We Three Kings
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: The Twilight saga had it wrong. Isabella Swan wasn't the only sibling caught in the mythical world of vampires & shifters. Charlie had another daughter, older half-sibling to Isabella, Anastasia Swan. Her story however had taken her to the heart of Volterra & the Volturi. Aro/Caius/Marus/OC
1. Prologue

No One's POV

The castle in Volterra was stunning, the gothic style brick, marble, and arches a sight to behold by any human or vampire. While many would assume it to be dark and foreboding, it was well lit, something Bella admittedly wished she could appreciate as she marched down the halls with trepidation, wedged between Alice and Edward, the Volturi Guard members, Jane and Felix escorting them.

On their journey to Volterra to rescue Edward, Alice had quickly filled Bella in on the rulers of the vampire world and the rules. Bella wished she didn't know, wished desperately that she was back home in Forks, Washington. In some cases ignorance was bliss. This was one of those cases, despite the fact she was once more in Edward's arms.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight as the group pushes through to what is obviously some sort of throne room.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled, her expression almost looking angelic and child-like. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." Aro smiled again, before turning to see Alice and Bella.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" Aro rejoices, clapping his hands together. "This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

Aro then turns to Felix with a glance.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I am sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Aro commands.

"Yes, Master." Felix nods, before disappearing in a flash.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you want you wanted yesterday?" Aro asks, almost scolding.

"Yes, Aro, I am." Edward agrees, tightening his hold on Bella.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighs in an almost fake, insincere way. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." Alice flashes a smile, seemingly at ease, but Bella notes the clenching of a fist. "As you can see today, I cause problem as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest." Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro said, almost envious.

"And, also exponential more powerful." Edward adds. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro trails off. "That would be so _convenient_."

Suddenly the doors of the room open once more, Felix and two others entering.

Bella recalls the painting in Carlisle's study, the painting was now complete. These were the leaders of the Volturi, the unspoken Kings of the vampires, that ruled with an iron fist. She was irrationally angry at the thought, couldn't they just let them _go?_ They hadn't done anything _wrong!_

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro exclaims. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Let us have the story." Aro announces, reaching his hand for Marcus. "Thank you, Marcus. That is quite interesting."

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Aro says, shaking his head as Marcus and Caius turn to walk to their thrones to sit, their personal guard following.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." Edward explains to Alice and Bella quickly.

"So convenient." Aro repeats. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now." Aro muses, looking at Edward and Bella. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort." Edward answers calmly.

"But still – _la tua cantante!_ What a waste!"

"I look at it more as a price." Edward answers dryly.

"A very high price."

"Opportunity cost." Edward shoots back.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it." Edward snarks.

"Ah, how I miss my friend, Carlisle! You remind me of him – only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame." Aro compliments.

"Hardly." Edward says somewhat impatiently.

"I am gratified by his success." Aro muses. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised how it… _pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

"But _your_ restraint!" Aro continues. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again – if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro laughs child-like. "It makes me thirsty."

At that, Edward tenses.

"Don't be disturbed. I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular." Aro turns, looking at Bella. "May I?"

"Ask _her_." Edward says flatly.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaims. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent – so very interested that such thing should occur. And I was wondering, since out talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for _me_ , as well?"

Bella looked up at Edward in terror, realizing that despite the politeness of Aro that she probably didn't have a choice.

Hand trembling, Bella raised her hand.

"So very interesting." Aro says, releasing Bella's hand.

"A first." Aro muses. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarls, Alice grabbing his arm in a restraining hand.

"Yes, Master?" Jane smiles happily.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

Jane suddenly turned towards Bella with a happy almost child-like, innocent smile.

"Don't!" Alice cries as Edward launches himself at Jane.

Before anyone could react Edward was on the ground, writhing in agony.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle of Volterra, Anastasia was working on her homework, this term for her Master's degree had her drowning in work and wanting to scream and possibly throw her laptop out the window and burn all her textbooks.

"Afton." Anastasia calls, standing up and shoving her books away.

This was useless, she wasn't getting anything done. She needed a break or she was going to scream and murder something, preferably not her school, she actually wanted good grades.

"Yes, my Queen?" Afton asks, appearing in a moment.

"Let's take a walk." Anastasia says, stretching her back and neck before briskly setting off down the hall, winding through the passages towards the throne room.

"Yes, my Queen." Afton answers.

Several minutes later, Anastasia and Afton pass by Gianna.

"Gianna, where are my mates?" Anastasia asks, tapping her fingers light on the desk.

"They're in the throne room." Gianna answers promptly.

"Thanks Gianna." Anastasia answers, quickly spinning on her heels towards the throne room.

"Yes, my Queen but- they're in the middle of a sentencing-" Gianna sputters, scrambling after the Queen.

"It's fine, Gianna." Anastasia waves her off, Afton following his Queen loyally.

Nearing the throne room doors, in another moment, Alec and Demetri stand before Anastasia.

"Our Queen." Demetri greets, his hand offering to push open the doors.

"Hello Demetri, Alec." Anastasia smiles.

"Do you wish to go in?" Alec asks, looking worried. "The Masters are holding a-"

"It's fine." Anastasia sighs, rolling her eyes.

Honestly, everyone was always so worried about her. It was ridiculous. She was in Volterra, surrounded by vampires. It was hardly like she was going to get hurt. She was probably the most well protected human in the _world_.

Anastasia suddenly hears a girl shriek the word stop, a voice sounding strikingly like her sister.

" _Who_ is here, Alec?" Anastasia demands, her blue eyes suddenly darkening.

"The- the Cullens and-" Alec answers, looking nervous at his Queen's anger.

Anastasia throws open the throne room doors, practically thundering in, her Guard quickly following in her wake.

The Masters would kill them without hesitation if any harm were to fall the Queen, no questions asked.

"Il mio amore." Aro stops short, surprised to see his mate walking into the throne room, especially so close to feeding time, for obvious reasons she stayed away.

Alice and Bella, are more than a little surprised at the intrusion upon the gathering, Edward would be too of course, but currently he was still held under Jane's power and writhing on the floor in agony.

Alice could hear the obvious heartbeat from one of the newcomers and Bella, though unable to full see the newcomer's features, could tell the importance of the woman as she was escorted and closed in by three of the Guard members of the Volturi.

"Don't _il mio amore_ me, Aro." Anastasia snaps, shooting Aro a look as Marcus and Caius stand from their thrones wanting to greet their mate.

Suddenly, it was if the Cullens and Bella didn't exist anymore.

" _Jane_." Anastasia recalls the younger vampire. "His whimpers are irritating me."

"Yes, my Queen." Jane bows, looking apologetic and immediately retracting her power.

"You're holding court _without_ me. Are the Cullens here for judgement? Have they broken rules?" Anastasia asks, still faced away from the Cullens and her own sister.

"They have told a _human_ about our existence." Caius answers with a hiss, Marcus and himself now having gravitated closer towards their mate.

" _I'm_ human." Anastasia taps her foot, crossing her arms in front of her and rolling her eyes.

"That you are, _mia regina_. But you are different. You are here in Volterra, with us." Aro answers, reaching for his mate's hand only to have it slapped away by Anastasia.

"No, I'm still mad at you." Anastasia snaps, irritated she wasn't informed of this.

Alec, Demetri, Afton, and even Jane and Felix hold back a snicker at Aro's hurt look. Their Queen had a fiery temper, which everyone, all the Guard and even the Masters knew not to cross.

"Did you need something from us, tesoro?" Marcus asks, reaching for his mate, this time Anastasia going willingly into his embrace, Aro sending Marcus a jealous look.

Typically the three soul brothers didn't mind sharing, the bonds they shared with their mate, shared equally. But in this case, Anastasia was upset with Aro, and he didn't like it.

"Nothing specific. I was just bored. School work is tiring. I wanted to throw my laptop out the window." Anastasia says ruefully, with a slight laugh.

"We shouldn't have that, mio caro." Marcus says, running his nose along his mate's neck, inhaling the sweet and comforting smell of her.

Now that Edward wasn't in agonizing pain he tried to get a read on the human's mind, but similar to Bella's he couldn't; it was as if he was shielded or bounced off.

This, of course, was Afton's doing, which was why he was apart of her Guard. Since Anastasia had come to Volterra she had been working with Afton to strengthen his gift from being just a physical shield to a mental one as well.

"Now, about the _court_ you are holding." Anastasia taps her foot again, pushing Marcus away from her neck, but allowing Marcus and Caius to lead her towards her own throne, the fourth one, that Bella hadn't even notice was there.

"Yes, what do we do with them now?" Aro sighs, turning back to face the Cullens and Bella.

"The law claims them." Caius hisses menacingly.

"How so?" Edward demands, tense.

"She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." Caius explains almost bored.

" _ANASTASIA!_ " Bella shrieks, finally catching sight of her older half-sister as she settles on her own seat, seated between what would be Aro's seat and Caius' throne.

"Hello Bella." Anastasia says calmly.

 ** _I don't know Italian... This is all from Google translate..._**

 ** _il mio amore ~ my love_**

 ** _mia regina ~ my queen_**

 ** _tesoro ~ darling_**

 ** _mio caro ~ my darling_**

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	2. Then: Back to the Beginning

_No One's POV_

 _What many didn't realize was before Renee came into Charlie Swan's life there was a woman named Anastasia. She was filled with life and love and kindness and she was beautiful._

 _Anastasia Tripoli met Charlie Swan in high school when she moved into town with her family._

 _With brunette hair, stunning blue eyes, and athletic talent, Anastasia drew the eyes of every male in school. But only Charlie managed to ever gain her attention. He was kind and chivalrous; it also helped he was the staring quarter back and quite the looker._

 _Everyone who knew them thought they were going to be together a lifetime._

 _Charlie Swan and Anastasia Tripoli married shortly after high school graduation._

 _A year and a half later Anastasia announced she was pregnant; it was a girl._

 _But tragedy would strike; complications would take Anastasia from Charlie, and Anastasia Tripoli would die._

 _Anastasia Grace Swan, a blue eyed little girl, and a mirror image of her mother; on a harsh, cold, and wet winter's day, weighing 7 pounds and 3 ounces, Anastasia, was born._

 _Four years later ,Charlie met Renee, a free lance painter coming into town for inspiration._

 _A whirlwind romance, and perhaps that was Charlie's mistake, hoping to ease the ache from Anastasia's passing and wanting a mother for Anastasia, his four year old who he loved with every thing in his being._

 _Two years later, Isabella was born._

 _That too didn't last, but the divorce hurt far less than Anastasia's passing had, though losing custody of Isabella hurt. Charlie loved his youngest daughter, how could he not?_

 _Anastasia Grace stayed with him, Renee didn't want to raise a child that wasn't hers, and Charlie couldn't help but be angry and resent her for that._

 _Anastasia didn't mind, however, she had always been a daddy's girl, though it made her sad to see her daddy sad, and to lose her little sister because now she had no one to play with. Anastasia was 10 when her daddy and Renee divorced. But she understood, it was for the best._

 _Years passed and Anastasia continued to grow into the young teenager that Charlie would later see flourish and sooner or later the young adult, her path leading her straight to Volterra._

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	3. Now: The Sentence

No One's POV

"Hello Bella." Anastasia says calmly.

"You- _What!? How!?_ " Bella shrieks again. "You're with _them!?_ Do you even _know_ who they _are!?_ How could you _do_ this! To Charlie! To me! You're supposed to be in college! How could you be so selfish!"

Bella's rant grated on the nerves of almost every vampire in the room. It also grated on the ears of her older sister, Anastasia rubbing her eyes and looking upwards as if suddenly questioning why she decided to step into the throne room to save her sorry sister's ass in the first place.

Caius and Marcus growl loudly in warning, not taking kindly to their mate being talked to badly about.

"Yes, I do believe I know who they are. Otherwise I wouldn't be _sitting_ here. Unlike you _little_ sister, I'm not ignorant of the world around me or selfish enough to believe the world _revolves_ around me and my own problems. Honestly, can you _see_ past your own _nose_ for like _two seconds?_ Or your _precious_ _Edward?_ Don't you think I _talked_ to dad since I've been gone? Unlike you I didn't actually _despise_ every second with him. Oh wait, I _lived_ with him all my life. He knows I'm in Volterra. And seriously, what do you think? I just stay _locked_ up in a tower with a _dragon_ to guard me? God, you are so _stupid_ sometimes. Wake up, Bella! You're so self-righteous sometimes. I'm not a fucking _idiot_." Anastasia scoffs, rolling her eyes again.

This time Edward was the one that growled, shifting as if to move threateningly towards Anastasia.

Caius and Marcus lean forward even more, Jane and the rest of the Guard closing ranks as if just itching for a fight, daring Edward to make a move on their Queen.

"At least I'm not living with a bunch of _murders!_ Do you _hear_ what they are _talking_ about!? Are you just going to let this _happen!?_ And be a part of it!" Bella screams, her voice rising to a high trill.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty on me." Anastasia throws her hands up into the air. " _You_ make your own choices Bella, so don't try and guilt me or drag me into your own choices. It is _not_ my fault you got yourself into this mess. There are _laws_ for a fucking _reason!_ Humans have them, vampires have them. The Volturi uphold the law. _You_ are not above it. And _neither_ are the Cullens."

"What about you! _You're in it!_ And you're human! What right do you have? Why shouldn't you be _killed!_ " Bella bites back spitefully.

"You spiteful little wench!" Caius growls suddenly lunging off his throne towards Bella, having heard enough. He could not stand by and have anymore insults be thrown at his mate, as wonderful as it was to see his mate be such a spitfire, as if he could be more enamored and in love with her than he already was.

Edwards moves to intervene but in a flash is thrown out of the way by Caius himself and across the room, marble and stone crackling and rippling under his impact.

Hands closed around Bella's throat, Caius' growls threateningly, eyes dark black.

"That is _my mate_. The Queen of Vampires. The Queen of the Volturi, you speak of." Caius hisses lowly. "Let me kill her, rid us of her, mio amato."

"Caius, she is my sister." Anastasia says softly, pleadingly, even though her sister's words still hurt, all she wanted was to protect her, as she rises from her place on her throne, Marcus easily gliding beside her, arm sliding around her waist protectively.

" _Half_ -sister." Caius growls, pressure on Bella's windpipe increasing only subtly.

"Nonetheless, let her go. _Please_." Anastasia says, offering a hand to Caius.

Caius growls again loud and threateningly, glaring at Bella once more as she struggles for air, scrabbling for a grip on Caius' hands though it did little to relieve the pressure, before finally Caius releases her, though reluctantly, dropping Bella to the floor.

The blond hair king returns to his mate's side, fitting around her protectively, a heated menacing glare at the Cullens and his mate's younger half-sister.

"Il mio amore, I am afraid Caius is right, the law- she is a vulnerability." Aro apologizes, turning to look at his mate. "If she betrays our secrets, they are not prepared to destroy her."

Edward bares his teeth, only emphasizing that fact.

"Unless, you- Do you intend to give her immortality?" Aro questions, looking unhappy at that thought.

"And if I do?" Edward asks.

"Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." Aro easily says. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

"They do." Bella cuts in abruptly. "Alice, tell them. Tell them what you've seen. I've _always_ been meant for it. I was _born_ for it."

Anastasia felt like her sister was bragging and demanding Alice of it all at the same time, as if that was an achievement or some sort of prize. Honestly, could her sister get more self-centered? While she herself was to be changed and spend eternity with her own mates, she wasn't exactly in a rush to be changed. It was painful, for one, and two, she did want to enjoy some sort of humanity, while she had it left.

Anastasia believed life to be cherished, that life had passion and vibrancy to it, and she had much she wanted to do and see, even outside the Volterra castle walls, which she had persuaded her mates to allow her to do within reason. Of course, those were thoughts for another time given the situation at hand.

Alice suddenly offered her hand to Aro.

"That was _fascinating!_ " Aro exclaims.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice smiles looking strained.

"Aro." Anastasia beckons, offering her own hand and therefore her thoughts to her mate.

Aro turns back towards his mate, looking sincerely delighted to be allowed to touch his mate again, gliding quickly over to his mate and eagerly pressing a hand to Anastasia's.

"An excellent idea and point, il mio amore. Brillante!" Aro answers, his smile gentle as he presses a kiss to the back of his mate's hand before dropping it.

Anastasia smiles briefly before allowing Aro to announce the sentence.

"My dear Anastasia makes a point. Alice's visions are subject to change, based on whim and will of those in it. It is clear Bella means much to you, however. Given the circumstances, that it would upset our own mate to have her half-sister meet her demise and that we ourselves have a human mate, we have decided in this case some _lenience_ is allowed. This said, dear Isabella _must_ be turned within the year." Aro announces.

Edward opens his mouth to object.

"We will visit. To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. The Volturi do _not_ offer _second_ chances." Caius hisses lowly, cutting off Edward's would be protest and curling around Anastasia more protectively.

"On that note, Heidi will be here at any moment." Aro claps cheerfully.

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later." Edward hedges.

"Yes. That's a good idea. Accidents _do_ happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind." Aro asks.

"Of course." Edward replies.

"And here. Take this. You're a little conspicuous." Aro offers, Felix taking off his dark cloak. "It suits you."

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Good bye, young friends." Aro bids good bye as Edwards urges Bella and Alice out the throne room doors, Bella desperately trying to catch her half-sister's gaze, but couldn't as Aro blocks her view.

"Il mio amore, may we see you after?" Bella hears Aro ask her sister.

Bella couldn't understand, her thoughts jumbled. She was so confused to as how and why her sister got to be residing within the walls of Volterra, let alone, to what it seemed to be, in a relationship with the head of the Volturi.

Inside the throne room Anastasia stands surrounded by her three mates, Caius now calm enough not to go tearing after her sister.

"Feed. I'll return to my studying. I'll see you later." Anastasia answers with promise, pressing a light kiss to the cheeks of her mates before sweeping out of the room, her Guards falling in step after her.

Exiting the throne room, Anastasia hums lightly to herself, light footsteps lithe and graceful, almost as if she were already a vampire as she walks through the reception area towards the personal quarters of the Volterra castle.

"How _could_ you?" Bella asks, yanking herself out of Edwards grip to step towards her sister on somewhat shaky feet.

"Bella-" Alice tries to intervene, grabbing for Bella's arm, giving the Volturi Guard a worried look.

Anastasia pauses her steps, turning towards her sister with a blank look.

"How could I what?" Anastasia asks, her voice carefully neutral.

"How could you let them _do_ this!?" Bella cries, stomping her foot. " _Make_ them change this! You're the Queen are you not!?"

Exactly like a child, a _spoiled_ child, Anastasia thinks.

"You have _no right_ to question or _demand_ anything of the Queen, _human_. You are insignificant-" Alec begins to snarl.

"Alec, enough. It's fine." Anastasia calms, pressing a hand to Alec's chest.

"My Queen." Alec grumbles, but is complacent, sending Bella a heated look and a low growl.

"I was under the impression you _wanted_ this, Bella. What was you said? You were _born_ to be a vampire?" Anastasia says dryly. "You complain now because you suddenly have a _time_ limit? That's not how things work. I may be Queen but I do understand laws and ethics. If I do not follow them, believe myself above them, how would I expect anyone to follow them? The Kings have ruled, I cannot, will not, ask for them to overrule it. It is fair. _More_ than fair. You have been given immortality to live by someone you love. That is more than many get. You are being selfish and childish. I suggest you change it little sister or your immortality will forever have you stuck that way. Have a safe journey home."

With that Anastasia walks passed, her Guard filing out behind her.

 ** _mio amato ~ my beloved_**

 ** _brillante ~ brilliant_**

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	4. Then: A Reflection of Time Past

_Anastasia's POV_

 _As it was said, I grew up in Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie, and for a short time my little sister, Isabella, and her mother, Renee._

 _Charlie and Renee were married for a short time, between the ages of when I was four and ten, before Renee took Isabelle to Arizona and left me and my father._

 _While Renee was certainly nice, I never much saw her as my mom, or if I did, I always preferred my dad. I suppose you could say I was always a bit of a daddy's girl. I was, and still am to this day._

 _After the divorce, people expected me to miss something, like I was supposed to miss my mom, supposed to miss something, a part of me that was irrevocably lost, never to be found again, and they pitied me; treated me like I didn't understand the reasons why I didn't understand my father and Rene divorced._

 _I thought it was stupid, I didn't want pity and I wasn't stupid. I understood the reasons why. I saw how miserable both my dad and Renee were. But I had always been a pretty smart child, perhaps more than a 10 year old should have been. Dad told me I had started reading at three and by kindergarten I was already beginning to write and do simple math._

 _Either way, I supposed I did miss something. I missed my sister, I_ _ **was**_ _the big sister after all; dad always said I had to protect her and look after her. Wasn't that what big sisters were for? But now she was thousands of miles away from me._

 _But time passed anyways._

 _Soon I was well through middle school and on to high school, seeing my sister only during the summers, though she never seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, missing the heat of the Arizona sun._

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	5. Now: After Effect

No One's POV

"I- I don't understand how- how she could do this to me. She's my sister." Bella cries, sniffling into Edward's arms after her sister has swept out of the front entry way with her Guard.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, Bella. Everything's fine okay? We'll figure something out. Okay?" Edward tries to calm, pressing a lingering kiss to Bella's crown and tightening his hold around Bella, feeling anger at the Volturi and Bella's sister, a sister he evidently didn't know Bella even had.

"Bella- I, it's really not that bad." Alice tries to convince.

" _Alice_." Edward hisses, shooting his sister a glare.

"I- I'm just saying, Edward. The Volturi, they aren't known to be, _forgiving_ \- or understanding. You know what Carlisle has told us before. It isn't the perfect situation perhaps. But- they have ruled. We- we really shouldn't try and-"

"No Alice-" Edward interrupts. "It's fine. We'll do something. Carlisle will know what to do. To convince them to let us have more time."

"Do you think?" Bella sniffles.

"Promise Bella." Edward assures, brushing a lock of hair out of Bella's face.

Alice sighs, clenching her jaw and looking away, she was sure nothing good would come of this. While she didn't necessarily like the Volturi, she did, she suppose, understand Anastasia's point.

The Volturi existed for a reason and if they let one vampire and human get away for one reason, then word got around others may assume that was okay and soon the entire vampire race could run amuck.

It seemed her vision would be coming true a lot sooner than expected.

As the two Cullen siblings and Bella left Volterra, across the castle Anastasia had already dismissed her Guard to go join the feeding, returning to her school work, settling on the bed in the master bedroom she shared with her mates (she also had her own room for when she decided to kick them out of her bed when she was mad enough to do so).

Suddenly, the doors to the master bedroom flew open and before Anastasia could make a noise or blink an icy cold body was pressed atop hers length wise.

" _Diletto_." Caius voice purrs lowly, his lips brushing against Anastasia's neck.

"Hello Caius." Anastasia greets, tilting her neck for Caius.

Caius purrs, a noise a vampire instinctively makes to calm their mate or show contentment, his body pressing closer against Anastasia as he pushes Anastasia's textbook off the bed.

"Well then." Anastasia huffs out a laugh as it thunks on the floor.

"Pay attention to me, mio amato." Caius demands.

"Okay, okay." Anastasia laughs again, wiggling out from under Caius and rolling over as he allows her to, Caius wedging a leg between her own.

"So how is my strong warrior? Hmm?" Anastasia questions as Caius nibbles on her neck and continues to purr in contentment, completely ignoring his mate's question, honestly still upset about his mate's younger half-sister's comment earlier.

Just the thought of Anastasia being hurt, let alone being killed set every instinct and part of him on edge. It made Caius want to tear everything in a 1000 mile radius to shreds and then go on a homicidal rampage.

In fact, it had made the brothers so upset once Heidi had gotten back Aro hadn't even bothered to put up his normal facade of tour host, instead the three of them had quite literally just slaughtered every human by breaking their necks before taking a few to fill their thirst, though admittedly their blood lust had been a little more than usual.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you still upset about earlier?" Anastasia asks, stroking Caius' hair soothingly.

Caius' hold tightens around Anastasia instinctively.

He didn't want to talk about, he didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anastasia answers feeling Caius' hold tighten around her. "You won't let anything happen to me. And those were just words. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Mio amato, I do not care. I dislike the implications. She may be your sister. But she is _nothing_ to me. _Insignificante_. **Senza senso**. _Inutili_. She does _not_ speak to you or about you that way." Caius hisses protectively, curling around his mate protectively.

"And I love you for that Caius, my strong warrior." Anastasia decides not to press any further, seeing how truly upset Caius was by her sister's words.

If Caius was upset, no doubt Aro and Marcus were as well. And they were going to be _pissed_ once Aro figured out what happened after she left the throne room. As it were, Caius just tended to be the most short tempered of the three.

Screw her sister and her selfishness. It was seriously gonna bite her in the ass one day. Maybe literally.

Speaking of which, Aro and Marcus come gliding in a moment later, the master doors of their room clicking shut behind them since Caius had been too impatient to close them himself.

"Hello bellissimo." Marcus greets, his expression lighting up immediately upon setting his eyes upon his mate curled on their bed next to his brother.

"Hello Marcus." Anastasia replies, smiling in return.

"Il mio amore." Aro croons in Italian, quickly shedding his cloak and climbing on the bed, fitting himself next to his mate, Marcus joining after he has also placed his cloak away.

"Hello Aro." Anastasia answers, allowing Aro to press against her bare skin, Aro gladly receiving flashes of her thoughts over the last few hours.

Aro's expression darkens, however, a rumble forming in his chest as he replays Bella's tantrum from his mate's memories.

"Relax Aro." Anastasia tries to calm, pressing their skin together more, relaying other thoughts to Aro trying to wash away the rage and over protectiveness that no doubt Anastasia knows Aro is thinking.

"Perhaps we should shorten the time frame. See how they like that then." Aro hisses vindictively. "Show them the Volturi is _not_ to be messed with."

"No, no. That is not the answer, sweetie." Anastasia denies, brushing fingers over Aro's arm.

Aro buries his nose into Anastasia's collar bone, nosing at her skin and throat to try and calm himself.

"What happened, Aro?" Caius hisses protectively, Marcus letting out his own growl of disapproval and curling more protectively around Anastasia.

" _Anddd_ I can see you three won't drop this for _anything_. So while you all talk about it and get all _huffy_ , I'm going to take a nap. I have a bit of a head ache anyways from school." Anastasia sighs dramatically. "But no, going off to kill my half-sister is _not_ an option and neither is taking off anymore time. _Got it?_ "

Aro rolls his own eyes, pouting his own agreement to his mate.

"Very well, il mio amore." Aro acquiesces, looking unhappy at the thought.

"As you wish, amore." Marcus promises, brushing a kiss to Anastasia's temple. "We shall wake you for your dinner. Sleep well. Ti vogliamo bene."

 _ **diletto ~ beloved**_

 _ **insignificante ~ insignificant**_

 _ **senza senso ~ meaningless**_

 _ **inutili ~ useless**_

 _ **bellissimo ~ beautiful**_

 _ **amore ~ love**_

 _ **ti vogliamo bene ~ we love you**_

 _ **Edited 2/3/19**_


	6. Then: The High School Years

_Anastasia's POV_

 _My high school years passed pleasantly if not in a bit of a blur._

 _I was_ _ **constantly**_ _busy, from one club or sport or activity to another._

 _Volleyball, cheer leading, soccer, basketball, National Honors Society, Key Club, Associate Student Body, balancing full time advance placement classes of course, and in my spare time other hobbies as well._

 _Like my mother, my dad had told me, I had inherited both her brain and her athletic ability. Though honestly, it wasn't like my dad lacked either of those. He himself was a football star in high school; the state trophy he won his senior year still stood in the trophy case in the school hallway along with his jersey._

 _That was the thing about small towns, they tend to immortalize people, you never got away from reputations, good_ _ **or**_ _bad. You were constantly being compared to them, a standard you couldn't meet or fail._

 _In a way, that was my deepest fear. A fear of failing my dad and my mom, even though I had never met her._

 _By my sophomore year I was well on my way to having everything, everything aligned perfectly for the last two years of high school to exceed expectation._

 _Junior year I had been active enough I was a shoo in to be president of most of the clubs I was in and captain of the sports I had played._

 _Senior year I had succeeded._

 _At graduation Charlie cried, I did too._

 _I was leaving Forks, Washington. Leaving my close group of friends._

 _Then again, we were all leaving the small town we had grown up in. Spreading our wings far and wide to explore and set off to far greater things that we all thought we were destined for._

 _I was leaving for MTSU, a state college in Tennessee; after that, I had hopes of studying abroad and possibly even joining Mercy Corps._

 _My best friend, Ashley, leaving for New York University to study English and after that the Peace Corps._

 _My other best friend, Justin, leaving for California to attend a private college, Azusa Pacific and taking over his father's business._

 _My best friend, Andrew, also leaving for California to attend CalPoly under an engineering major._

 _Aaron was attending Vanderbilt University in Nashville to get his medical degree._

 _Sam was East Coast as well, but he was in Florida attending Florida State, but honestly I wasn't sure what he wanted to do._

 _And, my other best friend, Andi, we had two Andy's, but this one was a girl, was attending Marymount Manhattan University in New York, she was studying music._

 _All our lives were drastically changing, only I didn't realize just how much my life would change in the years to come. I didn't realize just what I was destined for._

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	7. Now: Return to Forks

No One's POV

The return to Forks, Washington was filled with turmoil for Bella and the two Cullen siblings.

Of course, the reception at the Sea-Tac airport was no surprise.

Jasper was also no surprise, but he only had eyes for Alice, and she quickly went to his side; they did not embrace like normal couples, only stared into each other's eyes.

Still, Bella felt the need to look away, as if it was some intense private moment she was intruding on.

Carlisle and Esme were next, waiting in the far corner.

"Thank you so much." She told Bella.

"You will never put me through that again." Esme nearly growled to her son, throwing her arms around Edward.

"Sorry, mom." Edward grinned, looking sincerely repentant.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"Hardly." Bella mumbled, feeling the stress and terror catch up to her.

"She's dead on her feet." Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home."

Stumbling through the airport, half asleep to reach the cars, Emmett and Rosalie were leaning against the black sedan under the dim lights of the parking garage.

"Don't. She feels awful." Esme whispers, rousing Bella from her half asleep state.

"She should." Edward all but growls.

"It's not her fault." Bella weakly says, now clinging to Edward; besides they had bigger things to worry about.

"Let her make amends." Esme pleads. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

"Please, Edward." Bella pleads, not seriously wanting to be with Rosalie, even though Emmett was fine, but not wanting to cause a further rift. Besides, if she wanted to deal with the Volturi and her apparent half-sister's alliance with them, the Cullen family needed to be united.

"Edward." Rosalie begins.

"I know." Edward cuts off.

"Bella?" Rosalie asks softly.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Bella says.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." Rosalie says, the words stiff, clearly out of her embarrassment.

"Of course, Rosalie." Bella grasps, wanting to have Rosalie hate her any less. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose." Emmett laughs lightly.

"I'm conscious." Bella protest, but obviously loses the fight as her eyes begin to droop slightly.

"Let her sleep." Edward insists, his voice slightly less hostile.

The fight is lost as the hum of the car lulls Bella to sleep and the coolness of Edward's body is the last thing Bella feels.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice shouts, breaking through Bella's consciousness.

"Charlie." Bella mumbles, attempting to wake up more thoroughly.

"Shh. It's okay, you're home and safe. Just sleep." Edward sooths.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" Charlie bellows at Edward.

"Stop it, dad." Bella groans.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demands.

"She's just very tired, Charlie. Please let her rest." Edward tries to assure.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie yells. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!"

"Cut it out, dad!" Bella demands childishly, as if she honestly doesn't realize that she's done something wrong. "Be mad at _me_."

"You bet I will be." Charlie promises. "Get inside."

Sometimes, _not_ that Charlie made a habit of comparing his daughters, he loved them both _equally_. But it was in this moment he wished Bella was more like Anastasia. Anastasia would have _never_ done something this reckless or immature.

The most immature thing Anastasia had ever done was watch _cartoons_ of _Power Rangers_ at 4am in the morning while having sleep overs with her 5 best friends, and he had been in the house. Or you know, she would make snack runs in the car with her best friends to get fruit snacks and pizza. Hardly what he would consider reckless. Immature yes, but she balanced a full schedule of advance placement classes, sports, and clubs, as did her best friends, who she had basically known since elementary school, so if they wanted to spend their free time doing that, he was _hardly_ going to _complain_.

Also, Charlie never had to worry about _boys_ with his eldest daughter. Anastasia had been too focused on school or sports. All her dances she ever went to, which she did attend (she told him it was all part of the perfect high school experience), her dates had always been her best friend, Justin, and they had simply been friends (she swore up and down that was all they would _ever_ be).

Charlie had secretly wanted them to actually date. Honestly they would have been a _perfect_ couple. If he could have planned their wedding, along with Justin's parents, he swore they would have already done so or betrothed them; plans had already been drafted up... Charlie swore the 5th.

"Kay. Let me down." Bella says with a sigh.

Bella couldn't walk, nor see which way was up.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave." Edward pleads.

"No." Bella panics, clinging onto Edward needily.

"I won't be far." Edward promises to Bella too low for Charlie to hear, carefully bringing Bella up to her room, Bella finally succumbing to sleep once more.

When Bella awoke, it was a sudden awareness, a sharp impatience and fear that startled her and she nearly bolted upright were it not for Edwards arm curled around her.

"Did I frighten you?" Edward's voice was low and anxious.

"Oh, _crap_." Bella cries.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward worries.

"I'm dead, right?" Bella moans. "I _did_ drown. Crap, crap, crap! This is gonna kill Charlie. Ana is gonna off to college and I'm dead."

"You're not dead." Edward says flatly, frowning.

"Then why am I not waking up?" Bella challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"You _are_ awake, Bella."

"Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. And then it will be worse when I do wake up. _If_ I wake up, which I won't, because I'm dead. This is awful. Poor Charlie. And Renee and Jake... And my sister. Well maybe, she's- I don't know. Is she really with the _Volturi?_ " Bella trails off.

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare." Edward says, smiling grimly. "But I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit many murders while I was away?"

"Obviously not. If I was in hell, you won't be with me."

"Did all of that really happen, then?" Bella finally asks, her mind clear, the memories of Volterra, the Volturi and her sister of all things slamming back into her mind.

"That depends." Edward says, his voice almost sarcastic but really just tense. "If you're referring to us nearly being massacred in Italy, and me finding out you have an older half-sister, then yes."

"How strange." Bella muses. "I really went to Italy. Did you know I'd never been farther east than Albuquerque?"

"Maybe you should go back to sleep. You're not coherent." Edward rolls his eyes.

"I'm not tired anymore. What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" Bella denies, shaking her head.

"It's just after one in the morning. So, about fourteen hours." Edward informs.

"Charlie?" Bella asks, trying to stall the inevitable.

"Sleeping. You should probably know that I'm breaking the rules right now. Well, not technically, since he said I was never to walk through his door again, and I came in the window... But, still, the intent was clear." Edward explains.

"Charlie banned you from the house?" Bella asks, disbelief melting into fury. She was 17, he couldn't do that to her!

"Did you expect anything else?"

"So..." Bella says, picking at a string on her bedspread.

"I- I owe you an apology, Bella. And- No, of course I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know- that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria would come back." Edward begins, words flowing fast and his lips curling back at Victoria's name.

"Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face- Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable excuse for-"

"Stop. Edward-" Bella tries to interrupt, believe Edward was trying to simply make up the excuses to ease his guilt to just leave her, even with the threat of the Volturi hanging over them.

"Please, let me finish, Bella." Edward says, pressing a finger to her lips. "Isabella Marie Swan. I- I felt guilty of course, intensely so. More than you can comprehend for everything. But know this. I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

Bella just shakes her head, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Edward says, looking more pale than usual. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that." Bella chokes out weakly.

"I'll prove to you, you're awake." Edward says, catching Bella's face between his hands and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Please don't."

"Why not?" Edward demands.

"When I wake up-" Bella begins. "Okay, forget that. When you leave again, it's going to be hard enough without this too."

"I'm not leaving you." Edward promises.

Bella only blinks, remaining silent, skeptical.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Edward says seriously. "I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you – keep you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_ , and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you_ could be more important hat what I wanted... What I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay – thank heaven for that! It seems you _can't_ be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."

"Don't promise me anything." Bella pleads weakly.

"You think I'm lying to you now?" Edward asks, anger glinting in his eyes.

"No, not lying." Bella says, trying to remain objective, but failing as emotions get the best of her. "You could mean it... Now. But what about tomorrow, when you think about all the reasons you left in the first place? Or next month, when Jasper takes a snap at me?"

Edward flinches at Bella's implications.

"It isn't as if you hadn't thought the first decision through, is it? You'll end up doing what you think is right."

"I'm not as strong as you give me credit for. Right and wrong have ceased to mean much to me. I was coming back anyways. Before Rosalie told me the news, I was already past trying to live through one week at a time, or even one day. I was fighting to make it through a single hour. It was only a matter of time – and not much of it – before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like that." Edward explains.

"Be serious, please."

"Oh, I am." Edward insists, glaring. "Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you. Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?"

Edward waits a moment for Bella to acquiesce.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

"Your eyes will adjust."

"That's just the problem – they can't." Edward insists.

"What about your distractions?"

"Just part of the lie, love. There was no distraction from the... The _agony_. My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone – like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."

"That's funny." Bella muses.

"Funny?" Edward echos.

"I meant strange – I thought it was just me. Lot of pieces of me went missing, too. I haven't been able to really breathe in so long. And my heart. That was definitely lost." Bella says, taking in a deep breathe, feeling for the first time alive again.

Edward closes his eyes, laying his head over Bella's heart, listening to the comforting sound of it beating, humming almost like a humming bird, at least to him.

"We have- we have things we need to deal with." Bella finally breaks the silence.

"Yes, I suppose we do. Like Victoria."

"That- that's out of the question." Bella manages to choke out, fear taking hold, the image of Edward hunting her, even with Emmett and Jasper's help flashing through her mind. It was worse than her other imaginings of Jacob Black standing across a small space with Victoria's vicious feline figure.

"It's too late for her. I might have let the other time slide, but not now, not after-"

"Didn't you just promise you weren't going to leave? That isn't exactly compatible with an extended tracking expedition, is it? Besides, there are greater problems at the moment than her. Jake's pack probably scared her off. There's really no reason to go looking for her."

"That's true. The werewolves are a problem." Edward says, eyes narrowing, yet understanding what Bella was referring to. The _Volturi_.

"You know I wasn't talking about _Jacob_. My problems are a lot worse than handful of adolescent wolves getting themselves into trouble." Bella says, forcing the both of them to face the problem they knew was looming over them.

Edward's teeth snap shut, grinding together, his fists clenching.

"We need to talk to your family." Bella says, attempting to get up.

"You'll wake Charlie." Edward points out.

"I know. But honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. How much more trouble can I really get in?"

"None. He'll blame me, not you." Edward shrugs.

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Stay here." Edward suggests weakly.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Okay. I'll give you a ride." Edward sighs, giving in quickly.

"Either way. But you _should_ probably be there, too." Bella says.

"And why is that?" Edward challenges.

"Because you're extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure you'll want a chance to air your views." Bella points out.

"My views on which subject?"

"This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the center of the universe, you know. We need to figure out things with the Volturi, my impending immortality. Or if we challenge them."

Edward looked less than pleased, but took Bella into his arms and speed off to the Cullen residence.

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to this hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important." Bella asks.

"Of course. Why don't we talk in the other room?" Carlisle says, ushering both Edward and Bella into the dining room.

"The floor is yours." Carlisle says once everyone is gathered.

"Well, I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" Bella begins.

"Everything." Alice assures.

"And on the way?" Bella asks.

"That, too." She nods.

"Good. Then we're all on the same page." Bella says with relief.

"So, I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing – something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." Bella begins.

"Just a minute" Edward interrupts. "Carlisle, surely there is a way- you _know_ Aro. Something to do- to _fight_ this, or extend-"

"Edward, _son_." Carlisle interrupts his own son. "This is certainly not what perhaps you wanted. But the Volturi, not even Aro in particular, but Caius is very rash. Though I am immensely grateful that Bella risked her life to go to you in Volterra. I have known Aro for centuries, and may not agree with their particular way of living. But they are the rulers of our kind. For good reason. I am afraid there is nothing much to be done. We _must_ comply with their verdict and wishes. If not, we risk our entire family, our coven. You were very lucky to get out of there alive."

"There must be _something,_ Carlisle. The Volturi is certainly not-" Edward protests.

" _Edward_ -" Carlisle interrupts again, for the first time acting like the leader of the Cullen coven, commanding and definite. "The Volturi are the most _powerful_ coven, for very good reason. They have more power and strength than you can ever imagine. And, from what Alice said, Bella's old half-sister, sits at the _throne_ as the _Queen_ and _mate_ to the head of the Volturi, we must tread very carefully. We should not pick a fight with them. Complying to their verdict is the _only_ option. I am sorry, Edward. _It is done_."

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	8. Then: The College Years

_Anastasia's POV_

 _College was a new experience of course, but I enjoyed it._

 _Thanks to the high scores on my advance placement tests I was able to skip most of the lower level classes, basically going directly into my given major, give or take a few classes here or there. But nonetheless, taking over nearly a year and a half a pre-recs (therefore a year and a half of school) was totally worth all the work I had put in high school._

 _As a double major at MTSU I was kept quite busy, but still managed to join sports and clubs. I supposed it was in my personality to do so._

 _The first year I spent my breaks going back to Forks to visit my dad._

 _However, the following year unable to do so because I had gotten a job._

 _The year after that, as a Senior (I was graduating a year early due to the advance placement courses taking off a year of classes), I was studying a semester abroad in England and flew back to Forks only briefly since the semesters between MTSU and the school I was attending in London did not line up at the same time, thus I had an extended break._

 _It would be there I would ultimately find my destiny, though I wouldn't realize it quite yet._

 _England would send me one step closer to Volterra and the Volturi._

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	9. Now: A Newborn Army

No One's POV

Volterra was quiet in the following few months after Anastasia's younger sister and the two Cullen siblings left the castle and business went on as usual.

Only a few rogue vampires to deal with that went a little too out of bounds, but other than that, life moved forward.

Anastasia was finishing up her second quarter of her first year of her MBA and was going a little crazy and drowning in work. Honestly she felt like you see the basket full of crazy.

After a few days from the initial visit, Caius, Aro, and Marcus had calmed down enough from the memories of Bella's tantrum towards Anastasia to think straight and not want to hunt her sister down and extract some sort of vengeance or threaten to destroy half the Guard for breathing (metaphorically of course since vampires didn't breathe) wrong in her direction.

While Anastasia knew it was the mating bond and their fierce over protectiveness of her and did think it was sweet; she also thought it was a little over kill and sometimes a little suffocating.

Of course the quiet couldn't last long, and of course, as Anastasia had secretly suspected, had to involve her sister in some fashion.

Lounging in the library in a rare moment of not doing course work, Demetri sweeps in.

"My Queen." Demetri greets.

"Hello Demetri." Anastasia smiles, greeting the tracker and apart of her own personal guard.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus had gone completely overboard when she had gotten here and assigned her the Elite Guard as her own for whenever she wanted to leave the castle or when she was in the throne room.

Honestly, it went back to her being probably the safest human on the planet. Complete over kill. The three Kings _alone_ were formidable enough to keep her safe, which she knew they would were someone to actually threaten her life.

"There is news. The Kings believed you would wish to hear it. I was sent to retrieve you." Demetri informs.

"Thank you, Demetri." Anastasia says, rising from her place on the comfy couch and placing her bookmark in her book and setting it aside.

"So, how was training this morning?" Anastasia asks pleasantly as they walk through the winding halls of the Volterra castle.

"It went well this morning, my Queen." Demetri answers.

"Demetri, what have I told you?" Anastasia says, tapping Demetri's arm lightly.

"Anastasia." Demetri corrects with a slight smile.

"Better." Anastasia smiles back satisfied, hooking her arm into his.

"I beat Felix this morning." Demetri continues to talk, his smile turning almost feral.

"Oh, I bet he _hated_ that!" Anastasia laughs, her laugh gentle, like bells or charms, it was nice to listen to.

"He did." Demetri confirms.

Demetri liked his Queen, she was nice to the Guard, all of them.

When she originally arrived the entire Guard had not known what to anticipate. For one, she was human, and humans, well they were fragile and often so needy. But she wasn't, well she was fragile to an extent, but that wasn't her fault. Humans were inherently fragile compared to vampires.

However, she wasn't at all what they were anticipating. Needy was not what they would describe her at all. She was fierce in the best of ways.

And, despite the fact the Kings would kill without hesitation if she were to be harmed in _any_ way or even if she simply _wished_ or _willed_ it on _whim_ , and her status far exceeded any of their own, she hardly acted like it at all. She actually cared and desired a relationship beyond just that they served and protected her.

She had gained their loyalty and respect fully because of it.

Demetri was happy to serve and protect his Queen without any persuasion needed for eternity or his dying act.

"Demetri?" Anastasia questions, touching his arm.

"Yes, my Qu- Anastasia." Demetri quickly corrects.

"Is- is everything okay?" Anastasia asks, looking concerned.

"Everything is fine." Demetri smiles reassuringly.

"Alright, well if something is bothering you... You can tell me." Anastasia offers.

"Of course." Demetri nods.

Pushing into the throne room moments later, Demetri allows Anastasia's arm to slip from his as she walks towards her mates, the Kings practically preening under her gaze.

"Ah, il mio amore!" Aro exclaims, offering his hand.

"Hello Aro." Anastasia greets, allowing Aro to pull her into his embrace.

Aro purrs happily, nosing at her neck's pulse point.

"What is it you wanted me to hear, Aro?" Anastasia asks, gently pushing Aro away after a moment.

"There is a situation, amore, in Seattle, Washington." Marcus begins, pulling Anastasia towards himself wanting to greet her now.

"Okay, and this means? What _type_ of situation?"

"Newborns, an army of them." Caius informs his mate.

"Ah, I understand. So what do you propose to do? And do you believe this has something to do with the Cullens?" Anastasia asks.

"Perhaps. Either way, they have drawn too much attention. They need to be dealt with, _swiftly_." Caius answers his mate.

"I see. Then we send the Guard. Simple. Newborns are prone to be volatile, so we send the _Elite_ Guard." Anastasia answers. "Demetri to track them clearly, Felix is the strongest, Jane and Alec obviously, and a few others to aid them."

"Your Guard-" Aro protests.

"I am hardly going to be lacking remaining in _Volterra_. Afton can remain here. _Or_ if you prefer I can go with them, if you're so concerned." Anastasia cuts off.

All three of the Kings snarl at the thought of their mate close to the newborn army.

"Actually, taking a vacation to Forks sounds nice right now, I haven't seen my dad in over a year. This is a perfect excuse." Anastasia says, thinking about it some more.

" _No_. Absolutely not. I will _not_ allow it." Marcus hisses, curling around his mate restricting her from moving.

"And you do not _control_ me, Marcus. _I am not a_ _ **pet**_ _to leash_." Anastasia growls, moving to push Marcus off her.

"Diletto, be _reasonable_. The newborns-" Caius tries to plead, the irrational fear of his mate coming anywhere near a newborn as a human threatening to consume him.

" ** _No!_** You. Do. _Not_. **Control**. _Me_. I will go to Forks if I _damn_ will _fucking_ **please**." Anastasia hisses, her blue eyes filled will fire as she struggles to get out of Marcus' iron grip. "Let me go, Marcus! _Now!_ "

" _Amore_." Marcus pleads, not wanting to hurt her, but fear making it near impossible to let her go.

"Now, Marcus!" Anastasia commands.

Marcus releases her immediately.

" _Tesoro_." Aro tries, reaching out to try and appease their furious mate.

Anastasia only growls, shooting her mates a furious look before storming off, Demetri immediately opening the throne room doors and slinking off after her not wanting the ire of either the Kings or the Queen aimed at him.

A short time later the three Kings find their mate lounging in their bed reading her favorite book, music playing in the background, and seemingly much more relaxed than before.

"Amore?" Marcus questions, looking repentant.

Anastasia looks up from her book and tilts her head in a beckoning gesture.

"I do not wish to leash you, mio caro." Marcus says quietly, burying his nose into his mate's neck.

"It is a frightening thought to lose you, mia regina." Aro says, as Caius and he curl close to Anastasia as well.

"I know you meant well. You always mean well. I'm not angry anymore. I just miss my dad." Anastasia replies, curling closer to her mates, book set aside.

"We cannot _lose_ you, Anastasia. You are our true mate. We have waited 3,000 years for you." Marcus says, sounding desperate.

"Hey, shhh. You're not losing me. I'm right here. Calm." Anastasia assures them, allowing them to curl closer to her, practically smothering her with their bodies.

"What's the difference? I mean, I'm you know, your true mate. And my sister, with the Cullen boy, la tua cantante." Anastasia asks.

Despite the fact she had been in Volterra for a year, she hadn't realized there were different bonds.

"Blood singer. Your sister is the Cullen boy's blood singer, which means her blood appeals to him more than any other human in the world." Aro begins to explain. "It's exceptionally hard to refrain from succumbing to the temptation."

"And- I'm not that, then? Do I not appeal to you, like that?" Anastasia asks, struggling to understand. Wondering if she should be relieved and oddly offended at that fact at the same time. Did her blood smell bad to her mates?

"You do not smell bad, il mio amore, very appealing." Aro cuts in, nosing along her collar bone for emphasis.

Anastasia smile ruefully, remembering Aro could pick up on her thoughts.

"So my sister, basically like the most tempting food Edward will ever come across." Anastasia tries to put into words so she can understand.

"Yes." Marcus says, his lips moving across her temple.

"That sounds- really not like a good thing." Anastasia says.

"No. Usually a blood singer is killed." Caius says flatly. "But in some cases they are turned. But it doesn't guarantee a true mate."

"Okay, so true mate. Us. Which you've explained to me already." Anastasia says softly, smiling contently.

"Yes, we have." Aro agrees. "Your scent, it is appealing to us. Do not think it is not. Think of it as- When you think of comfort and home and safety. That is what your scent is to us. And your bond to us, which Marcus sees, it is golden, and it binds you to us. A blood singer does not guarantee that, _any_ of that."

"I understand." Anastasia nods, sighing and relaxing fully into her mates, all three of them purring contently.

"The bond, it hurt you when I wasn't here. When I was in England and I was rejecting you." Anastasia finally says.

"Yes diletto, it did." Marcus answers, nosing his face closer to his mate's neck.

"I'm sorry." Anastasia apologizes softly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, il mio amore. You did not understand." Aro says softly.

"We have waited 3,000 years for you, we would have waited longer. The pain was nothing we could not endure." Caius explains, brushing his hand along her arm.

"I still want to go to Forks." Anastasia says after another moment.

Aro sighs.

"We will not convince you otherwise, will we?" Marcus asks.

"No, not really. You are sending the Elite Guard, obviously Afton will come if I'm coming. And if it will make you feel better you can send a few more with me. I will be perfectly safe, do you really believe any of them would let something happen to me?" Anastasia asks. "It would only be for a week. Two, at most, but that's highly unlikely."

"Very well diletto." Aro finally sighs.

"Thank you." Anastasia says.

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	10. Then: Volterra & First Meetings

_No One's POV_

 _England was wet and cold and there were a lot of clouds; much like Forks to be honest._

 _But Anastasia was having a good time and meeting a lot of friends through the exchange program, though not a lot of actual English people; to be honest they were a bit stuck up._

 _The college was great, however, and she did not regret studying abroad the least. She enjoyed all her courses and the experience she was having._

 _Currently, however, Anastasia wasn't in England at all. She and several of the friends she had made through the program had taken a few days' trips to Italy, to Volterra, since the school was on break for some random reason. Honestly, English school were structured very different than American, not that she was complaining by any means._

 _The day in Volterra was overcast, a contrast to the day before which had been bright and sunny, however, it was still pleasant enough to enjoy a walk through the city streets._

 _Anastasia and her friends, Jeremy, Jacob, Michael, Ariel, and Mallory had just finished shopping and were leisurely walking the streets admiring the old architecture of the stone citadel and surrounding castle._

 _While the three Kings rarely left the security and confines castle, mostly because they felt very little need or desire to do so, the outside world holding no appeal over the centuries they had been alive, it was on this rare occasion and day that Aro, Caius, and Marcus, with the cloudy overcast the ideal cover, had decided to leave the Volterra castle._

 _In doing so, two worlds would soon **collide**._

 _Walking through the main square of Volterra, most of her friends further ahead of her chattering, only Jeremy beside her, Anastasia had stopped to take a picture of a particular angle of the castle, she had finally set her camera back in its bag, smiling at the children playing around the fountain and square._

 _"This is nice, huh?" Jeremy asks, nodding towards the children playing._

 _"Yeah it is, nothing like where I grew up. I mean of course we played in parks. But this is totally different." Anastasia answers._

 _"Same." Jeremy nods with understanding, Jeremy was from Australia, and though Australia had its big cities, it certainly wasn't the same either._

 _Out of the corner of Anastasia's eye, Anastasia suddenly catches a sleek black Cadillac driving into the square the same time a ball rolls into its path, one of the girls chasing after it._

 _Anastasia reacts without thinking, adrenaline pounding through her veins as she runs, dropping all of her things._

 _"Ana- what!?" Jeremy calls after her startled._

 _Barely yanking the girl out of the way of the Cadillac, Anastasia collides with the hood with a thump, thankfully relatively unharmed as the Cadillac screeches to a halt._

 _Settled into one of the Volturi's Cadillac's, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are seated comfortably, watching as the Volterra streets rolls by slowly, people walking along the side, children playing, and an occasional dog or cat along the side, fleeing into their respective houses, while Felix drives._

 _Suddenly the Cadillac lurches to a stop, Felix slamming on the breaks, tires screeching, the smell of rubber burning and metal sparking._

 _"Felix, what was-" Aro begins to speak._

 _"I apologize, Master-" Felix begins to say, only to be cut off by Caius's growl._

 _"Caius, what is it?" Aro asks, turning to his brother slightly shocked at Caius' out of character reaction._

 _But Caius could barely focus on anything else but the young woman standing outside the Cadillac, suddenly consumed by everything that was her. Drowning in her scent and being. She was **his**. **His mate**. His **true** mate._

 _Outside the dark tinted windows a girl stands, dark brunette hair, tan skin and toned body is all they can see._

 _An older woman also stands, speaking rapid Italian, holding a young child to her protectively._

 _"_ _Grazie, grazie, grazie. Mi hai salvato la bambina. Grazie, grazie, grazie. Mi hai salvato la bambina." The woman keeps repeating in a panicked, rushed tone._

 _" **Mate**." Caius growls again, nose flaring to take in her scent._

 _Marcus turns, his gaze focusing on the girl intensely._

 _"Indeed. I can see her bond, to us. **All of us**. She is ours. Our true mate." Marcus confirms, far more composed, but no less pleased. "We have found her."_

 _"I- I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying." Anastasia says hopelessly, starring at the older woman as she clutches the young girl to her._

 _Anastasia hoped that she wasn't scolding her or yelling at her for some reason. She was only trying to keep the girl from getting run over by the car. She wasn't trying to kidnap her or anything._

 _"She is saying thank you. She is telling you that you saved her little girl." A male voice says from behind Anastasia._

 _Anastasia nearly jumped from surprise, turning to look behind her, eyes widening for a second at the three men._

 _The three Kings believed that if the world would have burned around them in that moment, that they wouldn't have given the slightest care. Their mate was more beautiful and gorgeous than they had ever imagined she would be. And everything else in their 3,000 years of existing, had suddenly seemed like a blip or blur comparatively. She was a shining beacon, a burning sun, and for her they would gladly burn a thousand times over._

 _"Oh, I- uh. You're welcome. It was no problem. Can you- can you tell her that, please?" Anastasia says, looking between the man and the older woman._

 _"Di niente, non era un problema." The man says to the woman._

 _"Grazie, grazie, grazie." The woman says again before ushering the young girl away._

 _"I am Aro, this is my brother, Caius, and my other brother, Marcus. It was our car that you saved the little girl from, and I believe you had the unfortunate accident of running into. Are you alright?" Aro introduces, gently indicating to himself and then his brothers._

 _While he would love to offer his hand, he did not want to violate his mate's mind without her knowing._

 _"I- Yeah, I'm fine. My name is Anastasia. Thank you for asking." Anastasia offers._

 _"Ana! Are you alright!? You look like you hit that car pretty hard. We should go back to the hotel." Jeremy finally rushes up to Anastasia, touching a caring hand to her back, having had to grab her bags and his own._

 _"Oh hey Jeremy, yeah, I'm fine. I'll just take some Ibuprophen if I need some later. Maybe a bruise or something. No biggie." Anastasia says. "Is my camera okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I checked it. It's fine." Jeremy says, handing it over._

 _Aro, Caius, and Marcus had to bite back a growl at a male being so casual with their mate._

 _"Anastasia." Aro asks politely, interrupting carefully. "We feel ever so bad about what happened, how about you join us for dinner, to make up for it?"_

 _Anastasia blinked once at the sudden offer, her gaze casually evaluating the men in front of her. While they certainly didn't look much older than her, there was something that was off about them, something that just wasn't quite right. Perhaps maybe even dangerous, that instinctively set them apart and made her a bit wary._

 _"I appreciate the offer, but I have plans this evening." Anastasia declines graciously. "Have a good evening."_

 ** _Grazie ~ Thank you_**

 ** _Mi hai salvato la bambina. ~ You saved my little girl._**

 ** _Di niente, non era un problema. ~ You're welcome, it was no problem._**

 ** _To clarify, AGAIN... I do not know Italian. It's all from Google translate._**

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	11. Now: The Elite Guard

No One's POV

The fight with the newborns, with the aid of the werewolves had been long and terrifying (for Bella at least), but now the Cullen Coven gathered in the smoke filled clearing, shifting uneasily awaiting the Volturi Guard as two newborn vampires remained surrounded by the Cullens, Jasper the closest to them given his experience and past with newborns during the Southern Vampire Wars.

One of them, a young female, suddenly threw her head back like an animal and wailed shrilly.

Jasper growled in return, shifting into a crouch, making the female dig her fingers into the ground like claws and whip her head back and forth in anguish.

Edward moved with overdone casualness, turning Bella and his body so that he was between the newborns and Bella.

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it? I _want_ her." The girl groaned.

"You must stand it." Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella asked Edward in a hushed tone.

"We have to stay here. _They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now." Edward informs in a tense tone.

Bella's heart and mind burst into a sprint, her mind running a million miles a minute with anxiety as her gaze searched through the haze of choking smoke.

After what was a meaningless search, finally Carlisle and Jasper moved back towards Bella and Edward, the rest of the Cullen Coven closing ranks quickly, a united front.

"Hmm." A voice finally said in a bored tone, as a dark group stepped through the thick smoke, finally a group solidifying.

The Cullen Coven notes the extra members of the Guard. There were clearly more than necessary and it puts the Cullen's in an uneasy state.

It had only been a few months, surely the Volturi had not changed their mind. Yet, why were their more than the typical Guard members for a situation such as this?

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was calm and polite, but there was a tenor of a notable strain.

"I don't understand." Jane says flatly, clearly indicating to the two.

"They surrendered." Edward explained.

"Surrendered?" Jane questions.

"Carlisle gave them an option." Edward shrugs, the Cullen Coven not missing the look Felix gave Demetri.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane says flatly.

"That is in your hands. As long as they were willing to halt their attack on us, I saw no need to destroy them. They were never taught." Carlisle speaks mildly.

"That is irrelevant." Jane insists.

"As you wish." Carlisle replies.

"Then it appears that you've done our work for us today… For the most part." Jane says, tilting her head to look down at her nose at the two newborns.

"You there." Jane turns her attention to the girl. "Your name."

The girl shoots a baleful glare at Jane, her lip curling into a snarl.

Jane smiles back angelically, the newborn girl's answer a piercing scream, body arching unnaturally.

"Your name." Jane says again, without inflection.

"Bree."

Jane smiles again as she uses her power on the newborn again.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know." Edward says through gritted teeth. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know." Jane says, smiling almost angelically, turning to face the young newborn, the other cringing away from Jane.

"Jane, _enough_." Anastasia's voice finally commands, cutting through the silence, startling the Bella and the Cullen Coven, having not heard another heartbeat, Afton using his mental and physical shield to shield the Queen, additionally she had been behind the full protection of the Guard.

"Yes, my Queen. My apologies." Jane apologizes, bowing to Anastasia as the Queen pushes through the Guard to see the newborns.

Anastasia felt like she had been punched in the face at what she saw. _Justin_. That was Justin, her best friend. Her mind reeled.

"Queen Anastasia, I am assuming. Welcome." Carlisle asks politely, getting first look at the new ruler of the Volturi, leader of the vampire world and mates to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Anastasia, _please_. Aro-"Anastasia says, Carlisle distracting her, automatically beginning to correct the leader of the Cullen Coven, however, at the same time the other newborn who up till this point having been well behaved suddenly lunges at Anastasia.

The Volturi Guard act within seconds Jane, Alec, and Felix moving before even the Cullen Coven, let alone Bella, could move or react.

"Guardia, battuta d'arresto!" Anastasia commands in Italian, Jane, Alec, and Felix freezing in a mere millisecond.

"My Queen, I do not understand!" Jane protests.

"Non mettere in discussione la tua regina." Anastasia commands firmly, her eyes icy blue and leaving no room for incompliance.

"Yes, my Queen." Jane bows, looking chastised.

" _Alec_." Anastasia commands.

"Yes, my Queen." Alec says, his power beginning to shimmer, within a moment surrounding the male newborn incapacitating him completely, Felix neatly sidestepping back to Anastasia's side, it would not do him well to be touched by Alec's power.

The Cullen Coven, if it weren't for the fact they were trying to remain united and impassive, would have been gaping at Anastasia.

Bella did not have the same restraint, she flinched as she visibly saw Alec's power at work as it numbed the male newborn into an almost comatose state, glaring at her sister heatedly for having one of her "Guard" members do so. She didn't understand why.

Carlisle had to admit he was impressed with the way Anastasia handled the Volturi Guard, knowing how ruthless specifically Jane and Alec were prone to being. Clearly the she had earned the Guard's loyalty and respect and not simply because she was the mate to the Volturi leaders.

Rosalie was also secretly impressed. Anastasia was much different than her meek younger half-sister, she held herself with confidence though she surrounded herself with vampires, much stronger and faster than herself, though not self-important or self-entitled. Something Bella did not do, ranging between self-righteousness or complete meekness and lack of backbone, which irritated Rosalie both. And, though Anastasia wore the same dark cloak the rest of the Volturi Guard wore, clearly had a sense of style and fashion, unlike her half-sister who seemed content to always wear unflattering baggy sweatshirts and shirts.

Edward sent her a look, Rosalie sending him one back as if to say 'what?'

"As I was saying, Aro speaks fondly of you Carlisle… And you may call me Anastasia. I insist." Anastasia says pleasantly, waving off a small grumble of her Guard at the informality.

"Bree, tell us the story of your creation." Anastasia asks completely composed, Afton scooting closer to her side, the remaining Guard for the exception of Alec, closing quick ranks, Jane giving the girl a glare, but not inflicting pain.

"There were nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" Bree cringes, terrified. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"Riley never said who created us. And I didn't see that night I was… It was so dark, and it hurt. He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe." Bree continues to ramble.

"Tell us about Riley. Why did he bring you here?" Jane interrogates.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here." Bree babbled, glad to not have pain inflicted upon her anymore. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent. He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." Jane says, almost looking amused.

Bree nods frantically in agreement, willing to keep babbling if it meant no more pain.

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confused, and everyone was in pieces. I was so afraid. I wanted to run away. That one said they wouldn't hurt me, us, if we stopped fighting." Bree says, pointing to Carlisle.

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one." Jane tsks. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

"Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?" Jane asks.

"We split up, too." Carlisle answers with a nod.

"I can't deny that I'm impressed." Jane nods, a murmur of agreement passing through the Volturi Guard. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl key?"

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella." Edward answers.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind." Jane laughs.

"Would you please not do that?" Edward asks, stiffening.

"Just checking. No harm done, apparently." Jane laughs again.

"Well, it appears that there is not much left for us to do. Odd. We're not used to be rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch. Felix?"

"Wait-" Edward interjects.

"We could explain the rules to the young ones. They don't seem unwilling to learn. They didn't know what they were doing. Of course we would be willing to take responsibility of them." Carlisle offers.

"We don't-" Jane begins to say, voice even.

" _Anastasia!_ " A high whine pierces the clearing, it was the male newborn.

Justin, with his senses cut off because of Alec, was even more disoriented, but having seen his best friend, wanted the familiarity of someone he now had firmly latched on to.

A low rumble of the entire Volturi Guard resounds, Jane turning a gaze towards the offending male.

" _Tenere_ , Jane." Anastasia calms, grabbing Jane's arm before Jane could react or use her power.

"There is no need, Carlisle. Newborns are, as you know, known to be volatile and unmanageable. We will be taking the male back to Volterra. As to Bree, the female. You are willing to take responsibility of her. Yet your diet is difficult for even the best of those with self-control to maintain. The Volturi Guard and I will be here a week, as I am visiting my father and the Kings, well should we say they are _over_ protective. You have a week, should Bree show enough improvement to satisfy myself and the Guard, I will grant you your wish. Should she _not_ , you understand. Newborns are a _risk_. A great one." Anastasia tilts her head regally.

Jane opens her mouth to protest, but Anastasia silences her with another look.

"My Queen." Jane murmurs demurely, nodding to Felix, the burly mass of a man moving with much more grace than would be expected to the male newborn and hauling him up, several other Guard members melting back into the smoke.

" _Thank you_ , Anastasia." Carlisle says, remaining where he was standing as not to test the Volturi Guard, but offering a sincere smile.

"Of course." Anastasia says, smiling and turning to leave.

"Wait- You're not _seriously_ **_visiting_** _DAD!?_ " Bella bursts out hysterically, finding her voice.

Edward instinctively tenses, picking up on Jane and Alec's defensive thoughts.

"And why _shouldn't_ I, Bella? I haven't seen him in over a year. I _miss_ him." Anastasia replies calmly, but behind it is a slight challenging tone as she raises an eyebrow towards her sister, also raising a hand to halt her Guard from attacking.

Honestly Anastasia was going to have to have a chat with them, they were just about as bad as her mates about getting defensive when someone offended her. What was she, a delicate little flower that was going to get crushed or blow away in the wind?

" _Because!_ Because of _them!_ " Bella says hysterically, waving her hands vaguely in the Volturi Guard direction.

"I find that a bit _insulting,_ little sister." Anastasia says flatly, blue eyes darkening as Jane sneers as if Bella was barely worth the mud she had gotten on her brand new Christian Louboutin heels Anastasia had bought her. "I assure you, my Guard have _excellent_ control. They live with _me_. Besides, they ate before they left Volterra. If they find themselves in need, rest assured they will leave the city and surrounding area. They would not encroach on the Cullen's territory. Fail to comply and there _are_ consequences. The Volturi Guard are not _above_ the law _either_. Other than me, for the time I reside at home, Charlie is probably the safest human in the world. And they would _hardly_ attack _you_ , they don't think you smell good. It's the end of discussion, I would like to see _my dad_. You don't _like_ it, have a sleepover for the week I'm here."

With that, Anastasia huffs and turns, the remaining Volturi Guard converging on her and melting back into what was left of the smoke, disappearing the way they came.

"Ugh! What _right_ does she have!?" Bella screams, stomping her foot. "Does she just do this to piss me off!? And what did she mean I don't _smell_ good!?"

Bella continues to rant, Rosalie making no secret that she's snickering, Emmett laughing as well.

"I _like_ your sister, Bella! You didn't tell me, she's got some _fire!_ " Emmett laughs his big booming laugh.

Rosalie chimes in with her melodic laughter as well, hiding her vicious, if not a bit vindictive smile behind a hand as Edward gives his sister a glare after hearing her thoughts.

"The Guard Anastasia is with. They are not the normal Volturi Guard." Carlisle interrupts abruptly, having been deep in thought after noticing the Volturi crest glinting from the robes of the foremost members of the Volturi Guard within the group, similar to the one that lie prominent around Anastasia's neck.

"What do you mean, honey?" Esme asks, touching her husband on the arm, now much more relaxed that the Volturi have left.

"The crest Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and I believe it was Afton wore as well. They were different than the others. But similar to the one that Anastasia wore. In the years I spent with the Volturi, I noticed that the Guard was ranked, based on their skill and their status as members, of course Aro, Caius, and Marcus having ones that depicted them as the Kings and now Anastasia as Queen. There is an Elite Guard, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were always a part of it. Afton was obviously added to it recently. I remember their crest well. But it has changed. We were not only dealing with the Elite Guard, but the Queen's personal Guard."

 _ **Guardia, battuta d'arresto. ~ Guard, halt.**_

 _ **Non mettere in discussione la tua regina. ~ Do not question your queen.**_

 ** _tenere ~ hold_**

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	12. Then: Plans

_No One's POV_

 _The three Kings stood starring openly after their mate as she walked away from them down the streets of Volterra, the_ _ **human**_ _ **boy**_ _,_ _ **Jeremy**_ _, touching her casually, as if it was his_ _ **right**_ _._

 _"Are you going to_ _ **allow**_ _this, Aro!?" Caius demands with outrage, a low growl forming in his chest, wanting nothing more than to rip his mate away from the offending male, drain him dry, and then lock his mate up in the Volterra castle with him forever and show her how much more desirable_ _ **he**_ _was._

 _"What can we do Caius, brother? If we wish her to trust us, wish to show her that we are the ones she should ultimately desire to be with, we cannot do anything to endanger that." Aro sighs, feeling the pull of the mate bond and the ache that was left by her slight rejection._

 _"Aro is right. Moreover, the mate bond, she is our true mate, it prevents us from hurting or harming her, in any capacity." Marcus adds as an unnecessary reminder, just the thought of harming her bringing about an intense pain._

 _Caius growls, irrationally angry at the fact he could do nothing to bring his mate to be with him, not that he would want to harm her or hurt her, it went against his very nature and desire to want to harm his mate._

 _"So we can do_ _ **nothing!**_ _" Caius hisses, fists clenching, feeling as if he wanted to throw a temper tantrum at the thought._

 _"Let us return to the castle, and then Felix and Demetri can be sent out to track her, watch over her. Felix has seen her. Once they have found her, Felix can return, leaving Demetri to watch over her." Aro suggests._

 _"Fine." Caius hisses, quickly stomping into the car._

 _Aro sighs, sliding into the car after his brother, Marcus quickly following._

 _"The castle, Felix." Marcus commands._

 _"Yes, Master." Felix answers, quickly re-routing to the Volterra castle._

 _Returned to the castle, a new life would seem to fill it as news would quickly spread through the ranks of the Volturi Guard of the potential of the King's new mate and the shift of the hierarchy now that she was found._

 _Demetri and Felix being send to track her and keep watch and the Kings perhaps a little overzealous and underestimating the fiery, independent personality Anastasia would have._

 _A new room was prepared instantaneously, they having at least the foresight that Anastasia would not be comfortable sharing one with them immediately upon residing in the Volterra castle._

 _Sulpicia and Athenodora were other matters entirely, thought they were the current partners to Aro and Caius, the two women knew no matter how long they stood by the Kings it was only a matter of time. They did not despise them for finding their true mate, only wish that they too could have found theirs. Didyme, Marcus' partner, had found hers several centuries ago and had been granted Marcus' and the other two Kings' blessing, though remained in the Volturi Guard._

 _The so called wives had more been a matter of close friendship, to ease the centuries of loneliness and perhaps at a time, love, but not like a true mate, it would never be that deepness of devotion or love._

 _As the plans continued in the castle of Volterra, Aro, Caius, and Marcus seemingly only more agitated by not having Anastasia close to them; across the Volterra city as evening and night descended Anastasia was little aware of anything changing as they were, something like_ _ **destiny**_ _, like a shift in the cosmos or bonds felt, let alone Demetri perched lithely outside the balcony of her hotel suit, a silent sentinel over his new Queen._

 ** _Edited 2/3/19_**


	13. Now: Best Friends & Family Reunions

No One's POV

Returning to their private jet, which was nestled in a large meadow area of the forest lands of Forks, one of the only big enough areas for a private jet to land and take off in as well as remain hidden in, Anastasia and the remaining Volturi Guard climb up the steps.

"Felix." Anastasia greets with a nod.

"My Queen." Felix bows, standing faithful guard over the newborn Anastasia had wanted to save, along with a small group of lower ranking Volturi Guard.

Justin sat huddled on the floor of the carpeted jet, looking pathetically disoriented and confused, red eyes flicking nervously between the Volturi Guard.

"Ana?" Justin asks, red eyes landing on his best friend as she walks slowly closer.

"Hey Jay." Anastasia says softly, kneeling down a few feet from her now newborn vampire of a best friend.

Jane and Alec hiss, boxing their Queen in on either side, Alec's power creeping towards the newborn automatically.

" _Tenere_ , Alec." Anastasia commands sharply, holding a hand up as her best friend flinches away instinctively, remembering the shimmering mist.

"My Queen-" Alec protests, his power halting where it was, inches away from Anastasia's best friend, shifting subtly as Alec holds it back as commanded.

"Alec, Jane. This is Justin. He's my best friend. We've known each other since grade school, we grew up together." Anastasia finally explains to her thoroughly confused Guard. "I understand you wish to protect me. But I would like to talk to him. You can stay right here and protect me just fine _without_ your powers. The entire Guard is here as well. I am in no danger."

"Yes, my Queen." Alec acquiesces, his mist withdrawing.

"Justin-" Anastasia tries again, getting Justin's attention, his eyes snapping to hers.

"Ana." Justin whines again, a high keen.

"Justin, this is _important_ okay? I _really_ need you to listen and answer this for me. Do you know what is happening? Do you understand what is going on? _What you are?_ " Anastasia asks patiently.

"I- I yes? I'm not me anymore right? _Not human?_ " Justin answers, looking at Anastasia hopefully, almost like a puppy looking for a treat for good behavior.

"Yes, that's right." Anastasia smiles. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was visiting- visiting my girlfriend, in- in Seattle. I was leaving, driving home. Things get- get a little blurry. I- I don't remember after that- it- there's a lot of pain- and blood. Lots of it." Justin replies, frowning. "I- I didn't want to do it. I didn't!"

"It's okay, you don't have to remember that part. The change hurts. And I'm sure you didn't. It's okay. You are- you're a vampire now, Jay. Do you understand that?" Anastasia asks gently, voice soothing, her heart aching for him.

"I- vampire. They're not supposed to be real…" Justin trails off, frown deepening as he cocks his head. "I- But yes. I, you're not one. I- I hear your heart beat."

Jane and Alec, most of the Volturi Guard hiss at that.

" _Calma!_ " Anastasia says in Italian.

"That's true, I'm not a vampire. They all are." Anastasia says, indicating to the Volturi Guard. "I am- it's difficult to explain. There are rules, rules different than human rules, and royalty in the vampire world. You are now in this world, Jay. I'm in it too. For a different reason."

"I don't understand." Justin says, looking more confused.

"I know you don't, that's okay. I'll explain it all." Anastasia assures. "But just know, for right now, as much as it really sucks, that you can't really go back to your old life. But you do have _me_ , okay?"

"Okay." Justin replies, seemingly complacent.

Anastasia smiles.

"Now, do you feel the overwhelming urge to drink my blood?" Anastasia asks.

Justin blinks, starring at her blankly, as if that was the stupidest question she could have asked him.

"That's a stupid question, Ana." Justin blurts out.

"You're a newborn, Jay. You need to be _sure_. If you're hungry I can have one of the guards get you food. But I would like to hug you. I haven't seen you in months. But I would also appreciate _not_ dying. You are also unusually strong, the first year is always like that, so you need to be careful, extra careful." Anastasia explains.

"You don't appeal to me that way. I- I mean you smell nice. But more like- like familiar? Home?" Justin says, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Alright, I trust you." Anastasia laughs, moving forward with open arms.

Jane and Alec protest loudly. The Kings were going to _kill_ them. Why must the Queen _insist_ on being so reckless?

"Jane, Alec, it's fine. _Relax_. **Rilassare**." Anastasia says, rolling her eyes.

"Since when do you speak Italian? That's Italian right?" Justin asks, nearly curling himself into Anastasia's arms, face nosed into Anastasia's neck, feeling much more settled than before.

"Yes, it is. And since I moved to Volterra, Italy and found myself surrounded by vampires and the Volturi Guard." Anastasia laughs lightly, decidedly ignoring the tenseness of her Guard.

Honestly, she was pretty sure she knew Justin better than them, newborn vampire or not. She knew him since kindergarten. He wasn't going to hurt her.

Now that everything was more settled, Anastasia hoped that her visit with her dad would go over smoothly, though she doubted with her sister wanting to be all self-righteous and bratty things would. Somehow she just knew her sister would pitch some sort of hissy fit. Honestly, she didn't understand what had changed between her and her sister in the recent years.

"Isabella has always been jealous of you, Ana. You're prettier, smarter, obviously more athletic, excelled at everything you put your mind to. She's obviously just being petty." Justin comments.

"Did you just-" Anastasia gapes, starring at her best friend.

"What?" Justin says, starring at Anastasia like nothing was amiss.

"Did you just read my mind?" Anastasia asks. "I was _thinking_ those things, Justin. That is- that is completely not normal. Can you read Jane's mind too? Do it again."

"What? I- I'm confused again." Justin shakes his head, starring at Anastasia completely lost.

"The Queen has demanded you to do something." Jane growls, crouching low.

"Okay, okay. Relax Jane. He's confused." Anastasia waves off. "Uh so vampires, some of them, have talents. _Unique_ ones. Jane, she can- inflict pain, mentally, you saw that with the other girl, Bree. Alec, he can, well- you felt that one, he can numb all your senses, incapacitate you. Felix is exceptionally strong, more so than, beyond any normal vampire. And Demetri is an exceptional tracker, there is literally no place you could hide once he has your mental tenor or your actual scent. Afton, he can shield someone physically or from a mental attack. And there are others, but those are the ones present and in my Guard right now."

Justin nods, now looking even more pale at the vampires surrounding him.

"Focus Justin." Anastasia says lightly, poking her best friend. "You apparently read my thoughts, try again."

Anastasia begins thinking about a memory in high school and a particular embarrassing moment involving Justin, Andy, Sam, Ashley, and one of their beach camping trips.

"Oh _come on!_ You _swore_ you'd _never_ bring that up again!" Justin whines.

Anastasia smirks, bursting out laughing.

"And I didn't... _Out loud_." Anastasia says, looking all too smug about things. "Felix, think about something, anything. Justin, try focusing on Felix's thoughts. This is _important_."

"Yes, my Queen." Felix murmurs, all too intrigued with the newborn and one of the Queen's lifetime best friends.

Justin tried to no avail to read Felix's thoughts.

"Uhh, nothing?" Justin says, shrugging.

"Hmm. Well, that's- _weird_. Maybe it's just because we're friends?" Anastasia comments confused. "Thank you, Felix."

"Afton, can you shield my thoughts for a second. Justin, try again with my thoughts." Anastasia instructs.

"Yes, my Queen." Afton acquiesces, doing as instructed.

Again, Justin focuses on Anastasia's thoughts, this time Anastasia randomly humming a tune in her mind, while also, as her brain normally thought, running other trains of thought as well.

Anastasia had a bit of ADD to be honest, and well, not to toot her own horn, but she was rather intelligent and her brain had the capacity to think on several lines of thought at once, if she so desired. It was partially how she had managed to graduated with a double major and several minors without having a complete mental breakdown in college. That and she had always just been an overall more rational and logical person, not one to allow herself to be overruled by her emotions, unlike her sister.

"Do you really have to sing _that_ song? Now I have it _stuck_ in my head! Also, your brain runs very fast, it's hard to keep up, you _genius_ you." Justin complains, she had been singing _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus.

Afton glares at Justin, disliking that this _newborn_ had managed to get beyond his shield.

" _Calm_ , Afton. Clearly Justin and I- there is some _link_ here." Anastasia says. "And you know, it's hardly _my_ fault I'm _smart!_ "

"Yeah, well-" Justin sputters, unable to think of a comeback.

"Uh- _huh_." Anastasia says smugly, rising from her sitting position on the floor of the jet. "Well, I think it's time to see Charlie. We'll have to see about-"

Justin all but freaked out as Anastasia began to separate from him, the lights of the jet crackling around them and rain outside beginning to suddenly appear.

"The _fuck_ was that!?" Anastasia nearly screams.

"I- I-" Justin stammers out, looking completely panicked again, the Volturi Guard nearly feral and ready to rip apart something, any threat to the Queen.

"Okay... Everyone just calm. _Calma_." Anastasia says, trying to get her bearings on what the fuck just happened. Why did her life have to be like this?

" _Sooo..._ Apparently you control electricity, and water..." Anastasia says casually. "How am I _not_ surprised, given you were on swim team for your _entire_ high school career. Though the electricity is a _bit_ much."

"I- I would- rather not be separated from you." Justin says, looking like a lost, drowned, kicked puppy or maybe a duckling who just imprinted on its mother.

"Justin, you're not ready to be in a human population yet. While you might be okay to be around me, you are not ready for anything else. I cannot allow that." Anastasia says gently. "Besides, if Charlie saw you that would just bring up unnecessary complications. You're a vampire now, you cannot live your old life as much as you would love to. You can't go back."

Justin looks chastised.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Anastasia says softly, hugging her best friend.

Anastasia presses thoughts of reassurance to him through her mind, something akin to warmth pressing back.

 _Will you be far? I don't think your Guard like me._ Justin asks back in her mind.

Anastasia pulls back, looking surprised at the development, yet realizing she probably shouldn't be. I mean if he could hear her thoughts why wouldn't he be able to talk back to her? _Obviously_. Again, why was this her life?

 _Uh... There's a house. The Guard that's not with me will be there. So no, not far. You'll be fine. And we will be talking about this_ _ **later**_ _, mister!_ Anastasia answers, giving her best friend a look.

"It's okay. I understand." Justin replies, out loud.

"Okay. So Charlie's now. Hopefully my sister has, I don't know, stopped her hissy fit." Anastasia snorts lightly. "I'm assuming there will be some sort of Guard rotations, which you have all worked out between yourselves while I was sleeping or something? I'm not stupid or naive enough to believe you won't be monitoring and patrolling around the house 24/7."

"Of course, my Queen." Demetri snorts lightly at the implication and sass of his Queen.

"I thought so." Anastasia laughs, patting Demetri lightly on the arm. "So, who's coming with me?"

"Myself, Alec, Afton, and Felix, my Queen." Jane answers.

"Okay, well you know you're gonna have to drop this _Queen_ nonsense around my dad." Anastasia warns, looking all too gleeful at the prospect.

Not that she hadn't already told them to do so when they were in the Volterra castle and weren't in the throne room or in any formal setting, but they had a hard time foregoing the habit.

"Yes, my- Anastasia." Jane says, correcting herself as Anastasia points a finger at her.

"Yeah, that's gonna need some work." Anastasia snorts with a teasing laugh, Jane rolling her eyes at her Queen.

"Anastasia, the Escalade is ready." Felix pokes his head back into the jet, having loaded her bags while she was talking to Justin and Jane.

"And _you_ are officially my _new_ favorite! Cookies for you for _not_ using my title, _not_ that you can eat cookies, so umm, a new human?" Anastasia teases, making a weird, slightly disgusted face at the thought.

Felix struggles not to laugh at his Queen's antics as she dances past him, patting him lightly on the arm, and pressing a thank you kiss to his cheek, Afton, Alec, and Jane filing after her also snickering.

"Play _nice_ everyone, _no_ fighting. Justin, try _not_ to electrocute my Guard with your new found superpowers. I _like_ them. And Demetri, you're in charge." Anastasia calls over her shoulder, though it is said teasingly there is still a bit of weight to it.

A quick ride in the Escalade, soon Anastasia is pulling up the house she grew up in, her dad's familiar police cruiser sitting in the drive.

"Okay." Anastasia says, taking a deep breathe, turning to look at the two story, worn but welcoming house, tears pricking behind her eyes. She couldn't believe it had actually been a year since she had been here.

"Are- are you alright, my Queen?" Alec asks hesitantly after a moment of sitting in the car, Anastasia unmoving from her seat.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Alec?" Anastasia says lightly.

"Anastasia- are you alright, Anastasia?" Alec corrects, asking again, looking concerned.

Though Alec and Jane may never admit it to anyone but each other, they saw Anastasia, despite the fact they had actually been alive much longer than her, as their Mother figure.

Until Aro, no one, even their own parents had shown them any sort of care. All of their lives, had been overshadowed by suspicion, fear, hatred, and mistrust. No one, not their own parents had shown them any real kindness or gentleness.

And Aro, for all of the acceptance he gave them, the home he offered, did not offer them the gentleness and compassion that even Anastasia offered and granted so freely. It was something so unfamiliar and foreign, yet something that both Jane and Alec had not realized they had craved so desperately.

"I'm fine, Alec. Thank you for asking." Anastasia smiles, touching Alec's hand reassuringly.

Finally hoping out of the car, Anastasia walks up the path towards the house, knocking lightly on the well-worn door.

"I'm coming." Charlie's gruff voice sounds from inside, his thudded, heavy footsteps getting closer.

" _Dad!_ " Anastasia nearly cries, the door opening wide.

" _Ana!?_ Wh- what!?" Charlie sputters incoherently, starring at his eldest daughter dumbstruck, barely believing it was actually her standing in front of him.

"Hi dad." Anastasia says, kicking her foot shyly and looking down.

" _Ana!_ Come here you!" Charlie says, grabbing his eldest daughter in a tight bear hug and hauling her through the doorway.

Anastasia's Guard stand outside on the front steps allowing their Queen her reunion with her father, glad that it was a happy affair, untouched or hindered by their Queen's irritating younger half-sister.

"I _missed_ you, dad!" Anastasia cries, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Charlie chokes up, his hold tightening around his daughter, continuing to hold her.

While Bella would say Charlie was a man of few words, to be honest it was because Bella never really tried to talk to him. Charlie was much more comfortable speaking with his eldest daughter, which in of itself, was sort of sad. Charlie wanted a relationship with Bella, but it always seemed so forced or awkward, and after a while he just sort of stopped trying, resigning himself to the quietness and silence between them.

"You look- you look so grown up. So _beautiful_ honey. I- I can't believe it." Charlie says, gently pushing her an arm's length away to gaze at her, taking her all in.

"Thanks daddy." Anastasia says, blinking away a bit of wetness in her eyes. "And you look- is that a bit of _grey_ I see?"

"Hey! Don't tease your old man!" Charlie gripes, batting at Anastasia's hand as she pokes at his head.

"I'm kidding, dad. You don't look old at all. _Promise_." Anastasia laughs, kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Nah, I know I'm getting up there kiddo." Charlie shrugs, pulling Anastasia back into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now... Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Uh... _Surprise!?_ " Anastasia says, looking sheepish.

"Well, it's a good thing I still have your room all set. Wait... Did you bring _friends!?_ " Charlie says, noticing for the first time, Jane, Alec, Afton and Felix.

"Uh... _Surprise again!?_ " Anastasia says again, giving her dad a 'I'm adorable, love me' look.

" _Anastasia Grace Swan!_ " Charlie scolds playfully.

"Sorry dad! Love you!" Anastasia grins.

"You'd better!" Charlie rolls his eyes. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

"Right, dad. This is Jane, Alec, Afton, and Felix. Everyone, this is my dad, Charlie."

 _ **Hello everyone!**_

 _ **Just a little note...**_

 _ **One, thank you for the amazing response to this story. It completely blows my mind. I was not expecting it at all! You guys are all amazing & wonderful.**_

 _ **Two, technically I believe Jane & Alec are supposed to be, based on canon, 12 or 13 when they were turned... However, for MY story the age just isn't fitting right. So I am making them 15-16 for my story. Also, Cameron & Dakota when they play them in New Moon/Eclipse just don't look that young... Ergo, the age change for my story.**_

 _ **However, for Aro & Marcus I am staying with the book canon, NOT movie canon, which should be, though technically it isn't definite, in their 20's. Caius though is apparently supposed to be in his like 40's... But that's just well, kind of creepy for my OC since she's young, so I'm taking creative liberties & making him the same age, therefore putting him in the same age frame, thus his 20's as well, which would be film canon. It's honestly like they wanted to confuse us!?**_

 _ **Why, I have no idea, they didn't find actors that didn't look younger, it's not like there weren't plenty of younger actors, though the actors they did have were plenty attractive, I'm just saying. It is a pet peeve of mine when movies go too far off from the books... Seriously, someone needed to slap the director with the book & make them read it!**_

 _ **Anyways... *gets off soapbox* That is all...**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **calma ~ calm**_

 _ **rilassare ~ relax**_

 _ **Edited 2/3/19**_


	14. Then: Cafe's & Drinks

_No One's POV_

 _Two days had passed since the Kings had found their true mate, and never more had they despised the sun that kept them from her, kept them locked in the Volterra castle and her free to roam the streets of Volterra._

 _Only Demetri remained at his post as Anastasia's silent guardian, keeping to the shadows, reporting back to the castle once Felix had switched places with him to give the Masters' an account of the day._

 _Thankfully, however, the third day dawned as overcast, so once more Aro, Caius, and Marcus made their way out of the Volterra castle to a cafe where, thanks to Demetri's following of Anastasia the day before, they knew had a high possibility of Anastasia passing with her friends, as her friends wanted to shop again._

 _It was not too much time later that Anastasia and her group of friends walked by, Caius immediately sniffing his mate among the crowd, a purr instinctively curling in his chest at the sight and smell of her._

 _"_ _Anastasia!" Aro calls out lightly, capturing his beautiful brunette mate's attention, feeling the need to purr himself as her attention and captivating gaze turns to him._

 _"_ _Yes? Oh... Aro? Correct?" Anastasia says, turning the direction of a male voice a bit hesitantly._

 _"_ _That is is, bellissimo." Aro corrects. "And my brothers, Caius and Marcus."_

 _"_ _Yes, I remember. Hello." Anastasia nods, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear nervously._

 _Marcus, for a brief moment focuses on her delicate fingers pushing back her hair, wondering how they would feel running through his own hair or running along his face and the thought sent an ache through him as he saw the gold bond that tied her and his brothers together. He had never wanted another anymore than he wanted her, never desired another more than her, never would he love another more than her, nor would he ever._

 _"_ _Hello Anastasia, a pleasure to meet you again. Please why don't you join my brothers and I?" Marcus invites, gesturing to the table and spare seat._

 _"_ _I um-" Anastasia waivers, the unsettled feeling still in her gut that she had originally got around the trio._

 _Dressed in well tailored suits, while the clearly attractive three brothers, didn't look_ _ **that**_ _much older than herself, maybe late 20's at the most, there was just something off about them. If they weren't that much older then how did they have enough money to dress that well? The suits look like they cost more than a month's paycheck her dad made. You know, unless they were like mob bosses or something. They were in Italy, like that was a thing right?_

 _"_ _ **Ana!**_ _" Mallory hisses, making her turn back towards her friends._

 _"_ _If- if you would just excuse me, for one second." Anastasia excuses, quickly walking back towards her friends._

 _"_ _ **What!?**_ _" Anastasia hisses, poking Mallory and rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _Three just very_ _ **attractive**_ _guys just asked you to sit with them! What are you_ _ **doing!?**_ _" Mallory hisses back, slapping Anastasia on the arm._

 _"_ _Owe! The_ _ **fuck**_ _was that for Mal?" Anastasia hisses back, glaring at her friend, not knowing that though she and her friends were whispering, Aro, Caius, and Marcus could hear everything with their abnormal vampire enhanced hearing._

 _Caius bites back a small growl at his mate being hit, his over protective side going crazy, even though he knew it was not harmful and playful in manner._

 _"_ _You're being stupid, Ana." Mallory says, rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _Well I'm glad that apparently being_ _ **attractive**_ _is the only pre-rec to accepting an offer of a possible date. I don't even know if that was what that was! What if I'd rather date Jeremy?" Anastasia snarks._

 _Caius snarls at that unsavory thought._

 _"_ _Yeah, what if she- wait, was that supposed to be an insult?" Jeremy pipes in._

 _"_ _You're perfectly fine, Jeremy. But I'm not dating you." Anastasia comforts with a pat to Jeremy's arm._

 _At that, Marcus pats Caius' hand comfortingly._

 _"_ _You're picky!" Mallory snorts._

 _"_ _No, I just don't particularly want to be killed by a serial killer while in Italy. I would like to get home to my dad in America." Anastasia says dryly, looking uncomfortable._

 _"_ _Ana!" Mallory whines. "Do it, do it for me then! I need to live vicariously through you, because obviously it's not happening for me."_

 _Anastasia gives her friend a less than impressed look, managing to refrain from rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _Look, why don't you sit a bit. You said you were getting tired. Have some lemonade or something, an Italian soda. The girls wanted to shop just a little more, you didn't. Then I'll come back for you?" Jeremy offers as a suggestion._

 _"_ _You two are the worst!" Anastasia complains halfheartedly. "And you're officially my_ _ **favorite**_ _Jeremy."_

 _"_ _I know, bask in my glory." Jeremy snarks, hugging Anastasia. "Text me or Michael if you need anything. Seriously, anything."_

 _"_ _Kay, thanks Jer." Anastasia thanks Jeremy. He really was a great guy friend. Michael was too actually, both were very protective when they needed to be but not over bearing. Like big older brothers, with a thoughtful and sensitive side as well, like a nice cuddly teddy bear, not that they would **ever** admit to being like that._

 _"_ _Mal, I hate you." Anastasia deadpans._

 _"_ _Fuck you too, bitch. See if I try and set you up with hot guys again." Mallory laughs, waving bye, Anastasia snorting laughter at her crazy friend._

 _"_ _My apologies, just making a few arrangements with my friends." Anastasia says, sliding into the open seat._

 _"_ _Not to worry, Anastasia. May we order you a drink?" Aro offers pleasantly, smiling at his mate, pleased that she was giving them a chance, though disappointed that she was seemingly so distrustful of them to begin with, an indication she was not feeling the mate bond as they were._

 ** _Edited 10/28/18_**


	15. Now: Guard Training & Games

No One's POV

The next morning dawned finding Anastasia eating oatmeal in the kitchen with Charlie, Anastasia's Guard still "sleeping" though in reality they were doing a sweep of the surrounding area.

"So, what's on your agenda today? If I had known you were coming into town I would have taken some time off, sweetie. But-" Charlie worries, sipping on his coffee and eating his own cereal. But he had already taken the day before off, Monday, to go fishing with Billy and just didn't feel like he could take more off, at least until Friday.

"It's okay, dad. _Really_." Anastasia butts in assuring her dad. "We can hang out this weekend."

"How about I take off this Friday?" Charlie suggests.

"That'd be great, dad." Anastasia smiles brightly.

"Done deal." Charlie nods, smiling back fondly. "Well, I hate to run, but I'm going to be late for work otherwise. You know where the spare key is right?"

"I do, dad."

"Alright honey. I love you. See you this evening. It's good to have you home." Charlie says, dropping a loving kiss to her temple before dumping his dishes in the sink and heading off, grabbing keys and things as he heads for the door.

"Love you too, dad." Anastasia calls.

The police cruiser fires up a moment later and is gone, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Afton drifting down the stairs dressed and ready for the day.

"Hello guys." Anastasia greets, turning her head.

"Our Queen." Afton greets, already slipping back into the formality.

" _Anddd_ we're back to the formalities." Anastasia mock sighs with dramatics as she puts her dishes away. "Anyways, I was thinking. I'm guessing you would like to train, as usual. And Justin, he needs to practice, get a handle on things. But this is not your territory. So before doing so, we need to ask. In other words, a visit to the Cullen's is in order."

"It would be much appreciated, my Queen." Felix answers.

"I figured so. Just let me change." Anastasia says, bounding up the stairs towards her room, which was really more of a large loft, it had come in handy a lot in high school when she had sleep overs with all her friends.

Pushing through the bags that had accumulated from having Felix, Jane, Afton, and Alec's things in the loft with hers, she finally found her bags and rummaged through them until she found the outfit she wanted and changed, fastening her own cloak around her shoulders and Volturi crest around her neck, and letting it rest just below her collar bones before descending the stairs once more.

The drive to the Cullen house was longer than expected, but they lived outside the Forks city limits for good reason and Anastasia admired the forest as it passed by.

Arriving and pulling up the drive, Felix parked the Escalade, Alec opening the door for her, both the twins flanking her as Felix led the way, and Afton pulling up the rear, his mental shield instinctively shielding her mind.

"Queen Anastasia, what can we do for you this morning?" Carlisle greets, opening the front door, his wife Esme beside him, both smiling, yet holding a tenor of worry and anxiousness.

"Anastasia, please call me Anastasia, Carlisle. May we come in? I apologies for intruding. If it isn't a good time right now, we can come back." Anastasia says politely.

"Of course, please, come in Anastasia. You and your Guard are more than welcome to our humble abode." Carlisle offers, opening the door wider for Anastasia to walk in, her Guard filing in closely.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Anastasia thanks graciously.

Carlisle notes that Anastasia walks as graceful and light as if she was already a vampire and with a regal nature as if she was made to be Queen.

"Is there something we can do for you, specifically?" Carlisle asks, Esme staying close to his side, his children slowly drifting into the living room to show support and unity.

Though it was a work and school day Carlisle had called into school and work, giving his family another day off, figuring his adopted children deserved another day at least, from the fight with the newborns. Likewise Bella had begged Charlie for a day off from school citing Jacob as an excuse; Charlie hadn't had the heart to deny her. So she too was at the Cullen residence.

Additionally, Jasper needed to stay home to help Bree adjust. Bree had hunted with Emmett and Jasper nearly all night to try and satisfy her blood lust and get a handle on it in order to be around Bella, who had for obvious reasons, remained at the Cullen residence with Edward and the remaining Cullen family.

"You have a beautiful place Carlisle, and Esme, isn't it? We haven't officially met." Anastasia asks, turning to look warmly at Esme.

"Yes, it is. And thank you, Anastasia." Esme responds as they lead the Queen and her guard into the open living room.

"Mom, what's going on?" Emmett questions distantly to his mom, the rest of the Cullen coven now downstairs.

"My apologies, Anastasia, I realize despite yesterday's meeting you have not been properly introduced to my family." Carlisle offers.

"It is no problem. I apologize for intruding on your morning." Anastasia offers back politely, turning around after looking out over the backyard to see the Cullens lined up loosely around the Cullen patriarch.

"My wife, Esme, as you guessed before." Carlisle introduces politely, beginning formal introductions.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Anastasia." Esme offers, smiling in a motherly warmth, offering her hand, allowing Anastasia to make the first move forward only out of courtesy to her Volturi Guard who hovered close by her flank.

"My eldest son, at least by human years, Emmett."

"Honored to meet you and be in the presence of our new vampire Royal." Emmett booms out energetically, sweeping out a flourished bow and showing a cheeky grin, dimples full display.

"The honor is all mine, Emmett." Anastasia laughs lightly.

Emmett decided in that moment he liked the new Volturi leader, her laugh was light, gentle and carefree; she wasn't stuffy or stuck up, not like Bella had made her seem to be and she was pretty, and she smelled nice. He wondered how she got to be with the Volturi.

"Next is Alice and Jasper. My next oldest."

"Hi, we've met, Kind of. This is my husband." Alice introduces, dancing over in her normal pixie like way as she pulls her reserved husband over in front of Anastasia.

"Hello Alice, Jasper." Anastasia greets, Jasper for once not just giving Anastasia, a human needless to say, simply a polite nod, but offering his hand instead, seemingly much calmer and at ease with Anastasia.

Jasper couldn't say what it was, but Anastasia calmed him and in some aspect, pulled out a strangely protective instinct out in him as well.

Bella couldn't help but seethe even more, her sister once more the "perfect" one, even Jasper being able to _somehow_ accept her over herself. How was _that_ fair?

"Rosalie is next-" Carlisle says.

"And my _gorgeous_ wife." Emmett butts in, pressing a kiss to Rosalie's temple.

" _Em!_ " Rosalie complains, pushing his face away before walking towards the Queen, she felt oddly intimidated by the human which was an odd feeling in of itself.

Rosalie wasn't used to feeling, at least in comparison, less than the prettiest person in the room. She was a vampire, inherently beautiful and gorgeous. But Anastasia was gorgeous, and she was confident about herself, without needing to be self-centered. And, not that Rosalie would ever admit that, but she lacked that, which is why she adored and loved Emmett so much, because he never stopped telling her she was pretty.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie. You have really great style. I seriously _love_ those boots!" Anastasia compliments.

"Oh, thank you. You style is great too. It really fits you. I like your shirt. Where did you get it?" Rosalie asks.

"I- This? Actually I'm not really sure. I've had it a while. But thank you!" Anastasia chatters happily.

Emmett suddenly coughs.

"Rosalie, why don't you and your new bestie talk about that later?" Emmett laughs, interrupting the two.

Yes, Emmett definitely like the new Volturi leader, if anyone could get his normally ice princess wife to melt. She was _definitely_ interesting.

"And this is my youngest, Edward. Not that you need that introduction." Carlisle finishes, looking also amused.

Anastasia gives Edward a polite nod, but she doubted they were ever going to be really close. Bella seemed to be insistent that it was an 'us against them' kind of thing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I apologize again for intruding all on your morning. Really. It is nothing to be worried about. My Guard only wish to train. However, as this is your territory we do not wish to encroach on any part of it. I thought it wise to ask first." Anastasia says simply, smiling brightly. "Although I suppose I _should_ apologize for the private jet currently parked in the meadow."

The Cullen family simply blinks, certainly not expecting that answer from the vampire Royal.

"Why should it matter?" Bella asks, Anastasia refraining from rolling her eyes at her sister's stupidity.

"I heard you played baseball once, Bella." Anastasia says casually, giving her sister a look as if to say 'are you serious?'

Bella pales at the reminder of the memory of the baseball game and how it was to see the Cullen's play so fiercely.

"My Guard do _not_ hold back and their powers are great." Anastasia continues as if she had said nothing to her sister, Rosalie holding back a small snicker at Bella's expense and Emmett looking all too excited at the prospect of another fight, mock fight or not, wondering maybe if he could join in on the action as well, Jasper looking intrigued at the possibility too, which was the Confederate soldier in him.

"The area we were yesterday, it would be ideal or some area similar, but it has been a while since I've been here. I do not recall if it was too close to the boundary between Forks and the Quileute tribal lands." Anastasia continues to explain.

"That is very considerate of you, Anastasia. The area where we were convened yesterday is within the Forks boarders, you would not be encroaching on the tribal lands. However, there is another place we often chose, not much further, but perhaps more secluded that may suit your purposes. We would be more than happy to show you." Carlisle offers.

"It would be appreciated. I concede to your better expertise on the matter." Anastasia accepts gratefully.

"Would you like us to show you now?" Carlisle asks.

"If it is no consequence to you or your family. However, I would prefer if Demetri were here as well, he is our tracker." Anastasia requests.

"Of course. You are more than welcome to invite the remaining of your Guard here. I'm sure your Guard would feel better if they were not separated from you." Carlisle speaks.

"It is true. They are more than a little over protective. My mates' influence no doubt." Anastasia snorts delicately with an eye roll before turning to Felix with a slight incline. "Felix, if you would."

"My Queen." Felix complies.

In a rather short time, the rest of Anastasia's Guard arrive, grey cloaks materializing from the surrounding forest of the Cullen's backyard, Demetri and Justin flashing up the steps of the Cullen household.

"My Queen." Demetri offers, once inside, Justin behind him.

"Hello Demetri." Anastasia greets, turning to him.

"You brought the _newborn!_ " Bella shrieks, clutching onto Edward more.

Justin growls, shooting a baleful look at his best friend's spiteful, petty, little younger half-sister.

 _I don't like her._ Justin relays to Anastasia.

 _You and I both right now, Jay._ Anastasia snorts back.

"He has a _name,_ Bella." Anastasia snaps. "And I hardly think… My Guard is _more_ than capable of handling him if need be. But that is hardly needed or necessary. Justin has shown he has enough control of his blood lust. Can Bree say _that?_ Justin has powers, he needs training with my Guard."

"Will you be driving or running?" Anastasia continues, turning to Carlisle again, once more ignoring her sister's slight temper tantrum.

"A few of us running. Some driving. With Bree of course, we cannot risk her being close to Bella, so Jasper and a few will be running. Your Guard may follow them. But the place can also be accessed by driving. Rosalie will be taking her jeep and Edward will be taking Bella in his car, you can follow them." Carlisle offers.

"That would be most appreciated." Anastasia thanks, nodding to the Cullen patriarch before turning to her Guard.

"Demetri, Justin." She dismisses.

 _You look good in the grey by the way, Justin_. Anastasia smiles, noting the cloak around her best friend's shoulders before he disappears in the tree line, Anastasia climbing in the Escalade with Jane and rest of her Guard that had come with her.

Cruising after Rosalie's jeep and Edward's Volvo it seemed like a short amount of time later the cars were parking at a trail head.

"That seemed _short_ …" Anastasia notes. "I'm _guessing_ there's running involved."

"You could walk, but it would take a while for a human." Rosalie points out, wondering if the Queen would protest. She didn't seem like the type, not like Bella, but perhaps Rosalie was wrong.

"Oh, _sweet_ , Felix carry me, be my knight in shining armor and I your damsel in distress!" Anastasia banters, all but throwing herself into Felix's arms.

Felix rolls his eyes, catching Anastasia lightly in his arms exactly as she had asked.

"I knew you always had a deep, burning desire for me!" Anastasia gasps dramatically, sighing and draping herself over his arms even more.

"Undyingly so, my Queen." Felix deadpans.

Jane and Alec suppress a snicker at Anastasia's childish antics.

"So, we gonna go?" Anastasia questions, looking at Rosalie, Edward and Bella, leaning against Felix as if this was a completely normal occurrence.

"Like _that?_ " Bella asks, having settled on Edward piggy back style.

" _What?_ Oh, Felix is totally cool with this, right? He's super strong, this is nothing. Right Felix?" Anastasia asks looking completely nonplussed at why Bella would be asking her such a stupid question, poking her massive guard.

"Of course, my Queen." Felix replies, a hint of a smile ghosting at his lips.

Felix appreciated his Queen's carefree nature, the way she feared very little, though she lived in a world of vampires, vastly stronger than herself, he himself even more so.

Felix himself, out of all the Guard, was often the most carefree, flirty and easy going. But at the same time, because of his unnatural strength, even for a vampire, many of the Guard often distrusted him, feared him even and their interaction with him hesitant or tense.

Demetri was Felix's only closest friend, soul brothers to be precise; that is what Marcus would define them as, for he could see it a chord running silver. Bound together not by blood in their mortal lives, but a tie through their eternal vampire lives that was as close as siblings yet without actual blood relations.

The Queen, well, Anastasia was a different matter entirely, she was unafraid, unhesitant, and completely trusting. She teased, she bantered with him, flirted harmlessly with him (though not much since it upset Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and Felix did not want the ire and anger of the Kings aimed anywhere close to him, favor of the Queen to save him or not), and she was playful.

It was entirely broadsiding to Felix and he craved it.

He had done many horrible things, used his strength to serve the Volturi Kings as executioner, to intimidate those around him without regret, but with her he found himself being able to remember life outside his strength, and in turn she appreciated his laid back personality and easy nature.

She had earned his loyalty, his service, and friendship undyingly and fully, and without any reservation.

"So yeah, totally. Let's do this." Anastasia says happily, looking all too cheerful and completely relaxed.

Rosalie shrugs, a smile hinting at her lips before she takes off.

Reaching the clearing Felix gently sets his Queen down, the rest of the Volturi Guard and part of the Cullen Coven already waiting, Demetri shooting Felix a smirk.

"She convinced you to carry her like a princess I see." Demetri smirks.

"I _am_ a princess!" Anastasia retorts. " _Queen_ , same difference."

"There wasn't much convincing, more like she _threw_ herself into his arms." Jane replies dryly.

"Aren't you supposed to be _training_ , not ganging up on your Queen?" Anastasia snarks, tapping her foot lightly. " _Go train!_ "

"Yes, my Queen." They all mutter in a mock terror before bowing lightly and scattering.

Anastasia snickers lightly, sitting down lightly in the grass as she watches her Guard stretch out in the open area before her, the Cullen Coven slowly joining her on the sideline to watch.

After what would be a boring 30 minutes of the typical Guard training, which mainly consisted of Anastasia watching her Guard beat each other to death in various forms, Anastasia rises gracefully from her position on the ground, shedding her cloak before she begins stretching herself, loosening her limbs out and doing a few back flips and round offs for practice.

Jane appears a moment later by her side.

"For the love of! _Jesus_ , Jane! For the love of all that is _Holy!_ " Anastasia screeches, nearly tumbling on her face, Jane catching her lightly by the elbow.

"My deepest apologies, my Queen." Jane grins, eyes light up excitedly.

" _Right_. Yes, _deepest_ apologies my _ass!_ " Anastasia snarks with a huff.

"Are we?" Jane asks, looking excited, practically vibrating with excitement, losing the formality with it.

"Yes. Yes we are." Anastasia grins, whistling a moment later, catching all of her Guard's attention.

"Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix. You know the rules. You four _can't_ be together. Jane, Alec pick your teams." Anastasia instructs, pointing firmly at the said four vampires.

Anastasia watches as her Guard quickly start flashing to either side of the field. Jane ended up with Demetri and Afton, Alec with Justin and Felix, and just wasn't that bloody _fantastic_.

Not that Anastasia didn't want Justin to make friends, but she just knew that if Felix and Justin were suddenly buddy-buddy, that just somehow things in Volterra were going to end up _blown up_. And with Justin's newfound power, that wasn't _completely_ out of the realm of possibility.

"We're ready, my Queen." Jane announces.

Anastasia nods, walking towards the middle of the field.

" _Guardia_ , Jane. _Attacco_ , Alec." Anastasia issues, pointing to each side with each Italian command; a little like one would command an attack dog in a foreign language, the irony was not lost to Anastasia.

Alec's team looks nearly feral at the command attack, Jane's team answering with an equal feral growl.

"Alec, partire." Anastasia commands, waving her hand. "Un minuto."

Alec's team sends one last feral grin to Jane's before the melt into the surrounding tree line, Anastasia walking over to Jane's team.

"Wait- what's happening?" Emmett asks confused, the Cullens having watched the entire proceedings in silence, completely not understanding what was happening.

"A game. Think of it like- capture the flag, sort of." Anastasia explains. "Only _I'm_ the flag, and only one team is trying to capture me. The other is trying to _keep_ me. And all powers are allowed, reduced of course, I can't have my Guard trying to _actually_ kill each other."

"That is- that is totally dangerous, for _you_. And- and I _totally_ want to play!" Emmett exclaims, looking completely thrilled out of his mind, Jasper looking interested as well.

"Next game!" Anastasia promises as she's suddenly burred away by one of Jane's team members, a small party from Alec's team running through the tree line in aggressive offense.

The next several minutes would be a tennis match as vampires from either side would be taken out, Jane of course staying close to Anastasia along with Afton a bit further away but close enough to shield, and Alec nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't uncommon for the two most powerful members of the Volturi Elite Guard besides Demetri, Felix, and now Afton.

"What's happening?" Bella asks Edward, unable to focus as the Volturi Guard blurred across the field at incredible speeds, almost faster than the Cullens could track with their own eyes, Bella occasionally seeing several members on either opposing side dropping to the ground, feigning "death".

"Some sort of training exercise, a game of some sort." Edward answers. "Alec and Jane are leading the teams."

Bella shivers slightly remembering all too well at watching Jane inflict her powers on Edward and again on Bree, and never more thankful for the weird glitch in her own mind that prevented Jane from using her powers on her mind.

"Jane is using her powers now." Edward indicates, to a Volturi Guard clearly on the opposing team who is stopped dead in their tracks.

"Jane's powers are incredible and never to be underestimated. Her control is absolute. She can cause her victims to experience excruciating pain that instantly incapacitates them, to any degree she wishes. It is an illusion of pain, for vampires it is simply an illusion, releasing the moment she wills it, for humans it could be to the point of death. But she can only inflict this pain on one target at a time and she must be able to see her victim to use her gift, but can do so at an immeasurable distance." Carlisle speaks.

Bella was horrified, furthermore to realize that Edward had gone through that. How could her sister so calmly associate with vampires like that?

"What is happening now?" Bella questions again, noticing the tell-tale signs of a dark shimmering mist.

" _Alec_." Edward answers. "In a way, he is the antidote to Jane. He makes you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, when the Volturi are feeling kind, they have Alec anesthetize someone before they are executed. But his gift is slower than Jane's, it creeps."

"The Volturi Guard's offensive weapons are powerful. No one could stand against Jane. Alec's powers are even worse. Alec not only makes you feel nothing but affect multiple people at one time." Jasper speaks up, joining in on the conversation suddenly, having watched the mock battle silently, his soldier's mind appreciating the strategy and thrill of the fight.

Bella felt almost sick.

Electricity suddenly cracked in the air, dry lightning suddenly cracking through the sky as it hit the ground from above, Emmett laughing in a booming laugh looking nearly gleeful at the prospect of joining next round.

" _Damnit,_ Justin!" Bella hears her sister scream.

"A new vampire?" Emmett questions out loud.

"Obviously." Carlisle shrugs as the Cullens continue to watch the Guard.

The mock battle was ending, Jane's team clearly on the advantage, yet several of Alec's side unaccounted for, including Alec himself and Justin and it was making Jane antsy, wanting it to end and claim victory already.

Since the twins, with their legendary power, were never permitted to be on the same team, and therefore were always team captains, you could say they had a bit of a competitive streak going on.

Jane was winning and, as the older twin, was shamelessly rubbing it in to Alec's face.

Anastasia was still guarded by Jane, sitting next to her pulling on a piece of grass, Afton a little distance away, when she sensed Justin's thoughts.

"Afton, _shield!_ " Anastasia screams, as a bolt of lightning sears through the atmosphere, sparking off of Afton's shield. _Electricity_ , fuck that shit, Anastasia thought as burning ozone could be smelt and fairy pixie dust sparkled through the air from the after effect.

 _You're not supposed to help._ Justin sulks.

 _He's on **my** team, fuck that. I can help if I damn well please! Why would I help you?_ Anastasia snarks back unable to see Justin, but sensing him all the while.

A moment later, out of nowhere Afton basically falls over comatose, Jane cursing as she hunts for her brother.

Suddenly Anastasia feels the air almost punch from her lungs as Alec picks her up, carrying her away.

" _Vaffanculo!_ " Anastasia hears Jane curse loudly after her brother, Alec laughing loudly, setting Anastasia down gently, the wind ceasing to rush through her ears.

"Complimenti." Anastasia praises to Alec and his team.

"Grazie, my Queen." Alec grins.

Jane stalks over to her brother, punching him in the arm hard and glaring, sending a small zap of pain to him mentally.

" _Owe!_ Don't be a sore loser, Jane!" Alec complains, glaring back at his twin.

"Vaffanculo!" Jane huffs again, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

Anastasia just laughs at Jane's childish glare.

"Now, now Jane. Your brother won fair and square." Anastasia sooths, patting Jane lightly on the arm.

"Of course, my Queen." Jane bows.

"Besides, you can get him back this next round. _Guardia_ , Alec. _Attacco_ , Jane. Also, I think you'll be adding a few members to your ranks, I trust you can play nice?" Anastasia asks, looking over at the all too interested and hopeful faces of Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"If you think you can keep up." Anastasia jibs lightly, inclining her head slightly with a teasing, playful and warm smile.

Emmett whoops excitedly, taking off like a barreling, lumbering bear, dragging his wife onto the field, Jasper streaking along beside his adopted siblings, much more lithe and graceful, but with a slightly more dangerous edge.

Let the games begin.

 ** _guardia ~ guard_**

 ** _attacco ~ attack_**

 ** _partire ~ go_**

 ** _un minuto ~ one minute_**

 ** _vaffanculo ~ fuck you_**

 ** _complimenti ~ congratulations_**

 ** _Edited 2/4/19_**


	16. Then: Rejection

_No One's POV_

 _The time with their mate passed quickly, much too quickly for their liking, and soon Anastasia was finished with her drink, a small chirp from her phone making her rise from her seat._

 _"Thank you for inviting me to sit with you, the lovely conversation, and for buying me the lemonade. I am glad I met you, Aro, Caius, Marcus." Anastasia graciously says, going to excuse herself. "But you'll have to excuse me, I need to leave and meet my friends now."_

 _"The pleasure was ours, Anastasia." Marcus replies, standing politely along with his brothers, noting the surprise in Anastasia's expression at their act of chivalry._

 _"Let us walk with you, to ensure your safety, bellissimo." Aro offers, smiling at his mate, not wanting to have her leave his presence just yet._

 _"Oh no, it's fine. Really. It's not too far from here. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you at all. I'll be fine." Anastasia denies, picking up her purse and putting it over her shoulder._

 _Despite the time Anastasia had spent with Aro, Caius, and Marcus talking pleasantly, Anastasia still didn't trust the three Kings. You could hardly blame her, she was in a foreign country after all, things happened. She was simply playing things smart, safe, like her father had always taught her. She would not allow herself to get smooth talked into a situation she would potentially feel like she would put her life or even just her safety at risk, in anyway._

 _Moreover, she was leaving tomorrow to return to London, then later to America. So even if it was completely harmless, what was the point in starting anything? That was completely pointless. Anastasia was a realist, it would never work._

 _"It is not an inconvenience, tesoro." Aro tries to persuade gently._

 _"I'll be_ _ **fine**_ _, Aro." Anastasia snaps lightly, tension now clear in her body as she grabs her phone in her hand and steps away from the table, walking away._

 _Her gut **had** been right, she didn't appreciate feeling pushed, like she was being coddled, or like they were trying to persuade her gently into allowing them to believe it was somehow her idea to agree all along._

 _Caius glares at Aro fiercely, hissing at his soul brother for angering and upsetting their mate._

 _"You- you do not_ _ **trust**_ _us, do you, Anastasia?" Caius asks, using his long strides to catch up to their mate, gently touching her arm to stop her._

 _"I- I just- No, I do not. I just_ _ **met**_ _you. Would_ _ **you?**_ _If you were in my position?" Anastasia asks, turning to Caius, looking at him like he's a special kind of crazy._ _"And I don't **appreciate** feeling like I'm being pushed or persuaded. I'm not stupid."_

 _For a brief moment something close to hurt and pain flash through Caius' expression, but it was gone before Anastasia could see it._

 _"_ _Of course not, bellissimo. That was not our intention._ _We do not wish to harm you, Anastasia." Caius tries to assure his mate._

 _"Well you'll have to excuse me if I don't exactly believe you." Anastasia snorts a bit sarcastically, biting back an eye roll._

 _"I really do need to leave, my friends are waiting on me. And if I don't arrive soon they'll probably send out the cavalry." She adds a bit more gently._

 _"May we see you again? Dinner perhaps? To get to know you more? The conversation was pleasant. My brothers and I greatly enjoyed it." Caius asks._

 _"As flattering as that is, no." Anastasia shakes her head. "It's really nothing against you three. I don't really know you, you seem nice and all. But I leave for England, I attend Regent's University London. I'm really only here for a short vacation."_

 _And with that Anastasia walks away, leaving her mate's staring at her nearly dumbfounded, the ache in their chest threatening to consume them, burning from the inside out._

 _She had rejected them._

 ** _Edited 2/4/19_**


	17. Now: Choices

No One's POV

It was the third day in Forks, Anastasia was lounging next to Justin, or more aptly lounging _across_ Justin, perfectly content, reading a book, Justin pretending as if he was sleeping (something he missed now that he was a vampire) while half of the Guard trained, the other half also lounging, and Jane flipped through a magazine when suddenly the Volturi Guard were all on defense.

"Felix, Demetri." Jane hisses, Alec taking position around Anastasia, along with Afton, of course his sister, and Justin.

A second later Felix and Demetri return with Bree stumbling between them.

"Bree?" Anastasia asks surprised, holding up a hand to her more than trigger happy Guard.

"M- my Queen." Bree stutters out, her nervous and timid disposition nearly locking her in place as she instinctively shy's away from Jane.

"Why are you here, Bree?" Anastasia questions gently.

"I- I- wondered if- if you- you could help me. I- I am not doing well." Bree asks.

"Ah." Anastasia finally nods in understanding. "The diet. Yes, the Cullen's diet is not for everyone. Even for those who have the best self-control. I would hate to see you be destroyed. You are young. And while as Queen I am expected to uphold the law. Your creator is the one who broke it, and thus she, if she had been alive, would be punished, destroyed. As it were, the Cullens killed her. I find it ignorant to punish those who were never taught. But you heard of the deal with Carlisle did you not, Bree? You understand, as a newborn, there is great risk and danger. Vampires must have self-control. We cannot risk exposure to humankind."

"I did. I understand, my Queen." Bree says quietly, unable to meet Anastasia's eyes. "I still- I still believe I might do be- better being- more nor- normal. Like- like your Guard."

"Going back to a human diet may be even harder. To not let blood lust consume you. And the Volturi Guard have no use for one who has little to offer. Justin is different, he has power. You, to my knowledge do not."

"Then- then am I no use? At all? Am I to have- have no home?" Bree asks, her voice breaking, seeming resigned, heartbreakingly lost and dejected.

"I said the _Guard_. Volterra and the Volturi is host to more than the Guard, Bree. _If_ you can show control." Anastasia corrects gently. "Come, we must get you back to the Cullen's. They must be wondering where you went and you must tell them of your decision."

"Felix, Demetri, stay with Bree." Anastasia orders.

"Yes, my Queen." Felix and Demetri comply.

" _Mush_ , Jay!" Anastasia orders, jumping onto Justin's back.

"Oof!" Justin jokes, catching Anastasia gently, carrying her piggy back style. "You're heavy!"

"Lies! All lies! _Blasphemy!_ " Anastasia fakes offense, poking Justin in the cheek.

Justin rolls his eyes at his best friend's teasing, taking off lightly racing after the resident tracker, Jane and Alec keeping pace with him, both to protect his Royal best friend and keep an eye on him as he was still a newborn; despite his best friend's trust and his slow acceptance, most of the Volturi Guard still keep a watchful eye on him, he didn't mind too much as long as it meant he was accepted into her world.

Slowing to the edge of the Cullen backyard, Anastasia drops from Justin's back, most of the Volturi Guard remaining at the tree line, only the Elite Guard, Afton, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri moving forward along with Bree.

"Anastasia, Bree." Esme notes with surprise, opening the door for them, Jasper appearing a moment later.

Jasper had been staying home from school, faking an "illness" to help Bree adjust and Esme worked from home, but also was home to help Jasper with Bree.

"Hello Esme, Jasper." Anastasia greets.

"Everyone is just getting home from school, and Carlisle will be returning home from work shortly as well." Esme informs, leading the resident Royal into the living room.

"Where have you been, Bree? You disappeared." Jasper asks, turning his gaze onto Bree in a patented disapproving older brother look.

"She came to us, while we were training." Anastasia sooths, gently touching Jasper's arm and giving him a calming look. "I realize it was probably alarming to realize she had disappeared, since she is your responsibility. But there is nothing to worry about, Jasper. No harm was done, this time."

Jasper looks at Anastasia surprised, still giving Bree a look.

"You should have told one of us, Bree." Jasper sighs.

"I- I'm sorry, Jasper." Bree apologizes, looking at the ground.

Anastasia smiles slightly at the scene, wondering what it would be like to have an older sibling before gracefully sitting down on the couch.

"Mom! We're home!" Emmett announces loudly, all but crashing through the house.

"Could you be any louder?" Rosalie sighs to her husband, her high heels clicking on the hardwood after him.

"Mom! Where are- oh!" Emmett stops, his form skidding to a stop in the living room, Rosalie and Edward nearly crashing into him.

"Hello." Anastasia smiles, refraining from laughing at Emmett's comical expression on his face.

"Hello Anastasia." Rosalie greets, pushing past her husband to walk into the living room.

"Hello Rosalie." Anastasia smiles, rising from her seat on the couch.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Emmett asks smiling.

"I'd hardly call it humble, Emmett. But Bree, I'm here about Bree." Anastasia says.

The Cullen adopted children freeze, all eyes turning towards the newest addition who was still hovering around Jasper.

"Edward can we- what are _you_ doing here?" Bella asks, her face scrunching up unpleasantly as she catches sight of her sister.

"Hello Bella." Anastasia says mildly.

"Carlisle will be home in a little bit. Why don't we wait to discuss things in a moment or two?" Esme intervenes.

"Of course." Anastasia acquiesces.

"So Anastasia, where do you shop in Volterra? You have excellent style." Rosalie jumps in, practically pouncing at the chance to talk to the new Volturi Royal in a non-business fashion.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to leave the castle much. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are a little over protective for obvious reasons. So I do a lot of my shopping online. Most of it, really. But I have a few favorites, when I do go out, however. There are some really cute stores! I mean, they just have some _amazing_ selections…" Anastasia's voice washes over Bella and fades into the background.

Bella simply gives Rosalie a glare, go figure that out of all the Cullen siblings Rosalie and her sister would get along like a house on fire. It just had to be the only Cullen sibling that absolutely _hated_ her.

And to figure that even Emmett and _Jasper_ seemed to like her sister. Especially after the horrible game they played with the Volturi Guard the other day. Jasper had used his powers of pathokinesis during the game to influence those around him, not just his incredible strategic mind from the days of the Southern Vampire Wars.

Bella thought Jasper might have even enjoyed it a little. But Bella for one, didn't understand how any one of them could enjoy something like that, let alone how her sister could participate in it herself or why she created them to begin with.

Anastasia had created the games, shortly after her arrival in the Volterra castle and after watching one of the Volturi Guard training's. After earning their loyalty and trust, Anastasia realized how terribly boring and monotonous their training routines were, and thus the games were inspired, giving them something that, while it honed their skills, power, and strategy, also made training much more interesting and exciting.

"What's going on here? Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you. Hello Anastasia." Carlisle says, walking into the living room, setting his brief case down.

"Hello Carlisle." Anastasia turns, offering the head of the Cullen coven a smile.

"Anastasia brought Bree home, just before the kids came home from school. Bree slipped past Jasper and I. She went and found Anastasia and her Guard while they were training." Esme informs her husband, gently placing a hand on his arm and a comforting kiss to his cheek.

"Oh. I see." Carlisle says, frowning slightly, a crease forming between his brows.

"I- I hope that, it wasn't much of an issue." Carlisle says with worry.

"No, it wasn't." Anastasia assures. "But I believe Bree wishes to say something."

All eyes swivel to Bree.

"I- I appreciate every- everything you- you've done for me, tried to do for me. But- but this- this just isn't working, I- I don't feel like I fit in. Maybe- maybe it's because of how- how I was created. I know- I know it wasn't under the best- best circumstances and- and I wasn't taught correctly, but- but the Volturi- I would like to be- go with them. I have- that is why I snuck off today. I have already asked- the Queen if I could." Bree stumbles out, looking around at the Cullens.

"No! _You can't!_ " Bella bursts out, glaring at her sister, making Bree flinch at the sudden outburst.

"Why _can't_ she, Bella? Can she not make decisions for herself?" Anastasia challenges, giving her sister an even look.

" _You_ put her up to this! You somehow changed her mind, _influenced_ her! This is all _your_ fault!" Bella hisses, pointing an accusing finger at Anastasia, making Anastasia's Guard bare their teeth warningly.

" _Facile_." Anastasia mutters to her Guard.

"I didn't influence her at all, Bella. This is _her_ choice." Anastasia replies calmly to her sister, internally rolling her eyes at yet again, another one of her sister's temper tantrums.

"Why would you want to go with them, Bree!? Become one of _them?_ " Bella says with such distaste, demanding and harsh, making Anastasia's look turn steel blue.

Equally, while the Volturi Guard was fiercely protective of their Queen, Anastasia was very protective of them in turn, and Anastasia did not take kindly to anyone talking shit about the Volturi, especially when they did not understand, such as her sister, as ignorant as she was.

Anastasia swore Bella lived in a fairy tale land of butterflies and unicorns that made Anastasia want to throw up or slam her head against the wall, repetitively.

"You have no powers, _nothing_ that makes you special. The Guard won't care about you. You're _nothing_ to them! You're _disposable!_ " Bella demands harshly, Bree looking hurt at the implications.

" _Enough_ , Bella. The Volturi Guard is not the only place in Volterra and the Volturi for Bree." Anastasia finally says, her voice cutting through Bella's harsh words, her blue eyes and tone absolute and commanding, every bit the Volturi leader and Queen she was and destined to be.

"Bree, is this _truly_ what you want?" Carlisle asks, looking at Bree with understanding.

"Y- yes, it is." Bree nods.

"Then we respect your wishes and wish you well, Bree." Carlisle wishes.

"That is all we came here to say." Anastasia turns to Carlisle, ignoring Bella's sputtering. "Bree will come with us now. The terms still stand Bree, you understand this, correct?"

"Yes, I- I understand." Bree nods, looking nervous, yet still determined.

"Very well. Go with my other Guard. Demetri." Anastasia dismisses.

"My Queen." Demetri bows, Bree also bowing before disappearing to the tree line with Demetri, the remaining grey cloaks melting from the line like mist at Demetri's command.

"Now, I believe we have taken enough of your time. Thank you again for your hospitality, Carlisle, Esme. It was nice to talk to you, Rosalie, and nice to see you, Emmett, Jasper. Alice, Edward, little sister." Anastasia bids good bye, before sweeping out the front door gracefully, the Escalade already idling in the front drive, having been brought by one of the other Guard members when Anastasia had been talking with the Cullens.

 ** _facile ~ easy_**

 ** _Edited 2/4/19_**


	18. Then: To Proceed with Caution

_No One's POV_

 _Caius growled loudly, rage, frustration, and grief consuming him as he threw his desk against the wall, the crash echoing through his study._

 _It had been only a few short hours since the Kings had returned to the Volterra castle from Anastasia's stinging rejection of their advances, but all three had returned in a dark mood; the Volturi Guard quickly knew to stay far out of their way, fearing their anger and explosive range, particularly Caius, who out of the three, was the most short tempered, uncontrollable, and unpredictable._

 _"Calm your rage, Caius." Marcus says, gliding into Caius' study, Aro a step behind him._

 _"Do not tell me to be calm, Marcus!" Caius hisses at Marcus, turning on his brother and glaring fiercely. "She_ _ **rejected**_ _us! She is_ _ **leaving!**_ _And_ _ **we**_ _are doing_ _ **nothing!**_ _"_

 _"We must be patient. She does not trust us yet. We have not given her a reason to." Marcus replies reasonably._

 _"And now we will not be given the_ _ **chance**_ _to!" Caius growls irritably, throwing another piece of furniture, the piece splintering against the wall._

 _"We must not give up, dear brother." Aro replies._

 _"And just how do you suggest doing that?" Caius hisses._

 _"Demetri will continue to track her, keep an eye on her of course. We cannot leave her unprotected, whether she knows it or not." Aro suggests._

 _"So? Regardless, Aro. If we track her, find her again. What will that accomplish? Will that not make her_ _ **fear**_ _us more?_ _ **Distrust**_ _us more?" Caius growls, the thought curling in his mind and gut with such anger and distaste it was sickening, to think that his mate feared him, when all he wanted was to protect her, love her, and care for her._

 _It was overwhelming. Caius had never felt such_ _ **emotion**_ _, in all his 3,000 years of existence, to feel so consumed by one being, as if she was all that would ever matter and ever hold his attention._

 _"Caius is right. She is already wary of us. Certainly you can see that Aro, even without reading her mind and thoughts. We must proceed with caution, slowness, if we are to woo our mate to our side." Marcus offers. "Demetri may still be sent. To protect her, but we cannot use him as a way to her heart."_

 _This time, Aro is the one to growl, feeling desperation and fear claw at his insides, every instinct screaming at him to rush to his mate's side and curl around her, keep her safe by his side, and assure her of his love and devotion._

 _But she had rejected him, pushed him away, and he felt it, deep within the bond as it reacted in a negative manner, a deep cold settling through his body, as if he would never be warm again._

 _All the Kings felt it, and in time, if Anastasia kept rejecting the bond, unknowingly or knowingly, the Kings would slowly lose themselves, first to a coma-like state and then to death itself._

 _"We may not need Demetri to find her. Protect her still, of course, but beside the point." Aro finally says, clapping his hands together once. "If you recall what she told us in the last,_ _ **unfortunate**_ _conversation, she was returning to school. Regent's University London, England."_

 _"We start small." Marcus cautions._

 ** _Edited 2/4/19_**


	19. Now: Father-Daughter Time

No One's POV

Friday morning dawned at the Swan residence, Charlie having taken the day off to spend time with his eldest daughter, and was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast consisting of strawberry crepes and fresh cut fruit, which was Anastasia's favorite.

Finished, Charlie placed the two plates on the table before creeping up the stairs to his daughter's room, opening the door to find her still sleeping, sprawled out across her queen sized bed.

"For the love- _dad!_ " Anastasia moans, Charlie pouncing on his daughter, poking her and tickling her on the sides, making her squawk, batting at his hands amidst her laughter.

"For the _love_ of all that is good and wonderful and _Holy!_ What the _hell_ , dad!?" Anastasia moans, throwing a pillow at her dad's head, glaring at him half-heartedly.

"Wake up, sleepy head! I made breakfast! Strawberry crepes!" Charlie grins, sitting back on his feet.

"Ooo! Strawberry crepes!" Anastasia exclaims, pushing her dad off the bed and jumping up.

"Hey!" Charlie complains as Anastasia races down the stairs.

"Slow poke! Better catch up, old man!" Anastasia calls, thundering down the stairs.

"Who you calling an old man, missy?" Charlie hollers back, racing after his daughter.

Anastasia's laughter could be heard down the hall and stairs as she slides through the kitchen, nearly crashing into her seat.

"Looks amazing, dad! Thanks!" Anastasia says, sitting down.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Charlie smiles, placing a kiss on the crown of his daughter's head as he sits down across from her. "So, where are your friends this morning?"

"Oh, sometimes they go for a morning walk or run." Anastasia shrugs, the lie slipping through easily. She felt guilty of course, but she also wanted to keep her dad safe, so she felt less guilty knowing she was doing that.

"Mmm. Guess I missed them when I was cooking. Must have gotten up earlier and left. Anyways, I was thinking, maybe you and I could go to Seattle. Spend the day and Saturday together, I got us a reservation at a hotel. I know you enjoy that. Also got us tickets to a play, a Shakespeare one, I know you like that kind of thing. If that sounds like something you'd like to do. I know you have your friends here and all... Of course they're welcome to stay here." Charlie offers, looking awkward.

"Oh dad, that sounds really amazing! You didn't have to do that. But I'd _love_ to." Anastasia smiles gratefully, looking excited as she gets up from her seat to hug her dad. "I'll let them know. They'll be fine, it's not like a day or two is going to be the end of the world."

"Well, you know. I just thought- I don't get to see you much, now that you're off doing your thing. I- I'm really proud of you, you know." Charlie says, looking embarrassed.

"Aw, dad! I know you are." Anastasia hugs her dad even tighter.

"I love you, Ana." Charlie mutters, hugging his eldest daughter tighter.

"Love you too, dad."

Just then, Afton, Felix, Alec, and Jane walk in.

"Hello guys." Anastasia chirps, smiling at her Guard.

"Anastasia." Jane greets, inclining her head respectfully, but to Charlie it would seem like a simple greeting.

"Morning!" Charlie says, smiling at his daughter's friends.

"Good morning, Charlie." Alec greets his Queen's father, smiling in a non-threatening way.

"My dad and I will be going to Seattle today and spending the night. We'll be back Saturday." Anastasia informs, shooting her Guard a firm look from behind her father's head.

"You're more than welcome to stay here, obviously." Charlie offers.

"That is very kind of you." Jane accepts, smiling at Charlie, the only indication of her displeasure was a slight downward tip of her lip.

"Well, we should get going, sweetie. So why don't you go pack your overnight bag. I'll clean up here real fast. My bag is already packed." Charlie pushes his daughter towards the stairs.

"You really thought of everything huh?" Anastasia comments fondly.

"Of course, gotta keep up with you, missy." Charlie teases.

Anastasia snorts, poking her dad before climbing up the stairs, knowing very well her Guard was following her.

"No!" Jane hisses the moment they are alone, the door shut.

"I'm going. It's the _end_ of the discussion, Jane. The newborn army is dealt with, there is no threat." Anastasia answers, beginning to pack her clothes.

"But the Kings-" Jane tries to protest.

"I re non controllano la mia mossa ogni. Io non sono un animale domestico a guinzaglio." Anastasia hisses, her eyes glinting with anger.

Jane recoils, looking contrite.

"Mi dispiace, mia regina. Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Perdonami." Jane asks, head bowed.

"It's- it's fine Jane." Anastasia sighs. "I'm going to Seattle with my dad. I'll be fine. I understand you wish to protect me, that it is your duty and that the Kings have given you an order. But I am in no danger now, the threat is neutralized, so there is no need for the entire Guard, two at most. And I do not wish to see you, understood?"

" _Inteso_." Her Guard all murmurs their consent.

"Good." Anastasia nods, finishing packing. "I'll be back on Saturday, then we leave Sunday."

 ** _Hello my beautiful & wonderful readers!_**

 ** _Just a short interlude of my favorite father/daughter duo. I thought they deserved a little time together, since we will soon be heading back to Volterra! About time, am I right!?_**

 ** _Also, as a heads up, I might be changing the rating, as in moving it up to M (Mature). Let's just say, the Kings might be well, a little more than pleased, to have their mate back home in Volterra with them... *hint, hint*_**

 ** _And, thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are seriously amazing! *hugs & kisses*_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 _ **I re non controllano la mia mossa ogni. Io non sono un animale domestico a guinzaglio. ~ The Kings do not control my every move. I am not a pet to leash.**_

 _ **Mi dispiace, mia regina. Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Perdonami. ~ I am sorry, my Queen. I did not mean to upset you. Forgive me.**_

 _ **inteso ~ understood**_

 _ **Edited 2/4/19**_


	20. Then: A Gift of Roses

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia returned to London, leaving Italy behind her, the regular routine of school once more sweeping her up as she began her second quarter (or what would be the fourth quarter for Regent's University London since it was spring), and completely unaware of her silent guard, Demetri._

 _Anastasia enjoyed her new term, classes were, all things considering, relatively easy, and the life she had built in London was something she had come to enjoy, yet at the same time, Anastasia couldn't help but feel something was amiss, a feeling she had felt shortly after returning from her mini vacation in Volterra._

 _Of course, what she didn't realize or know at the time, was that the feeling she felt was the distant pull of the mate bond._

 _It would be a week and a half into Anastasia's new term when the first gift arrived._

 _Anastasia, walking back to her dorm from classes, suddenly stopped in front of it, blinking at a stunning bouquet of red roses placed in the doorway._

 ** _Anastasia,_**

 ** _We recalled you said you attended Regent's University London._**

 ** _Our deepest regards,_**

 ** _Aro, Caius, & Marcus Volturi_**

 _Looking around the hall, Anastasia flipped the card over a few more times, fingers tracing the gold embossed lettering and the faint unfamiliar 'V' crest pressed into the clearly expensive, ivory stock paper._

 _Frankly, Anastasia wasn't sure whether to be impressed by their persistence or completely freaked out by their clearly stalkerish, maybe even borderline, obsessive behavior._

 _Unlocking her dorm room, Anastasia picks up the bouquet, setting it on her desk along with the card before texting her friends._

 _A hour later,_ _Jeremy, Jacob, Michael, Ariel, and Mallory all stood in the dorm room Anastasia shared with Ariel._

 _"It's stalkerish." It is the first thing out of Jeremy mouth after taking stock of the flowers and note._

 _"Well I think it's romantic." Mallory swoons._

 _"Mallory, you think_ _ **everything**_ _is romantic. You want prince charming to sweep you off your feet on a white horse." Anastasia deadpans._

 _"So?" Mallory defends._

 _"So, the point is- is that it is kind of stalkerish. I said I went to Regent's University London in_ _ **passing**_ _. For them to remember this? It's kind of weird, yeah. I'm with Jeremy on this." Anastasia says._

 _"Do you have a romantic bone in your body at all?" Mallory complains superficially._

 _"Are you kidding me right now?" Ariel chimes in. "Anastasia cries over Disney movies. Of course she does. Mallory,_ _ **seriously**_ _, not everything is unicorns and rainbows. Don't be an idiot just because you want everything to be sunshine and see things through rose tinted glasses. I agree that Anastasia is smart to be a little wary."_

 _Mallory just huffs, rolling her eyes._

 _"So, what should I do? I mean, they are pretty." Anastasia says, touching them lightly._

 _"You didn't see who dropped them off, right?" Jacob double checks._

 _"Nope, nothing. But it goes without saying whoever did, knows I live in this dorm. But it was probably a delivery person. There's a tag on the flowers, from a local delivery shop, even though the note was obviously not." Anastasia answers._

 _"Yeah, that's probably a good guess." Michael agrees._

 _"So maybe I do nothing, for now at least. Unless it continues." Anastasia suggests._

 _"Just be careful." Jeremy asks. "And know you have us."_

 _"You guys are being paranoid." Mallory scoffs._

 _"Okay, you're really_ _ **not**_ _being helpful right now, Mallory." Ariel says, giving Mallory a look, as well as getting irritated at Mallory's fairy tale delusions, Anastasia was as well._

 _Ever since returning from Italy, Mallory was seemingly more and more focused on Anastasia's apparent "sweeping romance" with the three men (even if it could **hardly** be called one) as well as more superficial, and less and less interested in Anastasia herself._

 _"Fine, whatever." Mallory scoffs. "I'm out of here."_

 _"Whatever. Just ignore Mallory. Jeremy's right. Be careful. I'll help you keep an eye out. It's a nice gesture, if you ignore the slightly stalkerish methods." Ariel says after Mallory has left._

 _"Thanks guys. And I will. Always." Anastasia promises. "And yeah, I guess. The roses_ _ **are**_ _pretty."_

 _"Alright, so who's up for movies and junk food?" Jacob cheers, steering the group away from the serious conversation and hopefully lighten the mood._

 ** _Edited 2/5/19_**


	21. Now: Parental Rights

No One's POV

Bella passed by her house in her truck, noticing that her sister's Escalade was missing from the drive, but her dad's police cruiser was parked in its usual spot in the drive and she hoped that it meant her sister and the Volturi Guard had left.

Parking in the drive, Bella walked up to the front, letting herself into the door only to jump at the sight of Jane, Felix, Afton, and Alec sitting in her living room flicking through tv channels.

"What- what are _you_ doing _here!?_ " Bella screeches.

Jane lazily turns her head, grinning angelically at her Queen's younger half-sister.

"Hello Bella." Jane greets, her voice almost sugar sweet.

"Where- where's my dad? Where's Anastasia?" Bella asks, her voice shaky.

"Gone." Jane answers simply, turning her attention back to the tv, at least it was more interesting than her Queen's boring, whiny half-sister.

" _Gone_. What do you mean _gone?_ _Tell me!_ I _demand_ that you tell me!" Bella commands, at least _trying_ to sound firm and confident, but completely failing.

"You can demand _nothing_ of us." Jane growls, whipping her head back around to glare at Bella, her hatred for Bella only intensifying, never more did Jane wish that her powers would work on her.

"You are my sister's Guard! She is Queen, is she not? I am her _sister!_ That makes _me_ important too! You have to obey me!" Bella screeches.

"It's interesting, I see. You claim she's your sister _now_. Now that you believe you may have _power_ or _authority_. Power and authority the Cullen's do not have. You are not only petty, childish, and have acted _nothing_ in such ways that deserves the title of _family_ , let alone _sister_ , you are also _hopelessly_ misinformed if you believe that just because _she_ is Queen you mean _anything_. You are _nothing_. You will have _nothing_. And we do not _bow_ to your command." Alec hisses, his eyes dark and defensive, glinting with anger, wanting nothing more than to use his power or perhaps just snap his Queen's half-sister's neck and be done with it, but also knowing his Queen would be angry with him.

Bella screeches, stomping her foot childishly while the Volturi Guard holds back an unimpressed snort.

"Ugh! Why does she have to _ruin_ everything!" Bella screams.

Just then, the front door opens, Anastasia and Charlie walking, both laughing.

"Oh hey Bells, you're back!" Charlie greets, smiling at his youngest daughter.

"Where have you been, dad?" Bella interrogates, harshly turning to her father.

"Seattle, with Anastasia." Charlie answers, startled by his youngest daughter's sudden attitude.

"And why did you leave _them_ here?" Bella demands.

"Because, Ana and I wanted to spend some time together. Why shouldn't I?" Charlie answers, giving his youngest a firm look. "And I don't much like the tone you are using with me, young lady. What is your problem? They're your sister's friends, Bella."

"Because of _them_ , because of _her_ , I couldn't be home! They're _mean_ to me dad! You should have heard what they said to me earlier." Bella pouts, expecting her dad to be compassionate.

"That's _enough,_ Bella! Ana's friends have been nothing but polite and courteous since they have gotten here. And you've hardly been around to make that judgement. I don't know why you are acting like this, but if you want to act like a spoiled child right now and cop an attitude with me, _fine_." Charlie growls out firmly, finally putting his foot down with his youngest daughter, disliking the attitude she was showing.

"But dad-" Bella tries to interrupt, her voice turning whinny, completely not understanding why her father wasn't taking her side.

"No, Bella. Maybe it's Edward's influence, because ever since he left and came back you've been different. I've tried to be compassionate and understanding when he left. After that, when I grounded you, you complied without complaint. And I was impressed. But this is- I don't even know what this is. You haven't seen your sister in months. Ana is your _sister_ , and these are her friends." Charlie bulldozes over Bella's would-be whines and complaints.

"But I won't allow this anymore, you're grounded, Isabella Marie Swan. We'll talk about it more after your sister leaves." Charlie finalizes.

"That's so _unfair,_ dad! I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do!" Bella says.

"No, it's _completely_ fair. You live under _my_ roof and you will obey _my_ rules. And if you want to keep giving me attitude, young lady, it's only going to get worse." Charlie shakes his head. " _Room_ , **now**."

"Fine!" Bella screams, finally huffing and stomping up to her room, the door slamming shut a moment later.

"I really don't know what I did wrong, Ana." Charlie sighs, turning to his eldest daughter.

"You didn't do anything wrong, dad." Anastasia says, patting her dad on the arm lightly.

" _You_ never acted like this." Charlie points out as they move to the kitchen, Charlie gravitating to the coffee machine.

"Dad, Bella and I are _completely_ different people. You can't compare us, that's not fair to her. And, you're doing the best you can. So don't beat yourself up about it. Bella is going to act the way she acts." Anastasia says.

"I know, you're right. It's not fair. I just- it's hard sometimes." Charlie admits. "And when did you get so _wise?_ "

"Eh, you know, I'm special." Anastasia jokes, laughing lightly as her dad rolls his eyes and laughs along with her.

"Anyways, so you heading out tomorrow right? Back to Italy." Charlie asks, leaning back in his seat with his coffee cup now in hand.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Well, I'm gonna miss you. I'm really glad you came to visit sweetie. And I know you're pretty busy with your Master's degree, but I hope you can come back to visit soon."

"I'll try dad, promise." Anastasia says, hoping in the back of her mind that it was true.

It really wasn't that her mates kept her locked up, okay, _maybe_ it was. The first year had been, _difficult_ , an _adjustment_ , for all of them, but perhaps things would be better now that they had all figured things out between them and Aro, Caius, and Marcus were less likely to go batshit crazy, over protective when she wanted to step a foot outside the castle, or at least _minorly_ less homicidal over protective. If having her travel with _twenty_ Guard member instead of _thirty_ members qualified as less over protective... At this point it was really a matter of perspective. Or at least she was choosing to see it that way. Then again, newborns were a special type of danger.

Anastasia distinctly remembered the first few months after she had moved into Volterra, she thought she might have wanted to strangle them a few dozen times a day. _Over_ _protective_ didn't even begin to cover them. They may as well have wrapped her in bubble wrap and put her in a padded room was how over protected she had felt.

"I'll hold you to it, sweetie. Now, what would you like for your last home cooked dinner?" Charlie offers.

"How about we make something together?" Anastasia suggests.

"Sounds perfect."

 ** _So many of my lovely readers have asked why the Cullens have never corrected Bella when she goes on her little tantrums & are unhappy they don't... Here is the answer... Both in my note & the chapter._**

 ** _I'm sure many people know, that while when you are in a relationship, sometimes parents don't always approve of your girlfriend or boyfriend, yet they don't have the authority to correct the said girlfriend or boyfriend, only the authority to correct their own son or daughter or disapprove of the relationship in its entirety (not that it stops some for having the relationship anyways)._**

 ** _Thus, while Carlisle & Esme might not approve of Bella's tantrums, they don't really have the authority to correct her, regardless if she is half in the vampire world because of her relationship with Edward. They can disapprove of her, but also won't ultimately stand in the way because they want Edward happy with his mate. This also says nothing about liking Bella, one way or another..._**

 ** _Of course, we could also make the point that Bella was technically disrespecting the Queen of the vampire world, and she does need to obey the rules since she is dating a vampire (ergo Bella walks half in the vampire world & half in the human world), but Anastasia is her sister, which complicates things just a little more. However, Anastasia has no issues handling her sister & as Queen, Anastasia already in those situations reacts before anyone else. It would be disrespectful to interrupt or go against her, so Carlisle & Esme wouldn't. This is a minor issue though._**

 ** _Ultimately though, long story short. Carlisle and Esme don't really have authority over Bella because they aren't her parents & therefore can't get her in trouble. Like what can they do? Send her to her room. She doesn't actually live with them, even if Bella likes to believe that. Now, once she becomes part of their coven, the ball game changes ladies & gentlemen..._**

 ** _Hope this clarified things._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/5/19_**


	22. Then: Decisions

_No One's POV_

 _Demetri was bored, after four, nearly five weeks, of playing silent sentinel to his new Queen, Demetri desperately wished for a new assignment like some rogue vampire to take down, at least_ _ **something**_ _to break up the monotonous routine he had fallen into while on glorified_ _ **babysitting**_ _duty._

 _He didn't blame his Masters for assigning him this task, honestly he didn't; if he had the power of the entire Volturi Guard to guard his mate after waiting 3,000 years he'd probably send the entire Elite Guard to do so too, but nonetheless, Demetri was still bored out of his mind._

 _Not to mention he was **also** stuck ferrying back the notes and gifts they sent to her. Demetri supposed that was sort of fun. His new Queen was smart, at least for a human, and she had been desperately trying to catch the person leaving the gifts. Of course, he was far too fast for that, and she wasn't going to be able to with his enhanced speed, but it was funny to see her attempts and reactions._

 _Demetri also felt sort of pity for his Masters, his new Queen didn't really seem to be warming up to them all that much, if at all, and when he went back for weekly reports, the_ _ **only**_ _time he returned to Volterra while on this assignment and Felix took his post, the Kings looked miserable. He wondered how long this would go on and if something, if anything, would give._

 _Jane, Demetri knew, disliked their would-be Queen, for what she was doing to the Masters. Because she had remained in Volterra and saw what their Queen, in her unknowing rejection, was doing to them. Jane, of course, always had strong loyalties, to Aro especially, since he had saved both her and Alec, but she would have to get used to the Queen if she ever came to Volterra._

 _Demetri didn't dislike his Queen, however, because how could he when he heard her conversations, understood where her hesitations and her fears were coming from, and even if it was from a distance, was infused in her life. Demetri knew his future Queen had a lot to lose, and while of course, he understood where his Masters were coming from, and he himself yearned to find his own true mate, couldn't help but take a liking to his future Queen. She seemed fun and lively. He wondered what she'd really be like when he got to meet her, if he ever got to._

 _Demetri pondered these thoughts as he walked down the familiar hall to his Queen's dorm, toting the next gift his Masters were giving her in their futile attempts to woo her, a diamond necklace and earrings._

 _He couldn't help but snort lightly as he looked at the box and sealed envelope with familiar Volturi crest, honestly his Masters were turning into lovesick puppies. Yet, he couldn't help but feel another bout of empathy, knowing that in the end the box would probably sit on the dresser as all the other gifts did, completely untouched and their gesture unreciprocated._

 _Getting to the familiar room number, Demetri stops short, an envelope propped up outside the door._

 ** _Aro, Caius, & Marcus Volturi_**

 _Written clearly in his Queen's hand writing, Demetri picks up the envelope, replacing it with the Kings' own gift before knocking once and disappearing._

 _Reappearing outside his Queen's window, tucked neatly into a tree and within the shadows, Demetri listens for movement, watching as his Queen moves from her room to the door and then reappears, gift in hand moments later._

 _"_ _The_ _ **fuck**_ _is_ _ **this!?**_ _Are you_ _ **fucking**_ _serious right now?" Anastasia mumbles, jaw dropping as she opens the box to reveal a diamond necklace and earrings._

 _Demetri nearly bursts out laughing at his Queen's reaction, managing to snicker quietly instead, pulling his phone out and texting Felix to get his ass in gear and come to the university to get the note so he didn't have to leave his post._

 _Anastasia stares at the box some more, closing it once and then opening it again, as if doing so would magically make it disappear or make the gift somehow different._

 _"_ _Nope. Just_ _ **nope**_ _._ _ **Fuck**_ _this. This is_ _ **not**_ _happening to me." Anastasia denies, turning and dropping the box onto her dresser along with all the other gifts._

 _Chocolates, cute stuffed moose and cute stuffed teddy bears she could handle, maybe even hand done oil paintings of Italian landscapes, Shakespeare books, and originally written piano pieces (all of these which she had gotten in the past five weeks), but diamond necklaces, oh **hell** no._

 _Anastasia felt like slamming her head against the wall and screaming._

 _"_ _How is this my life? Better yet,_ _ **why**_ _is this my life?" Anastasia grumbles to herself, plopping herself back on her bed and grabbing her laptop to finish an assignment._

 _Anastasia figured it was probably best she sent that note back to them then, it was better this way, even if it was probably the most reckless decision she had ever made in her entire life. She would return to Volterra, Italy to meet with them, if only to return all the gifts (well except the roses because those died obviously), and tell them she wasn't interested and they needed to stop. She figured a face to face confrontation was the best, it was just something that couldn't be done over paper, with all the effort they were putting in, she at least figured they deserved that._

 _Anastasia just hoped she didn't end up killed in a back alley somewhere, again, a reckless decision. But this **had** to stop._

 ** _Edited 2/5/19_**


	23. Now: Return to Volterra

No One's POV

Sunday morning dawned, Anastasia bidding goodbye to her father, Charlie, before climbing into the Escalade to meet up with the rest of the Volturi Guard already assembled and waiting at the private jet.

Driving away, Anastasia took one last look at the house she grew up in, the familiar police cruiser, and Charlie standing at the kitchen window waving goodbye. She wondered when she was going to see it next and hoped that the memories would keep long enough until she could come back.

"Are- are you okay, my Queen?" Jane asks lightly.

"I'm alright Jane, thank you for asking." Anastasia says, wiping a tear away quickly and turning her head to look out the opposite window as the house fades from view.

The drive was quick, the remaining Guard already standing and waiting, and Demetri at the head of the group.

"Demetri." Anastasia greets, hoping out of the Escalade.

"My Queen." Demetri greets with a courteous bow.

"How was the hunting trip?" Anastasia asks, knowing that Demetri had gone with Bree to hunt a few times, hoping to test as well as monitor her ability to control herself.

" _Messy_." Demetri replies dryly, but his expression scrunches up. "I forgot how messy newborns can be when they actually feed. But she can control herself otherwise, at least decently."

Anastasia snorts, the Volturi were a bit snotty when it came to many things, feeding was no exception. They prized themselves on not making a mess when feeding, spilling no blood in other words, so it was no surprise to Anastasia that Demetri found it irritating that Bree didn't know how to feed properly once finding a victim.

"Good. That is good news. If everything else is in order. Let's load up." Anastasia nods with firm command.

"It is, my Queen." Demetri bows, before turning and gesturing to the Guard behind him.

Plane taking off, high above the cloudy skies of Washington, Anastasia looks down fondly, knowing that she will always miss the familiar landscapes and weather, as much as she loved Volterra and Italy.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" Anastasia asks, feeling Justin move beside her.

"What- what's Volterra like? And- and your mates? Right? You- you have mates? The- the Kings?" Justin asks, looking worried.

"Volterra is- Volterra is _beautiful,_ Jay. You'll love it. I promise. And yes. I do have mates. The Kings. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are- they're kind of hard to describe. Don't worry okay? They're a bit over protective of me. But I'll worry about them. You just worry about settling in at the castle and getting to know the Guard. I'll introduce you later. You probably won't see me for a bit after we get back though. Because they'll want time with me." Anastasia tries to explain and comfort at the same time, laying her head against Justin's shoulder.

"Oh- okay." Justin says, not really understanding, but settling anyways as Anastasia curls up to him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Anastasia asks.

"Sure." Justin nods.

A thirteen hour fight later, Anastasia and her Guard returned to Volterra, shuffling into Escalades that would take them to the castle, Alec more than taxed from having to use his powers on Bree to help her through the airport.

While both Bree was much improved, the airport was a bustle of people for a Monday and she was finding it difficult, and dulling some of her senses was helpful, but Alec had to exert control to not allow it touch any other Guard members and to keep it in control as they moved.

Within the walls of the Volterra castle, Aro, Caius, and Marcus waited anxiously for the return of their mate, shifting uneasily in their thrones, the week she was gone a constant ache and gnawing at their insides despite the reports from her Guard she was safe and the occasional call from her.

Anastasia walked into Volterra, the familiar marble archways, iron, and stone surrounding her once more as her shoes gently tapped against the floor.

"Hello Gianna." Anastasia greets.

"My Queen. It's good to see you." Gianna greets back.

"Thank you, Gianna." Anastasia smiles as she heads towards the throne room, her Guard following her, Jane and Felix flanking her.

Pushing open the doors to the throne room, she's greeted by the sight of her mates seated on their thrones, their eyes immediately zeroing in on her.

Suddenly a large growl rips through the throne room, Aro rising from his seat along with Marcus and Caius, all three flashing toward their mate and the Volturi Guard with her.

" _Who are you?_ " Aro hisses, grabbing the newborn by the neck and glaring viciously, the instinct to protect **_his mate_** , _his Queen_ , overwhelming.

Aro was _furious_ , the Guard let a newborn around **_his mate_** , _his Queen_. This was _unacceptable_.

While it is true that Caius was the warrior in his time, and more prone to quick anger. Aro, once angry and spurred enough, his instinct and blood lust was something to contend with, near impossible to reign in. It was why Aro's control was so strict, so iron fisted in everything he did.

Marcus, not understanding the color of chord that ran from the newborn to his mate, wanted to inch closer to Anastasia, curl around her and assert his possession of _his mate_.

" _Explain_." Aro demands, turning to look at Jane, ignoring the flashes of memories and thoughts flying through his mind so overwhelmed with anger and protective instinct.

" **No**." Anastasia butts in. "Aro, let Justin go. **_Now_**."

"Il mio amore-" Aro protests, turning to look at his mate.

" ** _Now_** , Aro." Anastasia hisses, glaring at Aro her eyes icy fire.

Aro growls darkly, reluctantly dropping the newborn to the floor as requested by his mate, moving towards her only to have Anastasia step back.

Hurt and confusion flashes through Aro immediately.

"Ana." The newborn whimpers.

"Sorry Jay." Ana says, offering her arms. "Come here."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus hiss as the male newborn flashes into their mate's arms, Anastasia welcoming him into a hug.

"Guard, you are all dismissed. Go rest. I command it. Honestly. Especially you, Alec, you taxed yourself with your powers. Demetri, can you do one last thing? Then, of course, you can do as you please. Can you show Bree to her quarters?" Anastasia asks.

Another newborn, a female. Aro was beyond furious, _enraged_. A rumbled, displeasure growl made its way from his chest as his body instinctively moved into a crouch.

"My Queen." A murmur of agreement passes through the Guard as they disbursed.

In another moment the throne room was nearly empty, bar the person guard of the Kings, Justin, and Felix.

"Felix?" Anastasia asks.

"If you are going to show Justin to his quarters I would ask if I could come along." Felix requests.

"I am going to. And you are welcome to, if you'd like. But you don't have to." Anastasia welcomes.

"Thank you, my Queen." Felix thanks.

Again, the Kings growl at the thought of their mate and the newborn.

"Felix, Justin, please wait for me outside the throne room." Anastasia instructs.

"My Queen." Felix bows, Justin reluctantly following the larger vampire out of the room.

" _Amore_ -" Aro tries once the throne room doors click shut.

" _No_ , I'm _mad_ at you. Justin is my _best friend_." Anastasia snaps, cutting off Aro with a growl. "I don't care if he's a newborn! It wasn't your decision, it was _mine_. But _apparently_ you don't _trust_ it. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm going to show Justin around the castle and when I'm _done_ maybe _then_ I'll talk to you."

With that Anastasia huffs off, leaving Aro, Caius, and Marcus standing alone in the throne room.

 ** _Edited 2/5/19_**


	24. Then: Arrival

_No One's POV_

 _Having touched down in Florence, the closest largest city in Italy to Volterra, Anastasia now sat, feeling more than uncomfortable and skittish, in a luxurious Mercedes Benz S-600 Pullman Guard, enroute to Volterra and a step closer to re-meeting Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

 _After sending the initial letter to Aro, Caius, and Marcus informing them of her plans to return, though Anastasia still had held doubt regarding the_ _ **intelligence**_ _of her plans (honestly, she was really hoping she wasn't going to end up murdered somewhere in a back alley), they had responded with another letter, more than enthusiastic and agreeable, which in itself, made her feel sort of bad for giving them the misconception of why she was returning. After all, even if Anastasia had all intentions of turning them down, she wasn't_ _ **heartless**_ _._

 _But really, this was the exact reason she needed to see them face to face, to make everything clear, once and for all; there couldn't be any misconceptions or unclear lines._

 _In the return letter Aro, Caius, and Marcus had sent her a details outlining a schedule for their private jet to pick her up in addition to a private car to take her from the airport to their residence, yeah how about no? Honestly, who has a private jet to fly them back and forth at whim? Anastasia was back to thinking that maybe they **were** Italian mob bosses, and that maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

 _Anastasia had promptly booked her own tickets._

 _However, after arriving through customs and exiting the terminal gates Anastasia had been met with a tall, but still firmly built, probably 6' 3" height, light skinned, dark haired, fairly attractive, male, holding a sign with her name on it, offering to take her small back pack, who introduced himself as Demetri, who would drive her to Volterra under Aro, Caius, and Marcus' orders._

 _Anastasia_ _ **almost**_ _turned around and walked back through the gates or possibly locked herself in a women's bathroom stall, but that would have been childish and probably insulting; also, this Demetri person looked like he could probably haul her over his shoulder if she tried to run._

 _So, instead she smiled politely and accepted; thus, here she sat in a Mercedes-Benz_ _ **S-600 Pullman Guard**_ _, a high class town car built to withstand a small grenade exploding underneath it or a tank ramming into its side, feeling like she was possibly driving off to heaven knows what. She was beginning to **really** regret this decision._

 _Demetri drove quietly on the highway from Florence to Volterra, occasionally flicking his gaze back to his Queen, who unlike when she was at the university, was very quiet and shifting, if he could speculate, nervously in her seat._

 _Now, Demetri didn't claim to truly know his Queen, he after all, was a silent observer to her life, but he probably knew her better than the Masters, not that they enjoyed that little observation. She was always full of energy and life, and always moving in some fashion, but not the way she was now. This was different._

 _"_ _Are- are you alright my- Ms. Anastasia?" Demetri catches himself before he can say my Queen, the Masters instructing him and the rest of the Guard to act more formal in a human sense, until they explained to her their world and their role; Demetri wondered if they would ever get the chance._

 _He watches as his Queen startles slightly, pulled out of some thought._

 _"_ _I- I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Demetri, wasn't it?" Anastasia brushes off, meeting his gaze for a second._

 _"_ _Yes, Ms. Anastasia." Demetri answers, frowning lightly at his Queen's answer, knowing she wasn't telling the truth._

 _"_ _We are still a bit a way, if you would like to rest. I will wake you before we arrive." Demetri offers._

 _"_ _Thank you, Demetri." Anastasia says, a small smile offered his way._

 _Demetri allows silence to fall between them again, eyes flicking back to his Queen as her eyes close, head resting lightly against the window and seat._

 _An hour and a half later, the car was pulling up in front of a massive imposing castle, the grand Gothic arches a sight to behold as Demetri opened her door, guiding her up the steps and towards the equally ornate decorated oak and iron double doors._

 _"_ _Thank you, Demetri." Anastasia thanks, following while trying not to gape at the large castle sprawling out in front of her. Honestly, Anastasia shouldn't be surprised, a Mercedes Benz S-600 Pullman Guard, their own driver, fancy suits, a castle, what was next?_

 _"_ _I should just stop be surprised at this point. They live in a fucking_ _ **castle**_ _. What's next, a_ _ **dragon?**_ _" Anastasia mutters to herself, looking around as Demetri leads her through the doors, of course not aware that Demetri was able to hear due to his enhanced hearing._

 _"_ _Anastasia, bellissimo, how_ _ **lovely**_ _it is to see you! Was the private plane not to your liking? No matter, Demetri, be a dear and take her things to her room. My brothers and I can show our dear Anastasia around." Aro all but bombards her the moment she steps into what looked like a gorgeous foyer, which was worth probably more than she would see in a lifetime._

 _"_ _Uh- that's really not nec-" Anastasia tries to explain as Demetri all but disappears down a hallway. "_ _ **Never mind**_ _."_

 _"_ _How was the drive? I do hope that the car ride was pleasant." Aro continues to ask, looking expectantly at his mate, hopeful to gain her approval, as if needing it, since she had turned down his offer of the private jet._

 _"_ _It- it was fine. Nice, really nice. Thank you." Anastasia offers a bit lamely, feeling awkward._

 _"_ _Excellent! I am sure Demetri has finished putting your thing away by now, let us show you to your rooms and give you an opportunity to freshen up after your travels. I am sure you would appreciate the opportunity. Then we may talk." Aro lights up, feeling satisfaction curl in his chest as he ushers her with a hand._

 _"_ _Really, that's not nec- I'm just-" Anastasia tries to explain again, then sighing. It was clear her protests were futile._

 _"_ _That is most generous of you." Anastasia finally concedes. So apparently this_ _ **was**_ _a horrible idea. Completely horrible. What had she been thinking?_

 _"_ _Excellent!" Aro says, ushering her again with a hand._

 _"_ _You have- a beautiful home." Anastasia offers somewhat awkwardly, following after the brothers, Aro leading the way, Caius and Marcus drifting close to either of her sides._

 _"_ _Thank you, tesoro." Marcus replies, speaking for the first time, wanting desperately to brush up against his mate, just a small touch to reassure himself that she was here with him._

 _"_ _Your room. We hope it is to your liking, bellissimo." Aro offers, showing Anastasia to an ornate set of double doors in the west wing of the castle, the rooms they had initially prepared for her when they had first found her, and now remained empty in waiting._

 _Anastasia pushed them open, her breathe nearly taken away at the sight, they were beyond gorgeous and pristine, clearly someone had taken much effort to put them together and keep them clean, her small bag now placed neatly at the foot of the bed._

 _"_ _This is beautiful. Really, beyond beautiful. You didn't need to go through all this effort._ _ **Honestly**_ _." Anastasia says, feeling even worse for what she was about to do and praying to God and possibly every other deity this wasn't about to get messy._

 _"_ _We- we need to talk."_

 ** _Just an fyi, my rating for my story is going up next chapter._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/5/19_**


	25. Now: Welcome Home

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

Aro, Caius, and Marcus paced agitated in the room they shared with Anastasia, waiting for her to finish with the newborn Justin and Felix, desperately hoping that they could fix what they had unintentionally done to anger her, and hating that they had upset her in the first place.

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing wait, Anastasia glided into their shared room, the three Kings turning towards their mate, anxious expressions on their faces.

"Il mio amore, _please_. I am sorry. I- I only wish to protect you." Aro speaks, voice pleading as he walks towards his mate, hands outstretched in front of him in a beseeching gesture.

"Oh, Aro." Anastasia says softly, her expression softening. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I know you only want to protect me. I should have known and realized that. I understand. I forgive you."

"Mia regina." Aro breathes, purring contently as his mate allows him to hold her, flashes of her memories and thoughts filling his mind as his hands readily find the bare skin just under the hem of her shirt and press against it, his nose hunting along her neck and collar bone, and his senses quickly filling with her familiar scent.

"Shh, my King." Anastasia calms, her fingers gently weaving through Aro's dark locks and tipping her neck for him, broadcasting her forgiveness through her thoughts.

Aro purrs deeper, nipping at his mate's neck and pressing against her more insistently, Marcus and Caius taking this as the sign to curl up to their mate as well, bodies pressing close as they greet her equally as enthusiastically.

"Mio caro." Marcus purrs, nosing along the back of Anastasia's neck.

"Hello Marcus, honey." Anastasia greets warmly, smiling as she feels Marcus lick gently at her pulse point.

"Diletto." Caius rumbles deeply, nudging his nose at Anastasia's temple.

"Hi Caius." Anastasia answers equally as soft, turning her face to offer a kiss instead, which Caius eagerly returns, icy cold lips pressing to warm, yielding ones.

"Anastasia, _mia regina_ , **il mio amore**." Aro murmurs gently, words pressed into his mate's skin like a reverent caress as his fingers work on pulling off Anastasia's clothes as she allows, and his leg pushing between hers, keeping her trapped upright between himself and his brothers.

Pressed between Aro, Marcus, and Caius, Anastasia felt it when two cold fingers pressed into her, easily sliding into her warmth and curling, seeking her cervix and rubbing gently at her clit.

" _Aro_." Anastasia moans, widening her stance and arching into the touch.

"Il mio amore. My mate." Aro breathes, lips hunting along his mate's neck gently dragging his teeth against her skin, as his fingers find a steady rhythm to pump in and out, testing and preparing his mate's body for himself, unwilling to hurt her in haste.

" _Aro_." Anastasia moans again, clutching hard at Aro's hair and rolling her hips forward.

Feeling Anastasia's inner muscles clench firmly around his fingers, Aro eases out of her body, the anticipation of having his mate's searing, silken heat surrounding him, making his own member strain more and drip with anticipation as he carelessly sheds his clothes.

As Aro shed his clothes, Marcus, having already shed his own, curls around Anastasia's back, thrusting experimentally, skimming through the wet folds of Anastasia's entrance before pulling back and pressing himself tightly against the outer ring of muscle to her anal passage while nipping along the back of his mate's neck, teeth also dragging lightly, venom pooling in his mouth as he feels her pulse thrum under her skin.

" _Marcus_." Anastasia moans, tipping her neck and shuddering once under Marcus' cool touch, his pads of his fingers skimming caressingly along her sides and breasts.

" _Bellissimo_. **Mio caro**." Marcus groans, tips of his teeth biting lightly, leaving indents in Anastasia's neck, Marcus' grip tightening as he finally pushes into his mate's passage, her burning heat welcoming him as he fills her fully, stretching her with his length and size and locking her to him.

" _Marcus!_ " Anastasia cries out with sharp pleasure, shifting against him, stumbling lightly on her feet, where it not for Marcus' and Caius' hold keeping her upright.

"Ti ho preso, mia cara. Mi rendi così felice. _Ti amo_ , Anastasia." Marcus whispers, his nose nuzzling against his mate as he moves them to their large bed and lays them down, Aro and Caius following in their wake.

"I love you too, Marcus." Anastasia smiles, sighing pleased, one hand reaching behind her to weave into Marcus' hair.

" _Mia regina_. **Mate**." Aro nips at Anastasia's collar bone, demanding his mate's attention once more as he plasters himself along her front, the tip of his member sliding through the silken folds of her entrance to her searing core, pressing and thrusting deeper and deeper until he's filled her completely and seated to the hilt.

Anastasia arches into Aro, a loud moan of deep pleasure escaping her lips as Aro slides his hands along her thighs, pushing his mate's leg up a into a bent position on the bed, giving him a better angle to thrust deeper and harder.

"Mmm, _il mio re_." Anastasia replies breathlessly, knowing the title only fueled Aro's flaming passion and desire as Aro begins to thrust deeply, setting a firm pace that complimented Marcus' already strong thrusts from behind.

" _Il mio amore_. **_Ti amo_**. _Ti amo_." Aro croons lovingly to his mate, nosing against the side of her neck as Caius pushes his brother slightly out of the way, impatient to have some time with his mate.

" _Mio amato_." Caius purrs, his eyes black with lust as he presses against his mate's side, twisting around Anastasia like a snake in a complicated pretzel of limbs that would put any yoga master to shame.

Kisses and teeth drug along his mate's upper chest, Caius hunts for the perfect spot to bite, the perfect vein pulsing beneath his mate's skin, and once found, Caius swallows back venom that instinctively pooled in his mouth before sinking his teeth deep, his mate's blood filling his mouth as he drinks it in eager gulps.

"Easy Caius." Anastasia says fondly, fingers curling through Caius' blond hair, scrapping lightly against his scalp and dragging out another content purr from Caius.

Careful to not inject his mate with his venom nor to spill any of her delectable blood, Caius finally licks over the wound he made, sealing it carefully before pressing his lips back to hers.

" _Amore_." Caius moans licking at Anastasia's lips, nipping lightly to ask for entrance when it is not immediately given to him.

Bodies moving together with the Kings, Anastasia can feel her climax rushing towards her, Aro coaxing her towards her edge, encouraging her to clench around him, to draw him deeper, and Marcus pressing into her, urging her to take his powerful thrusts and all of him, Caius willing to swallow her cries and pleasure.

" _Anastasia!_ **Il mio amore!** " Aro shouts loudly, thrusting hard one last time, fitting snugly against Anastasia's cervix and sheathing himself completely in his mate's burning core, a contrast to the coolness that spilled out of him in alleviating waves, though it did little to ease the fiery lust and passion that burned inside him for his beautiful, breathtaking mate he loved so dearly; a love that consumed his every cell in his body and every moment he lived and was awake.

" **Mio caro!** _Anastasia!_ " Marcus fires in Italian and English, his voice a smoother call, but no less loud as he pushes himself into his mate's passage one last time, his own release spilling out of him in thick, strong coils granting him the desperate relief and satisfaction of pleasuring and taking his mate.

"Oh! _Aro!_ God! _Marcus!_ " Anastasia cries loudly, eyes fluttering closed and arching between her three mates, Caius eagerly continuing to kiss her as her fingers grip at hair and sheets.

Settling down from her high, Anastasia flickers her eyes open as the Kings lazily begin to press kisses to her skin once more, bodies shuffling around her as Aro and Marcus ease out of her body, Caius moving to hover over top her now, Marcus moving to her side and Aro behind her.

" ** _Diletto_**." Caius purrs lustfully, nipping at her neck almost a bit playfully.

"Your turn, is it, honey?" Anastasia asks, gently petting Caius' blond hair.

Caius purrs again contently, nosing at his mate's neck tenderly, pressing his cold body against his mate's warmer one, his body most definitely interested, member straining painfully hard, but he would never force his mate against her will, especially if she was already tired from his brother.

Anastasia instinctively widens her legs for Caius, and without wasting time Caius willingly sinks into his mate's warmth, her body receiving him as it had so many times in the past, completely and entirely, submitting to him.

" _Caius!_ " Anastasia gasps, feeling Caius stroke deep.

"Anastasia. _Mate_. **My mate**. _Ti amo_." Caius growls, settling inside his mate as he feels his brother Aro shift behind Anastasia.

" _Yours_ , Caius. _Ti amo_." Anastasia assures, widening her legs further for Caius allowing him to shift and settle deeper yet, dragging out a contented purr from him as he pushes closer to her body and drapes his body on top of hers, practically caging her in his cold embrace.

Behind, Aro's hands grasp at Anastasia's hips, his passion and lust fueling his unending desire, as he flushes himself up against his mate's body and pushes into her, driving deep.

" _Aro_." Anastasia moans, feeling her body mold and relax around him, allowing him entrance easily.

" _Il mio amore_. **Mate**." Aro purrs against his mate's neck, body stretching against hers, hard plains curling around warm curves as he thrusts against her.

"Yes. Yes, _yours_. _Yours_ , Caius. _Yours_ , Aro." Anastasia affirms, arching and writhing between her mates as they continued to bring her pleasure, pushing and pressing into her, setting her nerves aflame, pressing her closer and closer to her second release.

Anastasia could feel it swell within her, her muscles tightening uncomfortably, clamping down hard in preparation, pulling Caius in deeper yet, holding him within her womb as if to keep every drop of his release and Aro's previous release within her, likewise Anastasia could feel her sphincter muscle clench around Aro, keeping him held tight as her entire body seized for her climax.

"Lasciar andare, amore." Caius coaxes, his voice dropping into a low subsonic rumble as he thrusts into his mate one last time, head pushing tightly against her cervix as he drowns in the pure bliss and all-encompassing heat that was his mate's body, and his own release flooding freeingly into her body with the unadulterated satisfaction he felt with it of being able to claim her, love her, and have her.

"Sì, sentiamoci te cara." Marcus purrs, his teeth dragging along Anastasia's body alluringly, enjoying the sweet scent of his mate's arousal mixed with the comforting tinge of her blood.

"Fu- _Caius!_ " Anastasia cries, arching into Caius, leg kicking out and wrapping around Caius' back as he catches it in his hand.

" _Anastasia!_ **My mate!** " Caius growls more affirmingly, his grip tightening, his release still spilling out in strong waves, now mixing with his mate's.

" **Amore**. _Il mio amore._ **_Anastasia!_** " Aro shouts out, taking another deep stroke before releasing, waves of his release coating the inside of his mate's passage in another cold sensation contrasting to her heated body.

" _Aro_." Anastasia moans again, sounding slightly breathless.

Having finally hunted and found the place he wanted to bite and mark, Marcus sunk his teeth into his mate's skin, drinking in appreciating gulps, savoring his mate's blood, licking at the skin and mark as he did so, all the while eyes closed and a deep contented purr emanating from him as well.

Mind fuzzy from her second high, but body slowly cooling, Anastasia absentmindedly tangles her fingers through Marcus' hair, soothing him as he licks at her bite mark and retracts his teeth, head lifting from her shoulder to gaze at her.

" _Mio caro_. **My mate**." Marcus purrs, his tone however, slightly questioningly. " _Ti amo_."

"I love you too, Marcus." Anastasia replies again, smiling slightly, brushing a light hand through Marcus' hair and against his jaw.

Lips pressing down onto hers for another kiss, absolute adoration and devotion shine in Marcus' expression as he twines his body around Anastasia's, pressing up against every patch of bare skin available that his brothers weren't occupied with.

Bodies shuffling again, Anastasia moans lightly in protest as she is jostled slightly, though Egyptian silken sheets and pluffly pillows cushion her, Marcus now dominates over her, Caius curling behind her, and Aro draped lazily beside her.

"You're so patient, aren't you, Marcus?" Anastasia asks, eyes flicking to her much more stoic and reserved King.

Marcus gazes at her tenderly, expression questioning, but still oh so dark and lustful, passion filled and hungry for her.

"Come here." Anastasia beacons, pulling Marcus closer, stretching her legs out to welcome him.

Marcus goes readily, sliding through his mate's over sensitive folds straight to her core, his thick member straining and rigid as he fills her to the hilt, stretching her once more, and pressing in a firm stroke into her body to hit her pleasure point.

"Oh, _Marcus!_ " Anastasia cries, gasping and arching against his hard chest.

" **Mio caro**. _Anastasia_." Marcus growls, nipping lightly at her neck, nose snuffling against her hair as his grip strengthens around her, pulling her to him.

Responding in kind, Caius presses his body firm against his mate, member slipping through her cheeks to push up against the outer muscle of her swollen passage, a gentle whine escaping from her as the head of his cock bumps against it.

"L'ultima volta, l'amore." Caius promises, pressing tender kisses to her neck and shoulders before he presses forward, sinking forward unrelentingly, and a satisfied groan nearly punched out of him as he feels her muscles contract around him and the sweltering heat burning and consuming him.

" _Caius!_ " Anastasia cries breathlessly, body aching and exhausted from the pleasure her three mates had given her.

"Silenzio ora, il nostro amore. Ci prenderemo cura di te. Ti vogliamo bene." Aro croons, lips smoothing over his mate's skin, a cold welcome to the heat flushing over her.

Aro took pleasure in every touch and skim of her skin, not only feeling his own pleasure from their love making but hearing his mate's from her own thoughts, knowing without a doubt that she was enjoying their love making at much as he was, that every thought she had was of him and his brothers and the pleasure they were giving her.

"Ah! _Marcus!_ Oh!" Anastasia cries, feeling her body seize up one last time, Marcus driving into his mate hard, and pushing them both to their climax and release.

" _Anastasia!_ " Marcus calls out, his own release pouring into his mate, satisfying him in every possible way, lighting up the bond, the gold colors of the bond swirling in his mind and eyes.

" _Sei il mio tutto_. _Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo_." Marcus breathes reverently, nose buried against his mate's skin, eyes closing as he settles against his mate further, unwilling to move from his spot.

" **Mio amato**. _Diletto_." Caius purrs, thrusting one in a punctuated force, gaining Anastasia's attention from his brother Marcus, forcing her to clench around him harder.

"Uh- _Caius_." Anastasia breathes out, feeling exhaustion catch up with her after the many rounds of love making from her more than passionate and strong lovers.

" _Anastasia_." Caius purrs deeper, nipping lightly at her neck, teeth latching a little firmer, but not drawing blood as he thrusts one last time, release filling her quickly, making her shift slightly at the feeling of being full.

" _Il mio amore_." Aro distracts his mate, his purr deepening as he licks across her chest, latching on with his teeth, and almost greedily sinking down through her skin, taking what Anastasia had always offered to them trustingly, in covetous gulps, his mate's blood like the most exquisite wine in the world.

"Not going anywhere, Aro." Anastasia calms, brushing a hand through Aro's hair soothingly.

Aro releases his mate's skin, licking over his mark, nuzzling it lightly before sealing his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

" _Ti amo_." Aro croons softly.

"I know you love me. I love you too." Anastasia replies assuring.

Feeling a gentle shuffle of bodies, Anastasia sighs in contentment as cool bodies curl around her more securely and blankets pull around her body, the tug of exhaustion and sleep pulling at her consciousness.

"Sleep now, bellissimo." Marcus rumbles.

Anastasia hums lightly in acknowledgement, tucking her head against a hard chest and body stretching against the cool bodies of her three mates, enjoying the contrast to her tired and sweaty body.

"I want to have kids." Anastasia suddenly mumbles, the question managing to actually startle her mates, even Aro, who though was pressed against her skin to skin, believed her to be mostly asleep.

"We cannot- vampires cannot- we cannot have children, il mio amore. You know this." Aro says gently, his heart aching as he felt her thoughts under her sleepy consciousness and knew that this was something she truly wanted, but he couldn't give her.

"I know that. But _I_ still can." Anastasia yawns sleepily, Caius, Marcus, and Aro stiffening at the implications and thoughts that suddenly fill their minds; another touching their mate, another giving her pleasure, no they would not stand for it, they would _kill_ anyone who dared, they would _lock_ their mate up in _Volterra_ before they allowed another to get _near_ her.

"You know- sperm cell donation, or something." Anastasia finishes, eyes still closed as she snuggles closer to her mates, unaware of her mate's thoughts and the frenzy it nearly drove them to.

"Diletto, vampires are _very_ possessive of their mates. The children would _not_ be _ours_." Caius purrs possessively, shifting against his mate, teeth nipping at her neck and leaving a small indent for emphasis.

"You wouldn't- you wouldn't love the child because it's not yours?" Anastasia mumbles hurt, one eye opening to look at Caius.

"You misunderstand us, il mio amore. We are _possessive_ of _you_. To have another assist you to have a child. One that is not _us_ \- It would be _another_ that is _inside_ you." Aro hisses out the last part. "That thought is- _indescribable_. You are **_ours_**."

"I wouldn't actually be- I wouldn't be with anyone, you know. It's all done in a doctor's office. All anonymous, there's no- no attachment there. Nothing. You just pick through files, kind of like shopping. I am still _yours_." Anastasia mumbles, attempting to cobber together in her sleepy-filled mind, their hesitation on the matter.

"Still tesoro." Marcus tries to explain what the feeling was.

"So... It's a no then? Okay, I understand." Anastasia mumbles sleepily, but Aro feels her unhappiness and gloomy thoughts and feelings through where they touch, though it fades as sleepiness tugs more at her consciousness.

But Aro feels his mate's thoughts flow unhindered through her unconsciousness and tightens his hold on her, curling tightly around her at what he hears. He would not lose his mate because of this, he wanted more than anything to make her happy and please her. If this was what she truly desired, he would do anything to ensure it.

Finally drifting off into a peaceful rest between her mates, thoughts pushed aside, Anastasia was unaware of the discussion that her mates debated, more than soothed by the comforting feeling of their bodies and other thoughts of being home.

 ** _Ti ho preso, mia cara_** ** _. Mi rendi così felice._** ** _Ti amo, Anastasia. ~ I've got you, my darling. You make me so happy. I love you, Anastasia._**

 ** _il mio re ~ my king_**

 ** _Lasciar andare, amore. ~ Let go, love._**

 ** _Si, sentiamoci te cara. ~ Yes, let us feel you darling._**

 ** _L'ultima volta, l'amore. ~ Last time, love._**

 ** _Silenzio ora, il nostro amore. Ci prenderemo cura di te. Ti vogliamo bene. ~ Hush now, our love. We will take care of you. We love you._**

 ** _Sei il mio tutto. ~ You are my everything._**


	26. Then: Revelations

_No One's POV_

 _At the prompting of her words, Anastasia was led into a small living room area, fire crackling gently in the hearth and comfy couches seated around with a grand piano off to the center side._

 _"_ _What would you like to speak to us about, bellissimo?" Aro asks, settling down in an arm chair, his brothers also seating themselves gracefully, giving their mate their full attention._

 _"_ _I- I- Why do you call me that? What does that mean? Bellissimo?" Anastasia asks, stumbling over her words, not at all beginning the conversation how she wanted to. So much for just telling them straight out, nice going Anastasia, she scolds herself._

 _"_ _It means beautiful, in Italian." Aro answers, frowning at his mate's question, not understanding. "Do- do you not wish me to call you that?"_

 _"_ _I- no, never mind, I- look, the gifts, the notes, I only- I only came here to return them." Anastasia finally manages to say._

 _"_ _Are they not to your liking?" Marcus asks, feeling something like dread and ice begin to seep into his veins._

 _"_ _What? The gifts? You're not serious? No- they're really thoughtful- that's not that point." Anastasia says, turning to look at the brothers, disbelief clear on her face. "No, it's not that."_

 _"_ _I'm afraid, I- we don't understand, Anastasia." Marcus says softly, eyes searching his mate's face for something that might indicate the thoughts swirling in her mind._

 _"_ _Okay. I- um. The gifts, they are really nice and I appreciate the gesture, really, I do. But this- whatever_ _ **this**_ _is. Needs to- needs to stop. I'm sure- I'm sure you're all very nice. But I don't- I'm just not comfortable with this, and I don't really know you. I- I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression in the note. I just thought it would be better in person, to clear things up." Anastasia says finally, breathing out in a rush, feeling like maybe she could breathe again, having said what she wanted to say, mostly anyways._

 _She wasn't about to tell them how she thought they were hiding something from her or how she was pretty sure they were the Italian mob or along those lines at least. She valued her life thank you very much._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I am, I'm sure you'll- you'll find someone, better. I should- I should probably go now." Anastasia says softly, daring to look at the brothers, wanting nothing more than to slink out of the room and grab her things before bolting._

 _The Kings sat frozen, their mate's words barely connecting to their minds as they saw everything they ever wanted go up in flames._

 _Had all their efforts, all their dreams of finding and obtaining their true mate truly end in nothing? Would fate truly be that cruel?_

 _"_ _Please- please don't go." Caius manages to plead, finding his voice, suddenly in front of his mate, his hands outstretched imploring, wanting so desperately to touch and hold her, wanting her acceptance._

 _Despite Caius' sudden movement from the couch to in front of her, Anastasia manages only to blink in reaction, yet her body curls almost defensively away from him, shying away from him as if she was preparing for a violent reaction, making Caius' inner beast roar in displeasure at the thought, he would never hurt his mate._

 _"_ _Why_ _ **me?**_ _What do you_ _ **want**_ _with me? I don't understand." Anastasia asks finally, her defensive posture not lessening._

 _Aro, Caius, and Marcus were at a loss, torn at what to do, not wanting their mate to find out like this. They had wanted to court her properly, introduce her into their world gently, not have everything laid out immediately fearing that they would scare her and therefore lose her._

 _Not getting an answer, Anastasia turns, decisively heading for the door._

 _"_ _You captivated us, from the first moment we laid eyes on you. Your beauty is unparalleled. And we wanted to get to know you. Please- gives us the chance to-" Caius answers, voice still pleading._

 _"_ _While that_ _ **is**_ _very flattering, after all what girl wouldn't want to hear she's beautiful? You're going to have to do better than that. You're_ _ **lying**_ _to me. I don't enjoy being lied to. I'm not stupid you know. And I don't appreciate being treated like I am." Anastasia says, cutting Caius off, pausing to turn around, arms crossed in front of her, now looking a bit annoyed._

 _"_ _Do you believe in legends?" Marcus asks, rising from his place on the couch, approaching his mate slowly in a manner that would hopefully appear nonthreatening to her._

 _"_ _Legends such as?" Anastasia prompts, shifting her weight and watching the brothers carefully._

 _"_ _Vampires, werewolves." Marcus finishes, inching closer, eyes locked onto his skittish mate, gauging her reaction._

 _"_ _Then, no."_

 _"_ _And, if we were to tell you that they were indeed true? That we ourselves are vampires?" Marcus continues._

 _"_ _I would probably tell you that you were crazy and not believe you." Anastasia replies flatly._

 _"_ _You would have every reason to not believe us, bellissimo, but we are telling you the truth." Aro says, rising from where he sits in an arm chair, but not making a move towards her, not wanting to over crowd or overwhelm his mate._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm going to need a little more_ _ **proof**_ _than you telling me that you're vampires." Anastasia replies, eyebrow raised, questioning in her mind just what type of crazy she had gotten herself mixed up in._

 _Caius suddenly flashed across the room, casually picking up the grand piano before placing it back down where it once stood, causing Anastasia to blink once, then twice._

 _"_ _Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm gonna- that- that would- this makes a lot of sense now that I think about it._ _ **Unfortunately**_ _." Anastasia mutters to herself, internally trying not to panic about her current horrible life choices and the mess she currently found herself in._

 _"_ _We realize this must be quite a shock-" Aro tries to sooth._

 _"_ _Oh,_ _ **I'm sorry**_ _, quite a shock? You_ _ **think!?**_ _About_ _ **two seconds**_ _ago I was blissfully ignorant about things that go_ _ **bump**_ _in the night!" Anastasia interjects with a huff and a glare, throwing her hands up in the air._

 _"_ _We truly mean you no harm, tesoro. We would never hurt you." Marcus tries to assure._

 _"_ _Fine, okay. So- you're_ _ **vampires**_ _. And you didn't bring me here as a glorified_ _ **snack**_ _, which I had kind of guessed as much. You spent far too much effort and money, even if you were playing some twisted psychotic game of cat and mouse." Anastasia reasons, managing to keep it together and not freak out hysterically or have a complete mental break down about the revelations being presented to her. "Which begs the question, what does this have to do with me?"_

 _Marcus, Aro, and Caius weren't sure whether to be proud that their mate was clearly intelligent enough to pick up on certain cues many humans would otherwise ignore or vaguely insulted that their mate was still insinuating she was a snack and that they were playing and toying with her. Their inner animals growled at the unsavory thought and paced, wanting nothing more than to curl around her and assure her she was loved, protected, and cared for with everything in their being._

 _"_ _Contrary to what it may seem at times, and some even within our own kind may believe, vampires have the capacity to love. We are not simply mindless beasts, mindless animals, that only are consumed by blood lust. Moreover, what is unique about our kind is that we are blessed with the opportunity of a true mate, a soul mate, one which completes us in every way, if we are blessed enough to find them in our long eternities." Aro begins to explain._

 _Anastasia looks between the three brothers, gaze calculating and questioning, taking in all the information she was being thrown, trying to understand exactly what they were saying._

 _"_ _Are you- are you saying, that I am-" Anastasia tries to form the words, but is unable to._

 _"_ _Yes, you are our true mate, mio caro." Marcus clarifies, his brothers and himself waiting for her reactions tensely._

 _"_ _True mate. To- to all three of you." Anastasia repeats, looking a bit dumbfounded._

 _"_ _We are soul brothers, not by blood, but connected nonetheless. It makes sense that we would share a mate as well." Aro explains, anxiously looking at his mate._

 _"_ _No. I didn't- I don't- I didn't_ _ **ask**_ _for this! I don't_ _ **want**_ _this." Anastasia shakes her head back and forth, feeling tears of frustration blink at the corners of her eyes and hysteria rise in her voice. "I'm not- I'm not your true mate- I_ _ **can't**_ _be. Pick someone else!"_

 _"_ _Diletto, that is- that is not how it works." Caius says, feeling desperation claw at his soul as his mate's rejection hits him._

 _"_ _Anastasia, bellissimo, you are our mate, the golden stands that bind you to us, Marcus can see. It is his gift, to see bonds between others. And even without it, we know, we can feel it within our souls, our very being. We only wish you to be happy and a chance show you that we love you." Aro pleads imploringly. "Whatever you wish, it can be yours, if it jewels, or riches, or land, or power, anything, we will willingly give it to you."_

 _Anastasia could see desperation in Aro's eyes, pleading with her to what? Simply to stay? To understand and accept them? Anastasia didn't understand the level of devotion in Aro's eyes she saw, and she wondered how she had managed to get herself into this type of situation and if she should take the chance. What if it was all an elaborate game to them, of silver tongue lies and well thought out plans to reel her in before the ax finally fell?_

 _"_ _And if being happy meant that I never saw you again?" Anastasia challenges._

 _The Kings looked stricken at the thought, knowing that having their mate walk away from them would be a death sentence for themselves._

 _"_ _We would never keep you against your will nor would we ever harm you, it goes against our very nature and instinct." Marcus answers honestly._

 _"_ _Me leaving, what does that mean for you? You've gone to all this trouble to get my attention, so the bond, it's special, correct?" Anastasia asks._

 _"_ _That- that is correct. If you were to leave, reject our bond. Our- our bond would slowly weaken, wither away until it was gone. You would not feel it, but we would- we would not be able to exist anymore. We would weaken with it, slowly until we ourselves would not be able to go on, crumble into nothing." Aro answers, his expression pained at the thought._

 _Anastasia simply stares, looking contemplatively at the three brothers, her mind reeling with the amount of information she had just been given while also desperately not trying to scream and have a mental break down, she felt like she was standing on a edge of a cliff and someone had just pushed her off, or a frayed roped unraveling._

 _She never wanted this, she never wanted to be thrown into the supernatural world and sudden be mates to three vampires, vampires who seemed very powerful too, it was obvious by the way they held themselves and the kind of aura they gave off._

 _"_ _I- I can't- I don't-" Anastasia couldn't finish her sentence, honestly she wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but at the moment she just needed to be out of the situation, so she turned and fled._

 _Perhaps that wasn't her brightest nor best moment, but she was on emotion and situation overload, and she found herself fleeing towards her room, or rather the room she had been given while staying here._

 _The brothers did not follow, for which Anastasia was grateful, and it gave Anastasia time to think as she pushed open the doors, finding solace in the peace and quiet._

 _Meanwhile, the Kings watched as their mate fled from them, feeling every bit of hope and joy flee with her, instead a deep, heavy, coldness settling inside them._

 _"_ _Perhaps- perhaps this is fate's punishment for all the atrocities we have committed." Aro utters, settling back in the chair, his mind drifting uncaringly._

 _"_ _She- she does not_ _ **want**_ _us." Caius whispers, still in shock._

 _Marcus only turns away, already looking like an empty shell, accustom to the feeling to emptiness since his wife and best friend, Didyme, left him when she found her true mate. He, of course did not resent her for it, but it hurt nonetheless for he would not get that happiness._

 _In the room, Anastasia set out the gifts the brothers had given her, contemplating leaving them and then packing to go, her plane ticket she had booked to return to London set to leave in a few hours._

 _Yet, as she placed the gifts on the bed, her mind still tossing and turning with all the information, her hands paused, brushing over the sheet music Marcus had written for her. Would it really hurt to give them a chance? Their expressions flashed through her mind._

 _Anastasia sighed, feeling a familiar tug in her chest that she had felt while in London. Was it possible she did feel the mate bond, at least slightly?_

 _Anastasia was pretty sure she was crazy for doing this, and she was also pretty sure her father would kill her for this, that is if he knew, but he didn't. But she also knew her father had taught her to follow her heart, as equally as he taught her to follow her mind. So maybe this was insane, but there was a part of her that felt like perhaps it was meant to be or it would all work out in the end, if she just had the courage to try._

 _Grabbing the sheet music, Anastasia trekked down the winding hallway, taking a fortifying breathe as she found her way back to the living room area, peeking her head in cautiously, if not a bit ashamed of her previous actions._

 _"_ _I- Okay. I'm willing to-" Anastasia says. "I'm sorry. That was- I shouldn't have acted that way and lashed out or walked off. I was uncertain and overwhelmed, and I was testing you. But it was unnecessarily cruel of me. I- I don't understand all of this. But- I am willing to try and understand and accept it."_

 _The Kings nearly trembled at the sight of their mate before them, wanting desperately to believe that they were being given the chance to prove themselves to her and win her affection._

 _"_ _Anastasia, diletto." Caius breathes reverently, flashing towards his mate to stand in front of her._

 _"_ _I need you to be honest with me. Completely honest about_ _ **everything**_ _. No secrets and I need you to be patient. If you can do that,_ _ **then**_ _I will try to understand and accept this. We can- can try this." Anastasia offers, pausing Caius._

 _"_ _ **Anything**_ _, mio amato." Caius agrees immediately, reaching out for her cautiously wanting just to hold her, even if it was only for a brief moment, but wondering if she would reject his advances._

 _Anastasia doesn't, instead allowing Caius to envelope her into his embrace which he does all too eagerly, arms gently resting around her waist and head resting against her shoulder._

 _"_ _Thank you, il mio amore. You will not regret this." Aro says, eyes fierce and passionate, envying his brother as he holds their mate in his arms, himself unable to do so unless he wishes to violate her memories and mind unknowingly, for once hating his gift he has always prized._

 _"_ _Marcus, would you play this for me please?" Anastasia asks shyly, pulling out of Caius arms to walk up to Marcus, the music Marcus had written her in hand._

 _"_ _Of course, mio caro. I would love to." Marcus smiles, taking it from her gently, pleased that he could do something for his mate to make her happy._

 _Curling up on the couch, fire crackling gently, Caius also settling close but still at a respectful distance not wanting to push his mate's patience, Anastasia lets the piano notes wash pleasantly over her._

 ** _Edited 2/5/19_**


	27. Now: Private Time

No One's POV

Anastasia awoke the next morning to sunlight filtering in through the curtains on the far side of their room, Marcus and Caius laid out next to her under the sheets, and Aro walking back into the room with a breakfast plate in hand.

"Mmm, is that for me? Breakfast in bed, what a nice treat. What's the special occasion?" Anastasia asks sleepily, blinking her eyes open with a yawn.

"No occasion, il mio amore." Aro replies, shedding his robes as he slides back into bed, placing the plate in front of her and curling back around his mate, bare skin pressing back against hers.

"Smells good, thank you, Aro." Anastasia smiles, pressing a kiss to Aro's lips.

"You're welcome, my sweet." Aro smiles back, returning the kiss and nuzzling her gently.

"You know, I forgave you for yesterday. If that's what you're worried about." Anastasia says between bites of her strawberry crepes.

"I'm not." Aro hums, nose running along his mate's neck, knowing exactly how true her words were, feeling it through their touch.

"However, once you're done keeping me captive in our room, I still want you to meet Justin. He's my best friend. And you'll like him, if not just for his unique powers." Anastasia points out.

"Whatever you want, amore." Aro dismisses easily, nose nudging against his mate's collar bone, his fingers curling around her hip, and mind more preoccupied with other more appealing thoughts to particularly care about the newborn vampire his mate had brought home with her.

"Okay, okay I get it." Anastasia laughs. "You're not even paying attention to what I'm saying. I should just stop talking now and finish my food."

Finally finished with her plate, a second later Anastasia is pinned to the bed by her mates, bodies sliding together and sheets strewn about for another round of passion and bliss.

The following few days the Kings would be satisfied to keep their mate captive as Anastasia jokingly termed it, however, it wasn't so far off the mark.

For four days Anastasia didn't leave her and the Kings' private room, the Kings obsessively clingy and possessive as was usual whenever she left Volterra for any length of time; going so far as to bring her meals to her themselves, allowing no one into their private wing of the castle, and completely content to lay by her side as she worked on her laptop finishing school work, that is before pinning her back to the bed for another round of love making, read books to her or watch her favorite tv shows with her, whatever she wished as long as she stayed by their side.

" _Marcus_ , stop! I'm trying to get dressed." Anastasia laughs lightly, attempting to wiggle away from Marcus' grip.

"Mio caro." Marcus purrs, lips trailing along his mate's neck suggestively.

" _No_ , Marcus. It's been _four_ days! You guys _promised_." Anastasia scolds gently, attempting to pry his hands away from her hips.

Marcus sighs, dropping his hands from his mate's hips and lifting his face from Anastasia's neck.

"Very well, amore." Marcus acquiesces.

"It's not so bad. I won't be out long. I promise. Besides, Aro is sending the _entire_ Elite Guard… Not that it isn't _complete_ over kill…" Anastasia grumbles, giving Marcus a look. "Anyways, only a few hours, I think you'll survive without me. Yes?"

"Perhaps." Marcus hums, leaning down hoping for a kiss.

"You guys are hopeless." Anastasia murmurs fondly, leaning up to kiss Marcus.

"Why are we letting her out of the castle again!? This is a _horrible_ idea, Aro!" Caius yells, stomping into their room, the doors flying open.

"Hopeless. Completely hopeless." Anastasia mutters again, rolling her eyes as she hears Caius rant in their room from her walk-in closet.

Marcus smiles down at his mate, offering an apologetic look before allowing Anastasia to walk to his brother.

"Caius, sweetie." Anastasia says, walking out of her closet to see Caius pacing in front of their bed.

"You don't have to leave. Whatever you want, we'll get you. We'll send Jane or Demetri. Just tell us what you want, diletto. I'll buy you the whole store if that's what you want." Caius barters.

"Caius, calm down. It's only for a few hours. You _promised_ , remember? Aro is sending the entire Elite Guard. I'm perfectly safe, I'm not even leaving Volterra." Anastasia assures, slightly amused, placing a hand on Caius' chest.

Honestly they went through this _every_ time, Anastasia would leave Volterra for any length of time, then once returned spend a few days with her mates. That in itself wasn't the issue, however, the problem lie with the next time she wanted to leave Volterra for a short errand, the Kings would flip out and go _completely_ over board, much like the first several months when she had first moved in. It would take another few weeks for them to calm down. She didn't make a habit of leaving for long trips, thus why she hadn't seen her dad in over a year.

"I don't like it." Caius protests.

"I know you don't. I'm still going, and you _promised_." Anastasia says firmly.

" _Fine_." Caius sulks.

"I'll be safe. Don't worry." Anastasia sooths, pressing a kiss to Caius' jaw and stroking his face gently.

"I love you, Anastasia. _Ti amo_." Caius whispers, tilting his head into her touch.

"I love you too, Caius."

Pressing one last kiss to Caius' lips she walks out of their room, her Guard practically swarming her the moment she steps foot into the hall, Aro also waiting for her, hands folded behind his back.

Anastasia sighs, eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

"You are _ridiculous_." Anastasia says, giving him a look, but not even bothering to protest knowing it would do her no good, at least _this_ time.

"I have no idea what you mean, amore." Aro smiles angelically at his mate.

" _Uh-huh_. I'll _pretend_ I believe you. So, I'm leaving now. Are you going to stomp through the castle like Caius, offer to buy me a new island perhaps, or try to distract me like Marcus? Because it's not going to work." Anastasia asks.

" _Would_ buying you a new island persuade you?" Aro asks, sliding his arms around his mate, nose pressing against his mate's jugular, breathing in her comforting scent.

"No, I don't need another island, Aro." Anastasia snorts lightly, wrapping her arms around Aro in return.

"Then have a pleasant outing, mia regina." Aro croons, pressing a few kisses to his mate's neck before releasing her from his embrace.

"I will. I'll see you in a bit. I love you." Anastasia promises.

"I love you too, amore." Aro whispers, hands seeking his mate to brush against skin, leaving caressing touches before he releases her again, allowing her to walk away with her Guard.

 ** _Edited 2/6/19_**


	28. Then: A Few More Truths

_No One's POV_

 _A day after the major revelations, Anastasia sat next to Caius on the couch, Caius a respectful distance away and content to watch his mate while she read a book, not wanting to push fate and anger or upset her by forcing his presence on her, but simply enjoying being allowed to be with her._

 _Having spent further time the night before reflecting on the drastic revelations the brothers had revealed to her, Anastasia, while still perhaps confused on the intricacies of the vampire world and what exactly it meant to be mates, at least felt a little more in control of her hysterical emotions that had threatened to consume her the day before and felt decently comfortable enough to try and spend time with the brothers to see where things led._

 _If anything, their honesty the day before had done a lot in their favor, Anastasia disliking the fact she had felt like they had been hiding something in the first place, even if it was something so out of the realm of ordinary._

 _"Caius?" Anastasia asks, placing her book down, book mark in its spot._

 _"Yes, diletto?" Caius responds immediately, attention completely focused on his mate._

 _"Tell me more about true mates, please." Anastasia asks, shifting closer to Caius, daring to curl up to him._

 _"What do you wish to know, mio amato?" Caius offers, savoring the feeling of his mate in his arms._

 _"Aro said, it's like soul mates? And then Marcus said, it goes against your nature to hurt them? Is that- is that a mate thing too? And you said you can't just pick your mate. I don't understand, how do you know? Why don't I know?" Anastasia asks, struggling to find the right words._

 _"That is correct. It's like soul mates, but so much more, mio amato. For a vampire a true mate is truly everything. A vampire would do anything for their true mate, to see them happy and protected and loved. To my brothers and I, you are our sun, our universe and our center, our everything. We would move the heavens and the earth if we could. There is nothing we would not do for you." Caius explains, touching Anastasia's hand gently._

 _"A mate is meant to compliment a vampire, to balance them, the other half of them, perhaps the darkness to the light, you could say. You complete us, amore. And that is how we know. It is instinctual, a pull, a beacon that calls us to you." Caius continues to explain. "As far as our nature. It is true, vampires can be very volatile and dangerous. We can be possessive and are dominate, males especially. And when we find our mate our instinct to be possessive is heightened even more. We seek to protect and provide, it is in our very core to do so. But we would never hurt you, diletto. So yes, it is very much a mate thing to be protective and possessive. But I_ _ **promise**_ _you, mio amato,_ _ **we will never hurt you**_ _. To hurt you would hurt us."_

 _Anastasia remains silent, processing the information Caius has given her, honestly completely humbled by what she had heard, not expecting the answer she had been given._

 _Caius waited, anxious for his mate's response to what he had told her. Had he scared her? Had he overwhelmed her again? Would she push him away again? Did she believe him when he promised they would never hurt her? Just the thought of hurting her made him ache and reject it fiercely._

 _"Thank- Thank you for telling me all that and being truthful, Caius." Anastasia finally says, resting her head against his shoulder. "Would you read to me?"_

 _"Of course, mio amato." Caius responds, inner beast relaxing as satisfaction curls in his chest, for the first time feeling like he had done something right and perhaps one step towards gaining his mate's affection and love._

 _Reading together for a while, this is what Aro finds Caius and Anastasia doing, having finished some business in his private study and hoping for some time with his mate; the Kings having previously agreed to not press their presence on Anastasia all at once, at least initially, for fear of having a reaction much like before and hoping that taking it slow would allow their mate to better ease into their world and warm up to them._

 _"Hello amore, brother." Aro greets, gliding into the small parlor, living space._

 _"Aro." Caius greets, with a slight nod to his brother._

 _"Hello Aro." Anastasia greets, looking up from where she rests on the couch, tucked next to Caius as he had been reading._

 _"I apologize for interrupting your reading. I've finished with the work I was doing and wanted to inquire if you would like to join me for a walk through our gardens?" Aro asks._

 _"A walk sounds lovely. Can we finish this chapter? There's only a page or two left." Anastasia asks._

 _"Of course, bellissmio." Aro smiles, settling down in the arm chair to listen, pleased that his mate was seemingly warming up to both him and his brother._

 _"Thank you for reading to me, Caius." Anastasia thanks Caius, sitting up and stretching lightly, back popping from being curled up on the couch for a stretch of time._

 _"You're most welcome, mio amato. Enjoy your walk." Caius smiles gently, gaze soft as he brushes a light hand against hers._

 _Aro offers his elbow for his mate to slip her arm through, guiding her through the corridors of their castle and out into the garden and courtyard, and walking her along the path._

 _"Can I ask you a question?" Anastasia finally asks, playing with a small string of her shirt._

 _"You can always ask me a question, il mio amore. You can ask me anything and I will always answer." Aro answers, looking down at his mate and her nervous gesture, wanting so desperately to touch her as his brothers so freely could now that she allowed them small touches and embraces, to assure her that she was safe and there was no need to be nervous or scared._

 _"You told me that- that Marcus could see our bond. That it is his gift. What does it look like, our bond? And do- do all vampires have gifts?"_

 _"Indeed Marcus has a very special gift. He can see bonds, no matter species and can determine their type. He has told me that bonds, based on the nature of the bond are different colors, and based on their strength and health also appear different. Mate bonds are by far the most precious. They are gold ribbons. Our bond, because it is that of a true mate it is rich and strong, streaming like a river and abounding with life." Aro answers, but he could not help but feel a note of longing, for while initially the bond looked like that through Marcus' memories of the first time seeing her, since then it had weakened, strained by the distance and Anastasia's rejection of them, though Aro would not tell Anastasia that, he did not wish to pressure her._

 _"To answer your question about gifts, my dear. Not all vampires have gifts. Marcus is unique. I myself, have a gift, and many within the Volturi Coven and Guard do so as well. Caius does not, however, do not think he is not a warrior, he is know well and taken on many Children of the Moon. Age also gives you an advantage in strength and he is quite the strategist in battle, never to be under estimated. My gift is tactile telepathy, with a touch I can know every thought and memory you have ever had." Aro continues to answer his mate's questions._

 _"Just a touch?_ _ **Every**_ _thought and memory?" Anastasia asks, pulling away slightly from Aro, looking at him in surprise and shock._

 _"Yes, just a touch. But it must be skin to skin, amore. I have been very careful to not touch you as such, I would never violate your mind and memories without your consent. Please know that." Aro immediately rushes to assure, worried that his mate's reaction was caused out of fear, mistrust, or perhaps even disgust and hoped that it would not lead to further rejection and alienation of her to him. He did not think he could bear that._

 _"I have prized my gift for as long as I have possessed it, until now. Do not fear me,_ _ **please**_ _. I cannot- I could not have that. If I am never to touch you, hold you like my brothers, I will endure it, but I cannot have you fear me or hate me." Aro pleads, stopping along the path and turning to his mate, dropping to his knees, offering his hands._

 _Anastasia stands a bit dumbstruck at this powerful and ancient being, begging on his knees, willing to accept being unable to touch her if that meant she would simply tell him she accepted him, was unafraid._

 _Perhaps love was out of the question for now, but acceptance, giving them a chance, and yes, even a little trust, certainly was not. They had certainly shown they weren't about to hurt her and that they cared for her, even if that was still overwhelming._

 _"Aro." Anastasia finally says slowly, taking a step towards him, letting Aro track her movements. "I admit I wasn't prepared for you to tell me about your gift, it was a bit_ _ **disarming**_ _. But I'm not- I'm not afraid of you and I certainly don't hate you."_

 _"Here, listen." Anastasia offers, taking one of Aro's hands and placing it on her cheek, holding her hand over his, the other hand placing his free hand around her waist._

 _"Anastasia." Aro breathes, his mate's memories and thoughts flying through his mind like blessed water after a drought._

 _Anastasia smiles shyly, dropping her hand from his after a few moments._

 _"So, are my memories and thoughts completely weird or childish to you?" Anastasia asks, feeling so wide open and honestly a bit stunned she had done that in the first place._

 _"No, they are precious to me and I will cherish the fact you offered to share them with me. I often do not give others the choice. I use it to find the truth in others. But I would have never done that to you. You will_ _ **always**_ _have the choice, il mio amore." Aro promises._

 _"Thank you, Aro. Can we continue our walk now? Tell me about the other gifts?" Anastasia asks, smiling at Aro._

 _"Of course, amore." Aro smiles back, offering his arm again, together finishing their journey through the expansive gardens and watching as the spring sun dipped below the horizon of the Volterra castle walls._

 ** _Edited 2/6/19_**


	29. Now: Of Leads & Hybrids

No One's POV

Two months would pass in the Volterra castle, life and routine falling back into place as it was before Anastasia had left to visit her father, though unbeknownst to Anastasia the Kings desperately searching for a way to make it possible for her to get her wish of bearing children.

Thus, as it were, Aro had become obsessive and nearly crazed when he had heard rumors of a hybrid vampire/human, sired from a human mother and male vampire, sending out Demetri and Felix and several other of the Volturi Guard members to track down the subject and bring the hybrid to Volterra.

Aro's obsession would pay off, for three weeks into Demetri and Felix's mission, they would return bringing with them, Nahuel, the vampire/human hybrid and his maternal aunt, Huilen.

Demetri sat on one of the Kings' private planes, having spent several weeks tromping through South American jungle with Felix and a few other Guard members they had selected to go with them on this particular mission.

Demetri was never more glad to be returning to the pristine grounds of the Volterra castle, completely disgusted by the swamps and heat of the South American jungles and the mud, bugs, and vegetation that he had to hack through to find Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. Honestly, Demetri thought he could probably take a shower for a hour and _still_ would feel spider webs on him. Why anyone would consciously _choose_ to live in that _god forsaken_ jungle amazed him.

He did, however, hope that this mission paid off, that his Queen would get her wish of bearing children. A kid could be fun, he supposed, and possibly quite _terrifying_. Especially if they inherited the fiery personality of his Queen, the Guard would have their hands full for sure, chasing around a vampire/human hybrid in Volterra, he could see it now.

The plane touched down, and soon Demetri, Felix, and the Guard were depositing Nahuel and Huilen with the Kings, Demetri and Felix hastily retreating as soon as they were not needed, never more thankful to be back in the walls of the Volterra castle and the comforts of home.

Aro was thrilled, with Anastasia preoccupied in their room with school, he stood face to face with the hybrid vampire/human, Nahuel, and maternal aunt, Huilen, Caius beside him and Marcus ensuring that if Anastasia were to get finished with her school work would otherwise be distracted.

"Greetings, my name is Aro, this is my brother, Caius. I thank you for agreeing to come and meet us. I do hope your journey was pleasant." Aro offers lightly, smiling all too happily.

"Our Kings." Huilen offers stiffly, more than wary of the two Kings that stood before her and her nephew.

"Please, do not be worried. We do not mean you any harm. I simply have a few questions, then you are free to go." Aro says. "Please, let us sit."

"As you wish."

Taking a seat, as they were in Aro's personal study, Aro and Caius simply take a moment to observe the two before Aro speaks again.

"Our mate, she wishes to have children of her own. She is human. However, vampires cannot have children, it is a well known fact. It _was_ , though apparently that is not _entirely_ true. Thus, we are interested in _your_ creation, Nahuel." Aro finally explains, eyes intense as he stares at both Nahuel and Huilen.

" _No!_ " Nahuel immediately says, almost snarling the words. "You must not let her! Do not make her!"

"We do not _make_ our mate do anything!" Caius snarls defensively, posture becoming aggressive.

"Calm, brother. There is obviously a story here. Rest assured, we would not _make_ our mate do anything, Nahuel. I seek answers, for she desires this desperately, and I would do _anything_ to give her what she desires. Do not _twist_ my words, _child_. You would not do well to find me angry." Aro warns.

"Perhaps it would be better if I were to see it through your memories, if you would be so kind?" Aro's voice becoming pleasant again as he offers his hand.

Nahuel looks wary for a second, debating before reaching his hand out to Aro.

"I see, thank you, Nahuel. That was most informative." Aro says, dropping his hand from Nahuel's.

"Huilen, if you would be so kind as well?" Aro asks stiffly, wanting the whole picture, but from what Nahuel had given him not expecting much better.

Giving Anastasia what she wanted was not possible. Aro felt like a failure to his mate.

"You and your aunt and free to go now. Understand that this is to be spoken about to no one. If it is, I will know. The Volturi is a strong force, do not test me. For what you have done, be assured that you have my gratitude along with my brothers, for now." Aro suddenly dismisses after dropping Huilen's hand.

Nahuel and Huilen are startled by the dismissal, but without further prompting realize not to test the Kings and immediately flee the study, unsurprised by the two Volturi Guard members that walk them out.

"What did you see, Aro?" Caius immediately questions.

"A child would _kill_ her." Aro growls, shoving his desk away, upset that his lead did not turn out how he wished. "In other news, Nahuel's sire must be dealt with. While Nahuel and his half-siblings may not be a threat, his sire is deranged, his continued quest to sire more hybrids a threat to our secret."

"We _cannot_ give her what she _wants!_ I have _failed!_ " Aro hisses distressed, pulling at his hair, irrationally upset and feeling that he has failed his mate.

"How- how does it kill- are you certain?" Caius asks, probing for more information.

" _YES_ \- I am _certain!_ " Aro growls, giving his brother an irritated look. "A vampire child is _too_ strong! It will rip her apart. Do you _wish_ to see our mate torn from the inside out!? _Broken and dying!?_ She does not wish to be turned now, and that would be the _only_ way to save her!"

Caius hisses in return, glaring angrily at his brother.

" _No_ , I do not wish to see our mate _hurt!_ " Caius growls back, now both of them upset that they could not give Anastasia what she desired and upset at the thought of their mate hurt, not that they would consider getting her pregnant in the first place if that was the danger and risk.

Disheartened, Caius and Aro brood for a few more moments before wandering off to find their mate and Marcus, finding both in the gardens, evidently Anastasia having finished with school, and Marcus doing his job of distracting her.

"Hello il mio amore." Aro greets, all but glomping to his mate's side, immediately curling around her, and nose nuzzling against Anastasia's neck.

"Hi Aro." Anastasia startles slightly, not expecting Aro to appear so suddenly. "Everything- _everything_ _okay?_ "

"I- I am so _sorry_ my- my love. I have- I have _failed_ you." Aro sobs tearless sobs, holding onto his mate as tightly as he could without actually hurting her.

"Wait- _sorry?_ Aro, _honey_ , what are you talking about?" Anastasia asks completely bewildered, attempting to pull Aro's face from her neck, only to have him grip harder onto her.

"I- I _tried_. There was a hybrid- I thought- and you wanted children- but I cannot- do not _leave_ me- us." Aro pleads in blundering words, feeling hysterically inconsolable.

"I don't- I don't understand what- what you're saying, Aro." Anastasia tries to interpret what her distraught mate is floundering for, so unaccustomed to seeing Aro so hysterical and wondering where Caius and Marcus had gone, she could have sworn they were in the garden a second ago, maybe they knew what had gotten Aro so distressed and babbling.

"I cannot give you _children,_ il mio amore! I cannot make you _happy!_ " Aro manages to strangle out, pulling back to look at his mate, looking if vampires could cry that is, like he would sob uncontrollably.

"Oh- oh _Aro_." Anastasia says, shock immediately dousing through her.

"It- it is dangerous, a child- sired by a male vampire and female human, it is possible. But- I cannot risk- I will not. The hybrids killed their carriers. I can't-" Aro tries to rush and explain, suddenly cutting off as he sees tears form in his mate's eyes. "Please- no, please don't cry, il mio amore. Do not be sad. I will keep trying. Do not cry, _please_. Non essere triste, non posso sopportarlo."

"Aro, _stop_. Be quiet." Anastasia hushes, her tears drying as she lightly slaps a hand across Aro's mouth, now smiling. "I didn't have tears because I'm sad. I had tears because I'm really _touched_. Have you been doing all this the last several weeks?"

Aro nods, obeying his mate's command to remain quiet.

"Oh _Aro_. You don't have to be sorry, and you didn't _fail_ me. I'm not going to leave. Now stop _worrying_. Giving me kids is not a requirement to me being happy. Would it be nice? Yes. But it's not a deal breaker. I am beyond words that you have done this for me." Anastasia says, taking Aro's face between her hands, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

"I would do anything for you, il mio amore." Aro breathes, leaning in to nuzzle her.

"I know you would. And I love you, Aro." Anastasia replies, resting her head against his chest.

Having informed Marcus of the developments and information they had found with Nahuel and Huilen, both Caius and Marcus return to the garden, Caius immediately flashing up behind his mate.

"I am sorry, mio amato." Caius says, tone miserable.

"You were all in on it? _Of course_ you were, what am I even asking that for." Anastasia questions, pulling away from Aro to look at Caius and Marcus. "There is _nothing_ to be sorry for. I know you wanted or you thought that this was what I really wanted to make me happy or keep me happy. And I realize it's- it's in your nature to now feel like you've somehow let me down, but you haven't, not in the _slightest_. And yes, it would have made me happy, but I _promise_ , my happiness is _not_ contingent on me having children. So please, stop tormenting yourselves. That would make me _really_ happy right now."

The Kings look less than convinced.

"It would also make me very happy if, for all the work and effort you've put into trying to find an answer, I could _show_ you my _appreciation_. _But_ if you're not feeling up for it well..." Anastasia shrugs casually, trailing off suggestively and walking towards the entrance to the gardens, hips purposefully swaying to the sides.

Within seconds the Kings are whisking their mate back to their master bedroom, clothes flying off and Anastasia pinned to the bed, her laughter silenced by their lips and bodies sliding together in passion.

 ** _Hello my lovely readers,_**

 ** _You all continue to amaze me with your response to this story! I love you all!_**

 ** _Several of you have asked about this story arc in regards to the baby thing... So without giving you my future plans away I'll answer a few questions that have come up._**

 ** _First of all, Breaking Dawn hasn't happened yet, so as far as everyone knows (including the Kings, well at least up to this chapter), vampires could not have children._**

 ** _Second, we might be privy to the fact Renesmee occurs and vampire pregnancy can happen, but we're not the characters in the story and this is some serious canon divergence, so again back to my first point, Breaking Dawn hasn't occurred yet. So the Kings didn't know that could happen. Just as Edward was equally as ignorant, as well as the entire Cullen coven._**

 ** _If the Cullen coven and Edward had known I would have hoped they would have hoped someone would have warned the poor man, and Edward would have invested in some condoms... Seriously I was not a fan in the story of Bella's stupidity... I mean I liked Renesmee, but Bella I wanted to strangle... And I felt horrible for poor Edward, he was like dying the entire time while she was suffering (it was very selfish of her to put him through that, you may as well just have burned him to death)... *steps off soap box* I got sidetracked sorry..._**

 ** _Third, if you recall in the actual Breaking Dawn even Aro didn't realize hybrids/vampire pregnancy was possible, until he met Renesmee and Nahuel that is. So yes, the Kings are old, probably the oldest bar the Romanian coven that he took power from, but they aren't actually all seeing. We are, as readers, but we also have read the books, the Twilight Saga doesn't exist in their world, because it IS their world guys._**

 ** _So that's about it, I hope that explanation helps you guys._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Breaking Dawn is going to happen in my story._**

 _ **Non essere triste, non posso sopportarlo. ~ Do not be sad, I cannot bear it.**_

 _ **Edited 2/6/19**_


	30. Then: Something to Think About

_No One's POV_

 _Three days had passed since Anastasia had come to Volterra and the fourth morning would find Anastasia flitting around her room as she repacked her bag, attempting to puzzle through the best way to refit everything in the bag she had brought with her. Frankly she wasn't sure it was possible._

 _In the past several days the brothers were more than eager to shower Anastasia with small gifts (or large gifts if you looked at the price tag), and insisted on taking her shopping as one of their excursions._

 _They were over indulgent and Anastasia felt very much like a princess in a fairy tale, she had never had a man treat her with that much adoration, care, and respect. She enjoyed it and knew that despite perhaps all rational reasoning she was coming to very much like the brothers, giving into their soft but persistent advances._

 _But fairy tales end, and as it were, school was calling, midterm break was over. She needed to return to London._

 _For the Kings, the past three days had been like a dream, the Kings treasuring every moment Anastasia granted them, believing that despite the somewhat difficult beginning that their mate was growing more comfortable around them and possibly even opening her heart to them._

 _This in mind, the Kings came to a decision that they would introduce Anastasia to the Guard after breakfast, all three of them together walking to their mate's room._

 _"_ _Mio amato? May we come in?" Marcus asks softly, knocking on Anastasia's door._

 _"_ _Come in." Anastasia replies airily, not particularly paying attention as she was in the ensuite bathroom packing her toiletries._

 _"_ _Il mio amore, what are you doing?" Aro asks, looking around at Anastasia's room and noting her open bag and clothes and things laid out on the bed._

 _"_ _What does it look like? I'm packing." Anastasia replies, an amused smile pulling at her lips as she walks from the bathroom, bathroom bag in hand._

 _"_ _Packing?" Marcus asks, a small tremor hinting in his voice._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm leaving this afternoon." Anastasia informs, beginning to fold a shirt._

 _At that, the Kings freeze, feeling like their world had been shatter again, watching for a few horrifying and tense moments as their mate continues to pack her things, completely unaware of their thoughts or feelings. They had never felt so powerless and defeated._

 _They had believed things were going so well, that she had accepted them, at least in part and was growing slowly more comfortable around them. What had changed? Had they done something to displease her? Made her unhappy? Did they not give her something she desired? Were they not enough for her? Did she not believe she could be happy with them? Was she going to break the bond? Why was she **leaving** them?_

 _A million questions and thoughts ran through their minds as panic began to settle. They had to stop this, they had to fix it and persuade her to stay with them. She could not leave them._

 _"_ _Mio- mio caro." Marcus finally manages to speak, his words feeling like an echo to himself. "Have- have we done something to displease you?"_

 _Anastasia pauses at that, her attention turning to the brothers in surprise, not understanding what Marcus was saying._

 _"_ _Have we not given you something you desired? What would you like? Anything-_ _ **please,**_ _amore,_ _ **please**_ _give us the opportunity to fix things, whatever it is. Whatever we have done to anger or upset you. Allow us to rectify it. We will do anything. We can change, if that is what you want, if you allow us time." Marcus speaks faster, pleading, his expression looking absolutely wrecked._

 _"_ _What? No, no, no-" Anastasia tries to explain, but at her rushed words the Kings look even more devastated._

 _"_ _What have we done to displease you, il mio amore? Tell us." Aro begs, reaching out for his mate._

 _"_ _Aro, that's not-" Anastasia tries again, until Caius interrupts her._

 _"_ _Stay with us, mio amato._ _ **Please**_ _, we can make you happy. We can give you everything and anything you wish and desire. You do not have to love us in return. But_ _ **please**_ _, do not leave. Give us a chance." Caius asks, wanting nothing more to curl around his mate._

 _Anastasia is stunned, starring confused and honestly a bit stupefied at the reactions from the Kings._

 _Then, compassion sweeps through her, realizing that they all believed she was leaving them for good, rejecting the bond._

 _"Okay, I'm not- I need to leave. But only because I need to return to school. Midterm break is over. My classes are starting again." Anastasia finally responds, attempting to keep her voice calming._

 _Anastasia could not deny that the understanding all of this supernatural stuff, and then the topic of bond, was very difficult for her. And she was still perhaps uncomfortable with some parts of what she had learned or perhaps just **unsure** would be more accurate. Over the past several days the Kings had filled her in even more, explaining their position in the vampiric world and explaining in general the world of they lived in. It was all very overwhelming, rushing at her in a speed which she felt like she couldn't blink or breathe._

 _It was just difficult, and an adjustment, even if she logically accepted the fact the brothers were her mates and that it meant a completely different dynamic. Honestly, it was a fact that even an ostrich that stuck his head in the stand could see. But as far as understanding really what that meant and how to handle it, well that was another story._

 _She was trying, she really was, she wanted to give them a chance, they deserved that after the honesty and all that they tried to do, but matters of the heart, well you could not rush them or apply logic to them. It was just all too fast, so sudden and confusing, Anastasia didn't want to lose herself in the process or rush into something recklessly. Coming here alone was more than enough recklessness for her lifetime, she thought._

 _"I'm not- **rejecting** the bond. I just need to return to school to finish my term." Anastasia continues to sooth._

 _At those words the Kings relax slightly, though still unhappy their mate was wanting to leave Volterra and obviously by extension, them._

 _Aro reaches out his hand for his mate questioningly, hoping she would allow him to press against her skin, he simply wanted assurance or something, to calm his panic and hysteria that threatened to rise in his mind._

 _However, instead Anastasia ignores Aro's outstretched hand, instead turning to the massive California King bed and beginning to move her things._

 _Aro drops his hand, hurt and confusion curling in his mind once more, suffocating him like smoke._

 _"This is much more comfortable." Anastasia suddenly says, having moved all her things off and climbed up on the bed. "Here, join me."_

 _Immediately Aro was at the bedside, hand reaching out towards hers, this time not rejected as Anastasia allows him to curl against her body, skin to skin, resting his arm against hers and nose lightly pressed against her neck._

 _His brothers join them next, curling close to Anastasia, Marcus fluffing up her pillows before settling beside her._

 _"Better?" Anastasia asks, amused._

 _Marcus purrs in response, nose pressing against her collar bone._

 _"I'll take that as a yes." Anastasia laughs lightly. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh? I mean, I haven't really thought about what happens next. After I'm done with term. Things are- this is- a situation I obviously wasn't expecting. My dad- is back in America."_

 _Anastasia realizes again, as reality of her life slams into her, that this new reality and her current one weren't necessarily going to match up. She is reminded exactly why she hadn't wanted to begin a relationship in a foreign country. Then again, this isn't exactly your average day Cinderella or Disney's Lizzy McGuire movie._

 _"Mio amato-" Caius begins hesitantly, wondering how far they could push this idea, and enjoying the contact she was all of a sudden allowing, frankly it being the closest to her they had been since she arrived._

 _Caius did not want to shatter the peace or the sudden change, but strongly disliking that his mate was planning to leave, and disliking it even more that he did not know if she would return to him._

 _His Queen, his mate, was finally within his grasp, he did not want to let her go, not ever. Thought of her leaving, running and rejecting the bond, Caius could did not want to imagine, did not want to endure or think about it. It made him feel like he was drowning in an abyss of cold and darkness._

 _"I guess I need to think about things a little more." Anastasia says with a sigh. "I have a down week, after I'm finished with term, but before the program I am in technically ends. I could at least come back to Volterra then."_

 _"You are always welcome here, mio caro." Marcus assures his mate, more than eager to secure her assurance of returning to Volterra and him and his brothers._

 _"Thank you, Marcus." Anastasia smiles. "Now, I'm sure you came here to tell me something, what is it? Also, I think it's breakfast time for the human, my stomach is protesting."_

 ** _Edited 2/6/19_**


	31. Now: Answers

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

The Kings, along with Anastasia sat in their thrones, the personal guard members of each all loosely aligned around the throne room.

After the unfavorable discovery that the Kings would be unable to give their mate a child at least in the form of a hybrid vampire/human, nonetheless, presented with the memories of Nahuel, it was decided that Joham was a risk to the vampire society. Brought to Anastasia's attention, she agreed with the consensus as well. Thus, Volturi Guard members had been sent out to retrieve him for judgement.

As it were, only two weeks later, the Volturi Guard were returning, Joham in their possession.

Aro was pleased, hoping secretly that Joham may even have more answers to giving his mate a child she so desired, even if she promised that it wasn't contingent on her happiness, he still desired to give her everything she wanted.

"Masters, we have returned." Demetri bows lightly, forcing Joham on his knees before the Kings and his Queen.

"Why am I here?" Joham immediately spits out, hissing at the Kings, earning a reprimanding tug on his arm from Felix and a forced shove of his head into a bowed position.

"Have _respect_." Aro growls, immediately rising from his place on the throne. "You are _here_ because it has come to our attention you may have caused quite a stir with your _activities_. And if you have, it is our duty to ensure that it does not happen again and that harmony is restored. Humanity is not to know of our existence, yet you have sired some hybrids. I have come across one recently, in a matter of fact."

"So what if I have?" Joham growls out belligerently. "Humans are _nothing_. They are _cattle_ for us to feed on. We can _mow_ them down in _droves_. I am a _scientist_ and I seek truth! To better our species!"

Anastasia concentrates on not flinching at the rogue vampires words, counting back from 10 in her mind, settling on a default expression of steel collectedness. She knows that many vampires think this way, but nonetheless it more than makes her own blood boil.

In response to Joham's spewing comments, Caius reaches a hand out to his mate, fingers lightly entwining with hers where they rest on the armrest of her throne, hoping to silently show his support and comfort.

"Your _belligerence_ is unbecoming. However, complying or _not_ , I will gain the truth." Aro replies mildly, stepping forward more, hand out stretched.

"Master, we found books, notes among his residence." A Volturi Guard offers, stepping forward, a few papers and things in hand.

Aro pauses, mind positively enlightened and gleeful at the prospect of Joham's work, perhaps the answers to giving his mate his wish was to be found in there, the possibility was overwhelming.

"Bring it here, my dear." Aro gestures to the lower Guard, taking the things from them and flicking through a few things.

Aro stopped, eyes and mind rapidly flicking through a page and greedily taking in the information. Joham had done much work, and much experimenting, even beyond the half-siblings Nahuel had within his memories. It was, distasteful and atrocious, even to Aro, and a threat to their society. However, his work would serve Aro nonetheless.

Unadulterated joy filled Aro's mind as he thought about being able to fulfill his mate's desire. The answer had been so simple, Aro wondered why he hadn't figured it out before. No matter, the answer had finally been found. Anastasia would be able to bear children without a danger to herself.

"Hmm. Indeed. Most _incriminating_. I am unaccustomed to not needing to use my gift to find the truth. I can see all your thoughts, all your memories you see, with just a touch. You perhaps are lucky, some say it can be quite _invasive_." Aro smiles, his smile deceptively calm, but the undercurrent was dangerous and feral.

Joham only snarls, struggling against Felix and Demetri, however, useless it may be.

"I believe my brothers would agree, we cannot allow this to continue." Aro continues, offering the notes and journal to Marcus to look at. "I do wish to look into your mind, however. There was one memory that most _interested_ me."

Aro moves forward in a flash, gripping Joham's face before he could protest, his jaw breaking under Aro's grip.

"You will _burn_." Aro hisses, as Joham's dark memories and thoughts fill his mind.

Releasing him a moment later, Aro looks at his brothers briefly all coming to the same conclusion before turning back.

"Portalo via. Smaltire lui. Lasciateci ora." Aro commands.

The guard looks confused for a moment, freezing under their King's abrupt command.

" _Lasciaci!_ " Aro roars again, looking agitated and frenzied.

Immediately the Guard flees under their King's sudden anger, taking with them Joham to be disposed of, the throne room empty a moment later.

Without warning Aro flashes to Anastasia, his clothes and cloak already peeling off, his hands pulling his mate towards him, tugging at her own clothes.

"Aro, what the- _AH!_ _FUCK! ARO!_ " Anastasia hisses loudly, Aro pushing hard into her body, stretching her abruptly, forcing her to accommodate him as he fills her to the hilt, settling deep inside, head of his member immediately hitting the opening of her cervix.

" _Jesus_ , Aro." Anastasia pants, gripping onto Aro's arms, Aro settling over her dominantly, pressing her down against the marble floor of the throne room, the soft texture of his cloak cushioning her.

" _Il mio amore_ , I can give you what you _desire_. I have _found_ the answer. I can give you _children_." Aro purrs throatily, nipping gently at his mate's neck. "I can make you _happy_."

" _That's_ what this is about!?" Anastasia manages to get out as Aro shifts again, his member thicken with interest, coming to full size within her, making her gasp as pleasure sparks through her.

"Are you not- is that not what- what you _want?_ " Aro waivers, hands pressing against his mate for assurance.

"Aro, sweetie, no don't think that. I was just surprised. That makes me happy. _Very_ happy. _Promise_." Anastasia says, pressing a kiss to Aro's lips and bringing one hand to his face.

"Mate. **_My mate_**. _Il mio amore_." Aro purrs, thrusting against his mate.

" _Yours_ Aro." Anastasia promises, pressing another kiss to Aro's jawline before her gaze slides over to Caius and Marcus, their gazes dark and lustful. "I think, however, your brothers would also like to join. Hmm?"

Aro curls back his lip for a moment, almost snarling, before abruptly standing, Anastasia held securely in his arms, keeping her balanced and tied to him.

Caius is the next to join, his clothes off in barely a blink of an eye and in the next he is pressed behind his mate, hard lines meeting the soft flesh of his mate's back.

"Children, we can give you _children_ , mio amato. It is _possible_. We will see you _swelled_ with our children." Caius growls, the primal side of his mind possessively enjoying the thought of seeing his mate swelled with his child and himself curled protectively around her.

Anastasia moans, feeling her lust flame at Caius' possessive words, and arching back into him as Caius presses forward, member thrusting into her passage, stretching her around him almost obscenely as he flushes himself up against her, hips grinding against her encouragingly.

" _Caius!_ " Anastasia cries breathlessly.

" _Diletto_. **Mate**." Caius purrs, nipping at the back of her neck, teeth gently making indents.

Marcus comes last, winding around his mate, pushing her and his brothers back down to the floor, which Anastasia vaguely notes has Marcus' and Caius' cloaks now spread out on, not that she would probably touch the floor lying trapped between her mates.

"It will take some time, amore." Aro whispers as he thrusts into his mate, hands pressing against his mate's stomach gently, as if already imagining her with his child.

Anastasia couldn't respond with anything other than a moan and vague mumble of agreement, her body clenching tightly around Aro and Caius as they thrust, bringing her deep pleasure, sparking waves of desire and passion to flood through her, setting her body ablaze as if the heat would consume her.

"But if you will allow me time, I- I will give you all that you desire, il mio amore." Aro promises, nose pressing against her collar bone, his favorite spot to nose up against.

"I _trust_ you, Aro. You- you know that I do." Anastasia manages to breathe out, feeling her body pull taunt, teetering on the edge of release.

" _Caius_." She moans, feeling Caius rock against her smoothly, flushing himself to her back, sliding into her passage with fluidity.

" _Mio amato_. **Anastasia**. **_My mate_**." Caius growls lowly, the sound blown with sensual current and lust, practically vibrating through her body as he snugs himself into her, release flooding out in strong bursts.

"I love you, Anastasia. _Ti amo. Ti amo_." Aro croons, eyes dark and promising as he brushes up against her pleasure spot, fitting himself tightly against her cervix, his release rolling through her like a cool tidal wave, pulling her under and consuming her.

" _Aro!_ " Anastasia cries, arching against him, breathless and flushed, body clenching around Aro like a vice, holding him in her womb.

Marcus felt nearly drunk on his mate's lust, the scent rolling off her and mixing with her normally very appealing scent, one that spoke of home and comfort and familiarity and most of all _mate_. And the thought of being able to see her with child, see her swell with his own, something he previously believed to be impossible, was more than an intoxicating thought alone.

Pressed up against every patch of conceivable bare skin his brothers weren't touching, Marcus kissed his mate, dragging his teeth lightly against her sun kissed skin, hunting for a place to bite.

Finally finding it, Marcus swallowed back his venom, always mindful that one misstep could accidentally turn his beautiful and oh so human mate into a vampire, before then sinking his teeth into her.

Bloodlust, it was not an uncommon feeling for Marcus, his mate the most delectable wine or fine dessert, flavor bursting that made venom pool instinctively, yet he could never hurt his mate. Memories of her flashed through his mind and the bond they shared lit up in his mind, a shining gold, a burning star, forged like iron and steel, unbreakable and eternal.

Unlocking his jaw, Marcus licks gently over the bite, lips once more moving across his mate's heated skin, pressing cool kisses to her as if he could infuse his love and devotion for her into her very cells.

"Hi sweetie." Anastasia says, fingers gently stroking through Marcus' hair.

"Sei il mio tutto. _Ti amo_. _Ti amo_. **_My mate_**." Marcus purrs contently.

"I love you too, Marcus." Anastasia promises, expression reflecting just how true her words were.

" _Mio caro_. **Mate**. **_My mate_**." Marcus purrs again, tone slightly demanding as he shifts and repositions himself over his prone mate as his brothers move in turn, Aro cushioning behind her and Caius curled around her side like a lazy and content snake basking on a rock in the sun.

Anastasia immediately recognizes the dominance and possession hidden in Marcus' tone, the same one that drove Aro to basically attack her like an animal in rut. Who knew that her mates would be so possessive at the thought of being able to give her children? No doubt the fact they were also in the throne room help fuel their possessive thoughts.

"Your turn is it? You like the thought of getting me pregnant? Of me carrying your child? Of _breeding_ me, Marcus?" Anastasia asks, a seductive tone in her voice.

Marcus growls at his mate's question, brain nearly short circuiting at her words, decidedly wasting little time and pouncing on his mate, pushing her legs wide to accommodate him as he slides into her slick heat with punishing force.

" _Fuck_ \- **Marcus!** " Anastasia cries, arching against Marcus, expecting a reaction from her teasing, but not _quite_ that much of one.

While Caius was the warrior, prone to bouts of temper and destruction, and Aro kept himself restrained knowing very well his blood lust could be driven out of hand and difficult to reign in once out, Marcus, the most reserved and so uneasily ruffled, had a primal side that when let loose could rival that of both his soul brothers, if not exceed them.

" ** _Mate_**." Marcus nips at his mate's neck, nose presses against her jaw as he rumbles deeply.

"Yes, _your_ mate, Marcus." Anastasia pants, feeling her body flutter with small tremors from Marcus' sudden abrupt force.

Feeling a similar flame and frenzy of possession at Anastasia's words, Aro moves, striking with harsh precision and sliding into his mate's passage, feeling the familiar heat engulf him, flooding him with a sense of burning fiery passion met equally by satisfaction that warmed him, through his entire body.

Anastasia keens, grip scrambling slightly as Aro hit home, slicked by his own dripping member and his brother's previous release.

" _Il mio amore_. Bellissmio." Aro croons, hands brushing along his mate's skin, greedily drinking in her pleasure-hazed thoughts.

Together Marcus and Aro rocked against their mate, bodies sliding against hers, pressing skin to skin as they reveled in her skin's softness and heat, pushing Anastasia to new heights, her release crashing down on her in a sudden rush, body spasming and constricting around both Aro and Marcus.

" _Marcus! Aro!_ " Anastasia moans, feeling her climax slam through her like a freight train.

Vaguely aware of Caius lips moving across her skin, Anastasia does feel when teeth sink through her skin, but the sharp pain is quickly numbed by Caius' venom (as it did with Marcus' and Aro's bites), while not injected into her bloodstream (what would ultimately turn her into a vampire if that were to occur), acted like an anesthetic when applied outside the skin (much in the same way it helped vampires themselves reattach limbs or heal from their own wounds).

Pulling away moments later, Caius licks the wound clean, nose nudging his mark lightly, clearly enjoying the possessive claim that the bite showed on his mate's otherwise flawless skin, before then re-curling around his mate, a content rumble forming in his chest.

"If that's the reaction I'm going to get, remind me to tease you more often." Anastasia comments with a satisfied sigh, lying prone across Aro's chest.

"Mio amato, I don't think you want to _tempt_ me and my brothers anymore." Caius growls lowly, heated gaze fixed on his mate as he shifts over her.

"No? You don't think so?" Anastasia teases lightly, fingers lightly tracing Caius' jawline.

Caius growls possessively, lips claiming his mate's as his hands run up and down her sides, settling on her calves before he suddenly pulls one leg around his hip, pressing his desire against Anastasia's core.

Anastasia manages a sharp breathe, feeling Caius' possessive dominance as he presses against her, tip brushing against her already over sensitive folds teasing her lightly as he slides in partly before pulling out, repeating the action several times.

" _Caius_." Anastasia breathes breathless, attempting to arch up against him.

"Hmm, yes mio amato?" Caius purrs, voice dropping with sensuality and eyes flamed with lust. "I am going to _claim_ you, amore. You are _mine_. **_My mate_**. And yes, I do enjoy the thought of breeding you, over and over until you swell with my child."

" _Mmph_." Anastasia manages to eloquently get out, Caius' lips once more descending on hers as he thrusts deeply, sinking himself within his mate's body, once more forcing her body to stretch and accept him.

Flushed up against his mate's back, Marcus presses his own desire against the outer ring of muscle, his mate's body giving easily to him as he pushes forward with accuracy, enjoying the clench of her body around his aching member.

"Got it. No more teasing." Anastasia manages to gasp out, lips still pulling upward in a playful manner, body feeling pleasantly strung out with bliss but also exhausted by their rounds of possessive love making.

Aro, reading his mate's emotions and thoughts, welcomes every point of contact and every thought and emotion as it flies through his mate's consciousness, his lips hungrily tracing along her skin and hands pressing against her sides.

He could drowned in her scent and burn with her mind's consciousness pressed in his own mind and Aro knew he would be satisfied.

Gently nipping a few times, finally Aro settles on the perfect spot, teeth easily biting through skin and flooding the ambrosia that was his mate's blood into his mouth.

Beginning to feel Anastasia's tiredness, Aro pulls back, lips trailing along her chest and neck soothingly.

" _Marcus!_ " Anastasia suddenly keens, Marcus pressing forward one final time with demanding force, sinking deep and sheathing himself within his mate's passage, spilling out his release to mix with his brother's.

"Ci siamo quasi, il mio tesoro." Marcus hushes, his lips ghosting across the nap of her neck and to the juncture of her jaw and ear.

"Oh- _Caius!_ _Ah!_ " Anastasia cries, feeling her body as tired as it was, clamp down in preparation for another climax.

" _Anastasia!_ Mio caro. **_My mate._** " Caius growls, sheathing himself in his mate's blistering heat, feeling a blessed wave of relief flood through his body as his own climax slams through him.

Lying tangled up on the marble floor of the throne room, Anastasia shifts after a moment, eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion.

"Bed now. M' _sleepy_. You wore me out." Anastasia whines, pushing on Caius' shoulder.

"Of course, il mio amore. Rest now. We will take care of you." Aro croons, pressing a lingering kiss to his mate's temple before managing to extract himself from her side, enough to get dressed at least.

Tucking their thick cloaks around Anastasia to keep her covered and warm, Caius passes their mate to Aro, both Caius and Marcus haphazardly dressed a moment later, Anastasia's clothes also in hand.

"Room now?" Anastasia mumbles.

"Yes. Now hush, il mio amore. _Rest_." Aro croons again, tucking Anastasia to his chest before taking off, flashing into their master bedroom barely a few moments later.

All too happy to undress themselves, Anastasia is first slipped into the sheets before the Kings shed their clothes, joining their mate a second later, bare skin once more pressed up against hers.

"Mmm, Aro?" Anastasia asks, tired enough to keep her eyes closed, but mind still wondering about something.

"Yes, il mio amore?"

"How? M'said I could have kids. _How?_ " Anastasia asks.

"Joham, his work. He claimed to be a scientist. It is unfortunate for all the women, but he did make several discoveries. I saw a page in his journal, notes on something particular. Joham hoped to created some hybrid master race and sought to impregnate women. But the cases were so far and in between, few women could conceive a child. He had many theories to the reason behind it. Regardless, he noted something. Our bodies, we have no body functions as you know, no heart beat, not even a reason to breathe if we do not wish to, we are living stone in many ways, yet males can produce sperm. Otherwise the hybrids would not be possible." Aro begins to explain, fingers lightly trailing along his mate's spine in a soothing manner.

"Mmm." Anastasia mumbles, letting Aro know she was still listening.

"Venom and a diluted version of it in our body is the only fluid in _within_ body, allowing us to heal our injuries, protecting our eyes, turn others. _And_ , it is what carries our seed. The venom is what makes the hybrid. Thus, if we can separate it, much like humans already do in surrogacy. Take only the sperm, the genetic material to join with your egg, a child would be possible, but not what would cause you harm." Aro finishes.

" _So..._ I can have kids? And they will be _yours_... But _human?_ " Anastasia mumbles out, confusion clear even in her half asleep state.

"Yes, il mio amore." Aro brushes his lips over her temple.

"M'kay. Sounds, _nice_. M's happy." Anastasia sighs, curling against her mates, finally settling, her mind also relaxing Aro feels.

"Sleep now mio amato. We will talk more when you wake." Caius hushes, his hand brushing across her back.

Nodding in vague confirmation, in another moment Anastasia is blissfully fast asleep, the Kings watching over her as they always would.

 ** _Guys, seriously I did a thing, I found the fucking answer! *does happy dance*_**

 ** _Honestly, I didn't really know how I was going to solve the issue of Anastasia getting pregnant. Because while I really wanted her to have the Kings' kids, I think the hybrid thing in Breaking Dawn canon was kind of a cheap shot. Not only was it ridiculous Jacob imprinted on her, like seriously? Just to "stay in Bella's life"... But also, it was stupid and reckless. I am not for abortion just because you don't "want" the child (A/N for the record I understand & respect others have different views on this topic politically & morally, in the REAL world. But really, it is kind of what it is, if that is, Edward would have gotten his way in Breaking Dawn, just a supernatural version of it), but there are exceptions, like life of the mother, and hello, it was killing Bella..._**

 ** _I sort of liked Nessie later, but really only as she got older. And I suppose only in theory as having hybrids introduced into the story line and mainly because her power was cool. But the I wasn't really sold on the idea as a whole. The entire, it has to kill the mother thing, not really cool. Seriously, how many other vampire stories are there that it doesn't happen that way? A lot..._**

 ** _Anyways, Anastasia however, really does want kids, but she's also rational enough to realize that there are other options if having her own doesn't work. *cough, cough* Adoption or surrogacy. And she and her mates aren't going to do something that would knowingly harm her, or basically kill her, they have enough brains and rational logic to understand this principle._**

 ** _So, before I made a really impossible hair-brained idea, I actually looked into vampires in Twilight canon and what that means._**

 ** _Based on the fandom's wiki page, in vampires, "The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body" (Twilight Saga Wiki, n.d.). Moreover: Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while females cannot; their bodies no longer accommodating the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that it can body with a human ovum, making it possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. (Twilight Saga Wiki, n.d.)_**

 ** _And boom, I had my answer, because in real life IVF (in vitro fertilization), they just take the sperm and ovum (egg) and then place the fertilized embryo into the surrogate (or in this case it would be Anastasia not some other person), so the venom would be gone. I scienced this shit guys. Lols! Go science! Science for the win... Bahaha. A weird science with a supernatural twist, but let's just pretend I'm a genius for a second._**

 ** _There you go guys... The answer, in case what I wrote in my actual chapter didn't clarify quite enough._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Portalo via. Smaltire lui. Lasciateci ora._** ** _~ Take him away. Dispose of him. Leave us now._**

 ** _Lasciaci! ~ Leave us!_**

 ** _Ci siamo quasi, il mio tesoro. ~ Almost there, my darling._**

 ** _Edited 2/6/19_**


	32. Then: Meet the Guard

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia walked down the hallway, Marcus, Aro, and Caius guiding her towards the throne room to meet the Volturi Guard._

 _"Are you_ _ **sure**_ _this is a good idea?" Anastasia worries._

 _"Do not worry, mio amato, we will be right beside you the entire time." Caius assures, gently pressing a kiss to Anastasia's hand._

 _"But what if they don't like me?" Anastasia asks._

 _"Il mio amore, do not worry. They are very eager to meet you." Aro tries to calm, pausing their walk to coax his mate into his arms._

 _"Are you lying to me?" Anastasia questions, tilting her head slightly._

 _"Of course not, amore." Aro sooths, brushing a tender hand against his mate's cheek. "There is nothing to worry about, il mio amore. Trust us."_

 _"We promise, mio caro, everything will be alright. You will see." Marcus promises, hand gently resting against Anastasia's back. "The Guard will like you, amore. There is nothing to be anxious about."_

 _"And if they do not, we will ensure that they understand there will be consequences to the contrary. You are their_ _ **Queen**_ _and they are to protect you with their_ _ **life**_ _." Marcus growls, his voice twisting with a dark undertone._

 _"No- I- I don't want that. I want them to respect and like me because of_ _ **me**_ _, not because they are forced to. They will resent me if they are forced to like me." Anastasia protests, looking upset._

 _"And they_ _ **will**_ _like you, mio amato." Caius cuts off his mate's protests. "But they must_ _ **also**_ _know as their Queen they must respect your status."_

 _"Please, il mio amore. Do not be upset. You will see. There is nothing to worry about. I promise, they are quite eager to meet you." Aro promises._

 _"Okay." Anastasia finally sighs, relaxing only marginally in Aro's embrace._

 _"Come, amore, you will see." Marcus promises with a soft smile, offering his hand again to lead his mate down the hall._

 _In the throne room, the Volturi Guard were restless, already waiting assembled for their Masters and their Masters' new mate to appear._

 _After three days of their Masters being secluded in their private wing of the castle, playing host to their new mate, their very_ _ **human**_ _mate, the Volturi Guard were finally getting the chance to meet her._

 _Only a several dozen questions and a variety of mixed emotions buzzed in their minds. What did she look like? Was she pretty? What was her personality going to be like? How was she going to react around them? Would she act better than them because of her status as a mate to the Masters? Would she be kind? Or would she be meek and timid? Somewhere in between? Would she want to get to know them or ignore them all together? Was she truly the right fit for the Masters? Not that they could protest either way._

 _Furthermore, it was also no secret that the Kings would be fiercely over protect, if having Demetri follow her was an indicator already. Her rank as Queen would make it clear already she was to be protected at all costs, and the respect they were to give her absolute._

 _The Volturi Guard wondered if their new Queen, in all her human fragility understood the power she truly held. How vast it was for someone so_ _ **human**_ _, and in comparison to a vampire, so_ _ **weak**_ _. If she simply to wish a Guard member to be gone on a mere whim, it would be done, without thought. The Kings would start wars, conquer nations, and burn worlds for her._

 _"Come on Demetri, can't you tell us something? What's she like?" Alec pesters, poking Demetri annoyingly, trying to irritate his fellow friend and Guard member._

 _Demetri, of course, was really the only one who had spent any length of time around the new Queen, relatively speaking at least, even if it was at a distance, and thus because of it, had become the center of attention for everyone to pester for questions, though he refused to speak or say much about her._

 _"Knock it off, Alec. I already told you, I'm not telling you anything." Demetri refuses to budge, batting at Alec's hand. "Besides, it doesn't count. I was basically a glorified_ _ **shadow**_ _the entire time."_

 _"Oh come on, you're no fun, Demetri." Heidi complains. "And it so does count!"_

 _"It doesn't. You guys will meet her soon enough." Demetri rolls his eyes, ignoring Heidi's complaints._

 _Heidi pouts, turning back to talk to Santiago._

 _"I don't see what's so great about her." Jane grumbles slightly._

 _"You know you're going to have to get over your problem, whatever it is. The Masters aren't going to tolerate any bad behavior or comments, they've already made that clear. She's going to be our Queen, Jane, whether you like it or not. It's going to be our job to protect her." Demetri suggests lightly._

 _"Well I think it is absolutely lovely they finally found their true mate!" Corin says happily, clapping her hands and looking thrilled._

 _A moment later the Guard could hear the footsteps of their Masters and unfamiliar footsteps of another, along with the telltale signs of a heartbeat fluttering lightly, obviously their new Queen, the Guard quickly lining up by order of rank._

 _Another moment later the doors to the throne room opened, the Kings stepping through, the Guard getting their first look at their new Queen, Anastasia Grace Swan._

 ** _Ugh, sorry this took so long. This chapter was such a bitch to write. Seriously, you don't know how many times I had to re-write it..._**

 ** _Anyways, definitely a filler/connector chapter. But it is what it is. Probably weren't exactly what you were expecting, and it honestly wasn't what I was either. But instead of going through the actual "meeting" itself I decided to have you guys get a glimpse of what the guard was thinking before they met Anastasia instead. I liked it better actually._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/6/19_**


	33. Now: The Wedding Invitation

No One's POV

Standing at the large bay windows in the library of the Volterra castle that overlooked the gardens, Anastasia was lost in thought, the expensive card stock, ivory colored, and gold lettered invitation she had received to her sister's wedding was the current topic of thought running through her mind.

"What occupies your thoughts, mio amato?" Caius suddenly asks, appearing behind his mate, his arms snaking around his mate to pull her into his embrace, and hands gently sneaking under Anastasia' shirt to rest across her lower stomach, a habit the Kings had all formed since Anastasia had become pregnant from the IVF procedure two weeks ago.

While the IVF procedure had only been two weeks ago, it had taken a month before that, following the discovery of Joham's research, for the process to be accomplished. However, true to their word, the Kings had been successful in their efforts; pushing research and work of a geneticist (to separate the actual cells from the venom) and reproductive endocrinologist (to ensure their mate was strong enough and the process of IVF done correctly), ensuring Anastasia was able to carry children without harm to herself.

It was everything Anastasia could have ever hoped for.

Of course, now that all was said and done, it only meant that the Kings were _ten million_ times more over protective of their mate and unborn children than they already were and Anastasia was to have a personal escort following and shadowing her every move even throughout the castle, _no exceptions._

"Oh, Caius. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the throne room?" Anastasia startles slightly, rousing from her thoughts.

Since the successful IVF procedure, the Kings had prohibited Anastasia from being in court during rulings, fearful that a rogue vampire would get out of hand and harm her and their unborn children growing inside her, despite her protests that the Elite Guard that protected her, along with them, were _more_ than enough protection.

"I believe Marcus and Aro can do without me for a few moments. I was told something was bothering you, mio amato. What is on your mind?" Caius questions again, nose pressing against his mate's neck.

"Bella is getting married in a few weeks. I got an invitation in the mail." Anastasia answers, playing with one of Caius' hands.

"Does this upset you?" Caius asks, lifting one of his hands from Anastasia's waist and allowing her to entwine their fingers together.

"Not that she's getting married. I want her to be happy- It's just, I know she doesn't really want me there. Last time I was in Forks it wasn't really a secret that she didn't think much of me anymore. Charlie probably made her send it to me, or maybe Carlisle, you know to keep good relations, like diplomatic relations, or something along those lines. Either way, it kind of hurts." Anastasia sighs, leaning back into Caius' embrace.

"You do not have to go, mio amato, if you do not wish to." Caius tries to comfort. "Or, would you prefer if I send the Guard to stop the wedding all together?"

"Your truly _evil,_ honey." Anastasia giggles, turning around to press a kiss to Caius' cheek.

"Only for you." Caius purrs, his eyes darkening slightly as he strokes a gentle finger absentmindedly against his mate's stomach.

"But, as _tempting_ as that is, no. Bella is happy with Edward, I wouldn't want to ruin that. But more than that, I want to be there for my dad. Rene is going to be there and that will be hard enough. My dad doesn't have any family left. You know, besides me and Bella. And Bella will be changed soon, so even that will be going away soon."

"You understand that we will not allow you to return with only the Guard this time, amore?" Caius answers.

Anastasia opens her mouth to object.

"No, diletto. You will not argue. You carry out children now." Caius cuts off, his hand splaying gently across Anastasia's lower belly, gently rubbing.

"Caius, I'll barely be six weeks at that point." Anastasia complains. "Is this going to be your excuse for _everything?_ "

" _Yes_." Caius growls. "I do not _trust_ the Cullens, and I will not put _your_ _life_ at risk, nor the life of _our_ _children_ , mio amato."

"Okay, okay, I can see that's a losing battle. For the _record_ , you know I would never do anything to put our children at risk either, _right?_ " Anastasia says, pointing a finger at Caius and giving him a look that says she is indulging him for the sake of doing so.

"I know you would not risk our children, diletto. You are already a _wonderful_ mother. You know that I cannot bear the thought of any risk to your safety." Caius charms, looking completely repentant.

"You'd better believe it." Anastasia sasses with a small playful smirk.

"Of course, mio amato." Caius purrs, pressing a kiss to Anastasia's neck.

"Good." Anastasia looks satisfied.

Caius purrs again, sweeping his mate into his arms a moment later and flashing them towards their room.

 ** _Another connector chapter. But as you can see, it is needed. I couldn't exactly just flash forward to suddenly Bella haven't Renesmee, because that would be weird... Also, woo hoo! Babies! (:_**

 ** _And look at that, a double update for you guys. Aren't you all lucky? I'm going to be pretty busy this coming week. So we'll see if I get to stick to any regular updating schedule between work & school... Here's to hoping..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/7/19_**


	34. Then: End of Term

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia returned to Regent's University London to finish classes, this time fully aware of Demetri hovering silently in the shadows (much to her displeasure and disapproval about needing protection in the first place, honestly what did the Kings really think was going to happen to her at_ _ **college?**_ _)._

 _A short month later, classes completed and credits successful transferred back to her university in America, her transcripts aligned for graduation, she would bid goodbye to all her friends under the guise of more traveling in Europe, she would return to Volterra._

 _Marcus, Aro, and Caius anxious awaited their mate's return to the castle, her arrival imminent._

 _They wondered how she would be now that a month had passed since they had last seen her. Would she allow them to greet her more openly? Would she offer more affection now? More importantly would she stay with them? Many thoughts and emotions twisted through their minds._

 _Finally her car pulled up, Demetri getting out and helping his Queen into the castle._

 _"Mio caro." Marcus breathes, sights finally landing on his mate. She was more beautiful than he remembered._

 _"Hello Marcus." Anastasia replies, smiling gently._

 _In another moment, Marcus was pressed to her, pulling Anastasia into his embrace, any thought of restraint completely forgot._

 _"You've returned." Marcus murmurs, nose pressing against her neck, breathing in her familiar, comforting scent._

 _"Yes, I have- I take it, you missed me?" Anastasia asks, tone amused, her arms lightly returning Marcus' embrace._

 _"How could we not, tesoro? Your absence was like having no sun- total darkness. I do not wish to bear it again." Marcus murmurs, nose skimming lightly against his mate's neck._

 _Anastasia frowns lightly for a moment, before gently stroking a light hand through Marcus' hair._

 _"Well, I'm here now." Anastasia says._

 _"That you are, mio amato." Caius smiles, gently tugging his mate out of his brother's embrace to pull her into his own._

 _"You must be tired from your journey, il mio amore. Would you like to rest?" Aro asks, holding back from greeting his mate, unsure if his touch would still be welcomed by her due to his powers._

 _"Rest would be nice." Anastasia nods, offering her hand to Aro._

 _Aro looks pleased, eagerly pressing their skin together while gently picking his mate up into his embrace, cradling her against his chest._

 _"Come, amore, let us take you to your room so you may rest." Aro croons softly, racing towards the Kings' private wings of the castle a second later, Marcus and Caius following._

 _Laying his mate down in her bed moments later, Aro rises, intent on letting his mate rest peacefully when Anastasia tugs on his jacket._

 _"You can stay if you want. I don't mind." Anastasia offers._

 _Aro waivers, not wanting to push his mate too soon, but the offer more than a little tempting and his will completely unable to resist his mate._

 _Finally climbing on the bed, the Kings settle around their mate carefully, Anastasia closing her eyes contently, drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

 ** _Fluff, look at all that fluff... *gestures to the horizon*_**

 ** _I swear I did not mean to make this chapter this fluffy, nor this short, but well, it happened. I needed another connector. Promise there's another thing that needs to happen before Anastasia actually gets to reside at Volterra permanently, so it is what it is._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/7/19_**


	35. Now: The Wedding

Anastasia's POV

Our private jet landed in Forks, only a day before my sister's wedding, the Volturi Guard, Marcus, Caius, Aro, and I all staying in the large mansion the Guard had stayed in when I had previously visited during the fiasco with the newborn army.

While the Kings were especially anxious to be here with the presence of the Cullen Coven, mainly due to the fact I was pregnant (however, Aro was technically friends with Carlisle, so I didn't see any reason to why they had to worry), I on the other was thrilled to be able to see my dad, and it had barely been a few months with no persuading on my part to make it happen.

"Ana, I'm so glad you could be here, sweetie!" Charlie says, hugging me tightly.

"Me too, dad." I say, sniffling slightly, looking at my dad all dressed up in his tux.

"You look so gorgeous." Dad says, tears gathering slightly in his eyes.

"Aww, thanks, daddy. You don't look so bad yourself, you know." I tease lightly, nudging him.

"Shut up. I feel like a monkey in a suit." Dad gruffs out, tugging on his bow tie.

"Dad, _stop!_ You're going to mess it up! And you don't look like a monkey in a suit. You look _very_ handsome. _I promise._ " I scold lightly, slapping his hand away and re-fixing his tie for him and straightening his jacket.

"Thanks, honey. I still feel stupid. And what if I mess up the speech? Bella will kill me." He continues to worry.

"Dad, stop worrying. I read the speech, Bella is going to love it!" I say firmly, slapping him again lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asks again, fiddling with the note cards in his pocket.

"I'm _positive_ , so _stop worrying_. You're going to make more grey hairs." I affirm.

My dad glares half-heartedly at me, but stops fiddling with the note cards as asked.

"I'm really glad you came, honey." Charlie says again, pulling me into his arms again.

"Me too, dad." I say, wrapping my arms around him and tucking my head against his chest.

"Dad are you ready yet? It's almost ti-" Bella's voice asks, coming into the room. "Oh- _Anastasia_."

"Hello Bella." I greet cordially, pulling away to look at my sister.

She really looked beautiful in her dress, Edward wasn't going to know what hit him.

"What are you doing in here?" Bella asks.

"Bella-" Dad begins to reprimand, looking shocked and disappointed.

"I was just talking to dad, Bella. There's nothing going on. Pre-wedding nerves and all. He didn't want to mess up your speech. Don't worry, I was just leaving. I'll see you in the crowd, dad, okay? Caius is probably waiting for me." I promise, turning to back to dad. "And you look beautiful, little sister. Alice did a gorgeous job on your dress. Edward isn't going to know what to do with himself. Really, he's very lucky."

"Ana, sweetie you don't-" Dad tries to object.

"It's no problem, dad. Honestly, Caius is probably pacing anyways." I calm, knowing truthfully that is probably what is happening, despite the fact Aro, Marcus, and Caius could probably hear everything I was saying to my father.

"You're probably right. I've never seen a man look at _anyone_ the way that man looks at you, honey. He really loves you a lot, doesn't he?" Dad admits, though a bit begrudgingly.

I had introduced my dad to Caius as my boyfriend earlier that day, since of course, introducing Marcus, Aro, and Caius as my mates was a bit much. I had chosen Caius as the one to introduce simply because Aro had the tactile telepathy power and therefore gave Aro an excuse not to shake my dad's hand, and Marcus looked older than both Aro and Caius, so my dad would be less likely to accept him dating his "little girl", leaving Caius as the more "acceptable" boyfriend out of the three.

It had gone as expected with my dad being the Chief of Police and as always, over protective of me. Caius had been nothing but polite to my dad of course, and my dad had been surprisingly okay given the fact this was the first man I had actually brought home to "meet the parents" so to speak. I guess always being the more growing up and mature, responsible daughter had its perks.

We had also decided to forgo telling my dad about the pregnancy, for now. I didn't want to distract from Bella's big day, and also, I didn't want my dad to kill me or possibly come at Caius with a shot gun, not that Caius could be killed, but you know, that would bring up _unnecessary_ questions. Questions that couldn't be answered.

It was a cowards way out I knew it, but I figured once the triplets were born and I was safely back in Volterra, I could bring them back to see dad later and he could attempt to murder me then, or you know, his grandchildren were also the perfect excuse as a shield for the fact he wouldn't murder me for keeping this little secret from him, and my perfect face would be safe since he wouldn't be able to deny their cuteness… You know, _probably_. I was 99 percent sure. Well, 50 percent sure…

"Yeah, he does." I say, a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Alright, well go find your guy. I'll catch you later, sweetie." My dad finally says, pressing a kiss to my cheek before letting me go.

"Okay dad. Love you." I wave. "Bye Bella. You look pretty. Really, gorgeous actually."

"Thanks, Anastasia." Bella finally says, looking surprised.

Walking out of the room I'm immediately surrounded by my three very anxious mates and the Volturi Guard.

"Your father is correct. You look _gorgeous,_ mia regina." Aro purrs, eyes darkening with lust, his hand reaching out to pull me into his embrace.

" _Behave,_ Aro." I reprimand, gently slapping at one of his hands as he tries to hike up one of my legs.

Aro growls gently, pressing his lips against mine in a pout, hand retreating from my thigh.

"Later, sweetie." I promise, gently patting Aro's chest and pressing one last kiss to his cheek before pulling from his embracing and slipping my arm through Caius' to walk back towards the seating area to wait for the wedding to begin.

The wedding itself was beautiful, with white lilacs hanging overhead, an abundance of other white flowers all around, and twinkling lights set between, the setting was nothing but enchanting.

Making their vows, my sister was finally married and we were off to the reception, the ceremony flowing easily into the party, no doubt Alice's doing, she was quite the planner from what my dad had told me.

"Our congratulations to the couple, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Aro greets, leading us to the head table where my sister and Edward, along with her wedding party sit at the moment, which for now excludes my father who had gotten up to talk to one of his friends.

It was clearly a strategic move on Aro's part, which I wasn't sure if I was grateful for or if I wanted to attempt to strangle one of my mates (not that I could, therefore I would have to have Felix do it for me) at the clear power play he was doing.

"Thank you." Edward says tightly, clearly looking uncomfortable if the subtle curling around Bella's waist was any indicator.

"Big plans for the honeymoon?" Caius asks, a grin flashing across his features, but the undertone of his voice and clear look in his expression was anything but pleasant.

"Play nice, Caius." I nudge gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"Ignore him. You should enjoy your honeymoon, Bella. It can be done after. You have a few months left." I offer instead.

"Edward decided it's the best option. Where we're going and all." Bella says, curling into Edward more.

"Very well." Aro decides, nodding. "We would love to see you afterwards."

Edward nods tightly, clearly not enjoying the thought, but agreeing nonetheless.

"Lovely, now we will leave the happy couple to their celebration. Carlisle, always a pleasure to see you again old friend." Aro excuses us.

"Congratulations, Bella. And Alice, you did a really lovely job on the wedding and reception, it looks beautiful." I say sincerely, before following after my mates, them giving me an anxious look.

"So, over protective." I mutter under my breathe, knowing very well they can hear me, along with every other vampire in the room.

"Wait, Anastasia!" Rosalie asks, gracefully flitting up to me.

"Hey Rosalie, what's up?" I turn, giving her a questioning look.

"I was- I was wondering." Rosalie beings, suddenly look almost nervous.

"Is something wrong, Rosalie?" I ask gently.

"No- nothing like that. I was just- Now that Edward- you know is going to be off on his honeymoon for a while. Emmett and I just thought maybe it would be a good time for us to take some time to ourselves, for a bit. And- well I was wondering, I- I like you. I don't like most humans." Rosalie begins.

"Well- I like you too. You know, for a _vampire_." I sass a bit, wondering exactly where this conversation is going and noticing the Volturi Guard and my mates hovering in the background like the over protective and more than anxious, worry warts they all were.

Rosalie cracks a smile.

"So we were just- you know wondering if we could come visit you- in Volterra?" Rosalie finally asks.

"I don't have a lot of friends, outside my family that is, and well- I'd like to be friends with you, if- if you'd want to be." Rosalie continues to start to fumble for words a little and honestly I wasn't sure I had ever seen this stunning, super model of a vampire blunder for words.

"Okay, okay Rosalie. _Stop_. _Of course_ you and Emmett can visit. We'd love to host you. And yes, I'd also like to be your friend." I respond, smiling at her.

Rosalie perks up, looking happy.

"I'll take you to my favorite stores, we'll go shopping and have lots of fun. You can look at my cars too. I've got several. Aro likes to spoil me a bit." I grin.

Suddenly Rosalie throws her arms around me for a hug, making me stumble slightly.

"We'll have lots of fun." Rosalie says.

"Lots of fun." I promise, hugging her back.

From the corner of my eye I see Bella glaring at me and I internally roll my eyes and sigh knowing I couldn't win all the battles, this clearing being one of them.

 ** _Oh look at this, a double update! Lucky you guys... So guess who decided to do this instead of being productive today... Ummm... This girl! Also I was like super excited to write this chapter. So yeah... Lols I wrote a bunch today instead of doing other things like I should have._**

 ** _Hehe. What do you think?_**

 ** _However, let the crazy work & school week commence!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. If you didn't understand why none of the other vampires noticed she was pregnant, one she isn't showing & two no heartbeats are present yet, so they would not hear the babies yet. She's only 6 weeks, which I hinted at in a previous chapter._**

 ** _Edited 2/7/19_**


	36. Then: Training Room Time

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia was bored; Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all currently busy and, frankly, there was only **so** much lying around she could do after a few days._

 _Tossing her book and laptop on the bed, Anastasia pokes her head out of her room, finding the corridor empty of any inhabitants, at least as far as she could tell. Deciding the worst that could happen was she could get lost, Anastasia began wondering, poking her head into random rooms curiously._

 _"This castle needs signs." Anastasia mutters to herself finding herself, after probably no more than 10 minutes, completely lost._

 _"Fantastic, just_ _ **fucking**_ _fantastic." Anastasia growls, throwing her hands up in the air. "Nice going, Ana. You're a_ _ **fucking**_ _genius."_

 _"Are you lost, my Queen?" Felix asks, suddenly appearing behind his new Queen, noticing her on his way to training._

 _"_ _ **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!**_ _FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" Anastasia screeches, heart pounding from being startled as she whirls around, nearly falling over as she flails ungracefully._

 _Felix catches his Queen as she tumbles, helping to correct her step._

 _"My deepest apologies, my Queen, I did not mean to startle you." Felix quickly apologies formally, stepping back a moment later, his hand retreating from her elbow._

 _"Jesus- it's- it's fine. Bells, you need bells, I swear." Anastasia mutters lightly, catching her breathe, her hand pressed over her chest._

 _Felix stares at his Queen wondering if she was serious or joking._

 _"It's a joke. I was joking. You guys joke, right?" Anastasia questions, giving the burly guard a curious look._

 _"Yes." Felix chuckles a little at his new Queen's sass and fearlessness. "Do you need help finding your way back to your rooms, my Queen?"_

 _"Oh, umm, yeah, I did get a little lost. But I'm actually a little bored. What are you doing?" Anastasia asks._

 _"I was going to train, my Queen. Would- would you care to join?" Felix hesitates for a moment, wondering how the Kings would react to him offering. He reasoned that the Queen did ask first and that he was simply answering her question._

 _"Sure." Anastasia answers, looking interested._

 _"Very well, my Queen. This way." Felix offers his arm._

 _Anastasia loops her arm through the hulk of a guard's, happily trotting after the guard._

 _"Your name's Felix, right? You're one of the Elite Guards. And pretty close to Demetri." Anastasia chatters._

 _"Yes, my Queen." Felix answers._

 _"Oh wait- you're the one that- you ran into me with the car…" Anastasia says._

 _"My apologies, my Queen." Felix cringes slightly, hoping she wouldn't remember it was him._

 _"Well, all things considering it was me that ran into the car, not the other way around. I was the one that chose to pull the little girl out of the way. You stopped the car, my body had other ideas apparently, and you know, didn't stop. It's not like you were trying to run me over, Felix." Anastasia shrugs it off._

 _"Thank you." Felix says._

 _"For what?"_

 _"For not blaming me, my Queen." Felix answers, pausing to look at his Queen with gratitude._

 _"Oh, you don't need to thank me, Felix. You didn't do anything wrong." Anastasia answers, patting Felix's arm gently and smiling. "Now come on, aren't you going to show me training?"_

 _"You should stay by my side, my Queen. Just in case." Felix warns before leading her the rest of the way to the training room._

 _"Alright."_

 _Arriving in the training room, Felix opens the doors for his Queen, the Guard immediately freezing at the sight of their new Queen._

 _"Our Queen." Corin gasps, the rest of the Guard immediately flashing into line based on rank._

 _"Oh- er. You don't- hello again." Anastasia says, blinking slightly._

 _"Did you need something, our Queen?" Demetri asks from the head of the line; what many didn't realize was that Demetri, perhaps due to his more unassuming and mild nature, was that he was the leader of the Guard, not Jane or Alex._

 _"No- I just. Felix found me wandering around. I was bored. He said I could watch you train. I didn't mean to disturb you all. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Anastasia explains, waving her hand around to the room vaguely._

 _"Oh, he did?" Demetri says, looking at his soul brother._

 _"If you don't want me here, I can leave." Anastasia says, looking awkward._

 _"No, no, we would be honored, our Queen." Demetri replies, quickly flashing away, returning a moment later with a chair, and placing it off to the side to the best vantage point._

 _"Thank you, Demetri." Anastasia smiles, Felix leading her over to the chair._

 _"You're welcome, my Queen." Demetri replies, smiling warmly in return._

 _Anastasia settles further in the chair, Felix remaining by her side as Demetri flashes off in the room back to whatever he had originally been doing, slowly the Guard becoming less tense as a few minutes went by._

 _Suddenly a dark brunette, 15-16 looking teen flashes in front of Anastasia, boyish face curious as he faces his new Queen._

 _"My name is Alec, my Queen." Alec introduces._

 _"Hello Alec, I'm Anastasia." Anastasia replies._

 _"I know, the Masters' told us." Alec says._

 _"I see. You're one of the twins, yes?" Anastasia asks._

 _"Yes. My sister is Jane." Alec answers, pointing to Jane across the room._

 _Jane was still doing her best to ignore her new Queen at this point, though she would do her duty of protecting her if needed, it didn't mean she had to particularly like her._

 _"Well it's nice to meet you, Alec. I'm sure it will be nice to meet your sister as well." Anastasia says, smiling._

 _"Would you like to see my powers? They are very strong." Alec offers._

 _"I've been told they are very strong. And I have no doubt they are. You are a part of the Elite Guard, along with your sister, Demetri, and Felix. You can show me, but only if you'd like. But I have no need for your powers, Alec, unless I am in danger. I am not currently. So there is no need for you to use them. I would, however, like to get to know you." Anastasia replies._

 _Alec blinks, head tilting slightly as he looks at his Queen, unsure how to respond to his Queen's answer. She didn't need his power? She wanted to talk to him? Spend time with him? That was confusing, to say the least._

 _"Why don't you go train a little bit, Alec? We can talk a little more later, okay?" Anastasia suggests lightly._

 _"Yes, my Queen." Alec responds, glad for the command he could actually follow, flashing off to go spar with his sister._

 _A short time later, Aro comes crashing through the doors of the training room in near rage, nostrils flaring as he searches for his mate,_ _panic having coursed through him from being unable to find her in her rooms, instead tracing her to the training room of all places, Felix's scent mingled with hers._

 _"_ _ **FELIX! DEMETRI!**_ _" Aro growls, hissing at two of his Elite Guards. "How_ _ **dare**_ _you! What were you **thinking** , endangering Anastasia, **your Queen!?** "_

 _Felix and Demetri immediately cower from Aro, fearing his rage._

 _"Il mio amore, come." Aro growls, picking his mate up from her chair and protectively holding her to himself, barely keeping himself from tearing apart his two Guard members._

 _"_ _ **Aro! Enough!**_ _" Anastasia reprimands, struggling in his grasp._

 _"Amore-" Aro tries, immediately releasing his mate for fear of hurting his mate._

 _"_ _ **No**_ _Aro- They did_ _ **nothing**_ _wrong. I was bored. I wandered and got lost. Felix found me and I wanted to watch. I was fine. They would not put me in harm's way." Anastasia defends._

 _"You do_ _ **not**_ _treat me like I'm an_ _ **idiot**_ _nor like I am a_ _ **pet**_ _to_ _ **leash**_ _." Anastasia hisses._

 _"Of course not, il mio amore. I apologize. I- when I did not find you in your rooms." Aro apologizes, reaching out for his mate again._

 _Anastasia sighs, anger leaving._

 _"I understand, I worried you. So apology accepted._ _ **Next time,**_ _however, rampaging is not the answer." Anastasia warns, pointing a finger at Aro before allowing him to pull her into his embrace and leading her out of the training room and back to their private wing of the castle._

 ** _Hello my lovely readers,_**

 ** _I had a few questions in my reviews I thought I'd answer for you, since there was some confusion in my last update._**

 ** _One, yes Anastasia is technically having "triplets", since she's pregnant with three babies at the same time. But technically it is all three of the Kings' children at the same time. Because it's not the "normal" way, and through IVF, which is in vitro fertilization, this is possible. Sorry, I thought I hinted at it enough through all my sciencing... Lols, apparently not..._**

 ** _On a side note, it is actually possible for a woman to get pregnant with twins from two different people, if they have sex within a really close time frame, like hours of each other, say the woman was cheating on her husband... One of my fellow fanfiction writer friends actually told me that for a "future reference" kind of thing, since I often do a multiple pairings situation... So there you go, just a random fun fact for you guys..._**

 ** _Two, while yes, Anastasia's hormones would have changed her scent, the Cullens aren't really around her enough to notice that about her, and obviously the Denali clan and all the other vampires invited to the wedding would know squat about her, so they would hardly have the reference point to realize one way or another as a basis for anything. Not every pregnant lady would smell the same, it would be based on each person's original biology and change from that point on. So yes, Aro, Marcus and Caius would totally notice immediately, and the entire Volturi coven, since they're around her all the time, but they'd hardly tell anyone._**

 ** _And finally, third question. The thing about heart beats. A babies heart immediately starts forming, that is true, but their heart beat doesn't start beating until anywhere from week six to week eight. Their mommy helps sustain them up till that point, forming all their little organs first, to make sure things are in place. So in other words, the heart organ is just the organ first, it needs to form before it even needs to think about working and beating, sustaining any type of function. I looked it up, don't worry._**

 ** _Hope this clarifies things a little more for you guys!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/8/19_**


	37. Now: New Friendships

No One's POV

A week had passed since the Kings, along with Anastasia and the Guard that had gone with them had returned to Volterra, two weeks since the wedding (Anastasia had insisted they stay a week so she could visit with her dad), and life at the castle had returned to normal with ease as if they hadn't left at all.

Curled up in the library, happy that it was summer term and therefore unhindered by school, Anastasia was blissfully not doing anything but lounging around lazily, brain feeling like mush after a long last term.

"My Queen." Demetri bursts in the library.

"Demetri, what have I told you?" Anastasia reminds lightly, looking up from where she lounges, half off the couch and half on the floor with a book in her hand.

"Anastasia." Demetri corrects, coming over to where Anastasia is awkwardly lying, twisting his head to look at his Queen.

"Don't judge me." Anastasia pouts, twisting around to curl around a pillow.

Demetri covers up a snicker.

"Anyways, Anastasia, there are guests here to see you. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Do you wish me to bring them here?" Demetri inquires.

"Oh, they came? Sure. Bring them in." Anastasia waves.

Demetri nods, flashing out of the library in a moment.

Anastasia straightens up, placing a bookmark in her book and putting it on the table.

"Hello Anastasia." Rosalie greets, looking around nervously as Demetri and Felix guide her and Emmett into the library.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmett. Thank you Felix, Demetri." Anastasia waves off her guard.

"Anastasia." Demetri and Felix nod respectfully before exiting, taking their post right outside the doors.

"Please, sit." Anastasia gestures, smiling.

"Thank you." Rosalie thanks, gracefully sitting across on another couch, Emmett beside her.

"So, how was your trip?" Anastasia asks.

"It was great, Rose here was eager to see you- Is there-" Emmett starts to ramble, suddenly pausing, his head cocking to the side as if listening for something.

"Hmm?" Anastasia asks, a small smile playing at her lips, figuring that Emmett was probably hearing the extra heart beats of her unborn children, just a few days ago Aro, Caius, and Marcus had noticed and had nearly had a heart attack, metaphorically of course, since they didn't actually have hearts to beat.

"Do you hear something?" Emmett questions.

"I hear nothing." Anastasia says, looking innocent.

Rosalie pauses along with Emmett, both of them looking around the room now as they listen for the unfamiliar sound, the faint thumping or muted bump-bump.

Then, Rosalie's eyes drift to Anastasia.

"Are you- _pregnant?_ " Rosalie's voice trills higher.

"Eight weeks this week." Anastasia announces. "The heartbeats just formed. So that's what you're hearing."

Rosalie's eyes look like they're about to bulge out of her head from shock.

"Are they-"

"The Kings? Yes, they are. Three little ones kicking around in there." Anastasia answers. "Also, completely human, if you're wondering."

"How?" Emmett gapes, staring at Anastasia and then her stomach and then Anastasia again.

"It's a secret." Anastasia says, looking smug.

"That's not fair." Emmett whines like a child.

"I- I honestly didn't ask how they made it happen, Emmett. Well at least not exactly. It was dangerous for me to have a child, possible, the child would have been a hybrid, half vampire and half human. But it would have been dangerous for me to carry them, it would have killed me. So Aro found another way. This is kind of a miracle. Even if it was with science. Kind of crazy, right?" Anastasia explains, her tone suddenly serious.

"You can't tell anyone." Anastasia stresses.

"Of course we won't, Anastasia." Rosalie immediately promises, already feeling protective of Anastasia and the unborn children.

Rosalie had always wanted children and she could see Anastasia did too. Why would she ever want to jeopardize Anastasia's chances at that?

"Of course, Anastasia. We'll keep quiet." Emmett promises.

"Thanks guys. You guys can be like the super cool aunt and uncle right? Spoil them to death or something." Anastasia smiles, tone now chipper.

Rosalie immediately looks happy at the thought.

"Now, Rosalie, wanna go see my car collection? Aro doesn't really want me driving any of my sports cars at the moment. Honestly, they've gotten _so_ over protective since I've gotten pregnant, I mean, I'm not even _showing_ yet! It's a bit over kill. But anyways, we can still look at them, you can take a peek under their hoods if you want, and if I'm feeling generous take them for a spin later. Tomorrow we can go shopping or something." Anastasia offers, rising from the couch. "Also, we should get your things to your room, since I'm assuming you're staying for a bit."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaims, bouncing around looking excited.

"We'd love to Anastasia, if you'd let us. Shopping sounds great!" Rosalie says, looking hopeful.

"Of course. You can call me Ana if you'd like. Most of my friends do." Anastasia offers.

"You can call me Rose."

"And you can call me Em if you want. Or you know, sexy works too. Or handsome, or whatever other nickname you come up with works for me too." Emmett chatters cheekily.

Rosalie sighs lightly, rolling her eyes at her husband's antics before slapping him on the back of the head lightly.

"Stop being an idiot, Emmett." Rosalie scolds.

" _Owe,_ Rose!" Emmett whines.

Anastasia laughs at Emmett's antics and the seemingly normal interaction between Rosalie and Emmett leading them towards the garages of Volterra. Yes, it looks like it would be a beautiful start to a friendship indeed.

 ** _Edited 2/8/19_**


	38. Then: Return to the States

_No One's POV_

 _The next few days passed fairly quickly, the Kings lavishing their attention on their mate, eager to show their affection and secure her permanent stay in Volterra with them._

 _However, as much as Anastasia enjoyed her vacation and stay, and as much as she was beginning to truly fall for the Kings' charms and gentle affections, her own mind and heart wandered; after all there was a lot for her to give up, a life she had back in the States, and much she would have to sacrifice._

 _"I am returning to the States." Anastasia decides one morning, only two days before her week would be officially over and she would need to return to America or decide to stay longer in Volterra._

 _The Kings still beside her in bed, their figures almost turning into perfect stone pillars._

 _The rejection burns through their minds, all-consuming, like a star burning out and exploding, and threatening to drown them in its fiery depths. What had they done wrong?_

 _"Il mio amore-" Aro breaks, his voice nearly trembling._

 _"No,_ _ **listen**_ _." Anastasia cuts off. "I am returning to the States. But I will come back. I cannot just simply disappear, I won't do that to my dad. It would destroy him. I have graduation at my school and I have plans this summer back home. I'm not just going to abandon them. And it would be really impolite and honestly horrible of you to expect me to do so in the first place. I have a life, friends, family."_

 _"Of course, mio caro. We would never expect you to. We understand." Marcus immediately sooths, reaching out a hand to stroke alongside his mate's side, though he would like nothing more than to keep his mate captive here in this moment, in this room, and never let her leave his side._

 _"Good. We'll need to make a cover story, you know, for my dad. I was thinking, perhaps an internship opportunity. That way I can't come home too often. I'll be too busy." Anastasia discusses. "I would say choosing a university to finish my Master's degree, but I've already chosen my school, and it isn't here."_

 _Caius hums in agreement, nose gently pressing against his mate's stomach as he curls tighter around her._

 _"Alright, I can see you three aren't interested at the moment. How about some breakfast instead?" Anastasia offers with a slight amused laugh._

 _A moment later Aro is in front of her, breakfast plate in hand._

 _However, despite the Kings' strong displeasure and melancholy Anastasia would return to America for the summer for her graduation and her father and friends in Forks, Washington (Demetri still her silent sentry), this her final step in her journey as she now returned to the heart of Volterra in late August just as promised._

 ** _Sorry for the delay & the short chapter guys._**

 ** _This week was sooo crazy with school & work! Like, completely INSANE! Honestly, I had a complete mental break down by Wednesday. It was a horrible week... :/_**

 ** _Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! It really lifted my spirits!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/8/19_**


	39. Now: Rosalie's Story & Girl Talk

No One's POV

A week later, Anastasia sat with Rosalie on her bed after a long day of shopping, Anastasia resting against her pillows and Rosalie cross legged opposite of her; Emmett had long since gotten bored and was hanging out with Felix and the rest of Anastasia's personal Guard in the training room, no doubt attempting to destroy something, bar Jane, Justin, and Alec who were on current protection duty.

Well not Jane, _technically_ , Jane always got dragged on shopping trips because Anastasia liked to indulge Jane and what teenage girl _didn't_ enjoy a good shopping spree? That was just one of the many small differences between Anastasia and her sister. If only that was the _only_ one, perhaps they could actually get along then.

"Are you feeling okay, Ana? The shopping trip didn't tire you out too much did it?" Rosalie asks, gently touching Anastasia's leg.

"I'm fine, Rose. There's nothing to worry about. _Honestly_ , just because I'm pregnant... I'm not _dying_." Anastasia snorts, laughing lightly, snuggling into her pillows more and placing a hand over her stomach.

"Alright. Well I had _tons_ of fun today! I can't believe we were able see Valentino, Dolce and Gabbana, Versace, and Prada." Rosalie chimes, settling further on the bed.

Anastasia laughs lightly, smiling at Rosalie's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well, you know, the Kings, like to indulge me." Anastasia replies.

Rosalie gives Anastasia a look that says 'you think?' before smacking Anastasia lightly with a pillow.

"Hey, pregnant lady here!" Anastasia protests mockingly.

Rosalie and Anastasia laugh together before settling again.

"This was nice, really nice." Rosalie says, quieting.

"I'm glad, it was nice." Anastasia replies.

"You know, Ana… I- I'm kind of jealous of you." Rosalie admits, looking down at the bedspread, drawing a mindless pattern on it.

"Jealous?" Anastasia says, looking surprised, and noting the sudden serious tone in Rosalie's voice.

"Yeah, I- you know, you're gorgeous and well- you've got what I've always wanted…" Rosalie says, her voice getting quieter as she continues, looking if she could that is, like she would be flushed with embarrassment. " _You're pregnant_. You get _children_. Of your own…"

"Oh… _Rose_." Anastasia says, feeling sympathy course through her, suddenly understanding.

"I- I lived in a different world than now, Ana. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." Rosalie begins her story, voice becoming airy.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realized now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their trouble on themselves." Rosalie continues, her gaze now distant.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't fully satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did." She shrugs.

"They weren't satisfied, but _I_ was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses. I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Ana. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." Rosalie smiles half amused at her own evaluation of herself.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishing that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these thing. There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." She admits, now looking at Anastasia's stomach, carefully reaching out to touch, before pulling back.

"It's okay, Rose." Anastasia offers, moving her hand off her stomach.

Rosalie smiles back, placing her hand over Anastasia's stomach ever so carefully, feeling the light beat of Anastasia's unborn children humming beneath, safe, protected, and growing in Anastasia's womb.

"It was a different time then. I was young, the same age as your sister. But I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind…"

"In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second, saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mom conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remembered being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses. My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything _I'd_ dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months." She explained almost dryly.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you. It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her." Rosalie continues, like a journal of past times.

"I was at Vera's that night… Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed, me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow… I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worried about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard… in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely… I was a few streets away from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name." Rosalie's voice became darker and colder.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of the other rich men. I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend – a friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta. The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was horse he was buying." Rosalie almost growls with distaste.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacked from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street. He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain…" Rosalie says, looking lost to the memory.

"I won't make you listen to the rest." Rosalie snaps back into the present. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long… Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remembered being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice."

"Anyways, in the end, I got luckier than I deserve. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped." Rosalie finally admits.

"But there will never be more than the two of us. And I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren." Rosalie says, looking regretful.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Rose. And I'm so sorry that happened to you." Anastasia says finally, letting her hand rest over Rosalie's as it still rests over her stomach.

"Thank you, Ana. It was nice to tell someone else, and have someone know, besides my family." Rosalie says softly.

"Of course. You can always tell me anything." Anastasia offers.

"You know, Rose…" Anastasia says after a few moments of silence, her fingers tapping lightly on the bedspread. "Why don't you and Emmett adopt?"

"Adopt?" Rosalie echoes, looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Adopt." Anastasia nods. "It's not the same, but there's no reason just because they're not your child by blood you can't love them just the same."

"But the laws-" Rosalie begins.

"Prevent _immortal_ _children_. For good reason, can you imagine a two year old vampire? Bad idea. Horrible idea really. And yes, humans knowing of our existence, so unless you plan on writing 'I'm a vampire' on your application…" Anastasia corrects, then snarking at the end, giving Rosalie a look.

"Good point." Rosalie concedes, suddenly looking hopeful at the option of being able to have children.

"However, any child that would grow up in this world, that in of itself presents an issue. There would have to be assurances the secret would be kept. My own included."

"They have to be turned?" Rosalie asks, looking upset all of a sudden.

"I know that it's hard for you- especially because you didn't get the choice, none of your family did. And we are not going by any hard and fast rules here. Actually we haven't decided anything yet, my children will be a unique and first case here. The first human children growing up in the vampire world. Moreover, they are more or less heirs to the vampire world. I'm not about to want to take their choices away before their born, but you need to understand that the safety of both humans and vampires is vital. Also, we're not about to break our own laws on immortal children. So if anything, we would wait until they are adults. But I need to, my mates need to consider everything and anticipate things before they happen. Otherwise we cannot protect our children nor the vampire world."

"I understand, Ana. It's just hard, this isn't necessarily the life I would have chosen. If at all. I'm happy with Emmett. But there are things I wish I still had. Your sister isn't thinking things through. Obviously you're completely different than you sister, and you've thought things through, you want things and aren't rushing things. And it's really nice to see. Refreshing. I like you. I don't really like her much to be honest, I know she's technically family now, I guess. I'm sorry, I know she's your sister." Rosalie apologizes.

"It's okay, Rose. Really. I know- Bella. She- we're not really getting along anymore, as much as I wish we did. For the sake of my dad, anyways. So you didn't like, hurt my feelings. I'm a big girl. Someone once told me, if I can forget for a second that we're family, if I were to meet her as a stranger, would I want to be friends, would I be? The answer, as sad as it is, is no. So, in a way I will always care about her, because yes, we are family, but we just aren't meant to be close, but that's okay too."

Suddenly the doors to the master bedroom burst open, Emmett bounding in.

"Did you have enough girl time yet?" Emmett asks.

"Are you bored already Emmett-bear?" Anastasia smirks.

" _Maybe_ …" Emmett grumbles.

"Did Felix beat you?" Anastasia asks, raising an eyebrow.

" _No_." Emmett grumbles again, looking if he could, like he would be flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes." Felix says, looking hilariously smug, coming into the room.

"Okay… _Maybe_." Emmett says, looking even grumpier.

"It's okay honey, you're still my favorite monkey man." Rosalie comforts, with a small pat.

Emmett grumbles again, glaring at Felix.

Anastasia snickers at Emmett's expense, offering a high five to Felix.

"Try Justin next, maybe your manly pride will feel better. Justin's not as much of a fighter. Or at least not as experienced."

For a moment Emmett looks happier at the thought of not going up against Anastasia's more experienced Guard members like Demetri and Felix, having gotten his ass kicked in the training room by them.

"I _resent_ than, Ana!" Justin says from hallway.

"Get over it, Jay. You can just strike Emmett with your lightning."

Emmett then pales.

"Oh _hell_ no! That's the _newborn_ with the _freaky_ electricity and water powers!" Emmett screeches.

"Okay, then there's Afton." Anastasia suggests instead.

"No, no, no. You know, I think I'm good for today. _Rose!_ " Emmett denies.

"You're a _toddler,_ Emmett." Rosalie sighs, standing up from the bed.

Anastasia laughs.

"How about you two take one of my cars for a spin? No scratches or I'll have Demetri hunt you down. It's time for my Guard change anyways, and I'm kind of tired. And Rosalie, think about what I said, okay? Nothing is set in stone yet."

 ** _Edited 2/8/19_**


	40. Then: Misadventures with Friends

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia had returned to Forks after her graduation from MTSU, most of her close friends from high school also returning for one last sort of 'hurrah', celebrating their graduating of bachelor's degrees, before life would redirect them in separate directions once more._

 _While most of them were planning on continuing their education to Master's degrees, it was an unspoken sort of agreement that they all knew that their lives, despite all still being friends and staying in touch, were about to get infinitely more busy and unknown than they already were. Who really knew what the future brought after college?_

 _College in of itself was sort of a pause on adult responsibilities, real life was out there, and well, they couldn't put a hold on life indefinitely, even if sometimes they wished they could._

 _Thus, as is was, Anastasia, along with her group of best friends had decided to go on a week-long camping trip to Crater Lake in Oregon._

 _"We're_ _ **lost**_ _, aren't we?" Sam asks, hiking after Anastasia and Ashley, who are at the head of the group._

 _"We're not_ _ **lost**_ _, Sam. Seriously, don't be such a baby. Where is your sense of adventure?" Anastasia snorts, turning to give Sam a bitch face._

 _"Yeah, come on man. How many times have we hiked around our own forests?" Justin comments, hiking after the girls._

 _"Yeah,_ _ **our**_ _forests." Sam shoots back, jumping around on a few rocks._

 _"Don't worry, Ana will protect you. She's been here before with Charlie." Justin snickers, pushing Sam out of the way in a playful manner. "Besides, we're heading_ _ **back**_ _, shouldn't you have worried about this when we were heading_ _ **up**_ _?"_

 _Anastasia rolls her eyes at her guy friend's antics, continuing to hike down the way they came, having come from seeing an old fire lookout with a breathe taking view of the surrounding forest lands and mountains._

 _However, ten minutes later, ominous cloud formations begin to roll in, Anastasia looking up worriedly at the darker thunderclouds in the distance._

 _"Come on guys, we need to pick up the pace." Anastasia encourages, hoping lithely down the trail, hiking pack lightly hitting against her back with every step and pony tail bouncing._

 _Ashley, Andi, Justin, Sam, Andy, and Aaron thunder after her, gravel and dirt skidding after them as they race off the mountain side, the clouds rolling inland, skies growing dark as the thunderstorms gather quickly._

 _Crater Lake was known for its weather changes, known more so for its fires, sparked by its harsh thunderstorm seasons in the hot summers and the unpredictability and uncontrollable nature that came with them._

 _Rain began, large drops descending from the heavens as the thunderclouds let loose, the lightning striking in the distance, the storm already striking the rim of the lake._

 _Anastasia counted the seconds between the booms, tell her how far the lightning was away between the lightning and them._

 _"Ana!" Ashley calls after Anastasia._

 _"I know! We don't have much time, it's getting closer!" Anastasia calls back, daring to cast a quick glance back at her best friend, expressions meeting for a moment._

 _Like Anastasia, Ashley's father had taught her a lot about camping and survival in the wild, Ashley's father was a search and rescue volunteer._

 _"We need to hurry guys! Come on!" Anastasia says, rushing everyone as they continue their race to their car._

 _Demetri and Felix had followed their Queen to the United States, though Anastasia had only been aware of Demetri's presence, since the Kings knowing Anastasia thought it was frivolous to send a bodyguard, chose to keep Felix's presence a secret._

 _Guarding their Queen had been a simple task, boring even, that was until now._

 _Felix and Demetri were pretty sure the Masters were going to murder them now as lightning suddenly struck a tree, exploding one across the road, lighting another one on fire in a spiral pattern._

 _Honestly, how did their Queen, a small little_ _ **human**_ _, managed to get herself into these things?_

 _"_ _ **Fuck!**_ _" Anastasia says. "_ _ **GUYS!**_ _"_

 _Demetri and Felix hover in the tree line, watching as Anastasia and her friends scramble towards their Toyota 4 Runner, the fire contained for now between the two trees the lightning had struck, but the down tree leaving them trapped, unable to drive out._

 _Making a decision, obviously their job to ensure their Queen's safety, Felix and Demetri move, unseen to human eye, clearing a few branches in what would seem natural, to make a path for the 4 Runner to drive out._

 _A moment later, Anastasia and her friend's pile into the 4 Runner, Anastasia throwing it into 4 wheel drive, tires rolling over branches and rocks, and driving out of the road towards camp._

 _"Oh god._ _ **Never. Again**_ _." Ashley wheezes out, hand pressed to the dashboard, laughing nearly hysterically._

 _"Enough adventure for you?" Anastasia asks, nearly hysterical herself._

 _"For a life time." Aaron chokes out, leaning back into his seat, feeling and looking nearly boneless._

 _"Why is it_ _ **always**_ _on vacations with you and Ashley?" Justin comments._

 _"Because we're awesome." Ashley laughs, offering a high five to Anastasia._

 _"Yeah, that's right bitch!" Anastasia cheers, high fiving Ashley back._

 _"No, you're_ _ **insane**_ _." Sam chirps back._

 _The whole group erupts in laughter at that._

 _"Okay, admittedly, the fire was a bit much. Back to camp for campfire, hot chocolate and s'mores?" Anastasia offers._

 ** _And hey guys, just as a side note, this is actually semi-modeled after something that happened to me personally..._**

 ** _My mom and I got stuck in a forest fire. My mom used to work for the forest service & also used to jump out of helicopters and fight forest fires (but that's another story)..._**

 ** _Anyways, so I actually have seen lightning strike a tree & explode it across a road and light a tree on fire... So, true story guys, it can happen, and it's scary as hell when you are literally trying to run to your fucking car to escape it... So it might seem totally insane & like it's a little out there, but well, it's not._**

 ** _So yeah. Inspiration for this chapter is one, it happened to me. And well, it's actually a really funny story now, so I'd thought I'd share it & put a twist on it with adding all of Anastasia's friends & their lovely snark. Lols._**

 ** _Two, I'd show a little of Anastasia's time back in the States before I throw her back to Volterra._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/8/19_**


	41. Now: Morning Sickness

No One's POV

Another week later, Anastasia sat in bed propped up against pillows after an unfortunate morning bout of morning sickness, feel quite fatigued despite the fact she had only woken up a few hours ago.

"Mother?" Jane asks, flashing to Anastasia's side worriedly, Alec hovering at Jane's shoulder.

"Hello Jane, Alec." Anastasia says, opening her eyes to stare at the twins and giving them an exhausted smile.

"Are you okay? Do we need to get the Masters?" Alec asks.

"I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness, Alec. Nothing to worry about. No need to get them, they are busy with the incident in Kolkata." Anastasia promises.

"Can- can we do anything?" Jane frowns, disliking how exhausted Anastasia looked.

"I'm a little hungry, sweetie." Anastasia says, taking Jane's hand as she offers it.

"Jane and I can get you something. What would you like?" Alec immediately offers.

"Just some fruit. And maybe some yogurt. I'm not that hungry." Anastasia smiles at the twins.

Jane and Alec nod, flashing away a moment later.

Anastasia smiles, settling back down into the pillows a moment later and closing her eyes remembering the first several weeks when she had gotten pregnant when Alec and Jane had acted less than favorably toward her being pregnant compared to now.

 _With the announcement of her pregnancy, the Guard have overall been thrilled about it. Her personal Guard especially. Afton, Felix, and Demetri had taken upon themselves to be especial attentive. And, of course, Justin too (he was her best friend after all, Anastasia was pretty sure that was written in the best friend code)._

 _Justin had been added to her personal Guard shortly after meeting the Kings, not only because of his immense power that would be an asset to protect her, but also because she had been the one to recruit him._

 _Jane and Alec, however, had been somewhat subdued about the idea of her being pregnant, if not entirely **adverse** to it, and had seemingly gone out of the way to ignore her thereafter, which being a part of her personal Guard was a difficult task to do, leaving Afton, Felix, Demetri, and Justin the brunt of their duties in shadowing her around the castle. It was entirely unlike them._

 _After two weeks of them avoiding her, Anastasia had finally had enough of it and roped the rest of her Guard into helping her get them alone so she could talk to them._

 _"Okay, I'm tired of this. You've been ignoring me for two weeks._ _ **Explain**_ _." Anastasia demands._

 _Jane and Alec refuse to say anything, instead stand silently in the room, unable to leave with Felix, Demetri, Afton, and Justin guarding the door outside that is unless they wanted to hurt their Queen._

 _Finally Alec cracked._

 _"You're going to forget us." He blurts out._

 _"Alec." Jane hisses, glaring at his brother, her pride too strong to want to admit the reason why her and her brother had been avoiding the Queen._

 _"What!?" Anastasia asks, looking confused._

 _"You're going to forget us. You don't need us anymore now that- that you've got your_ _ **own**_ _children to pay attention to and take care of." Alec says quietly, looking down at the ground._

 _"What do you mean I won't_ _ **need you?**_ _You're a part of my Guard, Alec. Of course I'm going to need you." Anastasia says, looking bewildered._

 _For a moment Jane and Alec looked hopeful, but then it quickly dies, covered by a mask of indifference._

 _"There's- there's something more, isn't there? You can tell me, you can trust me." Anastasia says gently, trying to coax it out of the twins._

 _Alec looks at his sister pleadingly and with uncertainty before looking back at his Queen._

 _"We- I- you remember the story- of how we were created right?" Alec says, looking more vulnerable than Anastasia has ever remember him being._

 _Anastasia nods, remaining silent._

 _"Our- our family life and village was not kind. And Aro has been much kinder than anyone. Volterra has been home for many centuries. But you- you have shown us much more kindness and compassion, love than anyone. Love that- that maybe we- we thought a- a mother would be like. That- that we would_ _ **want**_ _." Alec trembles, looking away now at the flames crackling in the fireplace. "But- but you have kids now, you- you wouldn't want us. If- if you would in the first place. We- we're too old."_

 _Anastasia was shocked to say the least, mouth hanging open in her stunned state, not realizing they had felt that way, believing if anything maybe they had seen her as sort of an older sibling._

 _The twins taking her silence as rejection, immediately closing themselves off to hide the hurt from their Queen and resigning themselves to a sort of professionalism, as it was still their duty to protect her from harm. They hoped she would forgive them from the misstep in crossing boundaries._

 _"Oh- Jane, Alec." Anastasia finally snaps out of her stunned stupor, immediately rising from her place on the couch to hug the twins. "I would be really honored. And I'm touched. I'm not that much older than you, physically at least. But you can call me mom, if you want. And you know, these kids, they're going to need some older siblings to protect them. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."_

 _Since then, the twins had taken the job as older siblings and eldest children quite seriously indeed, practically as bad as the Kings themselves, ensuring their mom was taken care of and protected every moment._

"Mother?" Jane asks, knocking lightly on the door, entering with a small plate of food.

"Hello Jane." Anastasia says, rousing from her memories.

"Are you feeling any better, mother?" Jane asks, coming to her side tray in hand.

"A little." Anastasia says, shifting slightly to prop herself up more, Alec coming to her bedside to fluff up the pillows and offer her tea.

"Thank you, Alec."

"You're welcome, mom." Alec says, curling up on the bed, and resting his head over Anastasia's stomach, listening to his sibling's heartbeat.

Anastasia smiles, gently running a hand through Alec's hair as Jane settles the tray on the bed before sitting next to Anastasia.

"Rosalie and Emmett are wanting to come in." Jane informs.

"You can let them in." Anastasia says.

"Come in." Jane says, settling further next to her Queen and surrogate mom.

"Morning Ana." Rosalie chimes.

"Morning Rosalie." Anastasia says, munching on fruit.

Rosalie and Emmett look slightly weirded out by the sight of the Witch Twins cuddling with Anastasia, Alec more than content to rest against Anastasia's stomach, and Jane curled up next to Anastasia, her head resting on Anastasia's shoulder.

"I'm not feeling very well this morning, morning sickness and all. So I might need to delay that shopping trip. I'm sorry Rosalie." Anastasia apologizes.

"That's alright, Ana. We were told. We just wanted to check up on you. We needed to go hunting anyways." Rosalie shrugs.

"Oh, okay. Well remember to leave the area. Hunting isn't permitted around Volterra." Anastasia reminds gently.

"We remember. Do you need anything? Want us to pick you up something while we're out?" Rosalie asks.

"No, but thank you. Jane and Alec will get me anything I need or anything these little guys may want. They make pretty good older siblings." Anastasia smiles fondly, gently running another hand through Alec's brown locks.

Alec nods in agreement, eyes closing as Anastasia rubs his head.

Rosalie smiles at the sight of the family Anastasia has made around her.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, I- I haven't decided. Or- we haven't decided. It's hard, Ana. While I understand that being a vampire saved us, all of the people here. To willingly choose it, especially for your children, I- I wish there had been someone to vote no for me." Rosalie says, looking slightly apologetic.

"I understand, Rose. My children will get to choose. I get to choose. But the choices my children will have will have their own consequences and a ripple effect. Humans cannot know of vampires' existence, yet they will grow up around it, so they will know that importance of that fact, and their life never normal. It will be different, but I'm confident it will work out." Anastasia responds.

"That makes sense." Rosalie reasons.

"Mmmhmm." Anastasia nods sleepily.

"We'll let you rest now."

"Have a good hunt. Go get a bear for me." Anastasia winks, waving them off.

"Will do, Ana-bear." Emmett laughs, dragging his wife out.

"Are you finished, mom?" Alec asks, shifting slightly to look up Anastasia.

"Yeah, I'm finished." Anastasia yawns lightly.

"Do you need anything else?" Jane asks attentively.

"No, I'm fine, sweetie. I'd like to rest a little. But you and Alec can stay here if you'd like, keep me company." Anastasia offers, sinking back down into her pillows and blankets.

Jane and Alec nod, Anastasia closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep a few moments later.

 ** _What did you think of the flashback? It didn't really fit as a stand alone chapter, but I really wanted to include it in the story, I thought it was cute to show the twins bonding further with Anastasia, so I included it in this chapter._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	42. Then: In Flight Conversations

_No One's POV_

 _Summer back home passed quickly, and all too soon Anastasia found herself back on a plane, a private plane nonetheless, to Volterra, and wondering what life was bringing her next, and when and if she would ever see her old life again._

 _"Why don't you rest, my Queen? It's a long flight." Demetri suggests, seating himself across from his Queen, unsure if his presence so close would bother her. "Or do you need something?"_

 _"No, I'm fine for now, Demetri. Thank you, though. Also, you don't have to call me my Queen, Anastasia is fine." Anastasia says._

 _"It would not be in polite. The Masters would not like it, my Queen." Demetri replies._

 _"Even if I_ _ **tell**_ _you not to?" Anastasia questions._

 _"It is not proper." Demetri insists._

 _"Uh huh." Anastasia says skeptically._

 _"Alright, fine. Why don't you tell me about yourself then?" Anastasia suggests._

 _Demetri looks uncomfortable, wondering exactly what his new Queen wanted to know about him. Perhaps she was curious about his powers or the Guard. That would make sense, she was after all, new to this world._

 _"What would you like to know?" Demetri asks formally._

 _Anastasia takes a moment to look at Demetri, noticing his almost too still way of holding himself, similar to the way the Kings held themselves when they were nervous or upset._

 _Suddenly, Anastasia wondered if Demetri was actually nervous, his expression certainly gave nothing away, then again she also knew he was a Guard member. They were practically trained to show no emotion._

 _"What's your favorite color?" Anastasia questions._

 _Demetri blinks, clearly not expecting that question from his Queen, his head tilting curiously as he opens his mouth, closing it a moment later._

 _"I- I don't understand, my Queen?" Demetri questions._

 _"So- so you don't have a favorite color?" Anastasia says. "That's okay."_

 _"No- I do- I mean, I don't understand why you are- are asking me that."_

 _"Oh. Well, because I would like to get to know you, Demetri." Anastasia answers._

 _If anything, Demetri looked even more confused at that Anastasia thought. And suddenly Anastasia wondered if the Guard had any one take an interest in them recently, remembering how confused Alec had also looked when she expressed interest in getting to know him beyond his powers._

 _"Is that alright, Demetri? Would you like that?" Anastasia asks, offering Demetri the chance for what Anastasia figured was the first time in forever to have his own opinion on something and opportunity to not feel obligated to do something._

 _"Green." Demetri blurts out._

 _This time it was Anastasia's turn to blink blankly._

 _"My favorite color is green." Demetri says more calmly, looking as if he would have been red in the face if he could have been._

 _"My favorite color is blue. What is your favorite animal?" Anastasia asks, holding back a small laugh at Demetri's expense._

 _A puppy, Demetri reminded her of a puppy._

 _Over the next little bit Anastasia entertained herself by conversation with Demetri before finally relieving him of the 'get to know you' conversation to read a book instead._

 _Demetri observed his new Queen as she napped in her seat, her book resting beside her on the table and ipod playing on low in her headphones, the conversation they had earlier repeating in his mind._

 _In the decades that the Masters had been married to their previous wives, none of them had taken any interest in the Guard, yet Anastasia, his new Queen, was seemingly interested. Demetri dared to hope anyways._

 _Finally, after a fourteen hour flight, and hour and a half drive later Anastasia would returned to Volterra._

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	43. Now: Hush My Child

No One's POV

It was early afternoon, overcast perfect for the two Cullens as they returned to Volterra after several hours of hunting.

"Did you remember to get that picture, Rose? I wanna show Ana the bear I tackled." Emmett asks his wife as they run through the European countryside, staying to the far outer reaches away from small villages and towns.

"Yes Em, I did. You've only asked me like a few _dozen_ times." Rosalie answers with well-worn patience of dealing with her husband of a few decades.

"Okay. I'm just checking!" Emmett defends, grinning cheekily at his wife as they zig zag through the trees.

"Well you've only _checked_ a few dozen times. I've got it. You can stop now." Rosalie snorts, rolling her eyes.

Emmett snickers, enjoying riling his wife up.

Suddenly passing by familiar landmark, having passed it on their way leaving Volterra, Rosalie pauses for a moment, senses picking up on a sound.

"Em-" Rosalie hisses, footsteps halting.

"Wha-" Emmett goes to say, only to have Rosalie cover his mouth.

Rosalie stops her breathing, Emmett instinctively doing the same as they still the rest of their bodies, both freezing into perfect statues.

The area around them was quiet, unnaturally quiet, barely a sound around them, not even a bird.

"We passed by here, didn't we?" Rosalie asks quietly, in a voice too quiet for a human to pick up, if one were to be close by that is.

"There's a village, east from here." Emmett nods, equally as quiet, pointing in the direction of said village. "We were trying to avoid it earlier. Remember?"

"Something's not- I thought I heard something." Rosalie says, moving towards the direction of the small town.

Without question, Emmett follows his wife as she quickly weaves through the underbrush and trees.

Disaster and wreckage met them as they approached, carnage and careless bloodshed, hours old from the looks of it and every person drained completely dry.

Rosalie covered her mouth, tearless sobs threatening to escape. All those people, the innocents dead and for what cause?

" _Emmett_." She chokes out.

"We- we need to tell to Volturi." Emmett manages to say after a moment, pulling his wife into his arms, attempting to shield her from what was in front of them.

Rosalie nods, closing her eyes hoping to wash away the sight in front of her.

A small sound suddenly puts them on alert, Emmett tensing as he searches for the source, wondering if the rouge or whatever vampire or coven, had done this, was still here.

Suddenly, Rosalie was shooting off, practically blurring into a house.

" _ROSE!_ " Emmett nearly panics, racing after his mate.

"Emmett!" Rosalie calls from inside a small house.

Emmett crashes through the house, not that there was much of a house to crash through with most the doorways destroyed, finding his wife in a baby's room, cradling two babies, twins from the looks of it, a girl and a boy.

"How- how could someone- _do_ \- do this?" Rosalie asks, starring down at the two with a look of wonder and adoration. "What- what do we do?"

Rosalie suddenly looked so unsure, so absolutely shattered, yet also so hopeful, Emmett didn't know how to react or what to say.

If there was one thing Emmett always knew was that he would do anything to make his mate happy. But the one thing Rosalie had always wanted and Emmett could never give her, was children.

Yet this, two children, two babies, completely unattached, no parents, left alone and now needing parents. It was quite literally the perfect situation for them, they even sort of looked like Rosalie and Emmett, no questions would be raised if they were to simply take them.

"Rose- sweetie. We- you know we have to- we have to tell the Volturi." Emmett says gently, coming to his wife's side.

" _NO!_ " Rosalie immediately growls, curling in on the two infants, already instantly protective, as if they were already hers. "They'll take them! They'll kill them! NO, Emmett! _Please_."

"Rose, you- you don't know that. Do- do you really think Ana would let them?" Emmett tries to persuade, voice breaking as he sees his wife struggle, knowing how desperately she wanted this, wanted something he may not be ever be able to give her.

"Please Em! Look at them! We can take them- no one would know." Rosalie pleads, looking at Emmett with doe eyes.

"Rose, _baby_." Emmett says, closing his eyes. "I know what- what Ana said to you. And you know that- that I love you. That I would do _anything_ for you. This- this is _not_ the way."

Rosalie trembles, knowing her husband was right.

"I- I _want_ this, Emmett." Rosalie cries. "I- I didn't know, but this- these babies don't deserve this- I do now. It's _right_."

"I know you do, honey. I know you do. But we have to- we have to do this _right_. We need to go _back_." Emmett says, pulling his wife into his arms.

Rosalie finally nods, holding onto the twins tightly as if fearing they would disappear from her arms.

In another moment, Rosalie and Emmett are gone, racing back to Volterra, the two infants held tightly in Rosalie's arms, the terror and anxiety barely concealed.

Returning to the castle, the two Cullens quickly wind through the halls, sniffing out Anastasia to find her in the throne room, Emmett giving his wife an encouraging look before opening the throne room doors for her.

"Hello Rose, Emmett." Anastasia greets, waving from her seat on her throne, having been called to discuss plans about Kolkata with the Kings and Guard.

"Hey Ana-" Emmett begins to speak.

"Rosalie, Emmett what have you got there?" Aro interrupts Emmett suddenly, standing from his own throne to suddenly flash to the center of the throne room, where the Cullens stand.

Rosalie flinches as all eyes turn to her and Emmett, her arms instinctively tightening around the two infants she holds.

"Ana-" Rosalie speaks, voice shaking subtly, body curled against Emmett's side.

"Human children?" Aro questions, head tilting as he looks at the two bundled up lumps in Rosalie's arms.

Rosalie flinches again, curling into Emmett more.

" _Aro_." Anastasia reprimands gently, rising from her own throne to come closer, Jane and Alec drifting to her side both curious and protective of their Queen and mother.

"There was a village. A rogue attack or something. We found them on our way back. They were the only survivors." Emmett explains for his wife, knowing how anxious and fearful she was and feeling protective of her as well.

"An attack? How far from here?" Aro questions, gaze immediately shifting from the children to Emmett.

"Not far enough. 30 miles maybe? It was hard to judge. After we found them we raced back quicker." Emmett explains.

"They're cute." Anastasia comments now standing in front of Rosalie and peeking at the two babies in Rosalie's arms, giving Rosalie a soft smile.

Rosalie smiles back at Anastasia.

"I'm guessing you brought them here because you want to keep them? You know, they kind of look like you and Emmett." Anastasia guesses.

"They cannot _possibly_ keep the human childre-" Caius objects.

"Why can't they?" Anastasia interjects. "I'm having human children. _Your_ children, if I'm not mistaken."

Caius immediately quiets, sighing gently when his mate gives him a look and then rubbing his temples.

" _Admittedly_ , if every vampire deemed themselves wanting to have human children, we might have issues. Not only in how many vampires we would inevitably end up having in the world, since vampires live for an eternity, baring incidents, but also for the same reasons not every human should be parents. But I see no reason Rosalie and Emmett shouldn't be allowed this." Anastasia reasons.

Aro cannot fault his mate's logic, and turns his gaze onto the two Cullens.

"May I?" Aro asks, extending his hand first to Emmett and then to Rosalie.

The two Cullens offer their hand to Aro, casting glances at Anastasia anxiously despite her reassuring look.

Finally, Aro leads Anastasia back to her seat, brushing a hand along her face and gently rubbing a caressing hand along her stomach before settling in his own throne.

"As always my Queen is wise beyond her years in her reasoning. Moreover, given that we ourselves are to have our own children, Anastasia is correct. What would we be if we would not allow the same? How would we be able to rule then? This said, we will allow it. However, it is not without stipulations." Aro says, gaze holding even.

"As it is, you must remain here, in Volterra, your allegiance to the Volturi. And Emmett Cullen, you will become a part of the Guard. Once your children have grown, no longer children by human standards, you may leave. Do you agree?" Aro continues with finality.

Rosalie looks to her husband, gaze pleading, her grip never lessening on the two sleeping infants in her arms.

"We agree." Emmett answers.

"Very well. Splendid news." Aro claps.

"You may leave." He dismisses not a second later.

Rosalie and Emmett slip out of the throne room at the dismissal, flitting to their room a moment later, their two children still sleeping as if nothing was amiss.

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	44. Then: Settling In

_No One's POV_

 _It had been barely a month since Anastasia had returned to Volterra, and though Anastasia had felt, at least in some aspect that she had finally begun to felt "settled", in many aspects she did not._

 _Volterra was not her home, at least not yet, and the pang of homesickness was still very much there._

 _Anastasia knew this time was harder for her to settle because this time was different. Unlike when she had studied abroad in England at Regent's University London, she knew this time she wasn't going home. Volterra was her home now, indefinitely, despite what her father may believe and be under the impression of._

 _Because of this, Anastasia's emotions churned confusingly in her mind. The Kings hadn't forced her to remain here, or even to return to them, to Volterra. All of it had been her choice, she tried to remember that, and she certainly didn't resent them, but in a way she did. Like a bird in a gilded cage._

 _An admittedly very large, very, very, extremely, probably far more luxurious cage than the metaphor probably assumed…_

 _She shouldn't feel like this,_ _ **really**_ _, she_ _ **shouldn't**_ _. It wasn't their fault. And they had given her everything._ _ **More**_ _than everything. But she was_ _ **lonely**_ _. Talking to her friends and father over Skype could only fill the void so much._

 _And the Guard, well Anastasia had hoped they would interact with her more, would want_ _ **some**_ _semblance of a friendship or at least a functional working-something relationship with them. Thus far, however, that had not been the case, Anastasia actually thought they might actually be going **out** of their way to try and avoid her. She wondered how she would possibly survive in Volterra if she only had the Kings for company indefinitely._

 _"Mio caro?" Marcus asks his mate gently, seating himself by her on the couch._

 _"Oh, hello Marcus." Anastasia replies quietly, looking up from her book questioningly._

 _"Are you alright, amore?" Marcus questions. "You have been unusual quiet as of late."_

 _"I'm alright." Anastasia shrugs lightly, turning her head to look at a stray piece of string from on the blanket on her lap._

 _Marcus gently brushes a hand against her cheek, pushing brunette strands of hair behind her ear._

 _"I don't believe that, mio caro. You are sad. I do not wish to see that. But you do not have to tell me if you do not wish to." Marcus promises, dropping his hand from her face a moment later._

 _Anastasia sighs lightly, dropping her book mark into her book before pushing herself closer to Marcus, curling up to his side, head resting against his chest._

 _"I don't think your Guard like me very much." Anastasia finally mumbles._

 _Alarm shoots through Marcus, vicious protectiveness immediately raging through him at the thought of perhaps one of the Guard members threatening or simply mistreating his mate._

 _"Why do you say that, mio caro? Have one of them harmed you?" Marcus questions, tone remaining deceptively calm, though his inner beast roars at the thought, his arms immediately encircling his mate, keeping her protectively in his embrace, her body flushed to his side and head resting against his chest._

 _"No, of course not. I just- they, it's_ _ **stupid**_ _. It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Anastasia mumbles, face lightly flushing._

 _"It's obviously not nothing." Marcus replies, fingers lightly running along his mate's arm in a soothing manner, his inner animal pacified that no harm had come to his mate, at least physically, though still pacing at the thought of her upset at all._

 _"It's stupid, really._ _ **Please**_ _, can you just forget I said anything?" Anastasia pleads, gently tugging on Marcus' suit jacket._

 _Marcus sighs gently, looking less than convinced or pleased at the thought._

 _"Very well, mio caro. Only if you promise me that they have not harmed you, in any way, nor have they been negligent in their duties to you. Or I shall have Aro go through the entire Guard." Marcus concedes._

 _"I promise, Marcus." Anastasia answers._

 _Marcus sighs again, pressing a gentle kiss to Anastasia's crown, his hold never lessening around her, still worried about her behavior. He would talk to his brothers about it after she was sleeping, perhaps Aro had picked up something in her thoughts that would give them understanding to her unusually quiet behavior._

 _"Now, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" Marcus asks._

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	45. Now: Allegiance

No One's POV

Remaining in the throne room after Rosalie and Emmett had been dismissed, Anastasia's attention had slipped from the situation in Kolkata to wondering what Rosalie and Emmett were doing; Rosalie was probably over the moon right now Anastasia thought. She had just gotten everything she had ever dreamed of.

A baby room. They needed to make a room for the twins. Also, they needed baby things; Anastasia's thoughts drifted more.

"Il mio amore?" Aro asks, stroking her hand.

"Hmm? Sorry. I wasn't- what did you ask?" Anastasia apologizes.

"I asked what you thought we should do about what the Cullens brought to our attention." Aro states again.

"Oh. Yes. It could be related to the incident in Kolkata. Or completely separate. Demetri should go, in case that is the case. Perhaps another lead could be found. It is unfortunate." Anastasia frowns, thoughts switching track.

"It is." Caius agrees, gently running a light hand along his mate's arm.

"Emmett should go as well. He knows where the village is." Anastasia adds.

"There is no need for that, amore. I saw it-" Aro objects.

"Aro- you appointed him to the Guard. Do you truly believe he would betray you? Emmett isn't his brother Edward. I know that's what you are thinking. You must give him the opportunity to prove himself, not immediately assume the worst. Besides, Emmett is a part of _my_ private Guard. It's why you asked? Don't even give me that look." Anastasia snorts lightly, knowing her mate well. Besides, she was the one that 'vouched' for them, and therefore in a way 'recruited' them to the Volturi and Guard in a roundabout way.

Aro gives his mate a resigned look, knowing he couldn't get away with anything such as underhanded schemes or plots as he was often prone to.

"Honestly, Emmett is an asset to the Guard. And in this case, we need to deal with the issue, quickly. Emmett knows where the village is. Demetri will lead the Guard and Emmett will show them where it is. Done deal." Anastasia points out.

"As always your logic is reasonable." Aro sighs.

"You should know not to under estimate me by now." Anastasia teases.

"Demetri, you heard the Queen. You are to lead a party of the guard to the village. Find what you can about the attack and then clean up." Marcus instructs.

"My Kings, my Queen." Demetri bows.

"Wait- I think Rosalie and I should also go." Anastasia interjects.

"Absolute **_not_**. Why would you even **_think!?_** " Caius hisses.

"The infants. Rosalie should take a few things from the house before it's destroyed." Anastasia answers unflinching at Caius' over protective anger.

" _No_. You are **_not_** going." Caius growls, feeling hysterical at the thought of his mate in danger. "You need or want something Jane will get it."

Anastasia's gaze turned icy blue, defiant.

"I'll be fine. My Guard will protect me." Anastasia says firmly. "You _cannot_ keep me locked away like a princess in a tower and suffocate me."

"I _will_ when you carry _my_ child." Caius growls.

" ** _Caius_**." Anastasia growls, glaring, her gaze lighting up with fire.

"Mio caro-" Marcus begins, quickly trying to diffuse the impending blowout argument that would inevitably lead to all three of the Kings being kicked out of their room that night by their furious mate. Already they had been on the wrong side of Anastasia and her ever rolling and changing hormones and worse, unable to cater to her cravings and demands. It was not a pleasant experience. "We only wish to protect you. It is a terrifying thought to us to lose you and the children. We are not trying to trap you or suffocate you."

Anastasia softens, allowing Marcus to pull her into his embrace, a hand settling against her stomach.

"I will be safe. You can send my entire Guard with me. I know you worry. But I cannot be locked up like this." Anastasia sighs.

Marcus sighs, hand rubbing gently along his mate's stomach.

"Very well, mio caro." Marcus finally sighs, pressing a long kiss to Anastasia's temple.

Caius growls irritably, before moving to embrace his mate, an apologetic nuzzle and kiss to his mate's neck and cheek offered as his hand gently brushes against her stomach.

"I love you, Anastasia." Caius offers in a way of apology.

"I love you too, Caius."

Finally leaving the throne room, Anastasia makes her way towards Emmett and Rosalie's room, knocking a few moments later.

"Rose? Emmett? Can I come in?" Anastasia asks softly.

Emmett opens the door, allowing the resident Royal into his shared quarters with his wife, Emmett now holding one of the twins, the boy, while Rosalie held onto the girl.

"Hello Ana." Rosalie greets, turning to Anastasia from where she had been standing looking out the window.

"Hello Rose, Emmett." Anastasia offers, unsure how they would greet her now being that Aro had forced their allegiance to the Volturi.

"Look I- I know that maybe this isn't exactly what you wanted. Having to join the Volturi, the Guard; and I understand this isn't your lifestyle you particularly agree with. And even though you have sworn allegiance, I don't want you to feel like you have to forget your family. The Cullens, Carlisle and Esme, all of them will always be family. I understand that probably better than most. For most of the vampires here, this is all they have, this is family. You understand that I'm sure. Aro gave them a home, much like Carlisle gave you your home. But as long as you are here, well, I hope you can be comfortable here too, see it as maybe a second home. Also, you can still hunt like you do normally. I wouldn't allow them to take that away from you, I mean unless you wanted to change your diet, of course." Anastasia begins to explain, trailing off awkwardly.

"Ana-" Rosalie interrupts. "We aren't upset. This is- this is more than we hoped for. _Really_. The only reason we have this is because of you. So _thank you_."

"Oh- well. You're welcome. But it's nothing, honestly. I know how much this means to you, Rose. You deserve it." Anastasia blinks slightly.

"Anyways, I-um I brought you something. You're a part of the Volturi now. So it's a necklace with the crest on it for you, Rosalie. And a bracelet for you, Emmett. Yours is different though, Emmett. It's different because you are in my personal Guard, so it is distinguished from the other rankings in the Guard, it's like Felix's or Demetri's. Also, cloaks, because you know, we have an image." Anastasia laughs a little at the end.

Emmett looks a little taken aback at the knowledge he is in the Queen's personal Guard.

"Thank you, Ana. I will do my best to serve you." Emmett says sincerely, taking the bracelet and immediately putting it on, opposite of the wrist that holds the Cullen crest.

"I know you will. And on that note, we need to leave. Demetri is leading the Guard to the village you found. Rosalie, I was thinking you should go as well. The house you found the babies in, until you can order baby supplies. Just to take a few things, maybe even a few of their old toys from their old life. I think it might be important to have as a small memory, both for them and you. Aro said I could go with you, if you want me to. Or I can stay with the twins." Anastasia informs.

"I would- that would be nice if you could come with me. What about them?" Rosalie asks, looking worried and almost hesitant about asking Anastasia to come with her.

"Athenodora can watch them while we are gone. She will be careful I promise." Anastasia promises.

Rosalie nods.

"Okay, we need to leave then." Anastasia says with finality, stepping towards the door, in a flurry of movement Jane was at the door offering Anastasia her own cloak, and Demetri also arriving and Athenodora before the group set off towards the cars.

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	46. Then: Creation of the Games

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia was bored,_ _ **again**_ _, no surprise there._

 _Another few weeks had passed in Volterra and while classes for her Master's degree had begun, keeping her at least busier than before, it still did little to quell the loneliness that the vastness of the Volterra castle inspired._

 _The Kings had picked up on it of course, and while their efforts to spend more time with her were certainly thoughtful, it honestly wasn't what Anastasia desired. It really wasn't their fault either, they were trying._

 _And, of course, the Guard didn't really help the boredom aspect either. They were willing to do absolutely anything for her; get her food, whether that meant from the kitchens or running out to get it, check, get her a brand of sparkling bottled water that was only sold in England (not that she had made them do that, but Alec had actually offered once), check, run to the store to buy her clothes or anything else she desired (the Kings weren't allowing her to leave Volterra, a fact she was not enjoying, apparently they were very over protective, honestly Anastasia wasn't quite sure what they were afraid of), check, but actually develop a relationship or friendship, like sit and answer normal questions, that was apparently **completely** out of the question._

 _Anastasia thought they actually looked like they were in pain._

 _Finally, giving up on trying to entertain herself, Anastasia wanders through the hallways finding her way back to the Guard training room, deciding at least she could watch, hoping that with luck it could perhaps distract her._

 _Walking into the training room, the Guard once again freezes at the sight of their Queen, in another moment flashing into a line._

 _Anastasia sighs lightly, barely suppressing a frown._

 _"Our Queen." Demetri greets from the head of the line._

 _"I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought I'd come watch again, if you don't mind." Anastasia explains._

 _"Of course, our Queen. You are always welcome here." Demetri offers before quickly flashing away to return with a chair._

 _"Thank you, Demetri." Anastasia smiles at the lead tracker._

 _"You're welcome, my Queen." Demetri offers back, posting himself to her left._

 _"You can go train if you need to, Demetri. I didn't mean to pull you away from your training time. I am perfectly fine here."_

 _"It is alright, my Queen. I should remain here, just in case." Demetri denies._

 _"Alright, if you wish." Anastasia replies, not pushing the subject, attention turning back to the other Guard members as they train._

 _A short time later, Anastasia shifts in her chair, having observed a sort of monotonous routine from the Guard._

 _"Demetri?" Anastasia asks._

 _"Yes, my Queen." Demetri answers._

 _"Is this all you do?" Anastasia asks._

 _"What do you mean?" Demetri questions._

 _"This. For training. Sparring, using the equipment here?" Anastasia clarifies._

 _"Yes, my Queen." Demetri confirms, not understanding his Queen's question._

 _Anastasia nods, thinking now._

 _"Aro assigned me a personal Guard, correct?"_

 _"Yes, my Queen. Myself, Felix, Alec, and Jane." Demetri informs automatically._

 _"The **E**_ _ **lite**_ _Guard?" Anastasia repeats, surprised. "Why am I_ _ **not**_ _surprised?"_

 _"My Queen?"_

 _"Nothing, nothing." Anastasia waves off. "Anyways, I have an idea. The throne room is the largest room correct? Or the gardens?"_

 _"Yes, my Queen."_

 _"Perfect." Anastasia smiles, rising from her seat._

 _Demetri automatically shifts, moving slightly closer to his Queen._

 _"Demetri, assemble the Guard." Anastasia asks._

 _Within a split moment the Guard is in a line, all peering at their new Queen curiously._

 _"We're going on a walk." Anastasia announces without preamble before trekking out of the training room, the Guard dutifully following their Queen, all shamelessly curious._

 _"Okay, we're here." Anastasia announces again, stopping in the gardens, turning to face the Guard. "So, we're going to play a little game, of sorts. Your training is-_ _ **boring**_ _to say the least, this hopefully will fix it. You're going to break into two teams. Jane, Alec, I'm not stupid enough to put you on the same team, so you're team captains which means you get to pick the Guard you want on your teams. And Felix and Demetri also don't get to be on the same team. Make sense?"_

 _The Guard nod slowly, still completely confused, but do what their Queen ask anyways, soon enough broken into two teams._

 _"Great. Okay so this is a strategy game, playing to your strengths. You all have powers, so use them. Half strength, of course, I don't want you to actually kill each other of course." Anastasia begins to ramble again. "Basically this is one big game of capture the flag, except the flag is me."_

 _"Capture the flag, my Queen?" Alec questions hesitantly._

 _"Right. Too new. Ummm- Alright, think of it this way, one team protects me while the other team pretends to attack and capture me. Does that make better sense?" Anastasia explains._

 _Seeing the Guard understand, the two teams break into sudden murmurings, almost looking excited Anastasia thinks to herself._

 _"Jane, Alec. Are your teams ready?" Anastasia asks._

 _"Yes, my Queen." Both the twins answer, snapping to attention._

 _"Good, then we can begin._ _ **Guardia**_ _, Alec._ _ **Attacco**_ _, Jane."_

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	47. Now: Across the Atlantic

No One's POV

Traveling down to the private levels of the Volturi garages, Anastasia slipped into her Mercedes Benz S-600 Pullman Guard, Rosalie following silently behind her, starring at the car a little shocked, Jane and Alec quickly filing in as well, lastly Felix getting into the driver's seat.

"The Kings are a little protective. They don't want me in any other car, at least not right now." Anastasia explains to Rosalie, Jane and Alec settling beside her, and looking less than pleased that their mother was leaving Volterra.

"You _do_ understand this car can withstand a small _grenade_ explosion, right?" Rosalie points out.

"Yes." Anastasia sighs, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Why are you leaving Volterra, mother?" Alec complains.

" _Alec_." Anastasia frowns briefly. "I'm going with Rose. She wants me to come with her."

" _So?_ " Alec replies petulantly.

"Everything will be okay, Alec. Aro is sending my entire Guard, _plus_ some." Anastasia tries to sooths.

"It's _dangerous_. What if the rogues come back? The Volturi are not universally liked. You could be hurt or taken." Alec argues.

"I understand that. I know that is why the Kings don't like me outside the castle. They would prefer if I never left. Just because something could happen doesn't mean it will. They are _suffocating_ me. How do you think I feel? I feel trapped. I'm not showing right now, and I won't be for a few more weeks. I've already promised them once I start to show I won't leave the castle. They _know_ this. And I won't let them take my short time of freedom away from me." Anastasia says firmly.

Alec growls irritably, curling closer to Anastasia, head nudging to rest against her stomach, a recent habit he had formed in order to comfort himself by listening to his siblings' heartbeats and be closer to his surrogate mom.

Anastasia rolls her eyes at Alec's hissy fit, moving her hand so Alec can lay across her lap, her hand gently resting in his hair, smoothing through it.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie says softly, looking awkward under Jane's accusing look and from listening to Alec and Anastasia's argument.

"It's fine, Rose. It's really my fault not yours." Anastasia sighs, touching Jane's arm and giving her a look. "I wanted to come and I told the Kings that. We obviously disagreed on if I should come. But I want to be here for you."

Rosalie smiles at Anastasia, the rest of the car ride falling silent as the countryside flashes by, Rosalie aware of Emmett and Demetri, at the head of the rest of the Volturi Guard, running just through the trees close to the roadside.

The village was even closer than Emmett and Rosalie had remembered, the ruins and remains still the same horror as the Guard spread out, securing the area for the Queen before beginning clean up and hunting for clues.

"Are you sure you would like to step out, my Queen?" Jane asks, returning to the formality now they are around the full Guard and in a "public" area.

"I'm sure, Jane." Anastasia assures, seeing only small parts of the village from the dark tint of the Mercedes.

Jane sighs lightly, offering her arm to her mother to help her out of the car, Alec meeting Anastasia the moment she steps out, shielding her as a few of the other Guard members clean up.

"Rosalie is this way." Alec guides his Queen.

"Thank you, Alec." Anastasia replies, allowing her Guard the formality and pretense of doing their job, though internally she was rolling her eyes at their over protectiveness, Afton and Justin hovering in the peripheral.

Inside the small house, the bodies already cleared, Rosalie is starring at the babies' room a little dumbfounded.

"Rose?" Anastasia asks.

"I- uh. What should I- clothes and I need-" Rosalie asks, looking lost.

Anastasia holds back a small laugh, quickly moving to pick up a bag.

"Here Rose." Anastasia says, picking a few things up. "Diapers, baby bottles, formula. You'll want their blankets. Stuffed animal, that's important. I mean, you'll get them things, but- I mean, if you ever want to tell them they were adopted, something for them to remember their old life by. And yes, you'll want a few outfits. Why don't you pick those out, Rose?"

Rosalie nods, moving to the twin's dresser to pick out outfits as Anastasia had instructed while Anastasia browses through other things in their room, noticing a picture of the twin's birth parents and slipping it into the twin's bag.

"Done?" Anastasia asks, Rosalie putting stuff away.

"Yes."

"Great. Well we should go then." Anastasia nods, offering Rosalie the bag.

Walking out, Jane and Alec meet Anastasia at entrance of the house, having offered Anastasia some semblance of privacy, though Anastasia knew they heard everything and were always watchful.

"My Queen, Demetri picked up a lead on the rogues. No connection to the incidents in Kolkata, however." Jane informs.

"Very good. I assume you will be hunting them down?" Anastasia asks.

"That was our original duty, unless you wish it otherwise." Jane responds.

"No, continue. This must be dealt with."

"As you wish, my Queen. Santiago and the remaining extra guard will return home with you." Jane informs. "Emmett Cullen has expressed his wishes to go with the Guard in their party."

"If he wishes to go he may."

"We do not need that many." Jane points out.

"Jane, he seeks justice for his children. He may go." Anastasia says firmly.

"I understand, my Queen." Jane says, eyes flicking to Anastasia's stomach.

Anastasia nods, hand briefly resting on Jane's arm before dropping.

"I will see you back in Volterra."

"Stay safe… Mother." Jane says softly, before disappearing, following Demetri, Felix, Emmett and a few other Guard members.

Slipping into the car again, Anastasia settles with Rosalie, this time Santiago driving, Alec still beside her, and this time with Afton as well.

Later that night the remaining Volturi Guard would return from the village that night, hunting down the rogues responsible and executing them swiftly.

Even Emmett wouldn't seem to mind the "dirty work", and perhaps that was because he was a good man, believing in justice for the innocent and having had seen the careless slaughter of the village had little tolerance for the brutality and mercilessness the rogues had left in their wake.

It was horrible, an atrocity of course, and he would not wish it for anyone, but it had brought him his children, the twins he now adored and cherished; Elijah "Eli" Cullen and Emma Cullen.

Incident dealt with, that night Volterra was peaceful once more, the Cullens overjoyed with their two new twins, and Anastasia sleeping restfully between her ever protective mates.

Across the Atlantic, however, on Island Esme, the newly wed Edward and Bella Cullen were about to enter a forever life changing event.

Bella woke suddenly, the room still black, but steamy hot, sweat matting her hair to her temples and rolling down her throat.

"Edward?" Bella asks afraid, searching for the bed and room.

But before she could panic her fingers encountered something smooth and flat and stiff; one sheet of paper, folded in half.

The outside of the note was addressed to Mrs. Cullen.

 _I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake again. I love you._

Bella sighed.

They had been at Island Esme for about two weeks, having not left immediately after the wedding in order to make sure things were in order before they left.

But things were different here, they seemed to exist out of time, just drifting along in a perfect state. Bella knew she should have expected Edward would have to leave to hunt at some point.

Feeling wide awake, Bella wiped sweat off her forehead and checked the clock on the dresser, the numbers flashing, and telling her it was just after one.

Getting up, Bella wandered aimlessly through the dark house, flipping on lights. It felt so big and empty without Edward there. Different.

Bella ended up in the kitchen, deciding it was time for comfort food.

Poking around in the kitchen and fridge until she finally found what she needed for fried chicken. The popping and sizzling of the chicken was a nice, homey sound, and Bella felt far less nervous with the sounds filling the silence.

The smell was nice, enticing Bella to eat almost immediately after it was finished. But by the fifth or sixth bite Bella slowed her eating. Something was off about the flavor. Bella checked the meat, chewing another bite before spitting it into the sink.

Suddenly the chicken-and-oil smell was revolting. The whole plate was scrapped and the window was opened to let the breeze in.

Bella, now exhausted, moved to the couch and flipped on the tv, not wanting to go to bed, but tired, quickly falling asleep moments later.

Morning light would greet Bella, cool arms wrapped around her torso, at the same time a sharp pain greeting her.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmurs, wiping a hand across Bella's sweaty forehead. "So much for my thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would get with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

Bella couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. "Excuse me!"

"Bella?" Edward drops his hold immediately as she struggles in his arms.

Edward watches as his wife dashes for the bathroom.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward worries, following.

"Damn rancid chicken." Bella moans, throwing up into the toilet.

"Are you all right?" Edward asks, voice strained and anxious.

"Fine." Bella moans. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella."

"Go away." Bella moans again, getting up to rinse her mouth, Edward helping her.

"Food poisoning?" Edward insists, carrying her to bed.

"Yeah." Bella nods. "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first."

Edward put a cool hand to Bella's forehead.

"How do you feel now?"

"Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually." Bella answers, pressing into his cool touch.

Edward nods, moving them into the living room to make Bella food, forcing her to rest.

However, an hour later after some food and water it would happen again, Bella rushing to the bathroom, and then moving to their master bedroom to search for the first aid kit Alice had packed hoping that maybe taking Pepto-Bismol would calm Edward's anxious pacing down.

A pack of tampons fell out of the kit, stopping Bella, her brain stalling for a brief second, making her count. Then count again.

Edward's knock startled Bella, Bella scrambling to put the box back in the first aid kit.

"Are you well?" Edward asks though the door. "Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no." Bella says, but this time her voice sounds shaky.

"Bella? Can I please come in?" Edward asks, sounding worried.

"O... kay?"

"What's wrong?" Edward questions, apprising his wife's stunned position on the floor.

"How many days has it been since the wedding?"

"Twenty." Edward answers automatically. "Bella, what is it?"

Bella counts again, then recounts. Apparently the time had gone faster than she had thought. It had been nearly three weeks, not two.

"Bella!" Edward demands. "I'm losing my mind over here."

Bella fumbles for the box of tampons, showing them to Edward.

"What? Are you trying to pass this illness of as PMS?"

"No." Bella chokes out. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."

Edward's facial expression doesn't change, as if not computing what she had said or not hearing it.

"I don't think I have food poisoning… The dreams. Sleeping so much. The crying. All that food. Oh. Oh. _Oh_." Bella now scrambles, her hand dropping to her stomach as she lurches to her feet and runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror, a small bump now visible.

" _Impossible_."

 ** _Edited 2/9/19_**


	48. Then: Ignite

_No One's POV_

 _The Kings followed their mate's familiar scent to the Guard's training room, opening the door to find it completely deserted, immediate panic settling in their minds as they search around the room as if that could possibly reveal their missing mate._

 _Caius roared furiously, slamming his fist into the marble floor, the marble rippling and cracking under his strength before he stalks out of the room, doors slamming behind him._

 _Marcus simply sighs, worriedly following his brother, and Aro following along as well._

 _A moment later they pick up Anastasia's scent, following it to the garden, mixed together with the entirety of their Guard of all things._

 _Intrigued and no less worried, the Kings all but burst into the enclosed gardens, coming upon the Guard flashing around the garden displaying their powers, some lying about on the ground as if faking death, Anastasia in their midst._

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Caius roars, his protective rage igniting as he watches Jane of all people pick his mate up and flash across the garden with her; it was no secret that Jane didn't particularly love Anastasia._

 _All activity suddenly freezes, the Guard all turning to look at the Kings, Anastasia looking at Caius from where she is casually tossed over Jane's shoulder._

 _"Errr…. Hi?" Anastasia asks, looking innocent._

 _Caius looks like he might explode with rage if tempted further._

 _"Jane, be a dear and put your Queen down." Aro says softly, looking equally as tempted to explode._

 _Jane quickly puts Anastasia down without question, darting behind her Queen, away from Aro's deceptively calm gaze._

 _"So… You're done with everything you needed to do for the day?" Anastasia questions awkwardly._

 _"_ _ **Yes**_ _." Caius seethes._

 _Anastasia giggles lightly at Caius' furious expression._

 _"This_ _ **isn't**_ _funny." Caius grits out, stomping towards his mate, the Guard all stepping back from their King, fearful of his reaction and not wanting his ire pointed towards any one of them._

 _"A little bit." Anastasia says, laughing again._

 _"What were you_ _ **thinking!?**_ _" Caius growls, pulling Anastasia into his arms, glaring at the Guard behind her back._

 _"We were having fun, Caius." Anastasia defends, mumbling into his chest._

 _"_ _ **Fun**_ _." Aro deadpans._

 _"Well, and training. Their training is so boring!" Anastasia corrects. "You want them to protect me right? So they are practicing. It's strategy. They have to use their powers and learn to defend and work together while adjusting around me. Isn't that what you want?"_

 _Aro narrows his eyes, taking in his mate's all too innocent expression._

 _"You are a dangerous creature, my dear." Aro sighs, reaching out for her._

 _Anastasia smiles angelically, allowing Aro to bring her into his embrace, nose gently pressing against her neck, and Marcus sighing lightly again in an all too human fashion._

 _"You know… I heard an interesting little tidbit today." Anastasia comments, pulling back from Aro, and Marcus now getting the chance to greet his mate, his nerves now calming from the panic he felt earlier of not finding his mate._

 _"Hmm?" Marcus asks, nose nosing along his mate's jaw._

 _"You've assigned me the Elite Guard as my personal Guard." Anastasia notes._

 _Marcus hums in affirmation._

 _"I don't leave the castle." Anastasia deadpans._

 _"Mio caro-" Marcus begins to protest._

 _"Never mind that. I would like to know if I get any say in this?" Anastasia asks._

 _"You don't." Caius promptly answers, nearly growling it out, an over protective glint to his tone and expression._

 _Anastasia looks less than impressed to say the least._

 _"Not even to **add** someone?"_

 _In short, the Kings are surprised, expecting their mate to protest rather than to suggest adding a Guard member. As in the past she had made to clear that she was not happy with their choice to keep her within the walls of Volterra._

 _"Who are you suggesting, il mio amore?" Aro asks, clearly interested in this._

 _"Afton." Anastasia with firm conviction._

 _"Amore, Afton is-" Aro hesitates. "A lower Guard member. His ability is not, surely there is-"_

 _"I am well aware, Aro." Anastasia interrupts. "He's been playing the games with the rest of the Guard just as everyone else. I've seen Afton's powers. I think his skill could be improved upon. It's a mental shield is it not? Mental abilities can be improved upon, just like intellect can be learned or physical strength can be built. Or sometimes it can't be. If it can, think of how valuable a shield can be to the Guard. If not, remove him from my Guard detail."_

 _"Very well, il mio amore. That is reasonable." Aro acquiesces, seeing his mate's logic, not that he could deny her much anyways._

 _"Afton, you have a month. Use it wisely. Your Queen has offered you an opportunity." Aro addresses Afton._

 _"I will, my Kings. My Queen, I thank you." Afton addresses both, bowing lowly to both._

 _"Anastasia, mio amato." Caius addresses impatiently._

 _"Impatient?" Anastasia asks, laughing slightly._

 _Caius growls lightly in response, sweeping Anastasia gently off her feet and flashing out of her gardens the other two Kings following without further words to the Guard._

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	49. Now: The Perfect Family

No One's POV

The shock of what Bella thought passed quickly before Edward was on the phone with Carlisle, and then switching tracks; the phone calls lasted over an hour without a break.

Bella guessed that he was arranging their flight back home, but couldn't be sure because he wasn't speaking English. It sounded like he was arguing, he spoke through his teeth a lot.

While he argued, he packed. He whirled around the room like an angry tornado, leaving order rather than destruction in his path. He threw a set of Bella's clothes on the bed without looking at them, so Bella assumed it was time for her to get dressed. He continued with his argument while Bella changed, gesturing with sudden, agitated movements.

Bella couldn't take any of the violent energy radiating out of him and quickly left the room. His manic concentration making her sick to her stomach, not like the morning sickness, however, just making her uncomfortable. She decided to wait somewhere else for his mood to pass, Edward's icy, focused nature honestly frightening her.

Once more, Bella found herself in the kitchen. There was a bag of pretzels in the cupboard, which she began munching on, while staring out the window at the sand, rocks, trees, and oceans, everything glittering beautifully in the sun.

Someone nudged Bella.

"I know. I don't want to go, either." Bella says.

"I don't understand." Bella continues when no one responds. "What is _wrong_ here?"

Bella didn't understand at all. Why was Edward so furious? Wasn't he the one that wanted the wedding? Maybe it wasn't so confusing that Edward wanted them to go home and have Carlisle to check her over, make sure her assumption was right- though there was absolutely no doubt in her head at this point. Probably they'd want to figure out why how she had gotten so pregnant, with the bump and the nudging and all that. That wasn't normal.

Once Bella had thought more, she was sure that was it. Edward must be worried about the baby. Bella's mind worked much slower than Edward's. She was stuck marveling over the picture it had conjured up of a tiny child with Edward's eyes, green, as he had before when he was human, lying fair and beautiful in her arms. Bella hoped he would have Edward's face exactly, with no interference from hers.

It was funny how abruptly and entirely necessary this vision had become. From that first little nudge, the whole world had shifted. Bella had never wanted children, honestly never liked babies all that much. So, it had been a piece of cake to promise Edward that she didn't care about giving up children for him, because she truly didn't care, they had never appealed to her. They seemed to be loud creatures, annoying most of the time, often dripping some form of goo.

She was unlike her sister, _half-sister_ , Bella corrected in her mind, who at least from what she remembered her dad saying, had nannied a lot in the summers during her high school years and was always good with children and babies alike, and always dreamed of having her own when she grew up. Anastasia wouldn't get that now Bella thought with some bit of vicious satisfaction. Not with the Kings, they would never allow it, and they could never give that to her anyways. Her situation, however, it came to be with Edward, was certainly not ordinary. Her perfect half-sister or not, wasn't so perfect after all.

Bella shook her half-sister out of her thoughts. She had other things to focus on. Now, it seemed where before there was just one thing she could not live without, there was two. The perfect little family with Edward, for eternity. She couldn't see how her life could get any more perfect.

Perhaps she had never imagined herself a mother, never wanted that before. And, Bella had never really understood Rosalie's pain and resentment before, not how Edward had explained it, but she had a child now, growing inside her. So she supposed, things changed.

This child, Edward's child, was a whole different story.

Bella put a hand to her stomach, waiting for the next nudge, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Bella?"

Bella turned, wary of the tone in Edward's voice. It was cold, too careful. The expression matched his voice, empty and hard.

"Bella!" He crossed the room in a flash and put his hands on his face. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no-"

"Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when you get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine." Edward sooths.

"Take care of this? What do you mean?" Bella demands.

"We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't_ let it hurt you."

"That _thing?_ " Bella gasps.

Suddenly Edward looks to the door.

"Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back." He moved out of the room.

Bella suddenly clutched the counter for support, her knees almost giving out.

"No." Bella whispers, mind reeling.

Bella realized how wrong she had been. Edward didn't care about the baby. The beautiful picture of her perfect family suddenly shattered, changing into something dark and twisted; a nightmare.

"No." Bella repeats, voice shaking.

But what could she do? She couldn't allow it. But she was too weak, she could not protect her child against Edward and Carlisle.

Edward came back quickly, having delayed Gustavo.

"Edward? I want to brush my teeth again. I ate some pretzels."

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you." Edward offers.

"Are we leaving soon?" Bella asks as Edward walks ahead of her into their room.

"As soon as you're done."

Bella nods, brushing her teeth and handing him back her toothbrush, him pacing silently around the bedroom while she did so.

"I'll get the bags into the boat."

"Edward-" Bella says, hoping her next words would delay him further.

"Yes?"

"Could you… Pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again." Bella asks, hoping to look hesitant.

"Of course. Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon." Edward says, his eyes sudden soft.

Bella only nods.

Edward is suddenly out of the master bedroom, bags in hand.

With that, Bella grabs her phone, dialing the first person coming to her mind hoping that Edward was far enough away not to catch her. What would he say otherwise?

"Hello?" The familiar pixie voice answers.

"Alice? It's Bella. _Please_. You have to help me. You're the only one who sees the future."

 ** _Hello my lovely amazing readers!_**

 ** _It's question & answer time... I thought I'd address a few things again I've seen in reviews._**

 ** _First, someone asked about Justin & Anastasia's bond. It's like a hybrid bond. In a previous chapter I hinted that Justin & Anastasia would have once dated, but never did, so it could be a mate bond, but it isn't. They are as close as siblings, but aren't blood related, ergo soul siblings in the vampire world, and are actually best friends. So it's like a super mega hybrid bond of all three. So Marcus was like basically "the fuck is this bond?" when he saw it. Haha._**

 ** _Second, Rosalie's logic in believing the Volturi would kill the infants. Well she wasn't really thinking at all. She was already in protective mother bear mode (which I hinted at). So yeah, logically they could have dropped them off at like a hospital or something. But "mother bear" mode doesn't really let mothers think rationally, that's what Emmett was around for. Lols._**

 ** _Three, several have noted Anastasia is getting a little "bitchy". And, that actually wasn't my intention for you guys to get that impression of her. In that last little argument with the Kings I was actually trying for you to get the over protective vibe from Caius. Caius was getting all "growl-y" with his mate and about to throw a little hissy fit._**

 ** _Haha so apparently my plan backfired on me. And I'm wayyy to lazy to change my chapter. So I just wrote my next chapter differently. Anyways, Anastasia is very independent and the Kings are very over protective, like a bajillion times over the top (you've seen the product of that in several chapters), so to win any arguments with them she has to dig her heels in with them. And as far as Aro being a little "resigned" it wasn't him rolling over like a limpet, it was him acknowledging that he can't play crafty & sneaky like he does with everyone else because Anastasia is actually smart enough to call him out when he's trying to do something like that, which he was, with Emmett being a guard member._**

 ** _Also, the Kings routinely try to keep Anastasia WITHIN the walls of Volterra, just because they like to keep her "protected" and I don't know about you guys, but I would throw hissy fits at that, because I'd go INSANE, preggos or no..._**

 ** _Four, technically Renesmee will be older than Anastasia's kids. Because she's born first. Anastasia's kids are human, so they have the regular 9 months, while Renesemee takes like a month or something to be born. So I mean, yeah, technically Anastasia got preggo first, but age is based on who is BORN first, ergo Renesemee is older..._**

 ** _Five, the twins are roughly 15-16, I mentioned it in a previous note. But I kind of ranted about other things as well. Lols, so it may have gotten lost in the rant. I chose this because Dakota Fanning and Cameron Bright who play Jane & Alec honestly just don't look 11-12. My lovely little cinnamon rolls who deserve all the love._**

 ** _So anyways, hope this clarifies things for you all. I always enjoy your comments. And in no way do they offend or hurt my feelings. Unless you say them unkindly, which none of them have been. I'd just thought this might help. Because some of this stuff just isn't going to be put into the story line._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I have a Pinterest account that has a board on it for We Three Kings, it has all the actors I chose to play my OCs & other pins relating to my story. Just look up my username Polkadottedgiraffe11._**

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	50. Then: Ex's

_No One's POV_

 _A few more weeks had passed in Volterra since Anastasia's permanent arrival, making it just passed two months, and Anastasia found herself wandering the halls stretching her legs after being cooped up doing school work._

 _Since the creation of the games the Guard had warmed up to her a lot more, most surprisingly Alec, who had taken to following her around in his spare time._

 _Anastasia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing to be honest, he stared at her a lot, and sort of reminded her of a lost puppy following after a long lost master. He was currently doing that now._

 _"Hello Ginna." Anastasia greets, passing the secretary._

 _"Hello my Queen." Ginna greets back._

 _"Have you seen the Kings lately?"_

 _"They are in the throne room, my Queen." Ginna informs._

 _Anastasia furrows her eyebrows in question, wondering why. Last time she had checked they were in their separate studies._

 _"Okay, thanks Ginna." Anastasia waves, making her way there._

 _"Wait, uh- my Queen." Ginna stammers out, realizing she should probably stop the Queen from going into the throne room._

 _"Perhaps you should wait until the Masters are finished with their business, my Queen?" Alec poses politely, gently stepping in front of his Queen._

 _"What's going on in there, Alec?" Anastasia questions, eyes narrowing slightly._

 _"Nothing." Alec says innocently, hearing the conversation inside and knowing the Masters would not want Anastasia in there._

 _"Nothing you say? Then I can go in?" Anastasia challenges._

 _"I-" Alec falters._

 _"Will you protect me, Alec?" Anastasia asks gently, placing a hand on Alec's arm softly._

 _"Yes, my Queen. Without question." Alec answers promptly, straightening._

 _"Then there is no problem, is there?" Anastasia says rhetorically._

 _Alec nods, eyes fierce._

 _"I do trust you, Alec." Anastasia says, brushing a hand through Alec's brunette locks, sweeping his hair out of his eyes before walking towards the doors of the throne room, Alec following his Queen loyally, having no other choice but to do so._

 _Inside the Kings stand, eyes expressionless as they stare down at their previous wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, who look nothing like they once did._

 _"You are not welcome here any longer, Sulpicia and Athenodora." Aro hisses, eyes dark and menacing._

 _"Leave us." Caius growls. "Be thankful we have not killed you._ _ **Be gone**_ _."_

 _"_ _ **Please**_ _, Aro. Caius." Sulpicia pleads, looking worn and paler than ever before in an older dress and nothing like the riches she had been accustom to living in at Aro's side as his wife for centuries._

 _Aro growls warningly, body crouching as if to spring before suddenly straightening, the scent of his mate invading his senses._

 _"Il mio amore." Aro purrs, suddenly flashing to her side._

 _"Aro?" Anastasia asks, getting a body full of Aro._

 _"Why are you here?" Aro asks, hands pressing to skin as he shields her from Sulpicia and Athenodora._

 _"Aro, who are they?" Anastasia asks, pushing at Aro's chest and trying to get a peek behind him._

 _"No one. They are no one. It doesn't concern you, il mio amore." Aro rumbles, nose pressing against his mate's neck._

 _"Aro, I want to see._ _ **Please**_ _." Anastasia asks innocently, pushing a little harder, and tugging at Aro's jacket lightly._

 _Marcus surprisingly, growls next, a warning growl to Sulpicia and Athenodora to behave, knowing that Aro was about to give in to their mate's wishes._

 _"Very well, my love. Come with me." Aro concedes, herding his mate towards her throne, Alec following and Caius quickly moving to stand closer to Anastasia, a firm steel look on his face as he stares down at his previous wife and sister-in-law._

 _"Sulpicia and Athenodora were just leaving, amore." Aro informs his mate. "They should not be here in the first place."_

 _"Please! Aro, Caius! Are we not-" Sulpicia beings to plead once more._

 _Living without the protection of the Volturi Guard, and living by themselves was much harder than expected, both Sulpicia and Athenodora were completely unprepared despite the amount of money the Kings had given them; they had never really lived by themselves, at least not in centuries, not without the influence of Corin, and the world had changed far too much to be familiar._

 _"No. Our words is final." Aro dismisses, looking away._

 _"Our Queen,_ _ **please**_ _have mercy." Athenodora asks, moving slightly._

 _"_ _ **No!**_ _Do not speak to her!" Caius roars, baring his teeth, suddenly moving into a crouch in front of Anastasia._

 _"Caius." Anastasia says gently, touching Caius' back, moving to kneel next to him._

 _Caius growls, still glaring at Sulpicia and Athenodora, the two previous wives now restrained by Guard members, but too frightened to move anyhow. Never in the 3,000 years had they been on the opposite anger of the Kings, neither had they really ever instigated that much protective rage from their husbands since they were not the Kings' true mates._

 _Caius straightens slightly, pulling Anastasia to him, nose pressing against her jugular, eye still watchfully on his previous wife and sister-in-law._

 _"Tell me what's going on." Anastasia urges._

 _"My previous wife, Athenodora, and my previous sister-in-law, Sulpicia, Aro's previous wife." Caius grits out reluctantly._

 _Anastasia is stunned to say the least._

 _"They mean_ _ **nothing**_ _. They are nothing. We sent them away from Volterra. They were_ _ **never**_ _to come back." Caius growls reassuringly, nose pressing harder into his mate's neck. "They are not_ _ **you**_ _. You are our true mate._ _ **My mate**_ _._ Our mate _."_

 _Anastasia sputters for another second, shifting in Caius' arms to look at Sulpicia and Athenodora. They were beautiful she could tell._

 _"What do you need, Sulpicia, Athenodora?" Anastasia asks, not unkindly, more curiously than anything. This being the first she has seen of them, though she had vaguely heard of the Kings having wives before finding her._ _Marcus' previous wife, she knew, was still a part of the main Guard, having found her mate a few centuries ago and been given Marcus' blessing. She had met Didyme, who was also coincidentally Aro's actual younger sibling by blood,_ _though they didn't act much like siblings._ _That was a thought for another time, however._

 _"Our Queen, we have be alone, out there. We- do not- We hoped that- that we- could come back- back to- to Volterra." Sulpicia answers, her voice wavering slightly under all three of the Kings' sharp gaze._

 _Aro growls lightly, not wanting his previous wife anywhere near his mate, registering it as a threat needing to be eliminated._

 _"Aro, sweetie." Anastasia says gently, hand stretched out for her mate._

 _Aro goes willingly, grasping at his mate's hand, pressing his own to her hand, and letting her thoughts flow into his mind._

 _His teeth snap together after hearing her thoughts, disliking the idea, but begrudgingly conceding to her logic. Sulpicia and Athenodora did not pose a threat to his mate, Aro had read their thoughts before, they understood the pull of the mate bond, they did not think ill towards Anastasia, but the beast inside did not like them near his mate regardless and sought to keep Anastasia away from them to protect her._

 _Additionally, a small part of him had feared her reaction towards them, wondering if she would be jealous of his and Caius' previous small care for them, though it was like a small flicker compared to the flame she held. Most women would be. So they sought to push them aside, cast them aside more accurately, to show her that she had no competition and never would for all eternity._

 _"It is not right, Aro, Volterra is their home." Anastasia says gently, allowing Aro to cage her into his embrace between himself and Caius._

 _Aro rumbles in displeasure, hands gently pushing under the hem of her shirt._

 _"Aro." Anastasia reprimands gently._

 _Aro nips dominantly at her neck before pulling back._

 _"What would you like then, il mio amore?" Aro asks._

 _"Let them stay, Aro. Volterra was there home. It_ _ **is**_ _there home. Surely there is a place for them here, if not the guard something else they can do." Anastasia points out logically._

 _"Very well, amore." Aro sighs, gently pushing back a lock of hair from Anastasia's face._

 _"Sulpicia, Athenodora, you may stay. By the grace of your Queen. You have no powers useful for the main Guard, therefore you will remain on the secondary Guard and if needed serve the main Guard, though as you are well aware we mainly have human servants for that." Aro dismisses, turning back to his mate for approval._

 _Anastasia nods, knowing Aro had made his mind up on the matter and it was good enough he wasn't throwing them out or threatening to dismember them piece by piece._

 _"Thank you Master, our Queen." Sulpicia and Athenodora bow, quickly exiting the throne room without question._

 _The Kings relax only once their ex-wives have left completely._

 _"So… Ex's? Do I need to bring one in now?" Anastasia questions teasingly, eyebrow raised._

 _Caius growls irritably, nose pressing into Anastasia's collar bone making Anastasia laugh._

 _"That would be inadvisable, mio caro. He would not walk out alive." Marcus rumbles, flashing up to his mate, hands landing on her hips as his nose draws a line along her jaw._

 _"Then you're lucky I don't have any ex's." Anastasia laughs._

 _"Lucky indeed."_

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	51. Now: Direction & Distance

No One's POV

Volterra had settled in the days following the incident of the rouge attack on the village close by, though the incident in Kolkata still remained a conundrum that set the Kings in an irritable state along with the Guard.

The coven or rouges that had set Kolkata aflame several times over had seemingly left no trace to the ire and affront of Demetri, therefore it was nothing but a strategic waiting game at this point as they watched the "human" news closely.

But in other news, Anastasia helped Rosalie with the twins as much as she could as Rosalie settled into new motherhood, seemingly a bit lost and nervous to be honest, while Anastasia, due to all the high school summer's nannying (and before babysitting) was more than a natural at it; then again Charlie had always commented that she had been good with children and babies in general.

Currently, however, Anastasia had just fallen asleep for a midmorning nap, Caius lying beside his mate cuddling her, and Alec curled up to his mother as well; Anastasia having a rough morning of morning sickness and an uncomfortable night sleeping the night before.

"Anasta-" Rosalie begins to say, pushing into the master bedroom without preamble, looking frazzled, and a twin held in each arm.

The twins had fussed all night and Rosalie had no idea how to calm them, both Emmett and herself had done everything from changing their diaper to feeding them and burping them and all but held them all night long. She was exhausted and didn't even need to sleep. She felt like an utter failure. How she ever thought she was going to be a good mother ceased to amaze her.

Caius growls, lip curling back instinctively, lifting his head from where it is tucked into his mate's neck to glare at the blonde Cullen.

"If you even _think_ about _waking_ **my mate** up, _Cullen_." Caius growls threateningly, his arm tightening around Anastasia.

Rosalie snaps her mouth closed under the blond King's harsh glare and hunches down slightly.

"Take your children and _go_." Caius hisses harshly, voice a dark whisper. "I don't care if the _world_ is _aflame_. You will not _disturb_ us again. _Be gone_."

"Sorry." Rosalie manages to squeak out, backing out towards the door quickly.

"Mmm, Caius? Rose?" Anastasia murmurs groggily, rousing.

" _Hush,_ mio amato. Go back to sleep. I am sorry for waking you." Caius hushes gently, fingers brushing over Anastasia's cheek lovingly, his lips pressing a kiss to her crown as he glares at the blonde again.

"Go to sleep, mother." Alec says, nudging his face against her stomach.

Anastasia cracks an eye open anyways, vision blurring into focus as she notices Rosalie at the door.

"Rose? M'what you need?" Anastasia asks.

"Nothing. I- uh. Nothing. Go back to sleep, Ana." Rosalie says quickly, noticing how exhausted Anastasia looks, suddenly feeling bad how much she has needed Anastasia's help the last few days when Anastasia hasn't felt well herself. Rosalie didn't envy the morning sickness, or the fatigue, or the hormones, or the general miserableness that went with Anastasia's pregnancy.

"It's fine. What's up?" Anastasia says, eyes blinking open more.

Caius let's out an indiscernible sigh, eyes rolling up to the ceiling as he presses his nose into Anastasia's neck.

"Uh- the twins. They are fussy. All last night. I've tried everything. Emmett too. Blanket, binky, food, diaper change, burping. I don't know what to do." Rosalie says.

"Might be colicky. Try alternating their legs back and forth, help them pass gas. Also, maybe should change their formula, could be too harsh on their stomachs, try a gentler formula for them, for colicky babies. Could be better in general. Can't really do much but hold them and comfort them, rock them gently. There are also better bottles that don't let air bubbles into the liquid and help them not suck the formula down so fast, that will help too during feeding time. Try that."

"Thanks Ana. Sorry to wake you." Rosalie apologizes.

"Welcome, Rose. It's fine." Anastasia yawns, snuggling up against Caius once more.

Caius settles against his mate, curling her closer as Rosalie leaves with the twins, and Alec also cuddling up to his mom again.

" _Rest_ , mio amato." Caius urges, pressing a kiss to his mate's temple.

Anastasia hums, eyes closing, and in another moment drifting off to sleep.

Only a few hours later Anastasia wakes, this time to Caius gone, Alec still resting his head on her stomach reading a book, and Jane resting her head on her shoulder.

"Do you feel better mother?" Alec asks.

"Yes, I do Alec." Anastasia answers, gently smoothing a lock of his brown hair.

"The Masters went to discuss another incident that happened in Kolkata. Would you like something to settle your stomach?" Jane asks.

"Another incident? That's unfortunate. I assume Demetri and Felix are with them? What time is it sweetie?"

"Yes, they are. It is just past noon mother."

"Alright. Maybe some chicken noodle soup and some fruit." Anastasia suggests.

"I'll get it." Alec offers, racing off in a sudden flash.

Anastasia blinks, shaking her head slightly in amusement before pulling Jane closer to her, rearranging her so she could reach her hair, beginning to braid it, and Jane resting her hand on Anastasia's stomach.

"When will you start showing?" Jane asks.

"Probably very soon, Jane. Why? So eager to keep me in the castle all the time?" Anastasia teases.

Jane grumbles lightly, not liking that her mother went out to shop, much like the Kings.

"Don't worry, Jane. You'll be able to feel them move around in no time." Anastasia pats gently, finishing with Jane's hair, and Jane resting her head on Anastasia's stomach, listening to the heartbeats.

Alec comes in a moment later, carrying food and noticing his sister.

"Jane! You're in my spot!" Alec grumps, shooting his sister a glare. " _Move!_ "

"You move, you lose!" Jane taunts, spiting her tongue out at her brother in a childish act.

"Okay, okay. How about you let me eat instead of arguing?" Anastasia poses.

"Sorry mom." Jane and Alec chorus, both moving on either side of her, looking guilty, Alec placing the food in front of Anastasia.

Anastasia rolls her eyes fondly, munching on the fruit as her soup cools a little.

A light knock a moment later sounds at the door as Anastasia eats, Jane looking towards it.

"It's Rosalie." Jane informs.

"Come in, Rose." Anastasia says.

"Are you feeling better, Ana? I'm so sorry I woke you this morning." Rosalie apologizes again, perching lightly on the edge of the bed, looking sincerely sorry.

"I do feel better. And it's okay. How are the twins?"

"Napping, finally. The advice you gave me helped a lot. Emmett ran out and got the stuff." Rosalie says.

"Great! Yeah, the family I nannied for in the summers had a baby who had colic for a while. It was a phase. It went away, but those tricks really helped. It was kind of miserable though until then." Anastasia says. "Anyways, what's up? You look like something else happened."

"Oh my gosh! _YES!_ Alice called. Apparently- don't even get my started! I just- _UGH!_ I don't mean to be mean- but my **dumbass** _BROTHER_ and you _SISTER!_ They got themselves into something, I didn't even _ask_ what it was. I honestly don't even _want_ to know what the _hell_ it is!" Rosalie explodes with an annoyed growl, getting up and beginning to pace.

Anastasia laughs lightly, almost spilling her soup on herself if it wasn't for Alec stabilizing it.

"You know what's worse, Ana…" Rosalie trails off, now looking miserable. "Alice- she didn't… She didn't even _ask_ about me or Emmett. She didn't even _want_ to know how I was or what I had been up to. It's not like- like they don't know where we are. They just _assume_ we're going to jump, come back and help them with- with whatever the _hell_ Edward and your sister have gotten themselves mixed up in. And that _hurts_."

"Oh, Rose. I'm sure that's not- I'm sure they still care. I mean, whatever my sister, admittedly not that we act much like sisters anymore, but that's not here or there, but what my sister and Edward got themselves in, is just taking a lot of Alice and the rest of your family's energy. I'm sure they do care." Anastasia tries to encourage.

"I don't know, Ana. Ever since Bella came along- it just feels like Emmett and I have been- well shoved off to the side. I mean, I guess I get it, Edward has been alone a long time. But still, it just- does he get special treatment because it? Just because he's found his mate? Or singer? Whatever. The past two years it's always been about what Edward wants, what he needs, everything's always about Bella, one _mess_ after another. We're always cleaning it up! We all _jump_ and no questions are asked. And frankly, I'm sick and tired of it!" Rosalie paces more. "Seriously, your sister, _half-sister_ , is like a damn _danger_ magnet!"

Anastasia laughs more, almost choking on a piece of fruit, Rosalie pausing in her ranting to laugh as well, her laugh like bell chimes.

"That doesn't- doesn't upset you does it?" Rosalie asks.

"No- no." Anastasia chokes out from her laugh. "Bella was always clumsy, so I'm not surprised you would think danger magnet would apply when translating to the supernatural. But in all seriousness, you need to do what you think is best. You have a family now Rose, so it's more than you and Emmett to consider. I am sorry you think that my sister's selfishness had done that to your family, even if it was indirect or not."

"Thank you, Ana. It wasn't really her, I mean, it was Carlisle and Edward who decided things. I respect my father. But it was always it seemed, a subtle favoritism, and I thought maybe it was my vanity I couldn't see things clearly. Perhaps it wasn't or it was. I don't know anymore. I _do_ love my brother, and I want to be there for him. But I _can't_ \- not this time. Whatever is going on, I just can't. Edward and Bella have far too long dictated the Cullen coven's direction. I can't be a part of that, and I don't want my family in that. Besides, my allegiance is here." Rosalie says, calming finally.

"I think it is a wise choice, Rose. For your family, but I would understand if you chose the other way as well. Allegiance to us or not. Family, is family. Regardless of your distance in miles. But from the sounds of it, in your words, I think they have sort of perhaps pushed you a little to the side, perhaps unintentionally, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. So, sometimes distance is best. But take my opinion for what it's worth. You need to do what you and Emmett decide. Remember, he is your mate and husband, so decide together. It always takes two in decisions like this." Anastasia advises.

"Emmett has already heard my rant. He was there when Alice called and I hung up on her. He agreed." Rosalie says, looking a bit sheepish.

"Ohhh…" Anastasia says.

"Yeah. I'm done. I don't want to think about it anymore or waste any more energy on it."

"I understand. I'm glad I can offer some girl talk." Anastasia chirps.

"Thanks for understanding." Rosalie smiles.

"Of course. Now, wanna watch some movies in the theater? Emmett can join. I'm kind of tired today."

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	52. Then: The Witch Twins

_No One's POV_

 _Anastasia wandered down the halls of Volterra towards the gardens taking a break from school, Alec following along behind her, something that had become an even more normal occurrence after the permanent return of Sulpicia and Athenodora only a few weeks ago._

 _Jane, returning from a shopping trip in Volterra city, at first does not notice her Queen, greeting her brother instead._

 _"Hello Alec." Jane chimes._

 _"Hello sister." Alec says._

 _"Hello Jane." Anastasia says, greeting the older twin._

 _"Oh, my Queen. My apologies." Jane quickly says, averting her eyes and bowing lightly._

 _"It's fine. There is no need to apologize." Anastasia waves off. "Come back from a shopping trip?"_

 _"Yes, my Queen." Jane answers._

 _"Find anything cute?" Anastasia asks, genuinely interested; she loved shopping, she just didn't get to do so anymore, at least not **outside** the walls of the Volterra castle._

 _The Kings **still** hadn't allowed her out of the castle and honestly she was going crazy, feeling like she was suffocating, the walls of Volterra closing in around her. But despite her arguing and, she hated to admit it, but temper tantrums, they had yet to give in._

 _Jane hesitates, staring at her Queen for a brief moment before setting her bag down and picking out a shirt to hold it up for her Queen to see._

 _"Oh, that's really very cute. It will look nice on you, Jane." Anastasia compliments with a smile, a small sigh afterwards. She really missed shopping._

 _"Thank you, my Queen." Jane says, placing it back in the bag. "I also got a few other things… If you'd want to see them?"_

 _"Sure." Anastasia smiles, happy that she seemed to be getting somewhere with the blonde twin. She didn't think Jane liked her all too much._

 _Alec groans lightly, following after his sister and Queen. Jane could go on for **hours** about clothes. Her closet was like exploding. Honestly, he had no clue why girls needed that much stuff._

 _"You can go do something else if you'd like, Alec. Jane is also a part of my Guard, so I'm told. And either way, I am perfectly safe within the castle." Anastasia offers, gently patting Alec's arm._

 _"It's alright, my Queen." Alec answers, still following along._

 _Alec honestly wasn't sure what drew him so much to his Queen._

 _At first, when he first saw her, he honestly dismissed her as nothing more than the Masters' new mate, the Queen he would now have to protect._

 _Then, she had come into the training room with Felix and he had really focused on her. She was beautiful. But not in the way that he knew would get him probably dismembered and burned faster than he could blink, his status on the Guard or not. There was this pull to her, a charismatic vibe, and warmth that surrounded her that prompted him to go over to her and introduce himself._

 _Soon enough he found himself following her around, wanting to spend time with her, and figure whatever made him drawn to her. Jane didn't like it much, but he didn't care what she wanted. He was his own person too._

 _He had finally figured it out, a secret he would keep, knowing the new Queen probably wouldn't like it. She reminded him of a **mother**. A nice one, a loving one. One he thought, maybe, just maybe it would have been nice to have._

 _"Alright, Alec. Well, if you want to leave you can. But you can stay too." Anastasia smiles one last time at Alec before turning attention back to Jane._

 _"Thank you." Alec says faintly._

 _Jane laid out her things on her bed, shopping bags now strewn messily around her room._

 _"You have really nice taste, Jane." Anastasia compliments_ _after Jane has shown her everything she has bought_ _. "I like this shirt a lot."_

 _"Thank you, my Queen." Jane says, looking actually happy for once._

 _"Next time you're out, would you mind picking me up a few things? Just a couple new shirts. I'm honestly getting tired of my wardrobe. I'm a little bigger in size. I could give you my sizes though, or if you can remember them off the top of your head. I'm horrible at remembering stuff like that." Anastasia asks._ _"The Kings don't want me out anymore… I miss shopping… Anyways, the Kings will reimburse you, of course. So you don't need to worry about that."_

 _"I wouldn't mind, my Queen." Jane answers automatically,_ _a little amused as well. The Guard also had a lot of money, not just the Kings, after all, centuries was a long time to exist._ _"And I can remember."_

 _"Great! Well I'll leave you to whatever you were going to do. It was nice to talk to you, Jane."_

 _"My Queen." Jane says lightly._

 _Anastasia walks out, heading towards the gardens once more, Alec following after her._

 _Later that night when Volterra was quiet, Anastasia sleeping with her mates lying beside her, and Alec was lounging in his room mindlessly playing video games when Jane bursts in._

 _"Well hello to you, sister." Alec deadpans, pausing his game._

 _"Alec, what the_ _ **hell**_ _was I thinking!?" Jane hisses, throwing her hands up in the air before tugging on a stray strand of her blonde hair._

 _"Umm… Well, you'll have to be a little more specific sister. You do a lot of stupid things. Like remember that time wh-" Alec starts when Jane cuts him off with a hiss. "Geeshe. Someone's_ _ **pissy**_ _."_

 _"Shut up, Alec! You're_ _ **not**_ _helping! I'm going to_ _ **fail**_ _. And the Masters are going to_ _ **kill**_ _me! This is how I die. Oh god! Why did I agree to this!? You have to help me." Jane says, pacing in front of his bed._

 _"Jane,_ _ **seriously**_ _. I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Use your small words." Alec snarks._

 _Jane glares at her brother._

 _"I'm talking about what the Queen asked me to do! I'm going to_ _ **fail**_ _. Then she'll get mad and I'm going to get in trouble. You know her better than I do._ _ **Help. Me**_ _." Jane demands, actually looking worried._

 _"You're serious?_ _ **That's**_ _what you're worried about?" Alec bursts out laughing._

 _"This_ _ **isn't**_ _funny, Alec! She trusted me to do this! And I'm going to fail!" Jane hisses._

 _"You're not going to fail, Jane. Sure, maybe she did ask you to do this. But I doubt she's going to get mad if you get her something she doesn't like. You'll just have to take it back." Alec rolls his eyes._

 _"Alec." Jane whines._

 _"Okay, okay fine. Ugh, you're so annoying. Aren't I supposed to be the annoying one?" Alec sighs, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into._

 _Jane grins triumphantly._

 _"Thank you. You know her better than I do, Alec." Jane says quietly._

 _"That isn't my fault Jane, and you know it." Alec reminds._

 _"I know."_

 _"Well maybe this is your chance." Alec offers._

 _"If I don't fail." Jane adds._

 _"Don't be so melodramatic, Jane."_

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	53. Now: Insanity

No One's POV

In short, Jacob was having a horrible month.

The wait of having Bella gone on her honeymoon with that leech was driving him insane. It had been almost a month, and if anything he expected, one way or another, the news of something. He sat up nights imagining what form it would take.

Charlie sobbing on the phone – Bella and her husband lost in an accident. A plane crash? That would be hard to fake. Unless the leeches didn't mind killing a bunch of bystanders to authenticate it, and why would they? Maybe a small plane instead. They probably had one of those to spare.

Or maybe the leech would come home alone, unsuccessful in his attempt to make her one of them. Or not even get that far. Maybe he'd already killed her on their first night together. Because her life was less important to him than his own pleasure.

The story would be so tragic, Bella lost in a horrible accident. Victim of a mugging gone wrong. Choking to death at dinner. A car accident, like Jacob's mom. So common, it happened all the time. That was probable.

Would the Cullen leech bring her home? Bury her here for Charlie? Closed-casket of course. Jacob's own mother had been the same.

Jacob vindictively hoped that the leech would come back, within his reach.

Maybe there would be no story at all. Maybe Charlie would call to ask his dad if he'd heard anything from Dr. Cullen, who just didn't show up for work one day. The house abandoned. No answer on any of the Cullens' phones. The big mansion burned to the ground, everyone trapped inside. Of course, they would need bodies for that story. Eight humans roughly the right size.

It would be tricky to track down the Cullens, if they didn't want to be found. Of course, Jacob would have forever to look. If you had forever, you could check out every single piece of straw in the haystack, one by one, to see if it was the needle. Jacob was counting on that.

Right now Jacob was antsy, he wouldn't mind dismantling the entire haystack. At least it would be something to do. He hated knowing he could be losing his chance. Giving the bloodsuckers the time to escape, if that was their plan.

Sam wouldn't let him though. He wouldn't risk the pack on the chance of attacking and breaking the treaty. _Let them do it first_ , his reminder and command echoed in Jacob's mind.

But finally Jacob had enough of doing nothing and sitting around, he had to do something, check in at least.

Kicking his motorcycle into gear he was off, perhaps less fast than his wolf form but certain more discrete, this way Sam and the pack couldn't stop him at least.

"Hello, Jacob." Carlisle answers the door, his eyes serious as he stares at Jacob. "How are you?"

To say the least, Jacob was disappointed that it was Carlisle instead of Edward to answer the door. Carlisle was too human, to _compassionate_ , at least for a leech.

"I heard Bella made it back alive."

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time." Carlisle says politely, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Can we do this later?"

"Why not?" Bella's voice suddenly breaks the silence, but it sounded dry and cracked, as if she needed water. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?"

"Come in, please, Jacob." Bella asks, voice breaking more.

Carlisle looks even more uncomfortable, but let's Jacob pass.

"Excuse me." Jacob says automatically, sliding pass the doctor, keeping his back to the wall on the defensive side as an instinct in a house full of vampires.

They were all there, well most of them. Jacob noted the lack of the super model blonde and hulking mountain man, Rosalie and Emmett he remembered their names were. He wondered where they were briefly, he vaguely remembered them at the wedding when he danced with Bella.

Then his eyes shifted to Edward.

He had seen many expressions on Edward's face before. He had seen him angry, seen him arrogant, and once in pain. But this, this was beyond pain. It was agony. His eyes were half-crazed. Edward didn't even look up to glare at Jacob.

Instead he stared down at the couch beside him with an expression like someone lit him on fire, his hands like rigid claws at his side.

Jacob couldn't even enjoy it, only understanding one thing. There was one thing that could make Edward look like that. _Bella_.

Bella was half-hidden behind the arm of the couch, curled up in a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. And for a long second Jacob couldn't see or smell anything amiss, except for the Bella he loved, her skin still soft and a pale peach, her eyes still the same chocolate brown, not red like the newborns they fought before.

Then he really looked.

There were deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was haggard. Was she thinner? Her skin seemed tight, like her cheekbones might break through. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy tangled knot, but a few strands stuck to her forehead and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin. She looked so fragile. She was _sick_. Very sick.

As Jacob continued his appraisal, Bella suddenly got sick, Alice moving a waste basket in front of her, giving pause to Edward who if anything, looked more in agony.

"Sorry about that." Bella whispered.

Edward just moaned quietly, thudding to his knees, Bella pressing a hand to his cheek comforting him.

Jacob was completely dumbfounded, everything he was seeing he was not understanding.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob dared to ask. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob."

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob insists, stepping closer, eyes wary as the pixie-like vampire, apparently Bella's self-appointed body guard crouches into a spring.

"Help me up, Alice?" Bella asks, looking to Alice pleadingly.

Alice looks like she'd rather smash Jacob under once of her fancy high heels of her boots.

"Please, Alice."

Alice finally concedes, leaning over Edward who is still on his knees.

"No." Jacob says. "Don't get up."

"I'm answering your question." Bella snaps testily.

The blanket falls from Bella, revealing Bella's body. It was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her. Her distorted body, the bones jabbing against the skin on her face. This was worse, _so_ much worse.

Jacob suddenly understood. Bella was _pregnant_ , but whatever was inside her was taking her life to feed its own. Because it was a _monster_. Just like its father.

Suddenly Edward was on his feet, eyes flat black.

"Outside, Jacob." He snarls.

"Let's do this."

"No." Bella gasps, stumbling forward to latch onto Edward, Alice moving as well to steady her.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." Edward says in a low voice, assuring her, gently stroking her face. "Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

"Behave. And then come back." Bella insists, staring at Jacob insistently.

"I'm not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black. You'll have to have a little patience." Edward says, once a few paces down the driveway.

"Patience isn't my specialty."

They continued to walk down the drive, pausing almost at the end before Edward suddenly turned to Jacob.

For a moment Jacob realized in comparison he was just a kid to Edward. A kid who had lived all his life in the same tiny town. And he would have to live a lot more, _suffer_ a lot more, to ever understand the searing agony in Edward's eyes. His face was a face of a man that was burning at the stake.

"It's killing her, right? She's dying."

"My fault." Edward whispers, his knees giving out. "Yes. Yes, it's killing her."

"So why hasn't Carlisle done anything? He's a doctor, right? Get it out of her." Jacob asks, not understanding.

" _She won't let us_." Edward answers, seeming exhausted.

That was just like Bella, true to form. To die for the monster spawn Jacob thinks bitterly.

"You know her so well." Edward says again, obviously reading Jacob's thoughts. "How quickly you see… I didn't see. Not in time. She wouldn't talk to me on the way home, not really. I thought she was frightened, that would be normal. I thought she was angry with me for putting her through this, for endangering her life. Again. I never imagined what she was really thinking, what she was _resolving_. Not until my family met us at the airport and she ran right into Alice's arms. And then I heard what Alice was thinking. I didn't understand until I heard that. Yet _you_ understand after once second."

"Just back up a second. She won't let you?" Jacob asks with sarcasm. "Did you ever notice that she's exactly as strong as a normal hundred-and-ten-pound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."

"I wanted to. Carlisle would have."

"No. Not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things." Edward read Jacob's mind again.

From what Jacob always understood Bella and Alice had always been close, so it didn't make sense that Alice wanted Bella dead. So obviously there was something else. Did Alice want Bella to be a vampire that bad? Or what? Bella told him some of the Cullens had gifts, Alice included. Alice was the seer, right? So did it have something to do with that?

"You're right. My sister can see the future. But Alice is quite efficient at blocking me when she wants to. She's too preoccupied with taking care of Bella now. I don't know what she's seen and she certainly isn't telling me now. And with Rosalie and Emmett gone, gallivanting around Italy by themselves… Not that they would be much help. Rosalie all but _hates_ Bella. But perhaps, at least another person on my side, understanding my point. Rosalie would see it as another threat to expose us and Emmett would of course side with his mate, no questions asked…" Edward trails off in his musings, almost as if he had forgotten Jacob was in front of him.

"Forget the blondie and hulk. They're not here. You can't worry about that now. So you take the pixie out first. Your kind can be put back together, right? Turn her into a jigsaw and take care of Bella." Jacob points out, like Edward is a special kind of stupid.

"Esme is backing her up. And Jasper would never go for it, even if he isn't totally on board, he would never allow us to hurt Alice. Carlisle won't help me with Esme against it." Edward trails off again.

"You should have left me with Bella."

"Yes."

"We didn't know. I never dreamed. There's never been anything like Bella and I before. How could we have known that a human was able to conceive a child with one of us?" Edward whispers.

"When the human should get ripped to shreds in the process?"

"Yes." Edward agrees. "They're out there, the sadistic ones, the incubus, the succumbs. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No on _survives_." Edward shakes his head.

"I didn't realize they had a special name for what you are." Jacob spits bitterly.

"Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself."

"Killing me now doesn't save her." Edward says quietly.

"So what does?"

"Jacob, you have to do something for me." Edward pleads.

"The _hell_ I do, parasite!" Jacob growls.

"For her?" He asks, looking half-tired and half-crazy.

"I did everything I could to keep her away from you. Every single thing. It's too late."

"You know her, Jacob. You connect to her on a level that I don't even understand. You are part of her, and she is part of you. She won't listen to me, because she thinks I'm underestimating her. She thinks she's strong enough for this… She might listen to you." He chokes out.

"Why would she?"

Suddenly Edward lurched to his feet, eyes burning brighter, a crazy look to him. Jacob wondered if he was actually going crazy. Could vampires lose their minds?

"Maybe. I don't know. It feels like it." Edward answers. "I have to try to hide this in front of her, because stress makes her more ill. She can't keep anything down as it is. I have to be composed; I can't make it harder. But that doesn't matter now. She has to listen to you."

"I can't tell her anything you haven't. What do you want me to do? Tell her she's stupid? She probably already knows that. Tell her she's going to die? I bet she knows that, too."

"You can offer her what she wants." Edward says with no inflection.

Jacob stares, not comprehending.

"I don't care about anything but keeping her alive. If it is a child she wants, she can have it. She can have half a dozen babies. Anything she wants. She can have puppies, if that's what it takes." Edward says, meeting Jacob's stare, his face frenzied under the thin layer of control.

"But not this way!" Edward continues with a hiss. "Not this _thing_ that's sucking the life from her while I stand there helpless! Watching her sicken and waste away. Seeing it _hurting_ her. You have to make her see reason, Jacob. She won't listen to me anymore. Alice's always there, feeding her insanity, encouraging her. From whatever she has seen. Protecting her. No, protecting _it_. As if Bella's life means nothing anymore."

Jacob nearly chokes. What the hell was happening? That Bella should, what? Have a baby? With _him?_ Was he giving her up? Or did he think she wouldn't mind being shared?

"Whichever. Whatever keeps her alive."

"That's the craziest thing you've said yet." Jacob strangles out.

"She loves you."

"Not enough." Jacob denies.

"She's ready to die to have a child. Maybe she'd accept something less extreme." Edward reasons.

"Don't you know her at all?"

"I know, I know. It's going to take a lot of convincing. That's why I need you. You know how she thinks. Make her see sense." Edward all but pleads.

Jacob was reeling. This was- was impossible. Wrong. Sick. Borrowing Bell for the weekends and then returning her Monday morning like a rental movie? So messed up. Yet so tempting.

He tried to push the image out of his mind, but they came anyways. Bella in _his_ arms, Bella sighing _his_ name. Worse still, the new image of Bella healthy and glowing, so different than now; round with _his_ child.

"Make _Bella_ see sense? What universe do you live in?" Jacob chokes out, trying to shove the thoughts out of his mind.

"At least try."

"Where is this psycho crap coming from? Are you making this up as you go?" Jacob demands.

"I've been thinking of nothing but ways to save her since I realized what she was planning to do. What she would die to do. But I didn't know how to contact you. I knew you wouldn't listen if I called. I would have come to find you soon, if you hadn't come today. But it's hard to leave her, even for a few minutes. Her condition… it changes so fast. The thing is… growing. Swiftly. I can't be away from her now." Edward admits.

"What _is_ it?"

"None of us have any idea. But it is stronger than she is. Already."

"Help me stop it. Help me stop this from happening." Edward asks.

" _How?_ By offering my stud services?" Jacob bites back. "You're really sick. She'll never listen to this."

"Try. There's nothing to lose now. How will it hurt?"

It would hurt him, Jacob thought.

"A little pain to save her? Is it such a high cost?" Edward challenges.

"But it won't work."

"Maybe not. Maybe it will confuse her, though. Maybe she'll falter in her resolve. One moment of doubt is all I need." Edward says convinced.

"And then you pull the rug out from under the offer? Just kidding, Bella?"

"If she wants a child, that's what she gets. I won't rescind." Edward answers.

Jacob still couldn't believe this. Bella would punch him for sure, not that it would hurt him. She would break her hand again.

He wondered if he should just kill Edward and be done with it.

"Not now. Not yet. Right or wrong, it would destroy her, and you know it. No need to be hasty. If she won't listen to you, you'll get your chance. The moment Bella's heart stops beating, I will be begging for you to kill me."

"You won't have to beg long." Jacob promises.

"I'm very much counting on that."

"Then we have a deal." Jacob says, wondering if he himself was crazy for even accepting this.

Edward nods, offering his hand.

"We have a deal."

 ** _Hello everyone,_**

 ** _So just in case you were wondering... I know I write descriptions of my OC's, sometimes in-depth or sometimes vague ones... And I did mention having a Pinterest account that had all my character boards on it for my stories. But in case you don't have an account, in my mind..._**

 ** _Anastasia is played by the gorgeous Doutzen Kroes (when she had brown/blonde hair), Afton is played by Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore from Vampire Diaries) & _****_Justin is played by Nathaniel Buzolic (he's Kol, also from Vampire Diaries)._**

 ** _I don't really describe Afton much though to be honest, he's kind of just there... My bad. Poor guy. He is important though._**

 ** _That's all for now!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	54. Then: Over Protective

_No One's POV_

 _Weeks passed in Volterra, the weeks turning into another month, and before Anastasia knew it she had been in Volterra nearly four months._

 _It was December, Christmas was coming. The first Christmas she wouldn't be unable to return home to her father. The thought sending a sharp pang of homesickness through her despite the fact she finally felt like she might be able to call Volterra her home._

 _The Kings worried, despite Marcus occasionally monitoring the bond through his gift, and Aro having access to Anastasia's thoughts through her allowance of his touch, and despite the affection she showed them, it was easy to see she was not completely happy with them._

 _It made their inner beasts furious with themselves, she was their mate, her happiness was the only reason they existed, other than her safety. And to feel as if they could not provide for her, it was agony._

 _"_ _Mio amato." Caius purrs gently, body carefully pressing up against his mate's._

 _"_ _Hello Caius." Anastasia greets, eyes still focused on her movie._

 _Caius presses a kiss to his mate's neck, scooting her forward on the couch to lay behind her, body stretching out behind her._

 _"_ _Am I not paying enough attention to you?" Anastasia questions teasingly._

 _Caius growls playfully, nosing against his mate further as he pulls her into his embrace securely._

 _"_ _I love you, Anastasia." Caius murmurs._

 _"_ _I know you too, Caius." Anastasia replies quietly, her fingers gently playing with Caius'._

 _"_ _You do not have to say it back, diletto." Caius replies quietly, his nose brushing against his mate's jugular in a soothing manner._

 _While it panged himself and his siblings to not hear it from their mate, they also understood it was early. Humans were different, the bond was much weaker on her side, even if she did feel it, which both Marcus and Aro were sure she did, and in the grand span of the millenniums they had been alive, the few months she had been here, was but a small blink in comparison._

 _"_ _Caius-" Anastasia asks hesitantly._

 _"_ _Yes, mio amato?" Caius answers, gently brushing fingers along her side._

 _"_ _Can- can I go out Christmas shopping? Please?" Anastasia requests, her fingers tugging on his._

 _Caius' fingers still lightly, the instinct to growl barely held back._

 _None of the Kings had bonded with her, firming the bond they had with their mate, let along mark her, it was too early for that. She didn't trust them enough, she was not comfortable with them, she did not love them like they loved her. And they could not push her, nor would they ever dream of doing so. To hurt her would be like ripping their very own soul out._

 _But without that it, made them only more reluctant to allow her outside the walls of Volterra. Of course, they would always be fiercely protective of her. She was their mate after all. And worst of all, she was_ _ **human**_ _. There were only like a million and one things that could kill a fragile human. Images of worst case scenarios blurred through Caius' mind, like the darkest nightmares from hell._

 ** _Mate_** _. Their mate. Must protect, love, cherish._ _ **His**_ _mate._

 _A growl suddenly ripped from his throat._

 _"_ _Caius?" Anastasia says, startled._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, mio amato." Caius calms, his grip tightening on his mate._

 _"_ _Can I go? Please?" Anastasia asks._

 _"_ _Mio amato-" Caius begins._

 _"_ _I see. I understand." Anastasia says stiffly, her body immediately closing off from him as she pushes his hand off her hip._

 _"_ _Anastasia, diletto-" Caius tries, sitting up to follow his mate as she gets up to leave the room._

 _"_ _No, it's- it's fine. I understand. It's for my protection." Anastasia replies monotone, not looking at Caius, clearly upset._

 _Caius flinches slightly at his mate's tone._

 _"_ _I will leave you. Watch your movie, mio amato." Caius sighs._

 _Anastasia pauses in her movement, Caius moving past his mate, pausing only to try and reach towards her once more, retreating as she moves away from him subtly._

 _Disappointed, Caius finally leaves his mate to her movie, intent on finding his brothers._

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	55. Now: Kolkata Trials

No One's POV

Two weeks. It had been _two weeks_. Anastasia wanted to scream from boredom already, she was pacing like a caged animal feeling like the walls of Volterra were closing in on her and suffocating her. She cursed the day she had made the agreement with the Kings and the Kings for their over protective nature.

Barely twelve weeks and her belly was gently pushing beyond her waist line of her pants, it had begun to show at eleven weeks and at that the Kings had put their foot down firmly. No more going beyond the walls of Volterra for her. Just like before, when she first arrived. How was she possibly going to survive 7 more months of this? If she was still sane by the end of this it would be a _miracle_.

Anastasia huffed, slamming her book closed and rolling over on her blanket as she laid out in the gardens, the warm Italian sun feeling nice on her skin and the breeze offering her a sense of freshness, both giving her at least some fake sense of freedom, the closest sense of freedom she would get for a while, here closed in the private gardens of the Volterra castle.

"Il mio amore?" Aro asks, walking into the garden, his skin glittering under the sun, a sight Anastasia, despite seeing it so many times still often had a hard time understanding. Light fractured like a million pieces of glitter, it was fine almost dust like, so fine that it almost hurt to look at.

"Il mio amore." Aro sighs, sitting beside his mate, arms gently pulling his mate to him as Anastasia sighs.

"I am sorry."

"No, you're not." Anastasia mumbles, feeling irrationally upset; stupid pregnancy hormones, as tears leak out of her eyes.

"Shh. Il mio amore, do not cry. Please. I am sorry." Aro hushes, tucking his mate to his chest and gently wiping her tears as they fall.

"No- no, don't be. I'm sorry. This is st- stupid. I shouldn't be upset." Anastasia mumbles out, trying to stop crying.

"Shh, it is alright. You can be upset if you want to be, il mio amore." Aro calms, continuing to wipe his mate's tears away.

Aro hated to see his mate cry, hated to know that it was _him_ and his brothers who had made her upset. It felt like he was been torn from the inside out, the beast inside him pacing demanding he _fix_ things. But the irrational hysteria that threatened to consume him at the thought of her hurt was even _worse_.

Anastasia sniffles a few more times, face tucked against Aro's chest and body curled close.

"I _love_ you, Anastasia. _Ti amo_. You know that I only wish to protect you and our children." Aro pleads for her to understand, turning them so Anastasia lies with her back to his chest, both on their sides on the blanket, one arm curled under her neck to support her the other curled over her, and hand resting over her stomach protectively.

"I love you too, Aro." Anastasia finally says, calming.

"I brought you something, a present." Aro says after a few moments, gently stroking a pattern along Anastasia's swollen belly.

Anastasia hums in question, her eyes half closed as she enjoys the sun.

"Would you like to see it?" Aro questions gently, not wanting to push her or upset her further.

Aro feels his mate's interest and curiosity peek through her thoughts, her eyes flicking open to look up at him, revealing her dazzling crystal blue eyes.

"Do I have to go inside to see it?"

"No, my love." Aro answers, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, knowing the gardens were a place she found comfort now that she could no longer leave the castle.

"Okay."

Aro smiles, silently waving over one of his Guard members to deposit the cat carrier beside him before he opens the box, lifting the cat out, and gently placing the animal in front of his mate.

"A cat!?"

"Yes, il mio amore." Aro says, now seeming nervous, wondering if she wouldn't like the gift at all. He had remembered her having animals in the past, but perhaps she wouldn't want one now, he thought it might keep her company, especially with he and his brothers so busy with the issue in Kolkata.

"Do you- like it?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you, Aro." Anastasia says happily, turning to kiss Aro.

"Of course, il mio amore. You are welcome." Aro immediately responds, hands finding their way under his mate's shirt, pressing against her skin eagerly, and rejoicing in her pleased thoughts and happiness.

Aro lies beside his mate a while longer, Anastasia cuddling with her new pet and Aro curling contently around her before, rather unfortunately, he is called away once more.

"My apologies, il mio amore. The situation in Kolkata once more calls my attention." Aro sighs.

Anastasia nods.

"Thank you for my gift, Aro." Anastasia says again, leaning in for another kiss.

"You are most welcome, il mio amore." Aro croons, gladly reciprocating the gesture of affection.

"My King, my Queen. I do not mean to intrude-" A guard member says.

"Yes, I am coming." Aro waves off irritated.

"No, I mean. The Queen is needed as well, in the throne room." The guard stammers out.

Aro hisses at that, not wanting his mate, his _pregnant_ mate, anywhere near a potentially dangerous situation. He had tried to keep her out it as much as possible since she had gotten pregnant in fact.

"One of the- the Elite Guard, insists Master." The guard flinches, barely manages to get out under Aro's murderous gaze.

Aro growls again, teeth grinding together.

"Aro, honey, it's fine." Anastasia murmurs, touching a hand to Aro's arm, standing up from the blanket. "You will protect me. The Guard will protect me. This is obviously important."

"It is a risk." He grinds out.

"And you _alone_ are more than formidable. Don't play coy now. Would you let someone hurt me? Would Caius or Marcus?" Anastasia asks, gently pressing Aro's hand to her belly.

" ** _Never_**." Aro hisses, his lip instinctively curling at the thought.

"Then there's your answer." Anastasia calms. "Come on, let us see what is happening."

" _Fine_." Aro growls.

"Take my gift to our rooms for the Queen." Aro all but snaps to the lower guard as Anastasia and himself walk by, Afton and Emmett falling in line behind Anastasia, as they were the ones on duty, the other Elite Guard gone to the situation in Kolkata.

Anastasia suppresses a sigh at Aro's snappy attitude, gently tucking herself against him to sooth his anger and appease his inner beast that was clearly raging at the thought of his mate and children in danger.

Even Emmett remains silent, his usual joking and easy going attitude falling into a stoic set as he lumbers along beside Afton, both trailing Anastasia, ever watching bodyguards. He wouldn't disappoint Anastasia, he wouldn't fail her. Not only would it assure his own death, Emmett was positive of that, but more than that Anastasia was his friend and he would protect her with his own life.

Pushing into the throne room Caius and Marcus are already there with their own personal Guard members, most of the Elite Guard that had gone on the mission there as well.

"Master, my Queen." Jane greets.

"Jane." Aro says tightly. "What is it that your Queen needs to be present for?"

"We have found the perpetrator of the Kolkata incidents. All of them." Jane announces.

"And you found it _fit_ to have your Queen in here? Did you not _think_ to execute them immediately? Are you _incompetent now?_ " Aro snaps harshly, feeling hysteria rise at the thought of a rogue anywhere near his mate.

" _Aro_." Anastasia says firmly, watching Jane nearly shrink in front of Aro's rage.

Aro breathes hard, pulling his mate closer to him, nearly wrapping himself around her, Caius and Marcus practically forming a wall in front of her.

"Jane, why did you decide _not_ to execute the rogue or rogues rather? Please fill us in on the information you found." Anastasia asks gently, clearly the Kings not about to get anywhere with their hysterical over protectiveness.

"The rogues were from the Mali coven. They wanted more territory. One of the leaders had a power that allowed the group to remain untraceable, there were three leaders total, and they were using newborns. We executed most of them, the uncontrollable ones." Jane begins, looking at the Kings hesitantly.

"And the others?" Anastasia prompts.

"The others- we brought the main leader, and a few of the newborns. Justin- he said you would, would understand, like before. He insisted. And I remembered, what you said about punishing those who don't understand when they were never taught to begin with." Jane explains.

"The law-" Caius hisses.

"Then the law is wrong, Caius. If they are never taught it is not their fault. If I was turned and then killed some human on accident, not knowing the law, would you destroy me?" Anastasia interrupts.

Caius looks pained at the thought, like Anastasia may as well just have set him on fire at the stake or possible just ripped him apart.

"If one of the newborns has exposed us, that's different. Then yes, it would be reasonable. And based on intent, like the leaders who obviously have no regard for our laws and were the furthest thing from discrete and weren't even hunting for food but mindless slaughter. But in regards to the newborns they were created in someone else's quest for power. They were weapons, victims. Do you blame a gun when someone fires it? These incidents have caused a huge ruckus, yes. But there have been no leads in the news, it is easy for the police and investigations to assume serial killer because of this. And if it is true the newborns have been controlled, I think we owe it to them to see if they can be taught, can control their bloodlust. If not, like the ones Jane and the rest of the Guard already destroyed, then that is a call we make later." Anastasia reasons.

"When I am turned, I'll be a newborn by all definitions. I will need to be taught control, would you want to destroy me?" Anastasia poses as a reminder.

At that the Kings look further like their mate just gutted them, if possible like ripping them apart and setting them aflame might have been kinder than imagining her being destroyed in the same fashion.

Marcus growls loudly, his beast rattling at the hysterical thought of another vampire tearing into his mate.

"Shhh. Calm down. Nothing is happening. No threat. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm right here." Anastasia immediately reminds as Marcus glomps to her, nose pressing behind her ear to breathe in her scent.

"I- I see your point, il mio amore. Very well." Aro grumps out, looking less than pleased at the thought.

"Jane, the newborns? We will deal with the leader later." Anastasia asks.

"My Queen." Jane bows.

In another moment, Alec comes in following a small group of newborns, obviously using a lower level of his power, Justin also walking in, the Kings taking a few paces backwards with their mate as a protective measure, Emmett, Afton and several other guard members following.

Aro, as he was still touching Anastasia, feels the moment her mind goes blank and nearly panics, the only time her mind was completely blank was when she was unconscious.

"Il mio amore?" Aro asks frantically.

"Oh _hell_." Anastasia manages to mutter softly, her brain suddenly a scramble and toss up of way too many thoughts Aro could barely keep up with the trains of thoughts that fed through his consciousness.

"THE ACTUAL _FUCK!?_ " Anastasia screeches louder, her mind finally processing the sight of her other guy friends in front of her.

 _Jay?_ She calls to Justin.

Justin looks over to his best friend and Queen.

 _Slap Aaron for me._ Anastasia says.

Justin grins lop sidedly, flashing over in front of Aaron before a resounding crack is heard, Aaron's head turning to the side.

"Told you she'd have me slap you." Justin smirks to his friend, baring his teeth all too happily as he prances away again.

"AARON WHAT THE _HELL!?_ YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN KOLKATA!" Anastasia says.

Aaron ducks his head, red eyes managing to look remorseful.

"Hi there, Ana?" Aaron says, looking uncertain, his senses dulled from Alec's powers, along with the other newborns.

Anastasia sighs.

"Can, can you just- what happened. Last time we talked, you weren't in Kolkata, none of you were. I haven't heard from you since we went camping after we graduated Aaron." Anastasia says, that being over a year ago.

Aaron manages to look contrite.

"I was there for Doctors Without Boarders, Andy an- an internship thingy for work. Both short term and coincidental. Most of the- the mem- memories are really fuzzy. I don't know how Sam joined us actually. After- after the pain it just, then- he was there and everything was-" Aaron cuts off, choking slightly remembering things he had been forced to do.

"It's okay, Aaron."

Anastasia wanted nothing more than to walk over to her friends and assure them that everything was going to be okay, that it wasn't their fault, but she also knew that if she took one step towards them her mates and half the Elite Guard would go bezerk. Mainly just her mates. The Elite Guard had seen her with Justin before.

Aro growls threateningly, snapping his teeth at the newborns in warning, his beast more than a little on edge, hearing his mate's thoughts not helping him keep his sanity one bit, his grip tightening on her carefully.

" _Aro_." Anastasia winces lightly, mentally taking note that Aro's hand still lied around her waist, gently pressing against her bare skin just under the hem of her shirt, therefore able to hear her every thought.

Immediately Aro settles, restlessly shifting, his growl more of a rumble as he noses against his mate.

"I- I was in Egypt, visiting one of the exchange students my family hosted in high school. Then there was just a lot of heat and pain and then darkness. I don't remember much after that... When I woke up, I was- there was a room, Aaron and Andy were there. We had to- to do things, Ana. It- it was _horrible_." Sam says, flinching slightly away from the Kings before adopting a look of utter guilty and lostness.

At this point, Anastasia isn't sure if she wants to scream or break down in tears, looking at her three best friends.

"I- I assume the other newborns have similar stories?" Anastasia says, swallowing back tears.

"Yes, my Queen." Alec murmurs, now understanding Justin's insistence on bringing this particular bunch back to Volterra.

Anastasia felt sick, none of her friends were killers, intentionally, she didn't believe that. But it didn't make this any less difficult. If for some awful, horrible reason Aro found something that would indicate they were not telling the truth, that they were not controlled completely by these other rogues, they would have to be destroyed, no exception.

"Your stories will need to be validated of course. You will find I have a particularly _unique_ gift." Aro speaks for the first time. "And if you are lying, if you have committed this willingly, knowingly of our laws, you will die."

The newborns shift uneasily as Aro manages to detach himself from his mate, easily gliding over to them.

A few moments would pass, Aro shifting through the group before finally making his way back over to his mate, protectively fitting around her again, pressing a hand just under the hem of her shirt, more than thankful for the familiar tenor of thoughts that flooded through his mind.

"Aro?" Caius questions.

"They are all telling the truth." Aro answers.

Aro didn't need to be touching his mate's skin to know how relieved she was, but he felt them crash over his mind anyways.

Caius hissed irritably, far too low for Anastasia to hear, but enough for most of the other vampires in close proximity to. He hated newborns or at least the thought of them anywhere near his mate. And _seven?_ Caius thought he would rather pull a limb off of himself or go up against a pack of Children of the Moon than allow this. It was bad enough when she had brought home Justin and put him on her Guard.

"Justin, Emmett, Demetri, please go with some of the other Guard with the newborns to get them settled." Anastasia requests.

"My Queen." Emmett bows, lumbering off, following Justin and Demetri as they herd the newborns out of the throne room quickly, Alec's powers retreating from the group.

"Great, _babysitting_ duty." Demetri groans quietly to Emmett a little further down the hall, but the Kings hear it anyways.

Emmett snickers in return.

"Il mio amore." Aro croons to his mate, a kiss press to her jaw and fingers brushing against her stomach, Marcus also brushing a light hand along her hip.

Anastasia's attention is drawn to Aro, now assured her Kings wouldn't go on a homicidal killing of her best friends.

"Hmm?"

"Go with your Guard." Aro commands gently. "We will rule and then join you later, amore."

"Okay. Thank you." Anastasia says, turning to press a small kiss to Aro's lips.

"You are welcome." Aro purrs gently, returning the kiss all too happily

Anastasia repeats the action with Caius and Marcus, resting her cheek briefly against Caius' knowing he was the most short tempered before walking out of the throne room, Afton, Jane and Alec following after her, only Felix remaining to assist with the trial, in case the rogue leader somehow was able to get free of the other Guard.

"Mother?" Jane asks, once Anastasia is resting in the garden, seated back on her blanket.

"Yes Jane?"

"Did- did I do the right thing?" Jane asks, looking unsure a few feet away from her Queen, Alec also hovering by his sister's shoulder.

"Oh Jane, sweetie. Yes, of course you did. You did _exactly_ the right thing." Anastasia assures.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you in harm's way, and the babies. Justin- he insisted." Jane apologizes, looking ashamed.

"No, no, don't be sorry, Jane. Alec had everything under control. And all the Guard was there. And the Kings. No one was going to let me get hurt. Believe me, I would have been _extremely_ upset if I wasn't. It was the right thing. Aro was too harsh on you." Anastasia says. "Come here you two."

In a blink the twins are laying beside Anastasia, fading sunlight glimmering subtly off their skin as they curl against her.

"You did the right thing. I promise." Anastasia promises, leaning down to press a kiss to the twin's forehead and brush light fingers through their hair.

"Read to us?" Alec asks, flipping over on his stomach and resting his cheek on Anastasia's leg.

Anastasia nods, pulling out the book she had been reading to them, the first Harry Potter, though all of them had read the series before; Anastasia had started to read the series over again and the twins had demanded (or rather _Alec_ had demanded) she read it out loud to him once he saw she was reading it.

They really weren't loved enough as children. Seriously, Anastasia knew it was a different time period, but Charlie always read books to her as a kid. It was a nightly routine, actually it was an _anytime_ routine, but a bedtime _ritual_.

So maybe 15-16 was a bit old to indulge her surrogate children in reading children's books, you know, never mind the fact they were also millenniums older than her, eternally 15-16, but whatever. They clearly craved this type of motherly affection, if their demands were anything to go by, and she didn't mind, so who was she to deny them that?

That was the scene the Kings saw when they walked into the gardens after the execution of the rogue leader, Anastasia's soft voice drifting through the breeze and Alec and Jane listening attentively.

The Kings could only imagine what it would be like when their own children were born, Anastasia was the perfect mother.

 ** _Confession, I had no fucking clue where the hell this chapter went... I needed a connector & well the Kolkata incident I have hinted to seemed like a good enough reason to expand on... So umm... This happened guys... *shrugs shoulders*_**

 ** _Aaron is played by the beautiful Justin Timberlake_**

 ** _Andrew/Andy is played by our blue eyed sexy Chris Pine_**

 ** _Sam is played by the adorable Sebastian Stan (especially when he's being all goofy)_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. To answer a question. Last chapter was actually a part of the book, with Jacob's thoughts & the insanity with Edward and Jacob being ABSOLUTE idiots (seriously, they are morons, although in Edward's defense, his wife is MORE of a moron & he's like- grasping at straws here and basically Edward is going insane because of it). If you guys remember Breaking Dawn, it flips back from Bella's POV to Jacob's then back to Bella's. Like the book is broken into thirds._**

 ** _Also, one reviewer asked if Charlie called Anastasia about the plane crash, well because of answer to question one, it was part of Jacob's thoughts... That was actually Jacob hypothesizing if the "leeches" were going to do something like that, ergo Charlie for all he knows, thinks everything is all hunky dory and Bella is still happily on her honeymoon. So, no, he hasn't called Anastasia._**

 ** _Edited 2/10/19_**


	56. Then: Regret

_No One's POV_

 _Over the course of the almost four months Anastasia had lived with them in Volterra, the Kings had experienced many moods from their mate; from her fiery and fierce temper, her childish petulance, her adorable grumpiness, turning to perhaps not so adorable grumpiness, her playfulness, her flirtiness, and her undeniable allure, the Kings had a hard time denying her, which she undoubtedly knew and used to her advantage, but never had she been so cold towards them._

 _It had been three days since Caius had denied her freedom to go Christmas shopping, but Anastasia had been blatantly ignoring the Kings, giving them a cold shoulder and flat out refusing to allow them into her room and therefore exiling them from her bed as well._

 _"_ _This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault." Marcus growls irritably at his brother Caius, giving his brother a look that could probably melt steel._

 _Caius only hisses back, barely managing to contain his irritability at the situation, feeling the ache of being denied the ability to be around his mate._

 _"_ _Perhaps we should-" Aro hesitates._

 _"_ _Are you_ _ **seriously,**_ _Aro!?" Caius growls, feeling his inner beast pace at the idea of his mate, his_ _ **unbonded**_ _mate outside the walls of Volterra._

 _"_ _Perhaps Aro is- correct. Do- do you wish for her to further push us away, Caius?" Marcus hisses out, his own animal defensive at the thought._

 _Almost simultaneously all three brothers snarl at the thought, their teeth grinding together at the thought of their mate further pushing them away._

 _"_ _We have- we have been,_ _ **neglectful**_ _." Aro visibly flinches at the word, recoiling at the thought of not properly taking care of his mate. "It has been a long time, we have forgotten... Forgotten what it is, to be human."_

 _"_ _ **Fine**_ _." Caius snaps. "The Elite Guard is going. And only for a few hours. Or, I will_ _ **drag**_ _her back myself."_

 _"_ _I will inform her. If you do, I fear you would just upset her more, Caius. Besides, she is speaking to me the most." Marcus says slightly smug, flashing out the room before Aro or Caius could make a move._

 _Sniffing out his mate in her rooms, Marcus knocks lightly, waiting patiently for her to unlock her door and open it for him._

 _"_ _Marcus." Anastasia says even toned._

 _"_ _Mio caro, may I come in?" Marcus asks._

 _Anastasia nods, moving aside for Marcus to move into the room, Marcus unconsciously flaring his powers, checking the bond he held with his mate, and watching the golden strand he held with his mate and the ones she held with his brothers flow and shift in the space between them, still holding._

 _"_ _How do your studies go?" Marcus inquires, noticing her books spread out across her desk._

 _"_ _Fine. They're fine. But I hardly think you're here to ask about my studies, Marcus." Anastasia answers a bit rebuking, sitting on her bed._

 _Marcus crowds closer to his mate, gently reaching out for her hand._

 _"_ _You are angry. Upset at us, mio caro." Marcus says, saddened._

 _"_ _What could have **possibly** given you the first hint?" Anastasia snarks._

 _"_ _We have not been fair to you." Marcus continues. "It is hard for us, Anastasia. Our instinct, to protect you. Our mate. It_ _ **consumes**_ _us. It is overwhelming. We cannot think of anything else. But we have- in doing so we forget. We forget that you are human, you have other needs. To keep you here, we apologize. We will allow you to go shopping. For a few hours, and with the guard for your protection."_

 _Anastasia looks at Marcus skeptically._

 _"_ _Are you being honest?" Anastasia asks, eyes appraising, clearly doubtful._

 _"_ _You doubt us?"_

 _"_ _Honestly? Yes." Anastasia answers. "I've asked before. It's always been the same answer."_

 _"_ _Do not doubt us, mio caro." Marcus whispers, regret filling his voice as he realizes the damage he and his brothers have done by keeping her in Volterra with them like a beautiful bird in a cage. She was not meant to be held encased in glass. "We did not mean to do this, to hurt you so. Please forgive us. We will change, do better, amore."_

 _"_ _This is a start."_

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	57. Now: A Death & A Birth

No One's POV

If someone would have told Jacob this is how his life would have gone two weeks ago he probably would have called them insane.

Breaking from Sam's pack? Defying an order? Taking his place as an Alpha? Let alone protecting _leeches?_ Jacob had no clue what the hell he was doing. But he was currently doing it. All for a girl who would never love him.

She had yelled at him, speaking of which. _A lot_ , for even suggesting she get rid of that little spawn growing inside of her. He didn't even get the chance to suggest what the leech wanted. Not that he wanted to, _lie_. He did. The image of her round with his child something that looped in his mind much to the displeasure of Leah and Seth when running patrol. He blamed the leech for putting that image in his mind in the first place, for suggesting it. Of course, he blamed the blood sucker for a lot of things.

Either way, two weeks had passed, and this was their existence now.

Because of him or because of their choices, Leah and Seth argued with him about that one, they were basically territory-less. Or, if they wanted to call Forks their territory, Jacob thought. Because they certainly could not go back to La Push.

Jacob sighed, folding himself down on his paws, Leah and Seth off running patrol while he remained at the edge of the Cullen's yard, close enough to keep an eye on the house, in case Edward needed to get a hold of him or vise versa.

 _Stop being such a debby downer_. _That's supposed to be my job_ , Leah snorts.

 _Yeah Alpha, everything is good_ Seth chimes in with his all too cheery disposition.

 _Aren't you supposed to be doing patrol?_ Jacob snorts back, he can almost hear their eyes roll.

But before they can sass him back, Bella screams and Esme is at the backdoor of the Cullen mansion.

Jacob is phasing before Esme can say anything, racing into the Cullen house in another moment.

Blood, there was so much _blood_.

Bella's body was streaming with red and twitching, jerking on the table set up in the library like she was being electrocuted. All the while her face was blank, unconcious. It was the wild thing thrashing from inside the center of her body that moved her as she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms.

Alice and Edward seemed frozen at first, then they broke.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at Alice.

"What is happening, Edward?" Jacob demands.

"Esme, call Carlisle-" Edward rushes out, before his attention is diverted.

The room looked like an emergency room set up in the library. The lights were brilliant and white. Bella was on the table under the glare, skin ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped, a fish on the sand while Alice pinned Bella down, yanking and ripping her clothes out of the way, while Edward stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

Somewhere in this, Bella came around. She responded to their words with a shriek that hurt Jacob's eardrums.

"Get him OUT! He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

"The morphine-" Edward says.

"NO! NOW!" She insists as another gush of blood chokes her off.

Edward holds her head up trying to help her breathe.

Alice suddenly lost focus, eyes shifting slightly, glinting with thirst.

"No, Alice!" Edward roared, but he could do little, his arms still holding Bella.

Jacob jumped, launching himself at the pixie, body colliding with stone, knocking them both towards the door. His hand gripped her airway as her own hands stabbed the scalpel she held in her hand into his own arm. The door frame buckled under their bodies as they crashed through it, Jacob managing a sharp kick to her gut, and wrangling them both into the hall.

"Esme, get Alice out of here! Go with Jasper! Jacob, I need you!" Edward calls as Jacob manages to tumble them down the stairs.

Esme nods, phone call to Carlisle forgotten as she rushes away with Alice and Jasper, all disappearing out of the house. Jacob watches only for a beat, before racing back upstairs.

"CPR?" Edward growls, fast and demanding.

"Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

Another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest yet, so loud that they both froze in shock waiting for another answering shriek. Nothing. Her legs, which had be curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine." He choked in horror.

"Get it _out_ of her!" Jacob demands, beginning CPR.

Blood, so much blood. Her lips tasted like blood.

Her heart thumped unevenly.

"You stay with _me_ now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" Jacob yells.

Then her body was suddenly still, her breathing though had picked up roughly, her heart still thudding. Jacob realized that the stillness meant the thing was out.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

So Bella was wrong. It wasn't a boy she'd imagined. No big surprise there. What hadn't she been wrong about? Jacob thought bitterly.

"Let me..." She asks weakly. "Give her to me."

Jacob should have guessed Edward would give in too, no matter how stupid her request. Honestly, what the hell was wrong with these two morons? But he didn't dream he would listen to her now.

"Renes... mee. So... Beautiful." She says, then gasping in pain.

By the time Jacob and Edward looked again it was too late.

Blood was pouring out again.

"No, Renesmee." Edward says, as if you could teach a monster manners.

There was a small half beat, like a half attempt before Bella's heart stuttered before Jacob was doing compressions again.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob demands, his eyes blurry and his tone bitter.

"Take the baby." Edward says.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob says, refusing to look at it.

"Give her to me." Alice's voice chimes, both turning to snarl.

"I've got it under control." Alice promises. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella... I've seen it. This is how it has always ended."

"Move your hands, Jacob." Edward decides, which apparently that was all it took to convince Edward.

"What is that?" Jacob asks, seeing a syringe in Edward's hands.

"My venom."

"Keep it moving." He orders, voice hard.

Jacob continued, but it was harder, the venom making Bella's blood thicker and slower.

Edward continued, lips brushing across her skin like a caress, but in reality he was biting her in as many places as possible.

Jacob suddenly realize how useless it was, they were working over a corpse, and there was nothing there, just him, just Edward. They couldn't put her back together again.

"Go, then." Edward snaps.

"She's not dead. She's going to be fine." Edward snaps as Jacob heads for the door numbly.

Jacob continues to walk.

So this was it. The ocean of pain. The other shore so far away across the boiling water Jacob couldn't even imagine it. He felt so empty now that he had lost his purpose. Saving Bella had been his fight for so long. But in this, she wouldn't willingly be saved, she had sacrificed herself for a monster's young. It was all over.

The images burned in his mind, he wished he could bleach it all out.

Alice was downstairs, her back to Jacob, lost in a stolen motherhood, and caring for that thing.

Anger filled Jacob. A sudden strength and heat, a red heat washing through him, and erasing everything else.

Sam had been right. The thing was an abomination, an existence that went against nature. A black, soulless demon. Something that had no right to be. Something that had to be destroyed.

Alice, of course, would try and destroy him after the demon was killed and he would fight back. But he wasn't sure he would care much. Perhaps the wolves would avenge him, or maybe they wouldn't. None of that mattered. All that mattered was his own justice. _His_ revenge. The thing that killed Bella would not live another minute longer.

Of course, his promise to Edward wouldn't stand, but maybe that was better. Edward living in a world where everything he loved was gone. Living in misery. Wasn't that more satisfying? To let him live with nothing at all?

It almost made him smile to imagine it.

Jacob inched closer, Alice still distracted, apparently burping the monster spawn, the newborn creature lifted onto her shoulder, the perfect position to strike.

Then, the monster spawn's gaze shifted, staring past Alice's shoulder.

Warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate, the exact same color that Bella's had been.

Jacob jerked to a sudden stop as another kind of heat filled him. No longer burning, but glowing.

Suddenly, all the lines that held Jacob to his life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made him who he was, the love for the dead girl upstairs, the love for his father, the loyalty to his new pack, the love for his other brothers, the hatred for his enemies, his home, his name, his _self_ – disconnected for a brief moment – and floated.

Now a new string held him. No, not one, a million. Not strings, but steel cables all tying him to one thing, the very center of the universe.

Jacob could see that now, how the universe swirled around this one point. How could he not have seen it before? It was all very clear. He had never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but it was very obvious now.

Renesmee.

Upstairs there was a new sound. The only sound that could possibly break though this one moment, a changing heart beat.

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	58. Current Timeline P1

**_Timeline Based on Anastasia's Pregnancy_**

 **2 Weeks:** Anastasia receives Bella's wedding invitation

 **6 Weeks** : Bella's wedding/Anastasia & the Kings attend

 **8 Weeks:** Rosalie  & Emmett first come to Volterra/Bella & Edward's first week at Island Esme

 **9 Weeks:** Rosalie tells Anastasia her story of becoming a vampire/Bella  & Edward have been on Island Esme two weeks

 **10 Weeks:** Rosalie  & Emmett find the decimated village & twins/the Guard are sent to control the problem/Bella & Edward have been on Island Esme about three weeks, Bella discovers she's pregnant

 **10.5 Weeks:** Alice calls Rosalie

 **11 Weeks:** Bella  & Edward have returned to Forks/Jacob visits the Cullen house

 **12 Weeks:** Kolkata Trials in Volterra

 _ **I know my story flips back & forth a lot from Forks to Volterra, so I thought this might help clear things up for you guys.**_

 _ **There is really only one time where something is occurring both in Volterra & elsewhere at the exact SAME time (at least up to this moment that I've written). That would be in my "Across the Atlantic" chapter. I only put the Island Esme references in there for you guys as a vague point so you could track the weeks, but I never specifically mentioned Bella and Edward except when I finally flipped back to them when revealing Bella's pregnancy... So if you suddenly thought you missed the passing of their Island adventure, you didn't.**_

 _ **That time reference (and hints in the chapters) are only important so you realize how fast Bella's pregnancy & conception was for Renesmee... Other than that, ignore it.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	59. Then: In Sickness & In Health

_No One's POV_

 _Christmas passed and so did the New Year in Volterra, and the Kings, to their benefit were trying, fighting the instinct to keep their mate locked up in the walls of the castle, and instead allowing her the freedom to leave occasionally, granted with the protection of her personal guard, the Elite Guard, which now included Afton._

 _Except currently, currently Anastasia had a cold._

 _The Kings hovered anxiously around their mate, Anastasia tucked securely into their bed, practically buried in blankets, and looking like a blanket burrito as she sniffled and coughed._

 _"_ _We should call a doctor." Caius worries, gently brushing a strand of hair from Anastasia's face._

 _"_ _Do you need anything, mio caro?" Marcus asks, holding out a cup of water for his mate as she coughs again, the dryness of her throat sounding like it hurt even to him, and he couldn't even get sick._

 _"_ _How about some soup? Or an orange? Doesn't it say humans need vitamin c when they are sick? Or, perhaps we should send someone to get medicine? Some- what is it-" Aro struggles to remember what he had read about humans and getting sick, feeling some sort of helplessness he has never felt before._

 _"_ _Guys-" Anastasia interrupts, coughing again, then struggling to pull her arm out the blanket burrito they managed to wrap her in._

 _The Kings stop talking, turning to look at their mate._

 _"_ _I have a bad_ _ **cold**_ _... I'm_ _ **not**_ _dying." Anastasia manages to get out, her voice amused._

 _Aro opens his mouth to object, eyes clearly disagreeing. His mate was pale, she was shivering, and skin was sweaty. Clearly she was_ _ **not**_ _okay._

 _"_ _No- I will be okay in a few days." Anastasia pauses. "Water would be nice."_

 _Marcus immediately hands her the glass, helping her take a sip._

 _"_ _And yes, some medicine would be nice. I used to take theraflu, nighttime and daytime. It's for fevers, chills, body aches, sore throats, and stuffy noses. I will need tissues, probably lots of them. And cough drops, lemon is always nice. Lots of those too. Please."_

 _Aro nods, immediately moving out of the room to have someone retrieve the needed items._

 _"_ _Are you- hungry?" Caius asks._

 _"_ _Maybe in a little bit. I'm just tired. Rest is always the best medicine." Anastasia answers, settling further into her nest of blankets._

 _Caius looks doubtful, hovering by the bedside._

 _"_ _I'm okay, Caius." Anastasia coughs lightly, patting beside her._

 _"_ _I disagree, mio amato." Caius replies, curling up behind to his mate, lips brushing against her neck._

 _"_ _Regretfully there is an issue I must attend to, mio caro. I will leave you with Caius." Marcus sighs, worry etched into his features as he gazes at his mate and Caius curled together._

 _He wanted nothing more but to join them, but a situation had come up that demanded attention or else risk exposure to humans._

 _"_ _I understand, Marcus, I'm okay." Anastasia assures._

 _Marcus nods, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his mate's temple before exiting, the bedroom door softly shutting, leaving the room peaceful and quiet._

 _"_ _Rest now, mio amato. I do not wish you to be sick any longer." Caius hushes, fingers gently playing with a strand of Anastasia's hair._

 _Anastasia nods sleepily, already beginning to drift off._

 _"_ _Caius?" Anastasia mumbles._

 _"_ _Yes, mio amato?" Caius answers._

 _"_ _Thank you for taking care of me." Anastasia murmurs. "I love you."_

 _Caius freezes for a moment, body stilling into stone as his mate's words register._ _ **I love you.**_ _Her words ring in his mind. His mate loves him. She has never said that to him before. Oh, how he has yearned to hear those words, hungered for them, a desire that consumed him like nothing else he has felt before. And now he has. Unadulterated joy floods through him at the thought of her returning his love and devotion._

 _"_ _I love you too, mio amato._ _ **Always**_ _." Caius murmurs back, lips pressing against her skin gently._

 ** _Okay, so just a quick comment. Because I'm sure many of you are unhappy I left Jacob with Renesmee & want to currently murder me... *runs with laptop to a cave*_**

 ** _I kind of am too. Because I thought the imprint business was utter shit. I literally threw the book when I read it. It was a quick fix in my opinion because Jacob had to have a "happy ending". Yeah, well real life doesn't always happen like that... Bella literally treated Jacob like shit by leading him on. He should have not put up with that, it was unfair to him._**

 ** _Anyways... *steps off soapbox* Some of you believed I should have put Renesemee with Alec, for a slap in the face to Bella. Remind me to not piss any of you off or I'll need to go into hiding... Bahaha. You guys are hilarious & the best, I seriously love you all._**

 ** _Uhhh, back on track... I have something much better planned, it literally hit me one night & I'm running with it. I believe it's just as much righteous karma for Bella or basically a nice slap in the face. Also, I really don't like Renesmee that much either & believe Alec deserves that much better (why the hell would I put him with Renesmee when that would basically make Bella & Anastasia have to be nice to each other by association?), he's my little precious cinnamon roll (and Anastasia's as well)._**

 ** _Feel free to disagree with everything I just said, but anyways. That is all._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	60. Now: Another Mate Bond

No One's POV

Meanwhile, back in Volterra, two weeks had passed after the Kolkata trials and life had once more settled, and Anastasia currently taking care of the twins for Rosalie so she could go hunting with Emmett.

The newborns were taking more time to settle than Justin had, but honestly that was more common; after all, it took a year for their strength to wane. Justin was an anomaly in all reality. And, given the brutality the newborns had all come from it really wasn't a surprise it was taking time. Anastasia just hoped that her best friends would be okay.

But until then, of course, the Kings were keeping her as far away from them as possible. She didn't blame them. Newborns were inherently uncontrollable and unpredictable, especially if they had any unique powers, which a few of them did, her best friends being some of them.

Aaron ended up being a shield, a strong one from the sounds of it. No surprise to be honest. He had always been a protector, never one to be quick to fight nor hot tempered, and given that he had been going to school to be a doctor, and it was a profession that protected people in a sense, and a shield was just that.

Andy on the other hand, was the exact opposite, he a power that broke through shields. Some sort of energy or force. That wasn't a surprise either, as Andy was super smart and had been going to school to be an engineer. So with a mind that could literally strike through barriers, _honestly_ , no surprise there.

Sam, he had always been a goof ball, all through high school and most of college at least until the later years. So he had been the biggest shock. The poor kid had telekinesis and uncontrollable didn't even begin to describe his powers. He was like a guy version of the Scarlet Witch, except more hopeless and clumsy.

The telepathy with Anastasia helped, it helped all of them, since she couldn't be there in person. But her presence probably would've helped too, if the Kings would have allowed it. For now Justin was there instead, along with Felix on "babysitting" duty, which stretched the Elite Guard fairly thin when missions called them out of Volterra, as Alec and Jane were on currently, leaving only Afton and Demetri guarding the Queen.

"Mother?" Alec bursts into the room, Jane on his heels.

They had been on a scouting mission for a week and had apparently just returned.

"Hello Alec, Jane." Anastasia replies, amused.

"Mother, we have ret-" Alec says suddenly cutting off, starring at Emma, red eyes wide.

"Alec?" Anastasia questions concerned, rising from her place on the couch, Emma held in her arms, and little Eli happily sitting on the play mat on the floor with toys.

Alec flares his nose, body subtly trembling as he stares intently at Emma, her scent calling to him unlike any other human. _Mate_. His mate. In a human, an _infant_.

Alec thought his might as well be insane, Jane was going to tease him relentlessly for this, for eternity. And, what was his mother going to think? She was going to kill him. This was her best friend's, or one of them, child.

Other than the brief moment he had been around her in the throne room, and even then it had been at a distance, Alec had not been around the twins, despit the amount of time his mother helped Rosalie Cullen. A million thoughts ran through his mind, locking him in place.

Suddenly Rosalie flits into the room.

"Hi Ana! Thanks for taking care of Emma and Eli for Emmett and I! I hope they were well behaved. I can take them from you now." Rosalie chimes happily.

"Oh they were great. It was no problem, Rose!" Anastasia says easily, handing over Emma and picking up Eli for Rosalie. "How was the hunting?"

"It was fine. Emmett caught another bear. He'll want to show you proof later." Rosalie snorts, rolling her eyes as she cradles her twins in her arms.

"Of course he will." Anastasia laughs.

"Alright, well I'm going to take these guys back. Thanks again." Rosalie says, smiling.

"You're welcome, Rose. Anytime."

"No!" Alec suddenly snarls. " _MINE!_ "

"Alec?" Anastasia startles, her gaze swiveling to her surrogate son.

Alec's eyes were dark, gaze pinned on Emma still, Jane's gaze looking puzzled before apparently pieces fall together in her mind.

"You can't take her!" Alec screams, his power beginning to shimmer.

"Alec, sweetie." Anastasia immediately tries to calm, voice soft.

"You _CAN'T!_ She's _MINE!_ " Alec screams again, hysterical, the mate bond unsure how to handle the situation, but reacting, his powers therefore reacting with it.

Rosalie looks at Anastasia panicked and unsure, holding her twins closer to herself.

"Alec, _NO!_ " Anastasia says, watching the situation carefully, finally jumping in front of Rosalie as she realizes Alec wasn't calming.

Darkness was the last thing Anastasia saw and felt.

" _MOTHER!_ "

Anastasia woke up, the canopy to her bed above her and three bodies curled around her protectively.

"Alec." Anastasia practically bolts up, or she would have if she could, but a steel grip keeps her from moving.

"Shhh, il mio amore." Aro's voice croons.

"Alec?" Anastasia questions again.

"Are you alright? How do you feel, mio caro?" Marcus questions, his touch gently brushing all along her body, assuring himself of her presence and consciousness despite the fact they had a doctor check her and the children over.

"I'm fine, Marcus. Alec?" Anastasia says, pushing at his hands.

" _Anastasia_." Marcus rumbles, his grip turning firmer.

Anastasia stops wiggling in the Kings' grip, her gaze turning to her mates, seeing their worry and fear in their expression.

"I'm _okay_. I promise. It was an accident. Alec didn't mean it. I jumped in front of his powers. You _know_ that Alec would _never_ hurt me." Anastasia says, looking at them honestly.

"You _worried_ us, mio amato." Caius finally says, his nose gently brushing against her neck, soft kisses and carefully nips pressing against her skin. "We worried for you and the children. Seeing you there, on the floor. Not responding. It was frightening, horrifying. We never wish to see it again. _Never_ again, amore."

"I'm sorry. I had to do something." Anastasia apologizes.

"We are glad you are okay, il mio amore." Aro says, brushing fingers against her stomach.

"Are Rose and the twins okay? What about Alec? Jane was there too. I should go check on Alec. Promise me Alec isn't in trouble, it wasn't his fault." Anastasia asks.

"Rosalie is fine. So are the twins. They are in their room." Marcus answers, evading the question about Alec. "Alec is not in trouble, mio caro."

"Are you sure you are feeling alright, il mio amore? Should you not rest more? You have not experienced Alec's powers before. They are very stunning for a vampire-" Aro worries, attempting to stop Anastasia from climbing out of bed.

"No, I'm fine. I want to see Alec now. He was very distressed." Anastasia says, pushing off Aro's hand.

"Very well, il mio amore." Aro sighs, giving up the argument, seeing how determined his mate was.

"Please, do not stress or over tax yourself, amore." Aro simply requests, pulling his mate into his arms, pressing a lingering kiss to her temple and stroking against her slightly round belly.

"I won't, I promise Aro."

"Mmm. I love you, Anastasia. _Ti amo_."

"I love you too, Aro." Anastasia responds, offering a kiss to which he eagerly returns.

Caius and Marcus also move to give Anastasia last moments of affection before finally Anastasia manages to pry herself out of their grip, making her way toward the private wing that houses the guard.

"Jane?" Anastasia knocks. "Can I come in?"

"Mother?" Jane asks, opening her door.

"Hel-" Anastasia is suddenly glomped to by a small blonde.

"You're _okay_." Jane sobs into Anastasia's shoulder.

"Hey, shhh. I'm fine." Anastasia sooths, stepping into Jane's room.

"I- I was so worried. The- the Masters- wouldn't- wouldn't let me see you!" Jane cries. "Alec- Alec accidentally hit- hit you, and I went- went to get them- you were- were unconscious. And- and then-"

"Okay, okay. Look, I'm fine now. Nothing is wrong. See? All better. It was an accident. I'm fine. You did the right thing getting them. I'm sorry you couldn't stay with me though. I'm okay now." Anastasia calms the hysterical blonde twin.

"The babies?" Jane asks.

"Are fine. Listen." Anastasia says, sitting on Jane's bed and pulling her into her lap.

Jane settles, head resting on Anastasia's stomach.

"Everything is fine."

Together they sit for a few moments, Jane resting on Anastasia's lap, Anastasia smoothing her fingers through Jane's hair.

"How is Alec?" Anastasia asks carefully.

"Not- not good." Jane answers softly.

"I'm going to go see him, alright? Are you okay now?"

Jane curls a hand into Anastasia's shirt.

"Sweetie, I'll come back. You, Alec and I can do something together. I can read to you or we can watch a movie. Just us. But if Alec is hurting, I need to see him, okay?"

"Okay." Jane finally let's go.

"I'll be back in a bit." Anastasia promises, finally getting up and moving towards the door.

Moving towards Alec's door, literally across the hall, but thanks to sound proofing, an idea even vampires admit is a good one, Alec probably didn't even know Anastasia was in the guard wing of the castle.

Carefully pushing into the room, Anastasia is met with an utter disaster of a room, the room completely destroyed.

"Alec?" Anastasia asks softly. "Alec, honey?"

Eyes adjusting to the lack of light, Anastasia finally sees Alec curled up in the corner of his room.

"Alec, honey. Come here." Anastasia says, carefully picking her way through the tornado disaster.

"Mo- mother?" Alec whimpers lightly, head jerking up slightly, red eyes peering at his mom.

"Hi sweetie." Anastasia answers.

"No- no. _Don't_ \- I- I- I'm sorry!" Alec cries. "I- I'm _sorry_. So- so sorry."

"Hey, I'm okay. You didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'm okay. You didn't mean to hurt me." Anastasia sooths, approaching him slowly.

"Sorry. So sorry." Alec mumbles over and over, pulling at his hair distressed, hunching over himself.

"Alec, honey. _Look_ at me." Anastasia says a bit firmer, now sitting a few feet away from Alec.

Alec's gaze immediately snaps up at the command.

"I'm _okay_. See? Perfectly healthy. Babies included." Anastasia emphasizes. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. You're not in trouble. I promise."

Alec gazes at Anastasia for a moment, before inching towards her carefully.

"It's okay." Anastasia encourages.

Another moment Alec is lying across her lap, head nudged against her belly, and Anastasia suddenly reminded of a very demanding cat.

"Would you like to tell me what earlier was about, Alec?" Anastasia asks, gently smoothing fingers through Alec's hair.

"Emma- Emma's my mate." Alec admits, turning his face into his mother's stomach. "I- Why does Rosalie get to have her? She's _mine_. I _want_ her."

Anastasia smiles a bit amused, Alec sounding exactly like a petulant teenager who has gotten everything he's always wanted. And, in his defense, he always has. As one of the Elite Guard members Aro tends to give them what they want without question, and with Anastasia, well she isn't much better because of their past.

"I can take care of her too. Just as well as the _Cullen_." Alec says. "So I should have her."

"Alec, sweetie. That's not how things work." Anastasia says, holding back a small laugh.

This should not be as funny as it is. Really. It shouldn't.

"She may be your mate, but she's also Rosalie's daughter now. You want what is best for her, right?"

"Yes." Alec answers.

"Think about it this way. Would you want your siblings taken away from me? My babies taken away from me?" Anastasia asks.

" _No_." Alec immediately growls, his face popping up, lip curling as if believing there was really a threat.

"There's your answer then. Emma is Rosalie's daughter. Rosalie loves her and cares for her very much."

"But- what about me?" Alec whines.

"Alec, you can still be in her life. Rosalie and Emmett remain in Volterra, their allegiance is to the Volturi. Emma will grow up here. You just can't _steal_ her." Anastasia says fondly, running a hand through Alec's hair again, calming him.

"Come, let's go see Rosalie. We will explain things to her and Emmett. Then you can be properly introduced to Emma." Anastasia suggests, gently prodding Alec off her lap.

Alec almost looks horrified at the thought.

"You'll have to at some point." Anastasia reminds.

"What if I hurt her?" Alec asks.

"You won't. I'll be right there the entire time." Anastasia promises.

Alec nods, following after his mom.

"Rose? Emmett?" Anastasia knocks.

"Ana?" Rosalie answers.

"Hi Rose, can I come in?" Anastasia asks. "Alec and I need to explain a few things."

"Oh, sure." Rosalie says, looking slightly nervous after the earlier incident.

"Is- is everything okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Rose. It was my choice to jump in front of you and in front of Alec's powers. It wasn't Alec's fault. I really am fine." Anastasia assures. "But we're not here about that."

"I'm glad you're okay, Ana." Rosalie nods, accepting the answer.

"The reason I-" Alec starts, eyes looking to his Queen, then to Emma who Rosalie is holding in her arms.

"Would you like me, Alec?" Anastasia asks.

Alec nods, shifting closer to Anastasia, forcing her to wrap an arm around him.

"What Alec is trying to say is, Emma is his mate." Anastasia says, gently rubbing a hand through his hair.

Rosalie stares blankly at Alec.

"He's _what!?_ " Emmett practically roars, taking a step closer as if to charge Alec.

" _Emmett_." Anastasia warns.

"You expect me to be _okay_ with this!? _SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!_ " Emmett growls, glaring at Alec.

"It's not like that and you know it. Alec wants Emma happy and protected. You know what it means for a vampire to find a mate, a _true mate_. Or have you forgotten you've found yours?" Anastasia growls back, almost shielding Alec from Emmett.

Emmett deflates immediately, mumbling to himself and backing off.

"Would- would you like to hold her?" Rosalie asks Alec, almost like a peace offering.

Alec nods, looking first to Anastasia for encouragement.

Rosalie gently offers Emma to Alec, Alec holding out his arms for Emma as Anastasia helps him arrange his arms properly.

"Hello Emma, I'm Alec, your mate."

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	61. Then: Valentine's & Bonding

_No One's POV_

 _Six months had passed since Anastasia had been brought to Volterra, ironically very close to St. Valentine's day, or Valentine's day, as most people knew the holiday as._

 _Anastasia woke up to breakfast served in bed and a single rose lying on the platter._

 _"_ _What's the occasion?" Anastasia asks, taking a bit of her breakfast, strawberry crepes, which were her favorite._

 _"_ _Does there need to be an occasion, mio caro?" Marcus asks smoothly, lips gently pressing a kiss to the juncture between her neck and shoulder._

 _"_ _I- um. No, but there definitely is one. Don't play stupid with me now." Anastasia teases coyly._

 _"_ _Mmm. Happy Valentine's day, il mio amore." Aro hums, pressing a kiss to his mate's cheek. "You've also been here, with us, in Volterra for six months."_

 _"_ _Ah, there it is." Anastasia says. "And, happy Valentine's day to you too."_

 _"_ _Would you like your gift now, mio amato?" Caius asks._

 _"_ _I didn't get you anything." Anastasia frowns, looking down at her plate. "I- I didn't think, I wasn't sure if you, you know, celebrated this holiday. Valentine's day is kind of, you know, small compared to everything. So... I just..."_

 _"_ _You did not have to get us anything, amore. Having you is enough." Marcus sooths._

 _"_ _You didn't have to get me thing anything either, you know." Anastasia whispers, turning to press a kiss to Marcus' lips. "But, thank you."_

 _Anastasia continues to press kisses to Marcus' lips, breakfast almost forgotten, until a hand gently pauses her, pushing her gently away from himself._

 _Marcus thought it almost pained him to do so, but he would never in a million years want to push his mate into doing something she was unready for, to force her and then have her hate him._

 _"_ _Amore, mio caro-" Marcus breathes almost raggedly, his eyes tinted dark with lust and tone unknowingly sensual._

 _"_ _You don't- want this?" Anastasia asks, eyes dropping slightly._

 _Caius hisses lowly at his brother for upsetting their mate, not that she could hear it._

 _"_ _I_ _ **do**_ _, mio caro. To have you, to bond with you, to love you unconditionally,_ _ **completely**_ _, is more than I could ever imagine. It is all that I could ever want. But, if you are not ready. Do not feel that you have to because we are not satisfied. We will wait, however long it takes and longer." Marcus promises, brushing a gentle hand against his mate's cheek, cupping her face and leaning in to press a soft kiss against his mate's lips._

 _"_ _I_ _ **do**_ _want you. I am ready." Anastasia says in a small voice, her voice firm nonetheless._

 _Marcus growls lightly, flipping his mate underneath him in a swift moment, Anastasia's breakfast long forgotten as the Kings otherwise occupy her, finally achieving bonding with her, something they have long since dreamed of and longed for._

 _"_ _So, would you like your Valentine's presents now?" Anastasia asks, yawning slightly, as she lies curled protectively between the Kings, them thoroughly exhausting their mate._

 _"_ _I thought you said you didn't get us anything, il mio amore?" Aro asks, trailing fingers along his mate's bare spine._

 _"_ _I lied." Anastasia grins sleepily._

 _"_ _Perhaps later. After you have rested, mio amato." Caius hushes, pressing a gentle kiss to his mate's crown. "Besides, you have not opened your present from us, amore."_

 _Anastasia hums in vague agreement, finally drifting off to sleep._

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	62. Now: Witness

No One's POV

Another two weeks had gone by, both for those in Forks and those in Volterra.

For Bella, it was absolute bliss.

She was a vampire, living beside Edward, the love of her life. He was even more beautiful than she had ever imagined, every part of him something to re-memorize; the way light shimmed off him, the way he moved, the way his topaz eyes glimmered, the half smile, _everything_. She didn't think he could get more beautiful, but he had. She marveled at how blinded she had been before. A Greek god, made for her, in love with her. **Forever**. _Eternity_. He was wonderful with Renesmee too, so gentle and warm, kind. The perfect father, the way she knew he would be.

And Renesmee, of course Renesmee was perfect looking too. Thankfully, saved from her human flaws, taking more after her father than herself. She had powers, something Bella would have never dreamed of. But with Edward as her father perhaps she should have thought about that, she reflected. Her perfect little family. For all of eternity.

Jacob was in bliss as well. He had found his imprint. His entire world had changed. Shifted, altered, focused in a way it had never been before. Renesmee was everything that was important in his life.

On the pack side, that too had calmed, ending the dispute with Sam and the original pack with the imprinting of Renesmee. Though now, with Jacob taking his place as the rightful Alpha, his pack would claim territory of Forks, Embry and Quil joining him, Leah and Seth still remaining, Sam, of course, remaining in La Push.

Back in Volterra, life moved forward as well, things finally settling down into normalcy with no more major incidents thus far and little excitement, something Anastasia was grateful for because it meant the Kings were slightly less over protective of her and less prone to go on a homicidal rage if someone breathed wrong in her direction.

Currently, the Kings were in the throne room discussing the progress with the newborns while Anastasia was in the gardens with her laptop watching a movie on it, her cat Aro had gotten her, Kola Bear, curled up on her lap snoozing.

"Masters, I apologize, but there is someone here to see you. They have insisted. They come with important news to share regarding the Olympic Coven." Ginna excuses.

"Bring them in, Ginna dear." Aro waves off.

"Master." Ginna bows, hurrying off.

A few minutes later, Ginna returns, a pale blonde haired vampire with golden eyes following after her.

"Thank you, Ginna." Aro dismisses.

"Master." Ginna bows, exiting the throne room, the door shutting quickly.

"What brings you here, my dear?" Aro questions, the Kings shifting their attention to the vegetarian vampire, one from the Denali clan.

"I have to report a crime." Irina announces, her voice shaking only slightly. "The Cullens, they've done something terrible."

At the same moment, back in Forks, Edward would be playing piano, Renesmee sitting beside him watching intently, enraptured by her father playing, fingers flying across the keys, Bella standing beside the piano listening.

Esme, Jasper, and Jacob were scattered throughout the living room, with Alice walking from the kitchen from preparing lunch for Renesmee when suddenly Alice drops the plate, it shattering on the floor.

"Alice? Sweetie?" Esme calls, the piano abruptly pausing, Jasper suddenly standing beside his wife.

"Alice, darlin'?" Jasper asks again, gently touching his wife's arm.

"Irina- she saw Renesmee in the woods."

"What?" Edward immediately says, rising from the piano bench as he reads Alice's mind.

"She's gone to the Volturi. She thinks Renesmee is an immortal child." Alice breathes out.

Esme covers her mouth as she gasps lightly, almost stumbling.

"I don't understand." Bella says, almost petulantly.

Jacob carefully ushers Renesmee out of the room, understanding this was a conversation not meant for younger ears, deciding to entertain her elsewhere, using her love for competition and speed to draw her attention, while also using his enhanced hearing to hear what was being said.

"Immortal children are against the law." Jasper explains. "For good reason. They cannot be taught, reasoned with, trained or restrained at all. But their blood lust is just as much as a newborn. They will slaughter villages, towns, cities. Nothing can stand in their way. They are dangerous."

Jasper was getting honestly tired of his new sibling's attitude, her emotions draining against his own. It was enough to have his current siblings and adopted parents constantly battling against his, but Bella's were worse, she did not even try to tone hers down or hide them like his family, they were relentless and strong. She was ignorant of the new world she lived in, and haughty, and it irritated him. He was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it exhausted him. The monotonous routine of high school would almost be a relief, but it was summer, so as it were that wasn't an option.

"They are just children." Bella objects, not understanding.

"Children that hunger for _blood_." Jasper corrects.

"If the Volturi believe Irina, the Volturi will come." Esme says, looking worried and anxious for her family, knowing how the law works.

"My sister ruins _everything!_ " Bella screeches, stomping her foot.

"It will _not_ be your sister's decision, Bella. Do not confuse your _grudge_ against your sister with the _law_." Jasper almost growls, feeling Bella's pettiness and shallowness come out in her emotions.

"Bella, immortal children are against _our laws_. There is nothing else to say." Edward says firmly, surprising Jasper that he would speak against his mate.

Then again, perhaps it wasn't so surprising. Edward has been spending an increasing amount of time with Nessie and less time with Bella, as Bella didn't seem to have much interest in her daughter, beyond perhaps having a shallow pride in her beauty and accomplishments which really had nothing to do with Bella herself. At least that was what Jasper felt emotionally.

While Renesmee grew at a rapid rate, the first few days Bella seemingly took little interest in her, sticking to Edward like glue with an overwhelming amount of sexual emotions that crashed over Jasper disgustingly, leaving the child rearing to Esme and Alice. That, however, wasn't uncommon for a newborn, god only knows Emmett and Rosalie had enough of that and they weren't even newborns.

But later, once that subsided Jasper had assumed she would take to motherhood. Jasper had yet to observe that much. Almost feeling an opposite of motherhood feelings from her, except for the shallowness. Jasper would know, because he had Esme to compare to, who mothered all of them, who weren't even her actual children.

Edward, on the other hand, had an over abundance of fatherhood feelings in him, the feelings very similar to Carlisle towards his adopted teenage children.

"Yes, the Kings will decide. What Irina saw, whatever she saw, however brief, will be what they judge and decide upon in their actions." Jasper says, turning to stand beside his adopted mother, sending Esme a wave of calm.

"Thank you Jasper, sweetie." Esme says, sending Jasper a grateful look.

Alice gasps again, gaze going vacant for a moment as a vision hits her.

"Alice?" Esme says again, looking worried.

"Aro has- Irina left- the Kings want to destroy the immortal child." Alice says. "I can't see anything else."

"What about my- what about Anastasia." Bella asks, looking unhappy at the thought of her half-sister.

"I can't- I can't see her." Alice says, shaking her head as she tries to focus again, her sight only coming up blank instead, making Alice frown, unhappy that something was seemingly blocking her powers.

Did Anastasia have a power manifesting? Something stronger than herself? That did not bode well for them, if so. Something dangerous that the Volturi could use. Something no doubt Aro was using already, if he had already found out Anastasia possessed a power. Perhaps that was why he had chosen her all along, it would make more sense than the Kings having a mate. The thought alone of them having a mate seemed honestly a bit ridiculous to Alice, after everything they had done in their long eternities. They were killers, murders of the worst kind, true monsters.

Edward had already told Alice that he could not read Anastasia's mind when they were in Volterra. So perhaps she was like her younger half-sister. If so, it would make sense she was so heavily guarded by the Elite Guard, keeping her trapped, unable to run and secure until she could be turned. A well treated calf until slaughter. Perhaps they had read her wrong all along.

Aro was well known for being power hungry, gathering those with unique talents, and adept at playing well thought out games that one did not know they were playing until it was too late. Was Anastasia a part of one she did not know she was in?

"But the Kings were angry at what Irina has said. Caius especially. There is no doubt." Alice says, the vision of what she saw with the Kings in the throne room replaying in her mind.

"Alice is right." Edward interrupts. "We must do something. There has to be something we can do, to show them Renesmee isn't what they believe her to be."

"Like witnesses!" Alice pipes in, thoughts going through her mind for Edward to read.

Edward nods.

"Perhaps. It could work." Jasper hedges, seeming unconvinced and catching the slight tilt of Alice's lips.

"We have to do something Jasper!" Alice argues. "We have to try."

"I do not wish to get others involved in our affairs. To drags others in what could be their certain downfall." Esme begins, worrying, mind shifting through possibilities. "But- I also do not wish to see our family destroyed for a crime that is not true."

"So we can try?" Alice asks.

Esme still seems reluctant to drag others knowingly into the situation, to potentially reign down the fury of the Volturi down onto others, but her love for her granddaughter, who is innocent gives out.

"Very well, I still don't feel comfortable with this, completely. But you may try, you must be completely truthful." Esme relents.

Jasper touches his mother's arm, sending her reassuring emotions as Edward and Alice already begin to plan, Jasper didn't like this at all.

"Thank you, mother." Edward says, grateful for the opportunity to protect his daughter.

And that was suddenly the end of things, things were final, the end of discussion.

The Volturi were coming.

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	63. Then: Glimmer

_No One's POV_

 _The next three months in Volterra following Valentine's day passed uneventfully, the Kings slightly less overbearingly protectively, and while they had eased up on their over protective nature (mostly because Anastasia was bonded to them now), Anastasia was increasingly busy with school, finishing up the first year of her Master's degree._

 _However, with the official ending of her school obligations, the Kings were more than eager to spend time with their mate, making up for lost time._

 _"_ _Mio amato, are you done with your finals yet?" Caius asks, coming up behind his mate as she sits at her desk, his arms winding around her as his lips trailed along her neck._

 _"_ _Have I been ignoring you too much, Caius?" Anastasia teases, laughing lightly as Caius nips gently._

 _Caius growls lightly in agreement._

 _"_ _And yes, I am done. I just turned in my last paper, as a matter of fact." Anastasia informs, going to turn in her chair, but before she could, Caius is spinning her around and pulling her out of her chair and into his arms._

 _"_ _My brothers and I have something to show you. Will you come with me?" Caius asks, eyes searching hers._

 _"_ _Of course, Caius. You know I will." Anastasia answers, her gaze softening as she cups his face, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips._

 _Caius smiles, offering his arm for his mate._

 _"_ _Come, my love." Caius ushers, guiding Anastasia towards the gardens._

 _"_ _The gardens? Do I finally get to see you in the sun?" Anastasia asks, looking at Caius curious._

 _The Kings had explained to her that vampires could not go into the sun, or risk exposure to humans, though it did not harm them. They had yet to show her why, though there had been several warm days in Volterra since spring had come; she had been too busy with her school work anyways, and they mostly kept the drapes in their room closed._

 _"_ _Yes, if you would like to, mio amato. And we have also planned a picnic for us." Caius explains, looking at his mate worried._

 _"_ _Of course, Caius, that sounds wonderful." Anastasia smiles._

 _Caius smiles back in return, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his mate's lips before continuing to lead his mate towards the gardens._

 _Already settled on a blanket, food for their mate laid out on it, Caius leads Anastasia towards Aro and Marcus, helping her sit, the Kings all settling around her._

 _"_ _Hello, il mio amore." Aro greets, a purr forming in his chest at the sight of his mate._

 _"_ _Mio caro." Marcus greets, reaching for his mate._

 _"_ _Hello Aro, Marcus." Anastasia greets, allowing the two brothers to reach for her._

 _"_ _We've missed you, amore." Marcus purrs, nosing along her neck. "We are glad you are done with your finals."_

 _"_ _I missed you as well. And I am too." Anastasia sighs happily, leaning into the Kings' embrace._

 _"_ _Are you hungry, my dear?" Aro offers, sliding a plate of food in front of his mate._

 _"_ _I thought you were going to show me what you looked like in the sun?" Anastasia asks._

 _"_ _If you wish." Aro acquiesces._

 _Anastasia nods eagerly, looking at the Kings expectantly as they hesitate only for a moment before taking their cloaks off and rolling up their button up sleeves._

 _The moment the Kings take their cloaks off and their sleeves are rolled up, sunlight shimmers off of them, light fracturing, and glimmering like they have million of facets cut into their skin; it was surreal and Anastasia was captivated by the sight._

 _"_ _Amore?" Caius murmurs, the Kings remaining as still as stone._

 _"_ _Your-" Anastasia pauses, reaching out to touch Caius, who sits across from her. "Wow. You glimmer."_

 _"_ _You are not afraid?" Aro asks, tilting his head._

 _"_ _Why would I be afraid? I have never been afraid of you. And this would certainly not make me afraid of you." Anastasia softens, leaning up to press a kiss to Aro's lips._

 _"_ _Are you hungry now, il mio amore?" Aro softens, his stone like figure melting as he reacts to Anastasia's touch._

 _"_ _Food would be lovely." Anastasia answers, still slightly captivated by the Kings' look under the sunlight._

 ** _Hello my beautiful readers,_**

 ** _I thought I'd answer a few questions._**

 ** _1\. Will I ever write a more comprehensive prequel to We Three Kings, showing Anastasia's year and a half with the Kings? That is a very good question. The answer right now, is no._**

 ** _It's certainly something to think about. But the thought of continuing this, whether it is a sequel or a prequel is honestly a thought that seems exhausting. I have plenty of stories unfinished, that I am still working on, that deserve my attention, and the story line for this story, is getting a bit old at this current time._**

 ** _However, if that were to change, I would definitely let you all know._**

 ** _2\. Will all of Anastasia's other best friend's come back into the story or remain as side characters? Yes, they while are definitely side characters, still play important roles. You'll see. (:_**

 ** _3\. I get that my portrayal of Bella is a little off canon. The beauty of fanfiction and author's prerogative/creative license._**

 ** _However, my reasoning, just it always seemed to me, Bella focused a LOT on Edward's outward appearance, a lot on the Cullen's outward appearance in general, and not much else. It seemed overall, very superficial to me. The same was with her own child, some of the chapter from "The Perfect Family" was from the book, she even said kids were "always dripping some form of goo" and it was easy for her to persuade Edward because children never mattered to her. But then suddenly her view on children magically changed, because it was Edward's?_**

 ** _In the end, yes she did seem to care a little for Renesemee, but not near as much Edward. Edward really is a great father, at least I think he seemed to take to it a lot more in the end. Maybe not originally when he wanted to kill the baby, then again, in his defense, it was killing his wife. I wouldn't feel to lovey-dovey towards something that was killing the love of my life either..._**

 ** _Getting off topic here... That was my observations when reading the books again (I had to read a good portion of them to write this story). Overall, Bella focuses a lot on outward appearances of the Cullens, even her own child, or her child's "accomplishments", and doesn't ever seem to really focus on personality. I think it doesn't show much about her, but shallowness. She also allows herself to be pushed around, and when she does (in vain) try to stand up, it's always very weak or self-righteous, and really not backed up with any logic, but because she's just "fed" up. Like the Switzerland thing. And just plays with emotions because she feels she "needs" them, but what about Edward and Jacob's needs? Even if they did hurt her (which they both did), it's very self-centered and doesn't excuse her actions and choices._**

 ** _Anyways... *steps off soap box* Sorry for the rant..._**

 ** _4\. Someone asked if Edward is Bella's mate. Uhhh... Well I've alluded to the answer in several previous chapters. But I can say I've got plans for Edward & Bella. That may or may not be so happy._**

 ** _5\. There was a review about Alec & Emma. Talking about how she'll grow up about with always being told she has to be Alec's mate. But then the next part was saying Anastasia, Rosalie & Emmett would always make it her choice... Ummm, I was a little confused to be honest. Long answer short, Emma won't be forced, she'll always have a choice. Like Anastasia had a choice. Because that's what a true mate wants, for their mate to be happy and protected. Not that Emma won't fall for Alec, but you know, that's a while away._**

 ** _So yeah, that's all for now. That was long..._**

 ** _Until next time my amazing readers!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	64. Now: Know the Law

No One's POV

"I have to report a crime." Irina announces, her voice shaking only slightly. "The Cullens, they've done something terrible."

"What have they done now?" Caius asks, hissing slightly at the thought of the Cullens.

Irina flinches away from Caius.

"Do calm yourself, brother." Aro speaks. "I apologize for my brother. Why don't you tell us of your name, my dear? There is no need to be afraid. You are from the Denali Clan, correct?"

"Yes, my name is Irina."

"Irina, then. What have the Cullens done? What crime do you believe they have committed?" Aro asks pleasantly.

"They have created an immortal child." Irina says.

"That is a grave accusation, child. The Cullens know the law." Marcus speaks for the first time.

"I have seen the child." Irina says, immediately offering her hand.

Marcus nods thoughtfully, Aro immediately moving from his throne to take Irina's hand.

A moment later Aro drops Irina's hand, turning back to his throne.

"She is telling the truth. She has seen a child. I have never believed the Cullens to be so careless, so stupid. That Carlisle would allow this." Aro sighs deeply. "Irina, tell us, who created the child?"

"I- I do not know, my King. I- I am sorry. The boy, you saw. He saw me or smelled me before I could- the Cullens have a treaty with shape shifters, he is one of them. I ran before I could get closer. But Isabella, Edward's mate, she saw me, chased after me. I was faster. I believe it- the child may be hers." Irina says, looking worried again, as if believing the Kings may kill her for not knowing.

"There is no need to be worried. It is alright if you do not know. You feared for your life, Irina. We thank you for coming to us with this valuable information, Irina." Aro calms. "Now, if you will excuse us. We have much to discuss."

"My Kings." Irina bows, fleeing the throne room.

The moment the door shuts again, Caius is pacing and growling in irritation.

"An _immortal child,_ Aro!" Caius hisses.

"Yes, this is disappointing and distressing." Aro frowns deeply.

"You know the laws as well as I. It must be destroyed!" Caius growls, annoyed.

Aro nods, sighing deeply. He never thought that Carlisle would allow something like this, that favoritism towards his youngest, would over look something such as this.

Aro had seen the destruction an immortal child had brought on villages and towns before; it was an atrocity, one Aro and his brothers had stopped before, and the very reason the law existed in the first place.

"It is a pity." Marcus comments.

"Isabella is a vampire now." Aro muses. "Perhaps she wanted a child."

"It does _not_ **matter,** Aro!" Caius spats. "We would not give Anastasia, _our mate_ , an immortal child would we? We are not idiots! We have given her _real_ children. That she can hold, care for, and cherish. Because we _love_ her. Not something that can **_kill_** her and bring only **_destruction_** in its wake! That stupid _Cullen_ child, insolent and selfish!"

"I am only saying, Caius. We will have to tell Anastasia. It will hurt her. I do not dispute the immortal child will need to be destroyed." Aro says calmly.

Immediately Caius scowl and anger disappears.

"Come, let us tell our mate before we discuss plans to return to Forks." Marcus guides his brothers out the throne room.

Finding her still in the gardens, the Kings momentarily pause, taking time to gaze uninterrupted upon their mate and her beauty.

"I _can_ feel you staring, you know." Anastasia says, eyes still trained on her movie.

"How can we not? When you are so beautiful amore?" Aro croons, flashing up to his mate.

Anastasia snorts lightly, shifting on her blanket and pausing her movie to look up at Aro and her other mates.

"Is there something you need?" Anastasia asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes-" Aro hesitates.

"Hmm?" Anastasia hums slightly.

"We got word, from Irina of the Denali Coven, il mio amore. There is- an immortal child." Aro begins, still hesitating.

"An _immortal child!?_ " Anastasia echoes, alarmed. "Where? Who the _fuck_ is **_stupid_** enough to-"

"The Cullens-" Caius begins to speak, keeping his voice calm, though internally agreeing with his mate's rant.

"THE CULLENS! MY SISTER CREATED AN _IMMORTAL CHILD_ , HOW _IDIOTIC_ IS SHE!?" Anastasia screeches, jumping up from her blanket and beginning to pace.

At that moment, Rosalie had decided to find Anastasia for some long over due girl time, the twins laying down for their afternoon nap. However, upon hearing Anastasia's discussion with the Kings, or rather screeching rant, tripped rather ungracefully for herself and for a vampire, and actually managing to fall onto the ground.

Was _that_ what Alice called about? Rosalie wondered. If so, the _hell_ was she getting involved now. Was Edward that much of a fucking _push over_ with Bella? An _immortal child_. As desperately as she herself wanted children, never in _centuries_ would Rosalie ever think of creating an immortal child.

"DOES SHE HAVE A _FUCKING_ **DEATH** WISH!? IT'S LIKE SHE PURPOSELY _SEARCHES_ FOR THE MOST DANGEROUS SITUATION AND THEN JUST _THROWS_ HERSELF IN FRONT OF IT, LIKE A FREIGHT TRAIN!" Anastasia continues to rant, breathing escalating. "AND **EDWARD** , WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH HIM? IS HE A MORON? OR DOES HE JUST NOT HAVE A FUCKING _BACKBONE!?_ "

" _Amore_ , mio amato." Caius tries to calm, arms winding around his mate, and trying to sooth her anger.

" ** _Fine_**. _I'm fine_." Anastasia growls, beginning to calm, breathing slower.

"We will deal with this situation, rest assured, mio caro." Marcus sooths, coming up to his mate and pressing a gentle kiss to his mate's forehead.

"Marcus is right. There is no need for you to stress yourself, il mio amore. The Cullens will be handled. We will leave for Forks to check the claim, to ensure if it is true. If it is, the consequences- you know what they are. And if it isn't true, then nothing will be done. Either way, you need not worry. It is not good for you." Aro calms, gently rubbing a light hand against his mate's protruding belly.

Anastasia sighs lightly.

"And you know I will. This is my sister, half-sister, and her coven we're talking about." Anastasia says. "I understand you want to protect me, but this- this is _important_. Bella and I- we may not get along anymore, but _still_. She is my _family_. Besides, I am **_Queen_**. What type of Queen am I if I do not rule alongside you in important matters such as this?"

The Kings sigh heavily, Caius pinching the bridge of his nose in such a human like trait, Aro rubbing his temple as if stalling off a headache, not that Aro could actually get one.

"We will discuss this later." Aro says.

Anastasia growls lightly, giving her mates a look that says she is less than pleased by this answer.

"Mio caro, we only wish to protect you." Marcus attempts to explain.

"And I _know_ that, Marcus." Anastasia snaps lightly with a huff, crossing her arms in front of her. "My Guard is more than sufficient _currently_. And it is growing in numbers as we speak."

She was obviously referring to her newborn best friends, with powers extremely valuable and extremely strong.

The Kings look displeased at that thought, disliking the newborns, both for the fact they were newborns and the fact of the hybrid bond they had with their mate.

"Afton will need to shield your thoughts. No doubt the Cullen seer, Alice, will be monitoring us carefully over the next few weeks." Aro speaks.

"All the better reason to have Aaron as well. His shielding power is an asset, and it will allow Afton a break. If Afton is using his powers all the time he will become exhausted and over tax himself." Anastasia adds, a glint of triumph in her voice.

At that, the Kings sigh resigned, relenting to Anastasia's logic and appeal.

"Very well, mio amato." Caius sighs, grumbling slightly at the thought still.

Grinning triumphantly, Anastasia pressing a kiss to Caius' cheek.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually." Anastasia grins cheekily.

Caius grumbles again, Aro chuckling lightly at his brother and mate.

"Il mio amore, we must plan, but I believe Rosalie would like to spend some time with you." Aro points out, indicating to Rosalie who has been hovering and listening near the entrance to the gardens after her ungraceful fall earlier.

"I- I'm sorry. I was just coming to spend some time with you, the twins are napping, when I heard. I- I didn't want to interrupt." Rosalie says softly.

"It's fine, Rose. You can come on in." Anastasia says, waving Rosalie in.

Rosalie flits in, the Kings giving her a slight nod in greeting.

"We will leave you two together then." Marcus says, pressing a kiss to his mate's cheek, gently stroking against Anastasia's stomach before releasing her.

Caius and Aro also give last moments of affection before following Marcus out of the private gardens, leaving Rosalie and Anastasia to talk.

"An _immortal child_ \- WHAT THE **_HELL_** IS MY BROTHER- IS HE A _COMPLETE_ AND UTTER **_MORON!?_** I SHOULD HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH A _METAL_ CHAIR!" Rosalie screeches, is the last thing Aro hears the blonde Cullen say as he walks away, putting him at ease with leaving his mate with her.

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	65. Then: The Question of Worth

_No One's POV_

 _Summer had come to Volterra, leaving Anastasia blissfully free of school and more time to spend with her mates, much to their pleasure, the Kings indulging her on a few excursions and lavish vacations together outside the walls of the castle._

 _But with all things, good times come and go, just as storms come and go, and amidst the luxurious getaways, the Kings were still the Kings, dealing with one impending issue or crisis in the vampire world._

 _Summer, as it was, due to the longer days of sun and thus making it easier for exposure to humans, always seemed like a prime time for increasing rogue activity or some coven trying to over throw another for the simple sake of power._

 _"_ _The rogue Demetri tracked. You'll be holding court soon, correct?" Anastasia questions one afternoon, placing her book mark in her book._

 _"_ _Yes, mio caro. Why?" Marcus asks, looking up from his own book, the other Kings turning their attention to their mate from where they sat, all four of them in the library._

 _"_ _I would like to join." Anastasia answers simply, deciding getting straight to the point would get her farther than dancing around it._

 _"_ _No." Caius all but snarls._

 _"_ _Why? I am Queen, am I not? Do I not get a say in the rulings? I know the laws by now. I've been here almost nine months, Caius. Do you not think I can rule along side you?" Anastasia asks, looking almost hurt._

 _"_ _Il mio amore, do not think that. That is-_ _ **Never**_ _think that." Aro immediately assures, quickly coming to his mate's side, pulling her into his arms even as she resists slightly._

 _"_ _The thought of you, mio caro-_ _ **anywhere**_ _near a rogue. It is-_ _ **overwhelming**_ _. We_ _ **cannot**_ _-" Marcus stumbles, his inner beast snarling just at the thought._

 _"_ _You will not-" Caius hisses, eyes darkening as his own beast roars inside him, demanding that he protect his mate._

 _"_ _And you have assigned me the_ _ **Elite Guard**_ _for a reason." Anastasia interrupts, her eyes giving both Marcus and Caius a flat look, that tell them she's less than impressed with their reasoning._

 _"_ _Il mio amore, you must understand-" Aro tries to reason._

 _"_ _No, I don't understand. I understand you want to protect me, I really do. But I'm already bonded to you. This- this over protective_ _ **instinct**_ _should- should have calmed by now. At least a little." Anastasia begins to say, barely suppressing a huff._

 _"_ _You assigned me the_ _ **Elite Guard**_ _; which are four, now **five** , of the fiercest and top fighters of the Primary Guard. They would __**hardly**_ _let anything happen to me. Otherwise you'd kill them,_ _ **without**_ _hesitation." Anastasia says flatly, continuing her lengthy tirade. "You_ _ **alone**_ _are_ _ **more**_ _than formidable. And don't even try to lie about that. You would_ _ **never**_ _let anything happen to me..._ _ **Would you?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Never**_ _." Caius snarls at the implication and challenge, lip curling back instinctively._

 _"_ _Of course you wouldn't. I_ _ **also**_ _happen to know each of you have your own personal Guard, which would_ _ **also**_ _protect me, if anything were to happen." Anastasia finishes, looking at the Kings with look. "Which would be highly unlikely..."_

 _"_ _Anastasia, mio caro-" Marcus tries to plead, moving to kneel in front of his mate, eyes looking at her imploringly. "Please."_

 _"_ _No, I am_ _ **tired**_ _of hearing it. Everything is_ _ **always**_ _because it's for my protection. Maybe you are right, I am human. But you wrap me in bubble wrap and treat me like I'm going to break into a million pieces at the slightest thing! I'm_ _ **not**_ _that weak and pathetic! Do you not think I can handle it? That I am so **unprepared** and **unworthy** to stand beside you and rule? Too fragile I __**couldn't**_ _possible handle_ _ **anything?**_ _" Anastasia asks, getting upset._

 _"_ _Mio amato-" Caius breaks, will finally caving first, seeing how genuinely upset his mate was. "_ _ **Please**_ _, that is- no, do not be upset, amore. Do not cry, hush, our love. We only want to protect you, because- because we are afraid of losing you. You are the only thing we hold dear. We cherish you, you are our_ _ **everything**_ _, our_ _ **life**_ _, our_ _ **world**_ _. Losing you is- would be absolutely horror, our downfall. We do not believe you are weak or unworthy. We_ _ **promise**_ _you this. You are everything and more. If- if it is your wish, you may come. With your Guard, of course."_

 _Caius pulls his mate into his arms, soothing her fears and wiping her tears that had leaked from the corner of her eyes away, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head._

 _"_ _Do not cry,_ _ **please,**_ _diletto." Caius pleads again, feeling his inner beast snarl, this time for a completely different reason. He could not have his mate upset._

 _"_ _I love you, I'm sorry for doubting you." Anastasia apologizes in a small voice, feeling completely stupid._

 _"_ _No, no, shh. There is no need for you to apologize, il mio amore. We- we have not been fair to you." Aro apologizes to her, moving to kneel behind her as Caius cradles her in his arms still._

 _"_ _I_ _ **know**_ _you're just trying to protect me,_ _ **I do**_ _. But I don't like being coddled." Anastasia says, still sticking to her argument, but trying to be understanding. "I'm not trying to be difficult. I just- If I am Queen, shouldn't I be ruling beside you?"_

 _"_ _We know you don't enjoy being coddled, mio caro." Marcus sighs, also crouching down beside his mate._

 _"_ _You are correct, even if we do not like it. You are not being difficult at all, our love." Caius promises, leaning down to press another gentle kiss to Anastasia's crown._

 _"_ _We will work things out together. How does that sound,_ _la nostra regina?" Aro asks._

 _"It sounds perfect."_

 ** _I'm finally back! Woo hooo! Finals are a bitch..._**

 ** _Also, this chapter honestly I was having troubles with. I knew where I wanted it to go, but it was tricky to write for some weird reason. Not really sure if I like it all that much._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _la nostra regina ~ our queen_**

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	66. Now: A Gathering of Covens

No One's POV

Alice and Jasper had left, seeking any allies, nomads, that would stand as witnesses for them, while leaving the remaining Cullens to prepare for the coming of the Volturi.

The Denali Coven were the first to come; Eleazar especially fascinated with Renesmee's powers and Irina at first reluctant, even perhaps bitter, due to her past with her own creator Sasha and the immortal child, but later apologetic for her rash actions upon seeing Renesmee's growth and hearing her heartbeat, taking to Renesmee with a fierce lovingness and adoration.

Next came Carlisle's old friend Alistar from Europe, and the Irish Coven, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie.

After the Irish Coven came the powerful and old Egyptian Coven with their formidable and unapproachable leader Amun and his mate Kebi, following with him in the coven, Benjamin and his mate Tia.

Renesmee especially took to Benjamin, who controlled the elements of nature, and he easily indulged her childish joy while the older vampires trained and discussed the upcoming arrival of the Volturi.

With the gathering of the covens, Alice and Jasper sent along the Amazon Coven, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina, then Jasper's long time friends Peter and Charlotte from his time in the Southern Vampire Wars.

And finally, joining the ranks were the remaining remnants of the Romanian Coven, the leaders who once had reined over humans and vampires alike, with iron fists, before the Volturi had gained their legendary power, Vladimir and Stefan.

Still, Alice and Jasper remained away, searching for something the Cullens did not know and Alice would not say.

Meanwhile, the Cullens remained busy, Jacob's pack laying hostilities down with Sam's pack to remain a united front for the coming of the Volturi and with the gathering of all the covens the atmosphere more than tense.

"A very talented family." Eleazar murmured, watching Renesmee absent mindedly as she plays with Benjamin. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if this is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid, indeed!"

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Edward asks, turning away from Renesmee as he watches carefully over his daughter as she plays joyfully with Benjamin, catching Eleazar before he turns back towards the house, yet still keeping at eye on his daughter.

Edward couldn't help it, Renesmee grew at a fast rate sure, and her mind was rapidly developing, but she was his daughter, his little girl, the apple of his eye, his _princess_ , he was naturally going to feel over protective. And Benjamin was playing with the his _powers_.

Edward wondered if that was how Carlisle felt, actually he _knew_ for a _fact_ it was how Carlisle felt for his adopted kids even though they weren't technically _little_ children, but decades old teenagers.

"A shield, I think. She's blocking me now, so I can't be sure."

"A shield?" Edward repeats, staring at Bella confused for a moment before his eyes gravitated back towards his daughter.

"Come now, Edward. If I can't get a read on her, I doubt you can, either. Can you hear her thoughts right now?" Eleazar asks.

"No. But I've never been able to do that. Even when she was human." Edward says, shaking his head.

"Never?" Eleazar blinks. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can't feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it at all. Yet she must be raw still – she's only a few months old. And apparently completely unaware of what she's doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don't even realize what you have."

"What are you talking about? How can I be a shield? What does that even mean?" Bella asks, frowning, not understanding at all what they were talking about.

"I suppose we were overly formal about it in the Guard. In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer are always called _shields_. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your mate?" Eleazar asked.

"It only works with certain things. My head is sort of... Private. But it doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my moods or Alice from seeing my future." Bella says.

"Purely a mental defense. Limited, but strong." Eleazar nods to himself.

"Aro couldn't hear her. Though she was human when they met." Edward adds, seemingly interested now.

"Jane tried to hurt me, but she couldn't. Edward thinks Demetri couldn't find me, and that Alec can't bother me, either. Is that good?" Bella adds, seemingly proud.

"Quite." Eleazar gapes slightly.

"A shield! I never thought of it that way. The only one I've ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different." Edward says, seemingly contemplating things, interested in how Bella compared to Renata, the thought was very interesting.

"Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in exactly the same way." Eleazar explains.

"Who's Renata? What does she do?" Bella asks, slight jealously seeping into her tone.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard. A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one." Eleazar says. "I wonder... You see, Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her – or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation- they find themselves... Diverted. There's a force around her that repels, thought it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. She also protects Caius and Marcus, too, when they have a need, but Aro is her priority. The new Queen, your sister, Anastasia, may be as well. Probably more so now."

"What she does isn't actually physical, though. Like the vast majority of our gifts, it takes place inside the mind. If she tried to keep _you_ back, I wonder who would win? I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted." Eleazar shakes his head at the thought.

"Momma, you're special." Renesmee says happily, Edward suddenly realizing Nessie had come up to them during the discussion.

Bella smiles at her perfect little daughter, hugging her and patting her on the head before letting her race off again.

"Can you project? Shield someone beside yourself?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I've ever tired. I didn't know I could do that." Bella shakes her head.

Bella felt disoriented to say the least, but also perhaps proud. She thought she already had one gift. Her self-control, that allowed her to skip right over the horrifying newborn year. Vampires only had one extra ability at most, right?

And having more than one, well that would be even more than expected. Beyond natural. Or had the self-control just been the product of good preparation like Edward had suggested?

"Kate's got an offensive skill. Sort of like Jane." Edward says casually.

Bella couldn't help but flinch, still uneasy with all the unfamiliar covens in her home, unlike the rest of the Cullens who were more or less at ease around the nomads and other covens.

"I'm not sadistic about it. It's just something that comes in handy during a fight." Kate laughs.

"You have to teach me what to do!" Bella demands then. "You have to show me how!"

"Maybe- if you stop trying to crush my radius." Kate says, wincing as Bella grabs her arm too tight with her newborn strength.

"Sorry." Bella says, having the decency to apologize.

"You're shielding, all right. That move should have shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?"

"No, I didn't feel anything. Were you doing your electric current thing?" Bella asks.

"I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise."

"You said you project it? On your skin?" Bella asks.

"It used to be just in my palms. Kind of like Aro." Kate shares.

"Or Renesmee." Edward interjects, watching things with casual interest, Renesmee now with Jacob and Edward feeling slightly less over protective.

Despite the fact Edward was more than a bit annoyed Jacob had imprinted on his little girl, Jacob was at least good for keeping a watchful eye on Nessie, and Edward had read Jacob's thoughts. He really did want her protected and happy, at any costs. He would probably jump through fire, off a cliff, or do anything to ensure that. So Edward supposed Jacob was alright... _Marginally_.

"But after a lot of practice, I can radiate the current all over my body. It's a good defense. Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that been tasered. It only downs him for a second, but that's long enough."

Bella is only partially listening now. The thought of now having a power is exciting, thrilling. She isn't sure what is better. She is no longer defenseless against the Volturi, against her sister's tyrannical reign. She can protect the image of her perfect little family. She can win, spend eternity, forever in her own created happiness.

"Can you think of even one exception, though?" Edward asks Eleazar, his voice breaking through Bella's thoughts.

"I don't want to think of them that way." Eleazar says, looking almost pained. "If you're right..."

"The thought was yours, not mine." Edward cuts him off.

"If _I'm_ right... I can't even grasp what that would mean. It would change everything about the world we've created. It would change the meaning of my life. What I have been a part of." Eleazar says, still looking a bit horrified and pained.

"Your intentions were always the best, Eleazar." Edward tries to sooth.

"Would that even matter? What have I done? How many lives..."

"What did we miss, my friend? I want to know so that I can argue with these thoughts. You've never done anything worth castigating yourself this way." Tanya says, putting a hand on Eleazar's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh, haven't I?" Eleazar mutters to himself.

"Explain." Tanya says firmly, looking at Eleazar, then Edward.

"He was trying to understand why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us. It's not the way they do things. Certainly, we are the biggest mature coven they've dealt with, but in the past other covens have joined to protect themselves, and they never presented much of a challenge despite their numbers. We are more closely bonded, and that's a factor, but not a huge one. He was remember other times that covens have been punished, for one thing or the other, and a pattern occurred to him. It was a pattern that the rest of the Guard never have noticed, since Eleazar was the one passing the pertinent intelligence privately to Aro. A pattern that only repeated every other century or so." Edward explains.

"What was this pattern?" Carmen asks.

"Aro does not often personally attend a punishing expedition. But in the past, when Aro wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the Guard administer justice. And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out that this vampire had a gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the Guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions."

"It must be a heady thing to be chosen." Kate suggests.

"Ha!" Eleazar snarls.

"There is one among the Guard. Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to _please_ them..." Edward explains further.

"We all understood why Chelsea was important." Eleazar suddenly stops, defending the Volturi. "In a fight, if we could separate allegiances between allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easier. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be done without unnecessary brutality – the guilty could be punished without interference, and the innocent could be spared. Otherwise, it was impossible to keep the coven from fighting as a whole. So Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed like kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy. I did suspect that Chelsea kept our own band more tightly knit, but that, too, was a good thing. It made us more effective. It helped us coexist more easily."

"How strong is her gift?" Tanya asks, her gaze looking at her own coven.

"I was able to leave with Carmen. But anything weaker than the bond between true mates is in danger. Or a normal coven, at least, build with true bonds of love. I doubt she could turn our allegiances, Tanya."

Tanya nods, seeming reassured while Bella suddenly clings to Edward.

"I could only think that the reason Aro has decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, is because his goal is not to punish but acquisition. He needs to be there to control the situation. But he needs the entire Guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. On the other hand, that leaves the other ancients unprotected in Volterra. Too risky – someone might try to take advantage. So they all come together. How else could he be sure to preserve the gifts that he wants? He must want them very badly." Eleazar muses.

"From what I saw of his thoughts last spring, Aro's never wanted anything more than he wants Alice." Edward hisses low.

Bella was horrified, images of Edward and Alice both with blood red eyes and black cloaks filling her vision.

"There must be- you got away, Eleazar!" Bella protests. "How could my- Anastasia **do** this to **_me!_** She's the **_Queen!_** "

"And the Volturi are _more_ than one ruler. There are three. There _always_ has been. Even _with_ Aro at the head. Now four, with the Queen. The Volturi _aren't_ **supposed** to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization." Eleazar points out to Bella, seemingly unimpressed by Bella's outburst. "Each of the Guard member chooses to serve them for the most part. It's quite prestigious; they are all proud to be there, not forced to be there. I was once very proud to be a part of the Guard and then I chose to leave."

"They're only alleged to be heinous and evil by the _criminals_ , Bella." Edward sighs.

"We're _not_ **criminals!** " Bella nearly stomps, her voice a whine.

"And they don't know that." Edward points out.

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	67. Then: Long Reign

_No One's POV_

 _For the first time during a trial, Anastasia sat in her throne at the head of the throne room, and the Kings beside her in their own seats, as they waited for the Guard to bring in the accused, their own personal guard all aligned around the court._

 _Today's trial was nothing more than a formality; the rogue brought in earlier by Demetri found guilty of slaughtering an entire town in Africa._

 _"_ _Bring the rogue in." Aro waves, gesturing for the doors to the right, which lead to the holding cells, to open for the Guards._

 _Guards coming in, the rogue stumbles in between, glaring impudently at the Kings._

 _"_ _Let us be short with this trial." Caius speaks, attempting to contain his beast's over protective nature, wanting nothing more than to curl around his mate and hide her from the rogue's sight. "You have been found guilty of careless slaughter and bloodshed of humans. It goes against the rules of our kind."_

 _The rogue bares his teeth with a hiss, eyes shifting to Anastasia with blatant blood lust, making the Kings tense._

 _"_ _You are sentenced to death." Aro manages to say evenly, his fingers tightening on his arm rest of this throne._

 _"_ _How hypocritical of you. Our_ _ **Kings**_ _. You have a_ _ **human**_ _among your midst! You preach of_ _ **our**_ _ **secrets**_ _, yet she sits upon a_ _ **throne**_ _. How far you have_ _ **fallen**_ _." The rogue hisses with a bitter tone, lunging forward weakly, restrained by the Guards who held him._

 _"_ _I am_ _ **their**_ _ **mate**_ _. Therefore, I am entitled to your secret. And I am_ _ **your**_ _Queen." Anastasia answers, cutting off what would be Caius' growl. "No matter, their actions need no justification to you. You have broken the law, they have not. I have not betrayed them and am in Volterra with them, under their protection, and their watch. Your actions have consequences and you have shown you do not care for our laws nor did you think before acting."_

 _Anastasia's words were said with finality, the Guards looking at their Queen and their Kings for prompting before moving, the rogue's head being ripped off a moment later._

 _Anastasia barely managed to suppress from cringing and throwing up. That was- was horrifying._

 _The Kings had explained to her that tearing a vampire apart was the only way to kill them, then setting the pieces on fire, but seeing the beginning of another vampire doing that was completely different. Horrifying was one way to describe it._

 _"_ _Look away, mio amato." Caius says, hand reaching out to entwine with Anastasia's._

 _"_ _It is over now, il mio amore." Aro says a few moments later, his hand also reaching out to sooth his mate. "I am sorry you had to see that."_

 _"_ _I understand." Anastasia says, swallowing lightly as if there is a block in her throat, turning her face back towards the front of the throne room, the rogue gone._

 _"_ _Come, let us leave. We are done here." Marcus stands, offering his arm for his mate._

 _Anastasia nods, smiling at Marcus as she takes his arm, allowing him to lead her off the marble steps that elevate their thrones and towards the throne room doors._

 _"_ _You did well, amore." Aro compliments, coming up on the other side of his mate and pressing a kiss to her temple, making Anastasia smile at Aro's gesture._

 _"_ _Our Kings- " The Guard murmurs collectively, making the Kings and Anastasia pause before the throne room doors. "_ _La nostra Regina, lunga, può regnare."_

 ** _La nostra Regina, lunga, puo regnare. ~ Our Queen, long may you reign._**

 ** _Edited 2/11/19_**


	68. Now: In Preparation

No One's POV

Training. Training. And more training. It was constant, relentless.

Since the report from Irina of the creation of the immortal child and then the obvious decision to return to Forks to evaluate the validity of the claim and then appropriately judge the Olympic Coven, Volterra had been nothing more than battle preparations and training rotations for the Volturi Guard.

Anastasia was sure she had not seen Volterra more chaotic and more active than it was currently.

While she and the Kings certainly weren't going to mindlessly go in and slaughter the Olympic Coven without first truly investigating the crime and allegation, they were also preparing for the worst.

Of course, if it came down to it, eliminating the Olympic Coven would be easy, even with the powers they held and the current size (Anastasia certainly didn't want to think about this alternative).

Yet at the same time, knowing her sister and Edward, both based on previous encounters, seemed to want to assume the worst of her and the Volturi, there was no doubt in her own mind they were probably expecting some sort of fight or confrontation at the very least, and probably had done something of their own in expectation. Therefore it was only wise to prepare.

Moreover, Anastasia had finally wrangled and worn down her mates, convincing them that she wasn't going to be complacent and stay in Volterra while they flounced off to Forks to judge her sister and her coven on such an important matter such as an _immortal child_.

That in of itself prompted the Kings to demand a whole new round of training, focused entirely on protecting her.

Anastasia thought that might be a _little_ over kill in of itself. But, if that meant she was allowed to go, then she wasn't going to complain or protest.

Besides, it _also_ meant she got to spend time with her newborn best friends. The Kings were a little less than pleased about that part.

"But mother- _why_ can't I use my powers!?" Alec complains, flashing in front of Anastasia, pouting and stomping his foot lightly, arms crossed.

"Alec, the last time our team used our powers the game was over in less than _five minutes_. That's completely unfair." Anastasia points out to Alec, giving Alec an amused look at his childish pouting.

"So? It's not our fault we're better." Alec whines, his expression sulking.

"Don't be grumpy, Alec." Anastasia chastises. "That's also not very nice. Just because you're on the Elite Guard doesn't mean you need to be over confident nor do you need to be cocky about it. You are gifted, Alec, but so are all of the Elite Guard members. There will be other vampires that will be able to beat you, and you will need more than your powers to win. If Bella can keep Jane out she can probably shield you as well. We know Aaron can as well as Afton."

Alec hisses lightly at the reminder of Anastasia's half-sister, distaste and hatred clear in his expression.

"I understand, mother." Alec finally says, his expression still slightly grumpy, but less so as he finally flashes off to stand by his sister.

"Alright, I think everyone is ready. _Guardia_ , Jane. _Attacco_ , Chelsea."

Bodies blur as the Elite Guard immediately jump into action Jane and Alec immediately beside their mother, Aaron and Afton standing close by as well as if they were activating their physical shields, though their powers were not in use, other than Afton's mental shield on her thoughts, as it was his shift and by the Aro's orders that was not to be lapsed in case the Cullen seer was trying to foresee the future by Anastasia's thoughts.

That left Demetri, Felix, Emmett, and Anastasia's newborn best friends Justin, Sam, and Andy to take out the opposing team and run guard around her.

With the telepathy Anastasia had with them, Anastasia had found it was easy to have her friends run in a group together, often directing them almost like a quarterback would from behind.

It worked flawlessly especially when the Elite Guard split against each other. Anastasia had taken her newborn best friends and versed them against the original Elite Guard, and they even managed to win. As you could imagine the original Elite Guard did _not_ like the newborns getting the upper hand on them, sulking slightly after that.

"Demetri found Chelsea." Jane announces, bringing Anastasia out of her thoughts.

"Is that the last of the other team?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes." Alec answers.

"How long was it this time?" Anastasia asks.

"12 minutes." Jane answers sounding smug.

"I give up." Anastasia sighs.

"Can we use our powers now?" Justin asks, flouncing back from where he was in the garden.

"No." Anastasia says flatly, giving her best friend a look.

"Ugh, you're a _slave driver,_ Ana." Justin complains, making an exaggerated, dramatic sigh.

Anastasia rolls her eyes at Justin's good natured huffing.

"I think you'll live, Justin." Anastasia snorts, laughing slightly.

 ** _Not gonna lie, these are totally connector chapters & I'm not completely in love with these last two chapters..._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you for all the continued support! You are all amazing!_**

 ** _Also, get ready for some drama & a twist! ;)_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/12/19_**


	69. Then: Anniversaries & Futures

_No One's POV_

 _Summer passed and fall came once more to Volterra, another school year beginning for Anastasia, and Anastasia having officially been with the Kings for a year._

 _It was a momentous event, at least for the Kings._

 _Though anniversaries were traditionally a human thing, this was important,_ _ **more**_ _than important, and it was something the Kings did not take for granted and savored, understanding the past year could have gone much differently._

 _Their relationship was special, something to be cherished and revered, their mate a fiery tempest who did not like being contained on the best of days, and what they had with her now was not what it was, then. Much had changed since Anastasia had first arrived in Volterra a year ago, and the Kings highly doubted Anastasia counted the first days of her arrival as a being in relationship with them at all._

 _Regardless, the the Kings still reveled in every moment they had with her, past and present, and what they would have with her in the future. Anastasia had remained with them, returned their affection, their love. She was_ _ **theirs**_ _._

 _"_ _Il mio amore." Aro croons, a kiss pressed to his mate's neck gently._

 _"_ _Hello Aro." Anastasia greets, tilting her head to allow Aro access to her neck._

 _"_ _Do you know what today is?" Aro asks, hands gently pressing under the hem of her shirt._

 _"_ _Hmm, what is today?" Anastasia asks, twisting around to look up at Aro, placing her laptop aside._

 _"_ _Today is a_ _ **very**_ _ **special**_ _day, amore. The day you came home, to us, you have been here a year." Aro purrs._

 _"_ _You've kept track?" Anastasia says, looking pleasantly surprised._

 _"_ _Of course, my love. Every day with you has been heaven. You are my oasis." Aro replies, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple._

 _Anastasia's expression completely melts, her arms wrapping around him immediately._

 _"_ _I love you, Aro."_

 _"_ _I love you too, il mio amore._ _ **Ti amo**_ _." Aro immediately replies, offering more butterfly kisses along her neck. "My brothers and I have planned an evening out for the four of us. Will you join us, amore, for a date? To celebrate our anniversary."_

 _"_ _Of course, Aro. Always." Anastasia smiles, cupping Aro's cheek gently._

 _"_ _An hour then. Will that be sufficient for you to get ready?" Aro asks._

 _"_ _Mmm, depending on what I need to wear." Anastasia bargains._

 _"_ _We have provided you your outfit for this evening." Aro replies, nuzzling against his mate._

 _"_ _Then an hour is enough time." Anastasia says._

 _Aro purrs again, nosing against his mate's collar bone._

 _"_ _Aro, that means you have to let me go." Anastasia points out lightly, laughing as Aro's grip only tightens instead._

 _Aro's hold does not lessen for another moment, before finally he releases his mate, allowing her to leave him, and walking back to their room to get ready for their date._

 _The evening was perfect, everything and more._

 _The Kings had planned dinner and a play; taking Anastasia to one of her favorite Shakespeare plays, of course with private seating while also providing dinner for her, which provided the opportunity for them to avoid having to eat, instead sipping on wine laced with blood._

 _It wasn't terribly late when the play ended and the night was clear, but it was late enough the city of Florence was quiet, lights of shops lighting the streets beautifully, so the Kings indulged her, together the Kings and Anastasia walking the streets, and Anastasia enjoying the brief time outside the Volterra walls._

 _Finally the night would end, Anastasia and the Kings tumbling into their bed together, bodies sliding against one another in throes of passion._

 _"_ _Mio caro-" Marcus begins, his fingers gently brushing across his mate's spine._

 _"_ _Hmm?" Anastasia stirs slightly, against the Kings, indicating she was listening._

 _"_ _Have you thought- thought about, our rules- about humans knowing-" Marcus tries to explain, for once the reserved King stumbling over his words, struggling to express what he wants to say. "Of course, you are under no obligation, if you- this situation is different-"_

 _"_ _Marcus, honey- I don't understand what you are trying to say." Anastasia stops Marcus, yawning slightly as she shifts, and recurling herself up against the Kings._

 _"_ _Our rules about humans knowing of our existence." Caius says carefully, fingers trailing along Anastasia's arm._

 _"_ _Yes..." Anastasia prompts._

 _"_ _You are our mate, and you are here, under our watch." Caius continues._

 _"_ _It doesn't make me exempt does it?" Anastasia says, now understanding why Marcus couldn't get the words out._

 _"_ _It does." Aro interrupts. "You live in Volterra, the heart of the vampire world."_

 _"_ _That's not exactly fair." Anastasia points out._

 _"_ _You are the_ _ **Queen**_ _._ _ **Our**_ _mate." Aro hisses._

 _"_ _And I should also uphold the law. Otherwise the law is useless." Anastasia says, finally turning to peek an eye open. "Are we going to discuss ethics right now? Because I'm too tired."_

 _"_ _No, it does not matter. You are here, in the heart of Volterra. With us to protect you, watch you. Surrounded by vampires. You do not live in the world of humans anymore. You abide by the laws of the vampire world." Caius growls insistently._

 _"_ _Alright, I understand that... To a point." Anastasia says, gently pressing a hand to Caius' chest to calm him._

 _Caius nuzzles his nose against Anastasia's neck._

 _"_ _If you wished to remain human all your life... You could." Aro offers, sounding pained. "But, we were- it is not pleasant, it is painful to be turned, as we have told you before... But, to lose you, we- you have time. Do not think you don't. We only wondered- if you had thought about it..."_

 _There are several moments of silence, the Kings waiting for their mate to speak with baited anticipation._

 _"_ _I am not in any rush. I am only 22. But yes, I have thought about it, in the future." Anastasia answers finally, shifting again, curling closer to her mates. "I would like to enjoy being human a little more. There are still things I would like to do first, that I know I couldn't do if I was a newborn or a vampire in general. Is that okay?"_

 _"_ _Of course, mio amato." Caius answers, lips pressing down gently to the crown of Anastasia's head._

 _"_ _You will always have a choice." Aro assures. "Even up to the very last moment._ _ **Always**_ _."_

 _"_ _But I do see it and some day... An eternity." Anastasia sighs trailing off, eyes closing as she snuggles deeper into the covers and drifts off to sleep._

 _"_ _One day, mio caro, an_ _ **eternity**_ _." Marcus echoes pressing one last gentle kiss to his mate's temple as she sleeps, the ring they had given her as a anniversary gift displayed proudly on her finger._

 ** _So, question & answer time..._**

 ** _1\. The drama... Your guesses are all fabulous... Also, they are all wrong... Lols. Nice try guys! You're all awesome for trying though, so gold stars for all of you who tried! ;)_**

 ** _2\. Anastasia's power will not be telepathy. It's a thing with her best friend because of the hybrid bond. They're special snowflakes. (:_**

 ** _3\. Someone asked about Jasper & Anastasia... Jasper totally plays a key part in future things, but won't have the same hybrid bond to Anastasia like her best friends do. Not saying anymore because, well, I can't give it away! But props to CrystalVixen93 who asked that question._**

 ** _4\. As far as Anastasia becoming a vampire, all will be revealed... Ish..._**

 ** _5\. Anastasia will not have her babies before the confrontation. They are human babies, so will be a normal 40ish weeks. I'll have another timeline put up for you guys soon._**

 ** _6\. Anastasia's babies... I have decided genders, but won't reveal them yet._**

 ** _7\. Someone asked if I was going to kill Renesmee... I don't plan on killing her, she's not an immortal child, ergo not against the laws of the vampire world, so the Volturi would not go again their own rules. Even if Bella and Edward are like seriously, hella annoying right now... Lols. Anastasia has ethics and morals, unlike maybe *cough, cough* Bella would..._**

 ** _And... Yeah... I think that's about it... As usual this note was longer than planned... Sorry my lovely readers._**

 ** _I am literally so humbled by the reaction to my story you guys. I could cry. You are so all amazing, wonderful & perfect._**

 ** _So much love!_**

 ** _Polkdottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/12/19_**


	70. Now: Divide

No One's POV

Jasper and Alice had been traveling around the world for nearly a month pleading their family's case to gather witnesses to send back to their family and they had found just about all they could find.

The Denali's were first of course. Then Alistar. The Irish Coven. The Egyptian Coven. The Amazon Coven. Peter. Charlotte. Even the remnants of the Romanian Coven, Vladimir and Stefan.

To be honest, Jasper didn't know of any more nomads or covens they could find to plead their case and didn't understand why they hadn't returned to their family. The Volturi had to be close. But Alice had insisted they remain away, driven by something he did not know and she would not disclose to him no matter how much he pleaded.

It was odd, unsettling, to know that she was keeping something from him; he could feel it, her emotions chaotic, a mixture of constant secrecy, fear, a desperation, and a frenzy of _something_ , uncertainty and worse something he couldn't decipher completely, rolling beneath the surface of her in waves, and it kept him on edge, like a live wire that could not relax.

Never, in the decades they had been together as husband and wife, had she done that with him before. They had always vowed to be open with each other. Yet somehow, somehow _this_ was _different_. Jasper didn't like it.

"Jasper! We _need_ to go _now!_ " Alice flits into their hotel room, nearly yanking Jasper out of his seat, her voice a trill, demanding and unyielding, as if expecting him to jump immediately, as he had so many times before.

"Woah, slow down, darlin'. Go? Where are we going?" Jasper asks, looking up from his book.

"Not now! We need to go! I booked us tickets, we weren't even on the right _continent!_ " Alice groans, tapping her foot impatiently.

Currently they were in Asia, Japan to be exact, they had landed less than several hours ago, Jasper settling their bags in their hotel while Alice had gone off to well, honestly Jasper didn't know where she had gone off to. Obviously, she had just returned.

"No." Jasper finally says, planting himself firmly, starring at his wife.

" _What?_ " Alice says, looking taken aback.

"I said, _no_." Jasper repeats plainly. "Not until you tell me what's going on. You've dragged me all over the world, for almost a month."

"You _know_ why, Jasper! The Volturi are trying to kill Nessie!" Alice says, her voice getting higher. "I'm trying to _save_ her! She's _your niece!_ "

"Yes, she is. And I love her. And we've _found_ witnesses, Alice. It's time to go _home_." Jasper says.

"We can't go home, Jasper." Alice insists.

"Why _not?_ " Jasper challenges.

"Because, we just _can't_." Alice insists, her usual pixie voice rising into a slight whine.

"Alice, you are my wife. _I will stand by you._ But you have dragged me around the _world_. I have allowed it. You have to tell me _why_. That's _all_ I'm asking." Jasper says, trying to understand.

"Because I've seen it." Alice says, answering vaguely, as if that answers everything.

"Seen _what_. You've had a vision? What did you see?" Jasper asks, now concerned.

"The Volturi. They _end_ us. We have to _stop_ them, Jas. They're _horrible_. Don't you see? And- Edward was right. Bella was right too. And I think, the Queen, Anastasia has powers, or they are developing. _Something_. I'm not completely sure about that. I just know I can't see her, Jas. She's _powerful_. She's going to more powerful as a vampire. More powerful than _any_ of us. And _dangerous_. You understand that's why they have her. They don't love her. They need to be _stopped_." Alice says, her words all tumbling out in a rush.

Jasper stops, Alice's emotions rolling out in waves now, crashing over him.

"Wait- stop a second. What are you saying? This is-" Jasper says, understanding dawning on him. " _No_ , Alice. _You can't be serious?_ "

Suddenly everything slotted into place for Jasper. Everything they had done.

"Anastasia Swan is _dangerous_ , Jasper! Can't you _see_ that? The Volturi are _dangerous!_ " Alice insists, a look now in her eye, the emotion Jasper could not identify, now as clear as day.

"Alice... What have you and Edward _done?_ " Jasper asks, looking at his wife in a completely different light.

" _Nothing!_ I'm trying to _protect_ **our** family, **our** coven! Don't you want that!?" Alice insists.

"By trying to **_destroy_** the **_ruling_** vampire coven!?" Jasper nearly yells, not even recognizing his wife for nearly several decades.

What the _hell_ type of crazy had Edward and Alice managed to convince themselves of? Jasper blamed Bella. Seriously, ever since Bella came along his family got drug into every type of crazy there was.

The witnesses, they weren't witnesses. _No_ , they were collecting an _army_ to unknowingly or perhaps knowingly, stand against the **Volturi** , the most _powerful_ coven in the vampire world. This was crazy. This was beyond crazy.

"They're monsters!" Alice screams.

"We're _ALL_ monsters, Alice! I _fought_ in the Southern Vampire Wars! Our pasts do not define us. Isn't that what you told me when we first met?" Jasper defends back, growling.

"How- how can you _defend_ them? Anastasia will- will destroy us!"

"And have you really _seen_ that, Alice? Or do you just _fear_ it? Fear someone _more_ **powerful** than you? You have long since relied on your powers, your sight and gift. Many of us in our coven are gifted! _I_ am gifted, so is Edward. We don't use our powers to hurt others." Jasper challenges.

"But Anastasia's mates-"

"You just told me they didn't love her- they can't be her mates if they don't love her." Jasper catches Alice's lie. "So you _didn't_ see it."

"Jasp-" Alice tries.

"No, I'm _done_. You just lied, used your powers to try and purposely manipulate me." Jasper shakes his head, stepping back. "I cannot stand by you while you do this. You and Edward will lead our family to destruction if you continue."

"Where- where are you going?"

"I don't know. But I'm certainly not going with you." Jasper says, looking disappointed.

"You're my _husband,_ Jasper." Alice says, looking put out, but more as if because she was losing someone to fawn after her, not because she was losing an equal.

"I am your husband. And I have long since stood by you, for decades. But you also know it is vastly different than being your mate, Alice." Jasper says, giving his wife an even stare.

And that was true, at least in the vampire world.

"So you're choosing _them_ , over your family then? Over me? Your mate?" Alice says, her voice turning cold, nearly hostile.

This she had seen, Jasper, leaving her. Leaving and traveling to Volterra. She had hoped to prevent this future from occurring.

"We're not mates, Alice. You and I _both_ know that. We married out of convenience, because Carlisle suggested it, and while we may love each other, have fallen in love at one time, we also know lately that is not the case. I care for you, Alice, and I care about our family. But this is _wrong_. If you chose to defy the Volturi, you will lose." Jasper says, looking at Alice with a grave expression before shaking his head once and turning towards the door.

"Mates are equals, mates balance each other, in personality, in strength and in weakness. And you know as well as I, we aren't the only ones who are living a lie."

And with that Jasper disappears, leaving Alice alone for the first time in decades.

 ** _Edited 2/12/19_**


	71. Current Timeline P2

_**Timeline Based on Anastasia's Pregnancy**_

 **14 Weeks:** Bella gives birth to Renesmee/Alec's discovery of his mate Emma

 **16 Weeks:** Irina comes to Volterra with news of the "immortal child" of the Cullens/Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming

 **18 Weeks:** The Cullens begin finding and gathering witnesses/Volturi begin preparing  & training to come to Forks

 **20 Weeks:** Jasper leaves Alice

 **22 Weeks:** Volturi come to Forks

 ** _I know this last part hasn't happened yet, but obviously we're leading up to the Volturi coming to Forks... So it's not like it's a spoiler. You all know it's coming. It just gives you a time frame of when it happens "weeks" wise..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	72. Then: Full Circle

_No One's POV_

 _Winter had passed in Volterra, Anastasia finally turning 23, spring now barely beginning, and Anastasia's current term_ _of her Master's degree had her drowning in work and wanting to scream and possibly throw her laptop out the window and burn all her textbooks._

 _However, currently Anastasia's thoughts drifted to her last conversation with her father, distracting her from her course work, feeling horrible that he was going through all the issues with her sister Isabella, or Bella, as she preferred now._

 _What was worse was Anastasia could not tell Charlie the true nature about what or who Bella was involved with, without breaking the very laws she now vowed to uphold. She had never held secrets from her father before, but now she held so many, this was simply one more._

 _Furthermore, Anastasia didn't know how Bella managed to get herself involved with vampires in the first place. Carlisle, of all people, knew the dangers of vampires associating with humans and the laws the Volturi had set to protect humans and vampires alike._

 _Finally, shoving her textbooks and laptop away, Anastasia sighs, realizing with her churning and distracted thoughts she would get no further work done._

 _"Afton." Anastasia calls, standing up and shoving her books away._

 _This was useless, she wasn't getting anything done. She needed a break or she was going to scream and murder something, preferably not her school, she actually wanted good grades._

 _"Yes, my Queen?" Afton asks, appearing in a moment._

 _"Let's take a walk." Anastasia says, stretching her back and neck before briskly setting off down the hall, winding through the passages towards the throne room._

 _"Yes, my Queen." Afton answers._

 _Several minutes later, Anastasia and Afton pass by Ginna._

 _"Ginna, where are my mates?" Anastasia asks, tapping her fingers light on the desk._

 _"They're in the throne room." Ginna answers promptly._

 _"Thanks, Ginna." Anastasia answers, quickly spinning on her heels towards the throne room._

 _"Yes, my Queen but- they're in the middle of a sentencing-" Ginna sputters, scrambling after the Queen._

 _"It's fine, Ginna." Anastasia waves her off, Afton following his Queen loyally._

 _Nearing the throne room doors, in another moment, Alec and Demetri stand before Anastasia._

 _"Our Queen." Demetri greets, his hand offering to push open the doors._

 _"Hello Demetri, Alec." Anastasia smiles._

 _"Do you wish to go in?" Alec asks, looking worried. "The Masters are holding a-"_

 _"It's fine." Anastasia sighs, rolling her eyes._

 _Honestly everyone was always so worried about her. It was ridiculous. She was in Volterra, surrounded by vampires. It was hardly like she was going to get hurt. She was probably the most well protected human in the_ _ **world**_ _._

 _Anastasia suddenly hears a girl shriek the word stop, a voice sounding strikingly like her sister._

 _"_ _ **Who**_ _is here, Alec?" Anastasia demands, her blue eyes suddenly darkening._

 _"The- the Cullens and-" Alec answers, looking nervous at his Queen's anger._

 _Anastasia throws open the throne room doors, practically thundering in, her Guard quickly following in her wake._

 _The Masters would kill them without hesitation if any harm were to fall the Queen, no questions asked._

 _"_ _Il mio amore." Aro stops short, surprised to see his mate walking into the throne room, especially so close to feeding time, for obvious reasons she stayed away._

 _Alice and Bella, are more than a little surprised at the intrusion upon the gathering, Edward would be too of course, but currently he was still held under Jane's power and writhing on the floor in agony._

 _Alice could hear the obvious heartbeat from one of the newcomers and Bella, though unable to full see the newcomer's features, could tell the importance of the woman as she was escorted and closed in by three of the Guard members of the Volturi._

 _"_ _Don't_ _ **il mio amore**_ _me, Aro." Anastasia snaps, shooting Aro a look as Marcus and Caius stand from their thrones wanting to greet their mate._

 _Suddenly, it was if the Cullens and Bella didn't exist anymore._

 _"_ _ **Jane**_ _." Anastasia recalls the younger vampire. "His whimpers are irritating me."_

 _"_ _Yes, my Queen." Jane bows, looking apologetic and immediately retracting her power._

 _"_ _You're holding court_ _ **without**_ _me. Are the Cullens here for judgement? Have they broken rules?" Anastasia asks, still faced away from the Cullens and her own sister._

 _"_ _They have told a_ _ **human**_ _about our existence." Caius answers with a hiss, Marcus and himself now having gravitated closer towards their mate._

 _"_ _ **I'm**_ _human." Anastasia taps her foot, crossing her arms in front of her and rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _That you are,_ _ **mia regina**_ _. But you are different. You are here in Volterra, with us." Aro answers, reaching for his mate's hand only to have it slapped away by Anastasia._

 _"_ _No, I'm still mad at you." Anastasia snaps, irritated she wasn't informed of this._

 _Alec, Demetri, Afton, and even Jane and Felix hold back a snicker at Aro's hurt look. Their Queen had a fiery temper, which everyone, all the Guard and even the Masters knew not to cross._

 _"_ _Did you need something from us, tesoro?" Marcus asks, reaching for his mate, this time Anastasia going willingly into his embrace, Aro sending Marcus a jealous look._

 _Typically the three soul brothers didn't mind sharing, the bonds they shared with their mate, shared equally. But in this case, Anastasia was upset with Aro, and he didn't like it._

 _"_ _Nothing specific. I was just bored. School work is tiring. I wanted to throw my laptop out the window." Anastasia says ruefully, with a slight laugh._

 _"_ _We shouldn't have that, mio caro." Marcus says, running his nose along his mate's neck, inhaling the sweet and comforting smell of her._

 _Now that Edward wasn't in agonizing pain he tried to get a read on the human's mind, but similar to Bella's he couldn't. It was as if he was shielded or bounced off._

 _This of course was Afton's doing, which was why he was apart of her Guard. Since Anastasia had come to Volterra she had been working with Afton to strengthen his gift from being just a physical shield to a mental one as well._

 _"_ _Now, about the_ _ **court**_ _you are holding." Anastasia taps her foot again, pushing Marcus away from her neck, but allowing Marcus and Caius to lead her towards her own throne, the fourth one, that Bella hadn't even notice was there._

 _"_ _Yes, what do we do with them now?" Aro sighs, turning back to face the Cullens and Bella._

 _"_ _The law claims them." Caius hisses menacingly._

 _"_ _How so?" Edward demands, tense._

 _"_ _She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." Caius explains almost bored._

 _"_ _ **ANASTASIA!**_ _" Bella shrieks, finally catching sight of her older half-sister as she settles on her own seat, seated between what would be Aro's seat and Caius' throne._

 _"_ _Hello Bella." Anastasia says calmly._

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	73. Now: Vow

No One's POV

Jasper left Alice in Japan, his future rapidly changing in Alice's mind, first crystal clear then completely blocked as his mind changed, his decision to go to Volterra shifting back and forth by the second.

Finally, it stopped, settling into a hazy blur before going blank, Alice letting out a impressive snarl in the hotel room they once shared; Jasper had decided.

Jasper was headed to the _Volturi_.

Betrayal and anger coursed through Jasper's veins, at first, Jasper putting little thought into his plans, other than fleeing as far as way from his wife, or may it was ex-wife now, as these emotions drove him to flee as fast and as far as he could possibly get from the hotel room.

Then, as the anger cooled, several other emotions lay in its wake; the first was hurt, hurt that apparently his love and his marriage meant so little to Alice for her to do this to him, the second was shame, shame in realizing what he could have been a part of, even if it was unknowingly, that was the solider in him, always honorable, always bound by duty and loyalty above all.

Jasper thought he had found that, found that in Alice, and found that in his family, his coven. But apparently he had been wrong. He wondered if Carlisle and Esme, in out of the goodness and compassion in their hearts, knew what Edward and Alice were planning. He highly doubted it. He didn't want to believe that at least, because if it was true, then it would irrevocably change everything about how he had seen the last several decades of his life and people he had come to highly respect as his parents and sires, even if they weren't his parents or creators.

He struggled, wondering what he should do. Should he tell Carlisle and Esme? Should he go to Volterra, warn the Kings and the Queen? Should he simply run, flee as far away from everything as he could and hope for the best?

The solider's mind in him played out all the options.

Jasper did not want to see his coven, his _family_ destroyed. But he knew that it was futile to hope otherwise, because the moment the Kings heard of what he had heard from Alice, if he chose to go to the Volturi that is, it would sign the death sentence on them. Perhaps Carlisle and Esme would be exempt, if they truly didn't know of the other's plans, but the others, Jasper was sure nothing would save them from the Volturi's rage and judgement. The Volturi did _not_ offer second chances.

On the other hand, Jasper knew if he did nothing, if he ran, he would never be able to look himself in the mirror ever again for the next several centuries. He liked to think that was also the solider in him, born from his days in the Civil War, and what ultimately saved him from the Southern Vampire Wars.

In a way, Jasper already knew his decision, even if he had flipped a few dozen times already. What Alice and Edward were doing was not right, it was wrong in more ways than one. He would do what he would believed was right and pray he could live with the consequences and burden of that for the rest of his long eternity.

In Volterra, Anastasia was lounging, feet propped up as she curled up in the theater room with Justin and her other best friends, Jane and Alec also present, all of them taking advantage of the expensive gaming system installed in the theater.

However, with their vampire reflexes, even more so their newborn reflexes, Anastasia didn't even hope to compete with them anymore, so as it was she was losing, _badly_.

"My Queen." Ginna interrupts, knocking gently.

"Hello Ginna." Anastasia smiles.

"There is a Jasper Cullen here. He would like to see you. He says it is important." Ginna offers, looking apologetic. "Should I allow him to see you?"

Jane and Alec are instantly alert, expressions showing suspicion as they toss their controllers, Alec misjudging his aim and it goes crashing into the wall instead.

"Alec..." Anastasia sighs.

"Sorry, mom." Alec says, looking at least slightly apologetic.

"Clean it up." Anastasia orders, pointing to the mess.

"Yes, mom." Alec says dutifully, slinking over to pick up the pieces, Jane shooting Alec a smirk as typical of all siblings when another sibling had to do some chore another one doesn't, while Alec returns the look with his own.

"Important? Was anyone else with him? Did he say what he wanted or anything else?" Anastasia questions, thinking over the decision.

"He was alone, my Queen. And he insisted that he wanted to speak with you, and only you." Ginna informs her Queen.

"Very well. I'll meet him in the library." Anastasia decides after weighing the options for a moment.

"Moth-" Jane protests.

" _Jane_." Anastasia rebukes, sending Jane a look.

"My Queen." Jane murmurs back, ducking her head demurely.

Alec spits his tongue out at Jane from behind Anastasia's back, Anastasia catching the action anyways.

"Alec, Jane. Seriously?" Anastasia sighs, rolling her eyes with fake exasperation. "You're _century's_ old. At least _try_ to act your age."

"Sorry, mom!" The twins chorus, following Anastasia out of the theater room along with Anastasia's other Guard members.

"So... Does anyone want to fill us in on this _Jasper_ person?" Aaron asks to no one in particular, but clearly confused at the reaction of the Witch Twins earlier.

"Part of the Olympic Coven. Younger sibling to Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." Anastasia answers Aaron's question. "Also possesses the power of pathokinesis or the power to manipulate other's emotions."

Aaron nod's absent mindedly, falling silent as he follows his royal best friend, Anastasia sweeping into the library a moment later, Jasper already waiting.

"My Queen, I-" Jasper greets, turning to greet Anastasia and offering her a light bow and respectful nod, cutting off as he catches sight of her quite obvious rounded belly.

"Hello Jasper." Anastasia smiles, expression amused.

"I- my apologies, my Queen." Jasper stumbles, catching himself, tearing his gaze away from her stomach to look at her face, and confusion showing in his eyes as he appraises her, his thoughts mentally running through what he remembered Bella looking like before.

The Queen looked _nothing_ like what Bella did. She looked healthy, completely fine as a matter of fact. A hundred and eighty degrees from her half-sister during her half-sister's pregnancy with Renesmee.

Anastasia walked unassisted, well, perhaps her gait was a _slight_ different, wider, to accommodate her weight, but she walked, where as Bella had not walked at all. Her scent was also different. While Bella's scent while pregnant repulsed Jasper, Anastasia's from what Jasper remembered from before, was different, was still nothing like her half-sister's almost decaying scent while pregnant, it was almost sweeter than before, richer, but not in a food way than made Jasper thirsty. And, most predominately Anastasia _glowed_ , where as Bella looked sickly, sallow, and sunken. Moreover, Jasper heard _heartbeats_ , multiple ones, beating no faster than Anastasia's, almost as if in time to hers, just slightly off.

"Ginna said you needed to see me. It was important." Anastasia prompts.

"Yes, my Queen." Jasper answers, snapping out of his contemplation.

"Well, why don't we sit, and you can tell me." Anastasia invites, gracefully sitting down on a couch, inviting Jasper to do the same across from her. "And you can call me Ana if you'd like. Or, Anastasia if you're not comfortable with Ana."

Jasper hesitates, glancing between the famed and formidable Witch Twins and the Queen's other guards before finally perching himself lithely across from the Queen on the opposite sofa, posture rigid, falling back more into his solider's mentality and physique, despite the calming waves that radiated over him whenever he was around the Queen.

It was an unfamiliar feeling, one he had never felt before or at least rarely, and never around a human. A comfort and ease, and it drew him towards her; bringing out all the protective instincts he possessed, making him believe it might be perhaps what it felt like to feel a mate bond. But that wasn't possible, he didn't feel the slightest inclination to mate with her. He also knew that would get him the fast ticket to decapitation and dismemberment as possible.

"I have come to inform you, my Queen..." Jasper begins, starring straight at Anastasia, hoping to portray the gravity of the situation. "My siblings, Edward and Alice are gathering allies, covens, and nomads as witnesses to show the Volturi the claim of the immortal child is false. But what the allies do not know, or perhaps some do, I did not know myself until recently, I was deceived... My siblings, they seek to defy the Volturi reign."

At that, Alec and Jane growl, blood lust and viciousness glinting in their expression.

"Furthermore, if you will have me, I have come pledge my allegiance to the Volturi and give my vow to the Guard."

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	74. Now: Shifted

No One's POV

Back in Forks, Edward stood inside the Cullen residence, starring out across the backyard from the paned windows of the living room, mind restlessly turning, wondering if it was actually possible for a vampire to get a headache while also debating whether or not slamming his head through a wall was a better option at the moment.

Everything was a mess, an absolute _disaster._

Alice had called a few days ago, nearly hysterical; Jasper had apparently left her, her vision telling her he had gone to the Volturi, to Anastasia, but nothing more, as it had suddenly disappeared, blanking out. Just as she could not see Anastasia's future, she could no longer see Jasper's as it was evidently entwined with the Queen's.

Bella had been enraged at the news, perhaps enraged wasn't even the correct term to use. But either way, since then she had become almost obsessive and certainly merciless in her attempts to master her powers. Apparently determined to master her powers for the upcoming confrontation with the Volturi, or perhaps more accurately her _sister;_ Bella was a hurricane on a warpath.

Edward was honestly not too sure why Bella thought her _sister_ would be much of a threat. After all, her sister was human still, to his knowledge.

It was the first big argument Edward had with Bella... Over her older _half-sister_ of all things.

Bella insisted Anastasia was more of a threat than anyone realized, evidently _Alice_ had put that idea in her head. Edward wasn't too convinced. Even if Anastasia possessed a power, it wouldn't be a threat unless she was turned into a vampire.

The argument was completely petty, honestly Edward didn't even want to call it an argument it was that ridiculous. How was him being logical and reasonable earn him the third degree? But it was obviously enough to push a wedge between them as Bella hadn't talked to him since.

Edward shook the thoughts out of his mind, replaying the current issues between him and his spouse just irritated him more.

But still Edward's mind drifted.

Ever since Bella had woken up to her new life as a vampire Edward felt like things had seemingly _changed_ between them, their relationship _altered_ or _shifted_ in ways it was never before; like there was a distance between them, the puzzle pieces that once fell into place so easily, now suddenly feeling mismatched and disconnected. Edward wasn't sure what had or how it had happened. But it had.

At first he had pushed it aside, trying to give Bella the benefit of the doubt, allowing her to adjust to her new life as a vampire, and then it was because of Renesmee, their focus solely on her or it _should_ have been, Bella was less interested than he was, which Edward had always thought was odd, but brushed it off as her not being a "baby" person, but now, well, Edward wasn't so sure, he wasn't sure about a lot of things now days.

But before Edward could analyze anything, everything exploded, landing him in the current _cluster_ fuck of a mess.

He truly never wanted this. All he had ever wanted was to protect his family, his _daughter_. She meant everything to him. The absolute center of his world. The apple of his eye. Now, Edward knew what his father and sire felt.

The visions Alice had told him, of what he had seen in her mind, replayed over and over in his mind, on constant replay, like a horror story and nightmare he could not escape; Renesmee, _destroyed_ by the Volturi.

He had never felt this type of desperation before, of the desire to kill and protect, it was worse than when Bella was pregnant, a type of _insanity_ he could not escape. He was burning from the inside out.

It had been the only reason he agreed Alice's hair brained plan of witnesses in the first place. Any chance of saving his daughter he would take, though to his knowledge Alice's visions had not changed as of yet.

"Daddy? Are you sad?" Renesmee asks, coming up to her father, tilting her head gently, her bronze ringlets bouncing slightly.

"Oh, no sweetie. How can I be when you are here?" Edward says, smiling down at his daughter, reaching to pick her up, swinging her high and catching her gently.

"Don't be sad, daddy." Renesmee says, pressing a hand to his cheek, flashing a few thoughts of their earlier adventures together when they hunted, Renesmee showing her father all the thoughts of love and adoration she thought of him.

"Thank you, pumpkin. I'm not sad anymore." Edward says, smiling truly now as the images flash through his mind.

"You're welcome, daddy!" Renesmee chimes. "Play piano for me?"

"Of course, my little pumpkin." Edward says, allowing Renesmee to pull him away from the window towards his grand piano, disconsolate thoughts distracted by his little bronze haired angel.

 _ **Wow... I am so completely blown away by your responses to my last chapters. Truly humbled. You guys are amazing.**_

 _ **Anyways, a few of you guys asked about chapter length... Honestly, I don't really put too much stock into my length or word count. I end my chapters when I feel they should naturally end, where the thought or main point of my chapter wraps up neatly, in other words.**_

 _ **Or sometimes I stop a chapter on purpose, to leave you guys with a little suspense because I am moving onto the next piece that furthers my plot line. But even when I do that (as in leave you in suspense), the chapter still ends up shifting & flowing fairly well into another part, as the chapter still tends to be "wrapped" up with the point I'm making.**_

 _ **Also, this will probably come to a disappointment to you, but we'll be going to only one update from now on... The "Now" chapters are much more complex to write... Sorry guys! *runs to hide with laptop* Don't kill me!**_

 _ **So I hope that answers your question.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	75. Now: Decisions

No One's POV

Jasper stood in the center of the throne room, all eyes on him, Aro in front of him while the remaining Kings and Anastasia sat in their thrones, presumingly the personal guard of each all aligned around the room, at least that was what Jasper figured as he cast a quick gaze around before his attention once more snapped forward, attention set towards his Kings and Queen.

"Jasper Cullen, my mate says you came bearing news... News regarding the allegations of the immortal child that were made against your coven and further information regarding a possible insurgence?" Aro asks, his tone almost pleasant, but Jasper knew not to be deceived that it meant everything was alright.

"Yes, my King." Jasper answers, posture set as if he were still a solider.

"May I?" Aro asks, offering his hand, as if it were really an option, but Jasper knew it wasn't.

Jasper offers his hand without resistance or blinking.

Aro hums thoughtfully, hand dropping Jasper's a moment later before he turns back to his brothers and mate, gliding up the marble steps to offer his hand to Anastasia, helping her rise from her throne.

"You indeed tell the truth, Jasper Cullen, and provide us with much more information and evidence than we were expecting. My brothers and I and Anastasia will need to discuss things briefly." Aro decides, then leading his mate to a door Jasper had not noticed behind the thrones, presumingly that lead to some sort of private meeting room.

Jasper remains standing completely still, the eyes of the Guard all remaining on him as the door closes shut with a firm thud.

Inside the antechamber, Aro helps his mate settle in a chair first before settling beside her at the table, Caius and Marcus also taking a seat.

"What did you find out, brother?" Caius asks.

"Jasper indeed tells the truth, about everything." Aro says, steeping his fingers together. "It seems that the immortal child, or the allegations of one, are false. The child, _Renesmee_ , as they call her, is a hybrid. They do not know that of course, that officially that is what she is. She is a miracle to them, a conundrum, seen as perfection, flawlessness to Isabella, and the center of the universe to Edward, I believe that is what Jasper's thoughts told me. She has drawn many covens together by her charisma and charm, but either way, she was born to a very human Isabella and an obvious immortal Edward."

Anastasia snorts slightly, of course her sister was _that_ superficial. At least there was seemingly hope for one parent.

Her poor niece, _honestly_ , Bella was _not_ a baby person, she really wasn't even a _child_ person, so why the hell did Bella have a child in the first place? Not that Anastasia advocated for killing a child like an abortion. Never. But Bella was not really the motherly type. So in all, it confounded Anastasia that Renesmee was even born in the first place... What a _mess_.

"Il mio amore?" Aro questions.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Anastasia waves off with a cough, her brain snapping out of her bunny trail thoughts. "Continue. What else did you find?"

"It seems our lovely little seer has deceived Jasper. The delusions of her mind... The betrayal... The deceptions... Oh, how far the Olympic Coven has fallen..." Aro trails off, his expression darkening slightly.

Caius lets out a low hiss.

"Then let us not waste another minute, Aro. Let us travel to Forks and slaughter them. We cannot allow an _insurgence_." Caius growls, his eyes blazing with anger and thoughts of blood lust.

"No." Anastasia interrupts.

" _Mio caro_." Marcus says gently, taking his mate's hand in his own and pressing a kiss to it. "I understand that Bella is your sister, and that you may still care for her. But Caius is-"

"I _understand_ that." Anastasia interrupts again, stressing the words. "And I do not _dispute_ that. What I am saying is that we should not _deviate_ from our _original_ plan. Alice had no doubt already told her family Jasper has left, probably even saw him come to Volterra. Which means they are probably already changing plans as we speak. We cannot just rush in unprepared, especially since Jasper said they have been gathering their own allies."

The Kings slowly nod, reluctantly agreeing with their mate's logic, even if Caius was a bit over eager to fight, strategic mind despite things.

"Or, on the odd chance she hasn't seen Jasper come to us, we've already assumed that she is probably watching the three of your decisions carefully. Which is why we have Aaron and Afton guarding my thoughts, my mind, so what I decide is protected. If we change plans now that would give our advantage away. Let them believe we are still coming to pass judgement on the immortal child and are none the wiser about their plans otherwise." Anastasia finishes.

"That is a wise idea." Caius finally speaks, looking at his mate with clear pride, his inner animal, despite annoyed at not being able to destroy a clear _threat_ , the warrior in him still itching for blood and to be let loose, was practically preening at the fact his mate was so intelligent and extraordinary in so many ways.

It made the warrior in him hunger for his mate even more; his desire for his mate, his respect for her, his love for her, grow even deeper and more unfathomable as if that was even possible. Given eternity by her side, Caius knew he would never wish otherwise, would find countless new ways to fall deeper in love with her.

"Additionally, Jasper didn't know completely who was involved, correct? Renesmee is a hybrid, an innocent. While there is certainly no lost love between my sister and I now, I would hate to see my niece caught in the cross fire. I am not _heartless_. And Carlisle is your friend, Aro. If he is none the wiser to his children, would you really wish to execute him?" Anastasia adds.

"Your compassion never ceases to astound me, il mio amore." Aro comments, expression softening as he coaxes his mate into his lap, nose pressing against his mate's neck and hands finding their way to her round belly, pressing under her shirt, feeling the thrum of heart beats and gentle moving of the children she carries, assured knowing they grow safely in her womb.

"And, you are correct, my sweet. I would not wish to execute my dear friend if did not have to." Aro sighs, though his expression sounds troubled.

"Then we remain on our current course." Marcus poses, attempting to try and drag out a final decision from the Kings and his mate before everyone got distracted; his mate was very distracting to his brother and himself, not to her fault, she was very alluring all the time and to her credit she usually tried to keep them on track and it was typical them to got distracted, pulling her away from the things she was doing for much more _interesting_ affairs.

The other Kings give their murmur of agreement along with Anastasia, the decision final once more.

"On another topic, Jasper joining the Guard." Anastasia brings up the topic.

The Kings give their mate a flat look, looking less than impressed by the amount of Guards their mate has collected recently, especially given the unique bonds that have seemingly come with them.

Marcus had already seen the bond between Jasper and Anastasia, it flaring a startling silver as all soul siblings did.

"What?" Anastasia asks, looking innocent.

"You're gathering quite the collection, amore." Aro comments, gently stroking Anastasia's belly.

"And where did you think I've learned to do that?" Anastasia sasses a little, quirking an eyebrow at Aro. "Don't even look at me like that, this is not _my_ fault!"

"Of course not, my dear." Aro replies, giving his mate an indulgent look.

"Your Guard is just as powerful. Or should I mention Renata or Chelsea? Or Caius' Guard, with Santagio and Corin? Let's not forget Didyme and Ares, who are both on Marcus' Guard." Anastasia points out. "Also, may I point out, **_you_** assigned me the Elite Guard, which ** _I_** protested, _several_ times I may add."

"Very well, Jasper may be on the Guard." Aro relents.

Anastasia beams at Aro, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

"As always." Caius comments under his breathe.

"What was that?" Anastasia asks, giving Caius a look.

"Nothing, mio amato. I said, I think it is wonderful Jasper is joining your Guard." Caius replies, smiling at his mate innocently.

"That's what I thought." Anastasia says, grinning sassily, a playful twinkle in her eyes.

Caius snorts, rising up from his chair to go over to his mate, helping her up from her place on Aro's lap.

"You are a truly _dangerous_ creature, diletto." Caius murmurs, fingers gently caressing her belly in a possessive manner.

Anastasia laughs lightly, allowing Caius and Marcus to lead her out of the meeting room, Aro already holding the door open for her.

Guard straightening as the Kings and Queen return, Jasper does the same, not that he had relaxed much with all of the Volturi Guard watching him, but nevertheless, his attentive solider stance snapped quickly back into place as they returned.

"Jasper Cullen." Aro says, settling back into his throne, his red eyes starring evenly into Jasper's, portraying nothing, yet looking as if he could see everything, could see right though Jasper, and perhaps he could, now knowing every part of Jasper's thoughts.

"We have come to a decision. You have told the truth. And because of that, we accept your vow to the Guard and your allegiance to the Volturi."

"Thank you, my Kings, my Queen. I am honored to serve you and will do my utmost to protect you and vow to remain loyal." Jasper pledges, offering a bow.

The Kings seem sufficiently satisfied, Marcus and Caius less so than Aro, and in another moment the throne room is nearly empty, the Guard having apparently no use now that the trial was over.

"Il mio amore." Aro says, pressing a kiss to Anastasia's temple.

"Thank you, Aro." Anastasia murmurs back.

"Of course, my love. Ti amo." Aro murmurs back, stroking her stomach lovingly.

Jasper suddenly felt like he was intruding on a moment, decidedly looking away, and taking this moment to look interested in the pillars and architect of the throne room around him.

"We will see you later, mio caro." Marcus says with affirmation, pressing a kiss to his mate's lips and pulling her to him briefly, his powers lighting up briefly as he watches the gold bonds of his mate bond with his mate swirl around him, secure and living.

"Yes, later." Anastasia promises, returning Marcus' kiss.

"Mio amato." Caius simply purrs, nosing against Anastasia's neck.

"My warrior." Anastasia says as Caius releases her.

Finally the Kings leave the throne room, the remaining of their Guard following them out, leaving only Anastasia's personal guard.

"Okay, come along Jasper. Let's get you settled, sound okay?" Anastasia asks, suddenly in front of Jasper.

"My Queen?" Jasper asks, startling slightly, looking at her confused.

"You can call me Anastasia, you know. I told you that. And I _know_ vampires have _exceptional_ memory." Anastasia points out, grinning.

"I- my Qu-" Jasper stumbles over his words, not understanding.

"She's not going to stop pestering you until you drop the formality. She doesn't like it, unless we're out in public or we are holding court." Alec comments with a dry tone, starring at Jasper with an even look, his emotions certainly not hateful, but not exactly warm and fuzzy towards Jasper.

However, towards the Anastasia that was another story, they were practically a warm blanket of warm and fuzzy, rolling off in waves of affection, love and respect.

"Anastasia, then... I'm not sure I understand..." Jasper tests out.

"You're a part of my Guard." Anastasia explains. "Now, come on. Let's get you settled."

"Of course." Jasper says, feeling more than relieved and honored at the fact he was a part of Anastasia's Guard, he had honestly expected to simply be thrown on the Guard and forgotten (that was if they accepted his pledge in the first place instead of deciding to execute him on the spot), which in reality being given a spot on the Guard was also a honor and an achievement in of itself, given the prestige of the Volturi themselves as a whole.

"This will be your room." Anastasia guides Jasper to an empty room in the Guard wing, already furnished. "You can redecorate if you'd like, and of course go shopping for new clothes and what not. Also, here, this is important."

Anastasia pauses for a moment, Justin returning with a few things he had grabbed from her room.

"The Volturi crest, it is the same as all the Elite Guard and those on my personal guard. And we can't forget the cloaks, we have an image to uphold after all." Anastasia says, her lip turning up slightly with amusement as she hands Jasper a bracelet and cloak. "Do not think you have to forget your original coven. They are a part of you, even if you have sworn allegiance to us."

"Thank you, Anastasia, my Queen." Jasper says, taking the bracelet and putting it on immediately, the cloak remaining on the dresser.

"Of course, now for the more important fun!" Anastasia says, guiding Jasper out of his new room towards the training room.

"This is the training room. Jasper, meet the rest of my Guard." Anastasia announces with a bit of a teasing and dramatic flourish, a grin clear in her tone, the remaining members of her Guard, Emmett included, having been in the training room during the trial as it had not been their shift.

" _Emmett?_ " Jasper asks, his brother's name falling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Jasper, being too consumed with the fact Anastasia's human scent had not made him thirst for blood for the first time in decades, had been perhaps too oblivious to the lingering scents of his siblings around the Volterra castle.

" _Why hello there, little brother!_ " Emmett booms, turning to grin lop sidedly at Jasper.

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	76. Now: The Family Interlude

No One's POV

"Emmett!?" Jasper repeats again, still dumbfounded.

Emmett just grins again, lumbering over to his brother and clapping him on the back.

"Hi Jasp!" Emmett booms.

Jasper starts sputtering, nearly toppling over under Emmett's bear-like strength.

"When did- you're part of?" Jasper asks, still obviously sputtering.

"Three months, give or take. You _knew_ we were visiting Ana, didn't you? At the wedding, while Eddie boy was off on his honeymoon, Rose and I were making plans to come to Volterra." Emmett answers Jasper's sputtering.

"Yes, but- you _stayed?_ Alice didn't tel- never mind that. _You stayed_ , and you're a part of the _Guard_ , the _Queen's_ Guard?" Jasper asks, still attempting to wrap his mind around things.

"Yes. _And_ I'm a father!" Emmett says, puffing his chest out proudly, looking so happy and eager to tell his brother.

Jasper freezes, his body setting into stone as he stares at his brother uncomprehendingly.

"I think you broke him." Anastasia comments, watching the two brothers be reunited in silence.

"Jas- _hey_ , bro? _Jasper?_ Yo? You in there? _Hello?_ Anyone home?" Emmett pesters, waving a hand in front of Jasper's face, poking his brother a few times.

Anastasia rolls her eyes at Emmett's child like actions.

"You- YOU'RE A _FATHER!?_ " Jasper finally explodes.

"He's back." Emmett says, grinning.

"No, we didn't notice, Emmett." Justin deadpans.

"So... _Before_ you freak..." Emmett says, holding his hands out in front of him to his brother. "We adopted. Ana and the Kings allowed it. And it's why I'm on the Guard, until the twins are adults, then I could leave, if I wanted to. But I like it. And I'm on Ana's personal guard. So it's not a big deal. Ana's super cool. Right Ana-bear?"

"I'm more than cool Emmett. I'm freaking amazing." Anastasia sasses back with a grin.

Emmett snorts back playfully, grinning in return while Jasper simply nods in almost a vacant gesture, looking between his older brother and his new Queen, still apparently processing things.

"So, do you want to meet them?" Emmett asks eagerly, looking at his brother hopefully.

Anastasia was sure if Emmett was a dog he would be eagerly wagging his tail and jumping all over Jasper and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Jasper suddenly stares at his older brother like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I- that's, they're human aren't they?" Jasper asks carefully.

"Of course they are Jasp. What do you think of Rose and I? That we're stupid? We would _never_ create immortal children, Jasper." Emmett says, giving his brother a look and rolling his eyes with a light huff as if tell Jasper he's an idiot for thinking that.

"I- not that I'm not _excited_ for you and Rose, or that- I'm an uncle... But I don't think I should. My control is- you know how it's always been." Jasper replies, looking apologetic and ashamed. "I'm- the weakest link."

Emmett deflates slightly, looking at his brother with slight disappointment, but nodding his head in understanding of his brother's reasoning.

" _Jasper_." Anastasia says, deciding to interrupt. "You're worried about control, about hunger and thirst, right?"

Jasper nods, turning to his Queen.

"I don't think you should worry. You've been in perfect control around me, and I'm even pregnant. What do you feel when you are around me, Jasper? Do you feel hunger?" Anastasia asks, stepping closer to Jasper, hand stretched out to Jasper.

"No, I feel- protective of you. Comfortable around you." Jasper answers honestly, voice low, wondering if one of the Witch twins would try and take him out for this, for being so close to their Queen and encroaching on someone they felt so close to, it was obvious based on the emotions flooding off them in waves.

"No thirst then? That's good. And what do you feel around you? With others?" Anastasia questions.

"Protectiveness, loyalty, warmth, friendship, love." Jasper rambles off.

"The thirst then, it's low, isn't it?" Anastasia says.

Jasper nods, wondering where his Queen was going with this trail.

"Your power is feeling other's emotions, Jasper. You are an empathist. You don't just feel your hunger then, your own thirst, you feel everyone else's as well." Anastasia finally answers. "You are **_not_** _weak_."

"Come, let's go see your niece and nephew now. You have nothing to fear."

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	77. Now: Final Countdown

No One's POV

The final countdown had begun, and preparations to return to Forks had all of Volterra running more chaotic than usual; this meant even more than ever the Guard was relentless in their training, the Elite Guard especially so.

By now the Guard worked seamlessly together, shifting and flowing together under one command as if they had been doing it for centuries, and for most of them they had been, but even for those newly added, the training together had paid off, easily moving and merging into the flow of things as if they had been there all along.

The Elite Guard was no different, working together as a unit to guard Anastasia, unified in their goal and focus and unwavering loyal and steadfast.

For Jasper, the first few days of the last two weeks was an adjustment period, as he was thrown into the flow of training, learning to become accustom to having the freedom to use his powers openly and to their full extent.

"That's enough, Alec." Anastasia finally calls off her surrogate son, watching as Jasper struggles to use his power against Alec, both Alec and Jasper sparring together in the training room. "Thank you, Alec."

Alec nods, looking at his mother before retracting his power and letting Jasper up off the ground.

" _Jasper_." Anastasia calls Jasper over to her.

"I'm sorry." Jasper apologizes, flashing over to Anastasia, and looking disheartened.

"There is no need to apologize, Jasper." Anastasia says. "You're doing fine. You're adjusting. Come, take a walk with me."

"Of course." Jasper responds, quick to offer his Queen and soul sibling his arm, and helping her quickly up from her seat.

"Are you settling in here alright? With the Guard? Do you regret offering your allegiance to us, Jasper?" Anastasia asks cordially as they walk out of the training room and towards the gardens.

"I do not regret my choice, my Queen. I gave you my vow, my allegiance and loyalty is here." Jasper shakes his head.

"Do you doubt my loyalty to you? The sincerity of my vow, my Queen?" Jasper asks after a moment, turning to Anastasia.

"No, I don't. But _you_ still doubt _yourself_." Anastasia answers.

Jasper tilts his head in question, expression clearly wondering.

"Perhaps not in the question of loyalty, but in the question of _ability_. Otherwise, you would clearly be able to use your powers to their full extent. You are holding back, Jasper. I know you are." Anastasia replies, holding Jasper's gaze evenly.

Jasper, knowing Anastasia was right, averts his gaze from hers, feeling ashamed.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Jasper Whitlock Hale. The Southern Vampire Wars were a vicious time in our history, and you _survived_ them, born from war and bloodshed. You have seen many things that some on the Guard have not. Some knew you as the _Major_ , but more knew you as the _God of War_." Anastasia talks, walking off down a path further into the garden, Jasper trailing after her just as Anastasia knew he would.

"My Guard, Jasper, consists of the _Elite_ , only the best of the Guard. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Therefore, I'm interested in _him_ , do you understand? Fighting _well_ does not mean you do not have a heart, it does not mean you do not have compassion, or you do not give mercy, or show restraint. But, I _do_ know you aren't giving your best, and as the once _God of War_ , I _know_ you have it in you. I want the **_Major_** , Jasper Whitlock Hale."

Meanwhile, back in Forks, the Cullens and their allies also began counting the days until the Volturi were to arrive, knowing it was soon.

Tension was high because of this fact, and inner tension between the covens was beginning to strain now as well, more so because of Bella's constant whining which to no surprise was mainly surrounding her half-sister.

Edward had never noticed how much Bella focused on her half-sister, and maybe it was simply because Anastasia was a part of the Volturi and considered part of the "problem", therefore she was looping in endless circles, but either way, it was grating on his patience and his nerves.

He had never more wished that Jasper could be here to smooth things over and calm the frayed nerves and edges that constantly showed.

"Edward? Honey? What would you do if Nessie was killed? If the Volturi killed her?" Bella asks, snaking her arms around Edward's waist as he stands by the windows looking out over the backyard as Renesmee runs around playing with Jacob and Benjamin.

Edward stiffens immediately, his inner beast snarling at the thought, Alice's thoughts and warnings looping through his mind without consent.

"Bella, _why_ would you even _ask_ that question?" Edward nearly snarls, taking Bella's arms off his waist, and turning to look at her, still keeping an eye on Renesmee.

"Anastasia-" Bella begins to speak.

"I do not believe the Queen is _heartless_ , Bella." Carlisle interrupts, having heard Bella's question from across the room.

Clearly, Carlisle had more patience at this point, Edward thought, because Edward had little patience for Bella's pettiness and short sidedness towards her sister right now. Carlisle was clearly a saint, Edward decided.

But, even Carlisle's thoughts were becoming short and irritated with his newly added daughter-in-law's ignorance towards the world she now lived in; it was obvious she wasn't trying to acclimatize to the world she now lived in.

Immortality emphasized a person's qualities, good and bad, sometimes even translating to an ability; and Carlisle had watched as it had changed Bella for the worse, not only that but it had seemingly divided his son from his mate, if they had been mates to begin with, only they would truly know that, however.

Carlisle had his doubts and opinions on that, especially now. Mates were supposed to balance one another, and Edward and Bella had always seemed fairly one sided, but they were happy together, Alice had even seen it; he had never wanted to get in the way of that, what else was he supposed to do if the other road led to disaster?

Perhaps, however, he should have- should have done something at least. A lot less mistakes would have been made.

Bella opens her mouth again to speak, but Carlisle once more cuts her off.

"From everything I have seen from her in previous interactions, she is far from it. I have seen little of your half-sister, Bella, known her a far shorter time than you, but even I can see that she holds compassion, _kindness_ , **mercy** , a softness, and a life to her. She will balance the Kings. And, I am more than pleased that the Kings have found their true mate after all this time. They have long since awaited her." Carlisle continues to speak clearly trying to impart some important life lesson to Bella, as if hoping she would learn and finally listen.

"Moreover, I know both Eleazar and Edward have told you about our laws and the role the Volturi play in our world, Bella. It would do you best to stop seeing them as the villains. I have known Aro for centuries and while he may appear ruthless and cunning at times, he _is_ fair. We have broken no laws in the eyes of our kind, the eyes of our rulers. They will see this and understand, there will be no reason for them to pass judgment on us and harm Renesmee."

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	78. Now: The Arrival

No One's POV

The day had come; the Volturi were coming and the Cullens and their allies stood together in the same field the Cullens once defeated the army of newborns lead by Victoria, anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Both wolf packs, Jacob's and Sam's bordered along the forest, hidden in the shadows, the only wolf, Jacob, stood singularly with the Cullen's, both as a show of power and protection, and because Jacob refused to be parted from his imprint, also standing as a back up plan in case the Volturi decided to attack.

Allies grouped together in their own covens, loosely aligned in a semi-circle around the Cullens, giving the appearance of support, yet also sending a clear sign to the Volturi that they were not there to stand against the Volturi as a sign of defiance or rebellion.

Bella was proud, her coven, or rather her family, stood with her, and the allies they had gathered all around them, all ready to defend themselves and her perfect little miracle.

Despite what Carlisle had said to her a few days ago, Carlisle didn't know her half-sister like she did. Bella was the expert, _not_ Carlisle, coven leader or not. He had no right to tell her how to feel or act towards her own half-sister, and Bella didn't care if she was the Queen or not.

Why did her half-sister always have to be so _perfect?_ Did everything have to come so _easy_ to her?

No, Anastasia was dangerous, more dangerous than any of them knew. And Bella knew why. Because Bella finally had something Anastasia _didn't_ have.

 _Renesmee_.

Renesmee was _perfection_ ; she was beautiful, intelligent, and skilled.

And Anastasia sought perfection.

Anastasia would take that from her just because she could, using the rules of a world she didn't even belong in, after all, she was still human, to take Bella's perfection from her.

So, Bella had practiced relentlessly with her powers, her shield now able to bend and flex at her command, Jane, and probably Alec by association, would not be able to get past her now; they would be powerless, Aro's most prized treasures, the most powerful and elite members on his Guard, completely _useless_.

The thought gave her more than a little joy to think.

She was finally a lion, not a little lamb that Edward once thought her as.

Only Alice remained absent from her perfect picture, the only thing that would make this situation better, to have her truest and best friend beside her, but Alice had promised she would be here and support her, and Bella trusted that Alice would stay true to her word.

Perhaps for once she would finally get her forever.

" _The red coats are coming. The red coats are coming…"_ Garrett sings lowly, shifting in place, his eyes roaming over the field as he searches for the Volturi Guard.

Edward lets out an irritated, tense sigh, shifting his stance and pulling Renesmee closer to him as he too looks across the field, searching for the Volturi.

He didn't blame Garrett for trying to lighten the situation, but it was irritating him nonetheless.

"Daddy?" Renesmee asks, touching her father's hand.

"Everything will be fine, pumpkin. Don't worry." Edward says, looking down at Renesmee, his worried features immediately softening.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, pumpkin. Always remember that." Edward says, crouching down to cup his daughter's face and press a kiss to her forehead, pulling her into his chest a moment later. " _Forever_."

" _Edward_." Carlisle says, a second later. " _They're here_."

The Volturi appeared in a dark mass, the Kings at the head like a spear, and the Guard spread behind them like a wall, foreboding and unforgiving.

The Volturi had _arrived_.

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	79. Now: Confrontation

No One's POV

"Aro, my old friend. It's been all too long." Carlisle greets, holding his palms up in greeting and offering a small bow to the Kings. "Welcome."

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro replies evenly, holding his hand up to halt the imposing wall of Guard behind him, stepping only a few paces forward from the formation, along with Marcus and Caius. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and my Guard."

Anastasia stood behind the wall of assembled Volturi Guard, watching as Aro speaks with Carlisle, her mates all standing like some marble gods, infinite and imposing at the front line of the assembled Volturi, allowing her mates, particularly Aro, their showy façade and dramatics, while she herself was sequestered safely off behind, just as they wanted, far away from the front lines, her Elite Guard at her side.

As usual, the Kings were overly protective, probably more so with her pregnant; their animalistic, primal side nearly feral at the thought of any threat _remotely_ close to their pregnant mate, who at this point was just over the half-way point, her belly more than showing. It would be obvious the moment anyone got a mere glimpse of her.

That being stated, and Anastasia more than stubborn enough to put up a fight about coming to Forks, refusing to be left like some damsel in distress in Volterra, Aro had also shifted other members to her Guard detail, including Renata, making her feel like she was more than wrapped in fucking bubble wrap and then put in a padded room.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." Carlisle shakes his head, again offering his hand, though there was still several hundred yards between them.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro questions, a shadow of sadness passing over his expression.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for." Carlisle insists.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, we have been friends for many centuries, and nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

 _He's a drama queen. Your mate is a_ _ **fucking**_ _drama queen, Ana._ Justin deadpans, voice breaking into Anastasia's mind.

 _And you've_ _ **just**_ _figured that out, Jay? Aro likes his dramatics when making a point. Don't let him hear you say that though._ Anastasia replies, laughing slightly.

 _I'm good, I value my life, thank you very much._ Justin sasses back, shifting beside his royal best friend.

 _Is there going to be some action? Because I'd_ _ **really**_ _like to test out my powers._ Andy chimes in.

 _Have I deprived you during training too much, Andy?_ Anastasia snarks, a smirk hinting at her lips.

Andy shoots his best friend a disgruntled look, letting her know that yes, she has.

 _I smell wet mutt. There's the shifters Jasper was talking about._ Sam comments, his head tilting to the forest around them.

 _Caius is gonna be hella pissed._ Anastasia comments back.

 _You think? He's going to flip_ _ **shit**_ _._ Sam snorts back.

Anastasia feels Aaron flex his physical shield, almost as if testing it, ensuring it held around her and her Guard, protecting them physically from Cullens and allies, while Afton shifts as well, his own shield flexing which shielded more mentally, yet also allowing them to hide from sight, making them completely obsolete, invisible, because it tricked the mind.

It was complicated, Aaron and Afton had very similar powers, both overlapping each other because they take place in the mind. Yet, at the same time, Aaron could do other things Afton could not, and Afton strong in shielding in some areas because he didn't have as many focuses to divert his energy, and he had also been doing it longer than Aaron had. It was difficult to explain, minds works so differently than one another, simply because they were the mind, and because no one person was alike.

 _I'd like them to_ _ **fucking**_ _try_. Aaron growls lightly.

 _Relax, Aaron. I'm safe. You'll protect me. I'm fine_. Anastasia calms, sending a mental calm towards her best friend.

"You know, it's really annoying when you leave people out of your conversations." Emmett comments, standing a few paces from her, as Jane, Alec, Afton, and Aaron were closest to her in her Guard formation.

Anastasia giggles lightly at Emmett's fake offended look, rolling her eyes at his teasing.

"I'm _bored_ already, mother." Alec complains, huffing like the _insufferable_ teenager than he would perpetually be for eternity.

"I am _literally_ surrounded by _children_." Anastasia deadpans, patting Alec gently on the arm.

"Be thankful it has not broken out in a fight, Alec." Anastasia patiently reminds.

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let us explain. Let us show you." Carlisle pleads, again offering his hand.

"We see the child, Carlisle. Do not treat us as fools." Caius points out.

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-" Carlisle tries to explain.

 _Wow, they're really making them work for it, huh?_ Justin comments.

 _Caius is a bit bitter. Bella may or may not have pissed him off last time she came to Volterra. He holds a bit of a grudge._ Anastasia replies dryly.

 _A bit?_ Justin snorts disbelievingly and raises a brow.

 _Okay, more than a bit._ Anastasia concedes.

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?" Caius challenges.

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestures. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks. Listen, and hear her heartbeat."

"Very well… I am willing to listen… But I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?" Aro concedes.

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have _every_ facet of the truth." Aro's voice was firm. "And the best way to get that is to start with the evidence from where it begins, from your talented son, as the child clings to Edward, I am assuming Edward was involved."

Edward takes an unnecessary breathe, gently taking Renesmee's arms from around his legs and crouching down to her level.

"Stay with Esme, pumpkin. Daddy will be right back." Edward whispers, though he knows Aro could hear him nonetheless.

Edward had to remind himself this was a good thing, this was what he wanted, the chance to prove that Renesmee was not an immortal child. But still, every nerve in Edward's body and mind was on edge.

He would have also preferred if the Queen was here, to appeal to her human nature, perhaps even her motherly side, from everything Bella had said, or rather _ranted_ about, Edward had gathered the Queen had always wanted children. So, Edward had strategized perhaps getting the Queen on his side would go a long way to convincing the Kings, but Edward had searched the Guard, he did not hear the tell-tale signs of a heartbeat and the Kings' thoughts had not strayed to her either.

Now, he could only hope, that if there was a god for a monster such as him, that maybe he would find favor, just this once. Not his little girl, his little princess. Edward didn't think he would survive if Renesmee didn't.

Crossing the clearing to his adopted father and sire, Edward finally met Carlisle and Aro, offering his hand to the King.

"You see?" Edward offers, after Aro had read his thoughts.

"Yes, I see, indeed." Aro agrees. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected. May we meet her?"

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius asks.

"Peace, brother." Aro cautions, sending Caius a look. How much more complex have things turned out to be, a web of lies and deception the seer had spread, and because of what?

Edward catches Aro's errant thought before it switches, confusion swirling in Edward's thoughts as he meets Aro's gaze once more.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asks again, his voice softening slightly, which only serves to confuse Edward more.

Edward feels tense, like his entire mind might fray at any moment, his world was shifting, and despite the fact Aro has asked the question, realizes that the question was still a demand, and reluctantly nods.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle." Aro offers.

Aro's mind was in layers, with shadows and corners Edward could not see or muddle through, Edward nods again, feeling almost numb as he retreats only a few paces with Carlisle, Renesmee darting to his side, clinging to her father's leg again.

The Kings move forward, the Volturi Guard rumbling in discontent at seeing their Kings unprotected and exposed, but Aro only holds a hand up to silence them.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." Aro commands.

"Renesmee, pumpkin, these are our Kings. Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Edward introduces, his daughter.

"Hello, Renesmee." Aro greets.

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee answers formally, her voice ringing.

"Half mortal, half immortal." Aro muses, holding out his hand to Renesmee as an invitation.

Instead, however, Renesmee reaches upward to touch Aro's face, Aro not reacting to Renesmee's powers as others, used to the inflow of thoughts and memories like Edward.

"Interesting." Aro whispers.

"Please?" Renesmee asks.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." Aro assures, voice suddenly comforting and affectionate that it took Edward completely by surprise, hearing and reading no lie in Aro's tone and thoughts.

Across the clearing, Bella felt absolute disgust from hearing Aro's words and tone, wondering just how much faker Aro could be and how many more lies Aro would spill before his true colors would show.

Even worse, Bella couldn't believe it, her half-sister wasn't even _here_ , and _still_ managed to ruin everything. Anastasia could stop this, all of it, yet she chose to take the coward's way out, no doubt hiding behind in Volterra, surrounded by her own personal guard.

Perhaps that was better, Anastasia probably would not handle seeing her well anyways (just as she never handled any failure and disappointment well), in all Bella's new beauty and perfection, with her perfect new family, and then Bella would have to defend herself against her sister.

"There are, however, few things I would like to clarify before we put this distasteful incident behind us… Procedure and all. Surely you can understand that, my dear friend, Carlisle." Aro continues, straightening up to look at Carlisle and Edward.

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle offers, seemingly less tense than before, Edward following his adopted father's lead after reading his father's mind.

Procedure. That wasn't uncommon. Routine even. There was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. Due process. The worst was over.

"Before we proceed with all the formalities, however, there is one more thing I hope you don't mind indulging us in. I would hate to deprive my mate the opportunity to get properly acquainted with her niece." Aro adds, smiling slightly.

"Anastasia, il mio amore, would you like to meet your niece?" Aro calls, his voice rising slightly higher than he would need to talk to any of the vampires, as of course Anastasia was still human.

Anastasia, having been stuck in another conversation with her friends, is roused, energy and excitement flooding through her.

 _It's about_ _ **damn**_ _time. Finally, we actually get to_ _ **do**_ _something._ Justin grumps good naturedly.

 _You're so grumpy its hilarious, Jay. Now focus._ Anastasia snorts as she moves forward, the rest of the Guard ceremoniously parting for her as she and her Guard move forward.

The allies and wolves, who had not yet seen the Queen, shift and break out in indiscernible murmurs, all eyes suddenly trained on the dark mass emerging from behind the black wall of Volturi.

Anastasia stepped forward as gracefully and regally as once could with a belly that made her feel like a beached whale, her Guard flanking her every step of the way.

Edward, startled for the fact he had previously searched the Volturi Guard for signs of the Queen, nearly chokes on air as his eyes set on Anastasia, a very clearly _pregnant_ Anastasia.

His mind reeled, but before he could come up with any plausible possibilities or come to terms with what he was seeing, Anastasia was talking.

"Carlisle, Edward. A pleasure to see you again, even if under such unfortunate circumstances." Anastasia greets with a nod and a small smile.

"Queen Anastasia." Carlisle greets, as composed as ever, eyes clearly trying not to stare at her obvious round belly.

"My Queen." Edward manages to choke out formally, gently bringing Renesmee towards Anastasia.

"Amore, meet your niece, Renesmee." Aro offers, pulling Anastasia to him, the Kings shifting around their mate protectively, becoming in some ways immediately softer, but the lines in their figures no less hard and threatening, clearly letting it be known that they would kill anyone that even posed the slightest threat to their mate.

"Hello Renesmee." Anastasia smiles, crouching down carefully to greet her niece.

"Hello Anastasia." Renesmee replies back, smiling in return, instead of reaching for her face like she had Aro, reaching for Anastasia's stomach instead, looking briefly at Anastasia in question.

"It's okay. Those are your cousins inside my tummy." Anastasia answers, sliding her hand off her stomach for Renesmee.

Edward softens, his thoughts towards the Queen turning slightly as he watches her interaction with his daughter.

"Babies?" Renesmee asks in only the innocence a child could have, touching Anastasia's stomach with wonder.

"Yes, babies." Anastasia answers. "The Kings' babies. Do you feel their-"

Suddenly a growl rips through the clearing, Edward jerking his head up abruptly as several actions happen at once.

Carlisle had moved, darting between Edward and the Volturi Royals, as if to guard them from some oncoming attack, the Queen suddenly behind both her Guard and her mates, a rippling crack appearing in the ground as a figure is thrown away, Renesmee abruptly clinging onto Edward before Edward knew what the hell happened.

Anastasia, though her eyes could not necessarily track the movement of her Guard when they moved at their vampire speed, felt it when the atmosphere suddenly shifted around her, becoming hostile and charged with aggression.

It was a split moment, a growl ripped through the otherwise gentle moment between Anastasia and her niece, Anastasia already knowing it was her younger half-sister despite not having heard her sister after she was turned.

Anastasia wondered briefly, just briefly if Bella had gotten dropped as a child or was really just that moronic by nature, as suddenly her Guard reacted, and Bella apparently deciding to do something momentously _stupid_.

It was a blur as the Kings and her Guard moved, Aaron and Afton's shield holding, flexing around her tighter, Jane and Alec closing ranks, Andy moving to strike at Bella's own mental shield giving Jane the opportunity to use her powers (no doubt to her vindictive pleasure), and both Jasper and Felix moving defensively forward to throw Bella to the ground, her body slamming into the ground hard, leaving her immobile under Jane.

"Yes. _Please_ , **do** try that again, that was _just_ the _excuse_ I wanted to destroy you." Caius growls menacingly, poised in a threatening crouch in front of his mate along with a fiercely snarling Marcus, the rest of the Elite Guard barring their teeth in warning.

"Daddy!" Renesmee says, holding onto Edward's leg.

Edward is frozen, holding onto Renesmee equally as hard as he watches Jane inflict her power onto Bella.

He should feel something, shouldn't he? But he didn't… His wife lay paralyzed on the ground, held under Jane's immense power, but all he felt was _nothing_.

No, that was a lie. He didn't feel nothing. He felt _irritation?_ No, that wasn't it. He felt **_anger_**. Undeniable **_rage_**.

Bella just tried to attack Anastasia, the **_Queen_**. Even if he _hated_ the Queen, which he _didn't_ , he currently like her a lot more than he liked his own wife, he wasn't _stupid_ enough to do something like that. That was _literally_ the **_last_** possible thing Bella should be doing. Bella could have just signed their **_execution_**.

"Guardia, _tenere_." Anastasia commands with a firm tone. " _Jane_."

The Elite Guard snarls, disliking Anastasia's command, but nonetheless all straightening at the command, bodies shifting closer, and Jane releasing Bella.

For a brief moment Edward's eyes meet Jane's expression as Jane releases Bella, Jane's expression turning haughty and superior, but Edward only freezes, every instinct in his body telling him one thing. **_Mate_**.

 _Hateful, jealous_ _ **bitch**_ _. Attacking_ _ **my mother**_ _, she deserves it! After what she's said and done- She takes one step closer,_ _ **I**_ _ **swear**_ _. I don't care **what** my mother says._

Jane's thoughts are abruptly cut off, Jane turning back towards Anastasia, sliding closer to her Queen in fierce protectiveness, her expression breaking from Edward's as if nothing was amiss on her end, and Edward else wise in a shocked stupor.

Immediately Bella springs back up from the ground, feeling her mental shield snap back into place, for a moment feeling disoriented and so abruptly lost and powerless, stripped bare under the feeling of Jane's powers that had locked her in place, and her muscles and bones screaming and rebelling against her without her consent.

Bella's eyes then locked on her half-sister, glaring in unapologetic defiance. What had Anastasia done? How had Jane gotten passed her shield? She was supposed to be _special_ , a _prize_. Eleazar had all but said that.

How did Anastasia manage to ruin _everything_ for her? Apparently it didn't matter if she was absent or present, she managed to destroy everything. This was not even her world, she did not belong in it, Bella _refused_ to believe that. Anastasia did not belong to it, not like Bella did; Alice had always seen it, Alice had never seen Anastasia.

Gaze roaming over the Guard surrounding Anastasia, Bella noted the crest they wore, remembering Carlisle's words about how to identify the Guard members by rank. There were also more of them than last time. Had Anastasia created more monsters? More lap dogs to follow her every command? That thought disgusted her. How were the Volturi anything _but_ villains?

" _EMMETT!? JASPER!?_ " Bella suddenly shrieks, her tone reaching a level of high that hurt everyone's ears.

Emmett and Jasper gave Bella an unimpressed look; Emmett's golden eyes and Jasper's now returned red.

That had been a recent decision and change for Jasper, deciding to return to human blood that is. One that originally he had several reservations about, but also several advantages in as well. Those mainly being more control of his pathokinesis powers and increased strength.

The "vegetarian diet" as the Cullens coined it was admirable, it really was. But it was less sustainable than human blood, and it did go against the grain of what vampires were inherently created to live off of. In the end, animal blood satisfied their thirst, but they also had to hunt more often and it did weaken them compared to their counterparts so to speak. Which was why, though Emmett was stronger than a normal vampire, Felix who was also stronger than a typical vampire, could best Emmett in a fight. The same was with Jasper when put up against vampires with similar abilities, like Corin or Didyme, though he should be stronger since they only influenced one emotion.

Anastasia had been the one to offer him a solution. She knew killing humans wasn't something she would fancy when she turned, so the Kings would have to find her an alternative, and so surely one could be found for Jasper if he wished to go back to a "regular" diet.

There was an alternative. Blood bags. Honestly, Anastasia didn't know why vampires didn't think of these things before. It wasn't like they weren't smart or it hadn't been around for a few decades. Either way, it was a solution Jasper could live with morally and made all the difference with his powers and confidence.

Bella's screeching seemed to rouse Edward out of his once more stupor, making him turn to look at his siblings, but seeing them only made him feel like he had again been doused in ice water and then thrown into the Atlantic. Alice had said _nothing_ about Emmett and Jasper joining the Volturi.

What else had she been hiding? How had his life gone from seemingly half normal to completely _imploding_ in the span of a split second?

"You seemed surprised, Bella." Anastasia says dryly, unimpressed by her younger half-sister's clear temper tantrum. She was so _done_ with trying to coddle or protect her. Her choices had been made, now she had to lie in them.

"Did someone forget to mention something? I assumed Alice would have mentioned it." Anastasia says, playing innocent, but feeling far from it, Alice was a manipulative bitch and Alice was lucky she wasn't here or Anastasia would flay a bitch. Or you know... She'd have her Guard do it... Because, well, she was human, and pregnant...

 _You know_ _ **damn**_ _well that she didn't. You're such a crafty, vindictive bitch when you want to be, I love it_. Justin snarks in Anastasia's mind.

 _And currently I have no regrets!_ Anastasia snarks back. _But seriously, she made her choices, and it's sad what has happened between us, but she has to live with those choices now. It's clear she doesn't want to be in my life or like me, but I can't keep holding onto that. I have to respect that, and move on. It's not healthy for either of us. I don't have room in my life for those type of people anyways._

Edward simply starred at his siblings. The haze not quite registering or washing away.

"Emmett, Jasper..." Carlisle trails off, clearly not knowing what to say to his older adopted children.

Emmett looks to Anastasia for permission to speak.

"Hello Carlisle. Rose is here too." Emmett finally says, after a nod from Anastasia, gesturing with a nod behind to the remaining Guard, Rosalie standing among the other Guard, looking beautiful in a grey cloak, just as imposing as the rest of them.

"Are you happy?" Carlisle asks, which was all that would ever matter to him.

"Yes." Emmett answers immediately, Jasper only giving a short nod.

"Then I am happy for you." Carlisle answers genuinely.

"Enough with the pleasantries and small talk." Caius says, slightly impatiently, having stood from his crouch, Marcus fluidly rising as well, both standing slightly in front of their mate shielding her, though Caius still eyeing Bella with a threatening look.

"I cannot believe you! You're such a _hypocrite,_ Anastasia!" Bella screeches, interrupting.

"I'm sorry, in _what ways_ am I a **hypocrite** _exactly?_ " Anastasia asks sarcastically, posing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me _that_ , Anastasia! Dumb doesn't suit you! You're _pregnant_ , with these **monsters'** _babies!_ You just said so yourself! You're no different than me!" Bella screeches.

"You're calling Edward, your _mate_ a _monster?_ That's a bit _harsh_. I mean, if you're grouping me in the same category with you that is. Then by all logic, you got pregnant with Renesmee by Edward, I got pregnant by the Kings, who are apparently 'monsters'. Then Edward is a monster too? Like I said, _harsh_." Anastasia points out, looking at Bella with little reaction.

Her Guard hold back a laugh as Bella looks at her half-sister with thinly veiled frustration.

"Furthermore, the children are always half one parent and half the other. So you just called your own _child_ a monster, Bella." Anastasia says unimpressed. "But you know, if you had _listened_ , instead of trying to _attack_ me, you would know my children are completely _human_. So _no_ , it's not the same, at all."

" _That's not possible_." Bella protests, but her weak protests and objections are futile, her expression stunned, growing more shocked and faint by the moment, and unable to deny the now small heartbeats she hears.

"You know, _you_ might be surprised, but a vampire would go pretty far, do many things for their mate, to make them happy. I'm not surprised, of course. The Kings always go above and beyond, even when I don't ask or expect them too. Also, there's this thing called _science_ , Bella. Biology is really a wonderful thing." Anastasia snarks.

"I have broken no laws, _theoretically_ or _not_ , Bella. _My choices_ have not lead to a war or any conflict, however, indirectly or directly it may be." Anastasia continues. "What did I warn you of before, sister? Jealousy, pettiness, and spitefulness does not suit _anyone_ , especially those with immorality, Bella. Learn and change, or _eternity truly will be forever_."

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	80. Now: Escalation

No One's POV

Silence answers Anastasia's last words towards her younger half-sister, the allies having gotten their first taste of their Queen's fiery temperament, and the wisdom she held that was beyond her years.

"Now, if we're done here… Perhaps we may continue with the proceedings?" Anastasia suggests lightly, still so collected and regal, turning to face Aro.

"As magnificent and remarkable as ever, il mio amore." Aro praises, clapping his hands together once as if dispelling the sudden spell that was cast over the entire clearing after hearing Anastasia confront her younger half-sister.

"The original witness- If the original witness to this incident would come forward." Aro calls.

"The informer, where is she? Let her come forward." Caius calls but a moment later, craning his neck around until he spots Irina lingering between the Denali Coven on the edges. "You! Come!" He demands.

Irina stared at Caius uncomprehendingly, as if not fully awake, that was until Caius snaps his fingers impatiently, two members of the Guard, Santiago and Cerberus, moving with lightning fast speed to her side prodding her forward without much protests.

Still, Irina stopped short of the Volturi Royals, Carlisle, Edward, and Renesmee, Caius further closing the distance between them to slap her across the face, uncaring if others around saw it has cruel or harsh.

Perhaps it was unnecessary, but he was impatient and now on edge with Isabella so close to his mate, and in all reality it was only a fraction of what Caius possess deep within himself, the warrior and beast in him well restrained.

Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius.

"Is this the child you saw? The one that is obviously more than human?" Caius demands.

"No… Yes. I mean-" Irina says, tone unsure how to answer, knowing she had made a mistake, had given a false witness and perhaps for the wrong motivations at first, though now things had changed.

Caius growls irritably at the pure **moronic** _stupidity_ around him.

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." Aro calms.

"Now, sweetling. Show me what you're trying to say." Aro offers, holding his hand out to Irina. "You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need. Irina was misinformed. Her first memory was clearly that of an immortal child, yet it is clear the child has grown."

" _Mistaken_ then. Your allegations towards the Cullens have been proven to be untrue and have caused more than a slight disturbance and issue." Caius begins in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry." Irina whispers, looking away from the Volturi Royals, her form almost shrinking, looking so vulnerable and small in front of the powerful Royals. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…"

"We all know you have made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations." Caius brushes over, uncaring of her apology.

"My motivations?" Irina asks nervously, her sisters Tanya and Kate also leaning forward anxiously from across the clearing, waiting for verdict, clearly knowing the law for false witnesses.

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place." Caius says, deliberately using the word spy. "You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

The Kings were playing an intricate game, like chess. Even Anastasia knew this.

Every word, every action, was deliberate. The lies would be revealed. The deception uncovered. The truth would not be able to be kept hidden.

Anastasia only felt bad for those caught in the cross fires. Even Irina, who though her motivation in the beginning was driven by sadness and anger, even perhaps resentment, had clearly changed, and was not malicious in intent, the law still had claim on her.

"I was." Irina admits.

"Because?" Caius prompts.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend." She whispers. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters, if that is what we are to be told." Aro corrects, tapping his head.

"So, the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters_ against our own kind – against the friend of a friend, even." Caius summarized.

"That's how I saw it." Irina says, shoulders stiffening.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters, and the Cullens for supporting their actions, now would be the time." Caius points out.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. I did not mean, my motivation was not to stand against the Volturi or to purposely cause- I believe in our laws and only wish to uphold them- after I met her, Renesmee- the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to be here. I am so sorry." Irina says, looking towards the Cullens and allies before once more facing the Royals.

"Hmmm... We shall see about that. You have still given a false witness, Irina. The law _claims_ you." Caius hums contemplatively, red eyes glinting slightly, glancing at Santiago and Cerberus, both ready to jump at his command.

" _Wait!_ " An all too familiar pixie, chime like voice calls out, slightly louder than normal, to rise out over the clearing.

 _Alice_. Bella's mind supplied. Relief and joy surging through her at the thought. Everything would be okay now. Alice was here and everything would turn out how it was supposed to.

Alice practically danced into the clearing, feeling accomplished with herself in her task, knowing that the Volturi would be completely unprepared for what she had found even if Jasper had told the Kings and Queen about the allies they had been gathering, three other figures following in on her wake; one figure Bella immediately identified as Kachiri, but the other two Bella did not register as familiar, nor knowing that Alice was going to find in her search.

By now, whispers from the allies had broken out from the return of Alice.

"Ah, _Alice_." Aro breathed, seemingly pleased, but despite the smile on his face the tenor of his thoughts indicated to Edward otherwise; it was a different kind of pleased, however, almost a vindictive kind of satisfaction, though Edward could not completely understand through the layers of thought that swirled through Aro's suddenly spinning mind. "How, _fortunate_ , for you to drop in."

Before Alice could get a voice in edge wise, Aro spoke again.

"Dear friends, allies, _all_ who have gathered here today…" Aro addresses. "Many of you seek to see us, the Volturi, as monsters who stalk the shadows, perhaps overlords, tyrants who rule over you with iron fists and harsh cruelty, only villains to this world… And, I assure you, if you wish us to play that rule, than by all means, we **_can_** , and we **_will_** …"

"We do not wish to take your freedoms away, to stifle your life, or to stamp down your will and impose our own ways upon you. Have we not been the foundation to which our peace and civilization has been built on for centuries?" Aro continues. "But wrongs must be corrected, stopped, our laws enforced, and our secrets kept in order to protect us all. Is that not true? Alas, we must often play the part of judge, seeming harsh and cruel to you all. We do not take this role lightly nor do we rejoice in it."

"Aro, what is- we have not, I do not understand?" Carlisle tries to ask, for once floundering for his words, as he realizes something is greatly amiss.

"Why, Carlisle, my dear friend. What is there to understand? _This is a trial_." Aro smiles, this time his smile nothing short of a smile of a cat that has just gotten the canary.

Immediately everyone on the Cullen and allied side is tense, Edward instinctively holding his daughter closer to himself.

This is what he had feared, wasn't it? That Bella's actions had caused the Kings to re-think and it had doomed them all.

"Huilen, Nahuel, how lovely it is to see you again! It's unfortunate it is as such, in these _untasteful_ circumstances. If you would allow me?" Aro offers his greetings two of the newcomers.

"Our King." Huilen answers, easily allowing Aro her hand, Nahuel the same after Huilen had dropped her hand.

To say that Edward was confused would be putting it mildly, and from the expression and thoughts from Alice, it was clear things were not at all what was supposed to be happening.

Alice had not expected this outcome, she had not _seen_ it.

"I see. I assure you that is not the case, Nahuel." Aro assures the young hybrid.

Nahuel nods, giving a small bow to the King, before his eyes are suddenly drawn to Anastasia and the hand she had instinctively on her stomach.

Marcus, noticing Nahuel's gaze, growls lowly, baring his teeth in warning at the younger hybrid, his protective side feeling precariously out of control with the appearance of the Cullen seer.

"Marcus." Anastasia calms, her voice soft, soothing the King.

Alice, realizing that she had somehow missed something, missed something very crucial, was beginning to feel a sense of trepidation and her sense of over confidence was quickly waning.

"Is something _wrong_ , Alice?" Anastasia asks, voice deceptively composed. "Were you not _expecting_ this outcome?"

Alice's expression turns to Anastasia, her expression tightening, then widening as she notes Anastasia's very pregnant form.

It was suddenly all so crystal clear to Edward, thoughts jarring together in discord but also clarity in his mind.

Edward briefly wondered if the universe conspired against him at every moment, because certainly that was how things felt. Of course, he had done his share of things to make this situation worse, but he could own up to them; Alice, Bella, Edward wasn't sure he wanted to know how much worse things were about to get, and fervently prayed and hoped that what was left of his family would survive.

"Alice… _What have you done?_ " Edward hisses, looking at his adopted sibling.

"Huilen, Nahuel, why don't you share your story? For those who don't know it." Aro suggests.

"I am Huilen. A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful – too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen began. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched. She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away – I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster. But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones – and loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish – and I agreed."

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far – the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around the forest, staying to ourselves." Huilen finishes her tale.

"We have never come so far from our home, but we came, when we were told by the Cullen seer, Alice, that another one of our own, a hybrid child, was threatened." Huilen answers simply.

The allies begin murmuring between each other now, Alice looking even more uneasy as things moved forward.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro questions.

"Give or take a decade. We don't keep track." Nahuel answers.

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown." Nahuel answers.

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed." Nahuel shrugs.

"And your diet?" Aro continues.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either." Nahuel answers.

"You were able to create an immortal?"

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

"The rest?" Aro prompts.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. He was pleased to find me." Nahuel's tone suggesting the feeling was not mutual. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… Who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not _interested_ in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius asks.

"Joham. He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." Nahuel answers, obviously disagreeing with the sentiment.

"Thank you, Nahuel." Aro answers calmly, now turning to face Carlisle, Edward with Renesmee, and then Alice and Bella who were only a few steps further.

" _You knew…_ " Carlisle says, his tone trails off, both solemn and questioning, as if not completely understanding the situation, but feeling as if things were slipping far from his grasp as a few things dawn to him.

"Of course, my dear Carlisle. Did you not think we would do due diligence before we came?" Aro answers as if it was obvious.

"Then why all of this?" Carlisle asks.

"Perhaps you should ask your dear Alice." Aro answers serenely, his smile suddenly seemingly malicious to Edward, Aro's words barbed with sharp intent.

Eyes are turned to Alice, whose emotions and thoughts now race, caught in a web of lies, deception, and her own arrogance and self-righteous ways.

"I- I was only trying to help Nessie!" Alice defends, her chin raising up in defiance, her fists clenching slightly. "To protect my family, my coven! What I did was **_right!_** "

"Ah, but that is not the _whole_ truth, my dear little seer." Aro tsks lightly, pacing in front of Alice, his voice smooth, almost soothing, but Edward could hear the hidden viciousness.

"Renesmee was never in any danger, was she? And if she was not in danger neither was your family. You had gathered your witnesses, your _army_ , for an entirely other reason. What was it again, you said to your dear Jasper?" Aro questions, tapping his chin as if recalling it.

Alice faces Aro unflinching, defiant, and unrepentant written in every line of her posture.

"Dangerous. I believe she said I was dangerous." Anastasia speaks again, her voice even, plain, but yet somehow knowing she was going to promote a reaction.

Alice's attention once more diverts to Anastasia, a snarl ripping from Alice's petite form and in another split second launches herself at the Queen.

Anastasia didn't even bother to blink or react as she felt the atmosphere charge with electricity and hostility, resting in the assurance that both the Kings and her Guard would protect her.

Jasper moved, lithely and deadly, tackling his now ex-wife, bodies colliding like boulders, his lip curled into a vicious snarl as his pinned her to the ground with ease.

"Perhaps you were right, Alice. Perhaps I am dangerous. You see, that was the **exact** _wrong_ thing to do." Anastasia says, moving forward slightly, her Guard shadowing her every move, Marcus snarling, features contorted ferociously as he crouches into a predatory stance also shadowing her, his inner beast precariously on the line; it was frankly a miracle he had held himself together this long. "Threatening my life, my children's lives, it gives my Guard, my mates the exact excuse to kill you."

"But either way, there is no need for an excuse; your actions, your lies, your deceit, your web of manipulation, have spoken for themselves. _You condemned yourself._ " Anastasia speaks with finality.

With a snap of her fingers, Jasper leaps up, returning to her side along with the rest of her Guard, standing tall and proud without any sign of regret.

"Carlisle, father-" Alice says, voice desperate, if not a little whiny, turning to her father and coven leader once back up.

"I do not understand, the _gravity_ of what you have- have _done_. Why- what for?" Carlisle says, shaking his head, taking a step back from his youngest daughter, still not comprehending.

"You- Alice- what you said, you saw, Renesmee and the Volturi. It- it was a _lie?_ " Edward finally manages to say out loud, his arms tightening around his daughter. "All of this. _For what?_ "

"No- no I saw, Irina go to them!" Alice says, desperately. "You _must_ believe me! That was the truth!"

"But not the Volturi killing Renesmee. _That was a lie_. That was _never_ in your visions. You lied about that." Edward says flatly, a snarl building in his chest.

Edward was done with this bull shit. He wanted the _truth_. **All of it**. He had been ready to die for this daughter. And he would never regret that, Renesmee meant everything to him. But how much could have been avoided?

His father, Carlisle, had been right. How many times had Carlisle told him to not go against the Volturi? To see them as something more than villains? To _listen_. But in his own pride, his own obstinance, his own self-righteousness and prodigal son ways, wanted to prove that he knew better? In many ways he cursed being stuck at 17, a teenager in more ways than one.

"I- I-"

" _YOU LIED!_ " Edward growls louder.

"Yes." Alice finally admits.

Edward growls again, glaring at his adopted sibling, pacing further away from Alice, and dragging Renesmee with him.

" _WHAT ELSE!?_ " Edward demands, still glaring at Alice.

"Edward." Bella tries to get Edwards attention, but Edward only shakes Bella's hand off his arm, giving her a warning growl and irritated look.

Anastasia rolls her eyes internally at Bella's attempts to sooth Edward or whatever she was attempting to do; Alice had made her choices, dug her grave, and now she had to lie in it.

"I saw Jasper leave, go to Volterra, join the Volturi. Every choice, every action, it all ended there. I- I tried to prevent it anyways." Alice admits.

"I just- Anastasia- she, I couldn't- I can't see her! And I- had to protect us, our family, from that. From **_her!_** She's _dangerous!_ "

Edward nearly lost it right then and there, only Renesmee's small arms around his leg prevented him from completely raging and attacking his sibling.

"Bravo. I applaud you, my dear." Aro compliments insincerely. "Your charade was flawless, truly cunning and devious."

"Now… What to do?" Aro hums.

"Let us not forget about Irina, the false witness." Caius points out.

The clearing is suddenly tense once more, the Cullens and allies all waiting; the final judgement was upon them now, but unlike with Renesmee it was completely justified and little to be done otherwise, even if one wished.

"Irina." Aro finally speaks. "As my mate often reminds, to take in consideration of _motivation_ , and _intent_ , your motivation was not _malicious_ , perhaps personal gain, yet, but not to cause disorder or spark an insurgence; as I said before, we do not take the role of judge lightly. We will, in this instance, offer _lenience_ , in light of the situation, and your remorse. _Do not waste it._ And do not make the mistake again, _we will not offer a second chance_."

Irina looks pale with relief, managing a bow before she nearly trips over herself to flee to her siblings, Tanya and Kate, her form practically shaking as she stands with them.

"As for you, dear Alice. I'm afraid your crimes, your deception, there are no second chances." Aro says, his lip curling slightly.

With a slight wave of his hand, Santiago moves forward, leaping at Alice.

But unlike the Elite Guard, Alice does manage to nimbly dodge Santiago, her smaller pixie form giving her an advantage over the bulky guard, Santiago built much more like Felix.

 _Sam, that's your signal._ Anastasia directs with almost bored command.

Sam nods minutely, his powers flexing slightly as he raises a hand, slamming Alice to ground a moment later with his telekinesis.

Alice struggles against Sam's invisible power, not understanding what held her to the ground, Sam only sighing in a completely uninterested way, and Justin taking the moment to crack electricity down next to her in warning, grinning as the allies turn towards Anastasia's Guard with alarm.

" _ALICE!_ " Bella screams, her tone sounding simultaneously desperate, wounded, horror filled, and protective all at once, her body crouching as if to somehow aid Alice; perhaps to attack Anastasia or to attack Alice's attackers, Justin wasn't sure which, but either way Justin saw the movement.

"Don't even _think_ about _trying_ it." Justin growls at Bella, cracking another bolt of lightning close to where Bella stands as a warning, grinning as Bella jumps back.

"Santiago, Cerberus." Aro commands.

Santiago and Cerberus jump, Alice's form obscured in another moment, metallic screeching sounding and stopping only mere seconds later, a pile of limbs all that is left of the Cullen seer.

 _Justin, if you would_. Anastasia asks.

 _Thought you'd never ask_. Justin cheeks back, gathering another bolt of energy and sending it flying into the pile, sparking flames that instantly engulf everything, and leaving the pile flaming.

 _Show off._ Anastasia snickers back.

" _Now_ , we have no reason to be here." Aro speaks, his gaze holding Carlisle's briefly before casting a glance at the allies.

 ** _Edited 2/13/19_**


	81. Now: Power

No One's POV

"Aro." Anastasia speaks softly, drawing Aro's attention away from the remaining Cullens and allies.

But it was enough, Aro was beside his mate in a moment, reaching for her for the first time since the confrontation, her thoughts immediately flowing through him like blessed water after a drought.

"Il mio amore-" Aro objects, his teeth snapping together with a growl.

"I'm fine. I don't understand why you are worrying." Anastasia calms with a slight scoff and eye roll.

Edward honestly wasn't sure what the Queen and the Kings were discussing, he was seemingly spellbound, locked into place, still trying to process what had happened, and it wasn't until Carlisle tugged on his jacket he seemed to snap out of it, still somewhat in a daze, returning to Esme and their allies, Renesmee tottering after him.

"Do you think it is over?" Edward hears Esme ask Carlisle.

"Yes." Edward answers for his father figure, managing to break out of his daze long enough to pick up on Aro's irritated thoughts. "Aro is… Arguing with the Queen about something. He is _over protective_."

" _Aro_." Anastasia insists, her tone warning, thoughts insistent, pressing into his own mind with her thoughts.

" _Fine_." Aro hisses, feeling less than pleased about the idea, but begrudgingly allowing it.

"Thank you."

Aro growls, but turns towards Huilen and Nahuel nonetheless, waving them over.

"Huilen, Nahuel. It is lovely to meet you. I wanted to thank you, for helping my mates. I have children because of them, and it was made possible in part because you gave them information they needed to make it happen." Anastasia offers a smile, but not her hand, knowing it would only aggravate her mates more and make them more over bearing protective.

"Our Queen. It is our pleasure to meet you as well. There is no thanks needed." Huilen offers with a slight bow.

"Nonetheless, thank you." Anastasia offers sincerely.

"We have traveled far from home, and have been gone for quite some time. If we may, we would like to return home now." Huilen requests.

"Of course, do not let us keep you from your home." Anastasia waves off pleasantly.

"My Queen-" Nahuel pauses, looking hesitant. "My sisters-"

"Rest assured, Nahuel, your half-siblings will be safe, as long as they obey the laws, as they already have. Your sire, however, has been dealt with. His crimes were far too great." Anastasia assures.

"Thank you, my Queen." Nahuel bows, taking one last lingering look at Anastasia before taking flight across the clearing after his aunt.

"I believe the young hybrid took a _liking_ to you, mio caro." Marcus speaks, his nose nudging against his mate's neck.

"Perhaps he was only seeing me as what would have been, if his mother's pregnancy had been normal?" Anastasia suggests lightly.

"Perhaps." Marcus hums.

Anastasia rolls her eyes lightly, pressing a kiss to Marcus' jawline before pulling away.

"Come, let us mend relations with Carlisle and then leave." Anastasia suggests, looking to Aro.

Across the clearing, many of the allies had left; the Romanians first, then Alistair, never one to linger as a free spirited nomad, then the Irish Coven and the Amazon Coven.

This had left but a few remaining with what was left the Olympic Coven, closest to them which were the Denali Coven, the wolves, of course, also remained, mostly due to Jacob's link to Renesmee, but remained mostly in the background, as they had the entirety of the confrontation feeling agitated and restless with the magnitude of vampires surrounding them. Peter and Charlotte had also stayed, mainly in hopes of talking to Jasper, and oddly enough the Egyptian Coven remained, their leader Amun in a heated discussion with Carlisle.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieks, seeming outraged. "Is that why you called me here? To _steal_ from me?"

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to his coven." Benjamin says sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun."

"We have been friends a long time, Amun. I would _never_ do that to you. You must believe me. I did not know about my- about Alice. Her- her deceptions, _delusions_. I- it saddens me. I thank you for what you have done here, for me, for my family, my coven." Carlisle says. "You have my _sincerest_ **gratitude**."

"But that is not all you are getting, it seems." Amun grimaces.

"I gave you life. You're wasting it." Amun says, turning to Benjamin.

"It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me." Benjamin retorts back.

Amun only narrows his eyes, gesturing abruptly for his mate Kebi before turning towards the edge of the clearing.

"I know you are angry old friend, but I hope in time you may see this for what it is, Benjamin and Tia's choice. I would never betray your trust or friendship, Amun. And I am gratified that you came to my aid. If you are ever in need, do not hesitate to call." Carlisle calls out, Amun and Kebi pausing only briefly before racing from the clearing.

"Speaking of friendship, my dear Carlisle." Aro intrudes, all of the Volturi having closed the gap between the two sides, leery of the shape-shifters that hover in the outskirts, Aro having left Anastasia with her Guard as well as Marcus and Caius as he spoke with Carlisle.

"I do hope that this has not darkened ours too greatly." Aro offers. "Understand that it is our duty to uphold the law, however, unpleasant it may seem at times."

"While I have not always agreed with your methods of living Aro, I have always understood your duty to our kind, my friend." Carlisle answers. "What has transpired today, it is beyond my thoughts, my comprehension at the moment."

"Ah, you were never one for power, my dear Carlisle!" Aro laughs slightly. "A better man, a better vampire, than I in so many ways."

" _Hardly_." Carlisle chuckles back.

Edward, perhaps the afternoon's events finally catching up to him, manages to let go of the death grip he had on his daughter, Renesmee wiggling away from him to run up to Jacob, playfully patting Jacob on the snout before again racing around the clearing, stopping right in front of the Queen.

Edward thought he might have a heart attack, if vampires could have such a thing.

"These, _shape-shifters_ , wolves- are an **_abomination_** to nature." Caius all but spits out, having watched his mate's niece run up to a russet colored one, patting it like it was a _pet_ , his inner beast wanting nothing more but to destroy the threat and take his mate and seclude her away from everything.

" _Caius_." Anastasia reprimands, frowning lightly, and touching Caius' arm as if reminding him not to blow a gasket and go on a rampage. "They are not the Children of the Moon."

"Now, go over there and be grumpy." Anastasia pushes, waving errantly to a space away from her as she faces her niece now in front of her.

Caius growls lightly, clearly still irritated with the presence of the shifters, but moves as Anastasia has asks, leaving his mate with her niece.

"Now, hello there Renesmee." Anastasia greets, bending down carefully to get at eye level with her niece once more, waving off Alec and Jane as they mill beside her warily in place of the Kings.

"Hello." Renesmee replies back, blinking up at her maternal aunt. "Pretty hair."

"You like my hair? Thank you, sweetie. Your hair is very pretty too." Anastasia compliments, touching Renesmee's curls.

Renesmee smiles, tugging on Anastasia's arm as if wanting to be picked up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I can't pick you up. My belly's kind of in the way." Anastasia explains. "Also, my mates get a little fussy if I do things that could potentially hurt myself." That is said in a fake conspirator way.

Caius and Marcus, who are now talking among themselves, look at Anastasia as if their senses tell them their mate is about to do something potentially dangerous to herself.

"I wasn't going to. Don't _look_ at me like that!" Anastasia huffs, standing up slowly.

"However, I know what we can do instead. Did your daddy tell you that you have two uncles and another aunt? One, _very_ big, strong uncle, who I'm sure would _love_ to carry you all around, to your heart's content. How about we go meet them? Sound fun?" Anastasia offers, holding her hand out to Renesmee.

"Fun!" Renesmee giggles, happily slipping her hand into her aunt's, skipping after Anastasia.

Sufficiently satisfied that Renesmee was taken care of, protected, and entertained, Edward's thoughts turn toward the rather startling personal revelation he had discovered during the course of the confrontation.

He wanted to say that it surprised him that Bella wasn't his mate, but now that he had found his mate, the thought that Bella wasn't his mate, _didn't_ surprise him. The connection simply ceased to exist, as if it was never there to begin with; it was rare that occurred in the vampire world, but it did happen.

Edward blamed the fact he was too enraptured with his singer, his own selfishness, his own need to prove to himself his worth, he couldn't see anything else, let alone two feet in front of him.

Yet, it was also more than that. The whole relationship between himself and Bella. They had been drifting, their relationship strained in more ways than one, and he had wanted to excuse it, blaming the upcoming confrontation and encounter with the Volturi, but how much could he _really_ excuse? In the end, hadn't they all made choices? Some good and some horrible wrong.

Either way, Bella was not the one destined for him. He needed to start making the right choices and own up to the wrong ones he had already made.

Shoulders squaring and feeling as if he was facing another war, Edward walks towards Jane, Jane standing next to her twin, both for the first time throughout the entire confrontation standing on the outer perimeter of Anastasia's Guard formation giving her and her brother a strategic advantage.

"Jane." Edward asks, clearing his throat unnecessarily.

Jane pivots slightly, her expression narrowing in question as she glances at the youngest Cullen boy.

"What do you-" Jane hisses hostilely, before her expression widens, a look of horror dawning on her features.

"Sister, what-" Alec begins to ask, feeling his twin freeze momentarily before Jane suddenly darts towards Anastasia.

" _MOTHER!_ " Jane screeches at the top of her lungs, slamming into Anastasia's body, all propriety forgotten.

"Jane, what the-" Anastasia complains, feeling Jane's small body all but slam into hers like a thousand pound freight train.

" _MOTHER!_ " Jane howls again, sounding down right in pain and horrified, like a wounded animal to the worst degree.

"Jane? Sweetie? What is it? What's wrong?" Anastasia asks, trying to figure out what had gotten Jane so riled up she had dropped all propriety and behavior, but coming up with nothing.

Anastasia looked at Alec hopeless, Alec having come over, following his twin, but giving his mother an equally bewildered look.

Around her, her Guard tensed, clearly wondering if this was about to become a situation where they needed to react quickly.

"THIS IS NOT **_FAIR_** , MOTHER! WHY DOES ALEC GET _HER_ , AND- AND I GET **HIM!** _I REFUSE!_ " Jane wails.

"Jane, _sweetie_ , what is- I really, don't understand- what are you saying? _What's wrong!?_ " Anastasia continues to try and calm down her surrogate daughter, alarmed by Jane's hysterics.

"Jane-" Edward tries, taking an uncertain step towards his clearly upset mate, everything instinct within him telling him to try and comfort his clearly distraught mate, even if it was clearly _him_ his mate was distressed with.

" ** _NO!_** DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T WANT **_YOU!_** " Jane screams, whipping her head around to glare at Edward. "YOU ARE **_NOT_** MY MATE! YOU WILL **_NEVER_** BE MY MATE! I WILL **_NEVER_** _ACCEPT_ YOU!"

Edward flinches under Jane's hysterical screaming, every word Jane hurled at him feeling sharper than any pain she could inflict on him mentally. Not that he probably didn't deserve it. But Jane was supposed to be his true mate, and her rejection would be his ultimate demise.

Silence descends on the clearing, the revelation still processing in the minds of the vampires present, Anastasia otherwise trying to calm down Jane.

" ** _NO!_** I DON'T **WANT** HIM, MOTHER! I _REFUSE_ TO HAVE SOME **WHINY** , _OVER DRAMATIC_ , **SPINELESS** , _PATHETIC_ , **MORONIC** , _SELF-RIGHTEOUS_ , **MANNERLESS** , _SOME SLUT'S LEFT OVERS_ , **_CULLEN_** **MIND READER** , FOR A **MATE!** " Jane hisses.

"That certainly… _Complicates_ things..." Aro finally manages to mutter after a moment, Jane's revelation managing to process in his mind, but quickly falling silent as Anastasia glares at him from over Jane's head, a look that says 'I will kill you if you utter another word', and Anastasia also giving Alec a firm look in case Alec decided to tease his sister about her new found mate.

"EDWARD, WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!?" Bella finally screeches, her tone a high demanding trill, and Jane's hysterics finally registering in her own mind, Bella stalking towards Edward, gaze narrowing.

"Bella-" Edward tries to speak.

"And **_YOU_** -" Bella screams, her gaze settling on Jane, expression filled with nothing hate and vindictive rage. "Edward is **_NOT_** yours! You have **_NO_** claim to him. Even if he _was_ , which he **_ISN'T_**. WHO ARE _YOU_ TO CALL HIM PATHETIC OR SELF-RIGHTEOUS! YOU _BRATTY_ , **SELF-ENTITLED** \- YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY IF HE WAS! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE YOU!"

Anastasia felt rage, more rage than she had ever felt before, every mother instinct in her screaming to protect her daughter.

" ** _ENOUGH BELLA!_** " Anastasia growls loudly.

Suddenly, Jane was behind Anastasia, Bella slamming into the ground unforgivingly, screaming loudly, pain and shock both jarring through her in sharp spikes, pinned down from an unknown force and power; but moreover, Anastasia had her hand's thrust out in front of her, her posture set defensively, however, what was most startling, were Anastasia's fingers which were emitting some sort of sparks and Anastasia's eyes, both which were _molten_ **_gold_**.

 ** _Edited 2/14/19_**


	82. Q & A Time

**_Hello my lovely readers,_**

 ** _Just thought it was time for a short Q & A from all the reviews I have gotten lately..._**

 ** _So wow... I mean, I am SOOOOO blown away by your responses. I know I say this like every time. But truly, I honestly am. I am SO humbled, this is amazing. YOU guys are AMAZING! I would not be here without you all. And I cannot believe our journey with this story is almost over. *sobs & curls into burrito blanket*_**

 ** _Also, you guys are like seriously hilarious & such vindictive bitches sometimes... And I mean that in the BEST of ways! You guys crack me up in your reviews! I have made you guys hate Alice & Bella so much. Bahahaha. *rolls on floor laughing* Honestly, your reviews give me LIFE!_**

 ** _Anyways... Now for some answers... But not too many, because we still have some story left & I can't give all my secrets away!_**

 ** _1\. If it wasn't obvious why Alice changed her mind about Anastasia when previously she seemed "okay" with her or perhaps a little more tolerant... It was power, power & jealousy. The same as Bella. Basically the root of all evil. So moral of the story, don't be jealous. ;)_**

 ** _2\. Several have asked if Alice & Bella were mates... No, they were not. Just best friends._**

 ** _Loyalty is strong in vampires, no matter the ties. You see that in the Volturi. So even if Bella's reaction seemed, as some noted, extreme, it really wasn't... Also, Bella is kind of dramatic anyways._**

 ** _How many of you would do a lot for your best friend? I know I would probably do a lot for mine... Maybe not over throw a government per say... But I'd probably do some extreme shit. Then we all know the whole "vampire" thing takes those qualities and exemplifies them. Ergo... I decided to just keep Alice and Bella as best friends. Anddd... You know, I'm a bit of a vindictive writer sometimes... Lols, I didn't want Bella to have nice things... Bahaha._**

 ** _3\. If it wasn't super clear in the last few chapters... Alice was the main master mind. She was pulling strings with the visions she told. Because a lot of the "visions" were just lies, to manipulate the people around her._**

 ** _4\. Random question... But hey, I love random! I don't watch anime... I tried to, but never particularly took to it. It just isn't my thing I suppose._**

 ** _5\. I have been thinking of doing another Twilight story, but right now have WAY too many other ongoing stories to think about starting another... I want to focus on finishing those. Maybe in the future. If so, I would probably do a Carlisle/OC or Jasper/OC. I love Emmett too though! So many choices! But I have no clue what the would look like. They tend to be more popular, so it would be harder to not copy ideas already out there & make it clique..._**

 ** _Also, I've been toying with the idea of a short little sequel to We Three Kings... Definitely not a long story, but something. What do you guys think?_**

 ** _6\. How often do I update... Ummm, well as you can probably tell it's pretty sporadic. Sometimes super often. Or not often at all (as you can see with my other stories). Basically I have to be hit with inspiration, which can be super frustrating. I'm at that point in some of my other stories. *slams head against the wall & screams* This story happens to be going very well!_**

 ** _7\. Okay... Finally, I got personally PM'd the other day. So to clear the air... I do NOT have another account on Fanfiction. And in NO WAY am I trying to copy right someone else's story line. I did get inspired by SEVERAL other King/OC stories on here, to write this one. But I would like to think that this one has taken a very DIFFERENT direction than all the other ones have taken... Even if, in some ways perhaps is similar... But let's be honest everyone... Aren't all of our stories in some ways potential similar? How many directions can we really expect our stories to take when we read each others & sometimes even talk with other writers to get ideas/edit each other's work?_**

 ** _However, I did email the other author that my story was apparently "exactly the same", to clear up any potential crossed lines or confusion between us. I would never want someone else to be secretly upset at me for feeling like I stole their work. That would make me feel absolutely horrible & despicable._**

 ** _I do want to be moral & ethical here, and would always want someone to tell me I was directly copying someone else's story word for word. I believe there is a large difference in one or two similarities & then directly taking someone's story and claiming it as your own. Which, I am not doing. This story is mine._**

 ** _Anyways... That is all, my beautiful readers._**

 ** _Much love!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	83. Now: Resolution

No One's POV

"THAT'S **_MY_** _DAUGHTER_ YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Anastasia snarls, her face set unforgivingly, the golden flare in her eyes only making her seem more threatening as she takes an aggressive step forward.

The world had frozen momentarily around Anastasia, the vampires more than a little stunned by the Queen's shockingly over show of power.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT _**ATTACKING**_ _MY DAUGHTER, BELLA! AND IF YOU EVER_ _ **THINK**_ _ABOUT TALKING SHIT ABOUT HER AGAIN!_ " Anastasia continues to snarl, taking another advancing step towards her half-sister still pinned on the ground.

Anastasia's words would seemingly prompt movement from the Elite Guard and the Kings.

" _Il mio amore_." Aro croons lowly, immediately moving to approach his enraged mate, arms open and nonthreatening. "Think about the babies."

Anastasia only growls lightly in response, clearly still angry and defensive, her new found powers flexing slightly at her command, pressing her half-sister into the ground further, before she closes her eyes, taking a few shuddering breathes, the golden sparks finally dissipating and her powers recede.

The Kings are by her side in less than a millisecond, practically smothering her, hands running over her belly and every other part of her they could touch that was possibly appropriate.

Elsewhere, Bella shakily stands, several members of the Guard on her in a second, restraining her, Edward decidedly paying no attention to Bella's already irritating complaints and whines.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." Anastasia tries to calm them down to absolutely no avail. " _Honestly_ …"

"Do not frighten us like that, mio caro." Marcus says.

"My apologies, next time I will warn you before I _spontaneously_ spark **super powers**." Anastasia snarks.

Marcus gives his mate a less than impressed look, his grip on his mate only tightening.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Anastasia apologizes, relenting.

"More than worried." Caius hisses lightly.

"I'm fine. The babies are fine too." Anastasia promises. "Can't you tell?"

Caius only drops a gentle kiss to Anastasia's crown, his hand gently moving under the layer of her shirt to feel against the bare skin of her stomach.

"I can now." Caius murmurs with a content hum, closing his eyes.

Anastasia smiles, allowing her mates the assurance they need to feel somewhat less homicidal towards Bella or whomever was the next person or vampire to accidentally breathe her direction.

" _No!_ I don't _believe_ that! _You_ are **_my_** mate! **Edward!** " Bella screams. "She doesn't _want_ you anyways! You heard her! She **_rejected_** you!"

Anastasia sighs, Bella's irritating whines interrupting her moment with her mates, already feeling a headache coming on just at the thought of having to deal with her half-sister any longer.

" _Bella_ , **listen to me!** " Edward growls, patience long since gone, spinning on his heel to stare evenly at his wife, soon to be ex-wife hopefully (even if Jane didn't accept him, Edward knew he wouldn't be able to stay with Bella), wondering when and how she had gotten to be so ugly, inside and out, her immortal beauty so unattractive to him now, especially with her true personality showing.

Maybe he had simply been too blinded before and he had not wanted to see it, but now it was so perfectly, crystal clear.

"You and I **_both_** know that the last several months have been strained, more than strained, between us. Our relationship- there's _nothing_. Don't fool yourself any longer. And don't play games. We've barely been able to stay in a room together for a few _hours!_ There's **_nothing_** left! No. **_It's over_** , Bella. **_Jane_** is my mate. Even if she- she rejects me, the bond. She's my mate, my true mate." Edward says firmly, definite, unyielding, and resolute.

"She doesn't **_want_** you!" Bella screams, struggling and lashing out against the Guard that restrain her.

"It doesn't _matter,_ Bella. I wouldn't betray my mate. And perhaps now, but I won't stop trying." Edward replies, feeling a sort of solid resolution, yet a resignation to his tone.

"I don't understand! You _love_ me! _You're mine!_ You are **_my mate!_** " Bella growls, stubbornly digging in her heels, refusing to give up.

Edward didn't know either, he could not explain to Bella why _now_ of all things he had just figured out why Jane was his true mate when they had several run-ins with Jane before, but all he knew was Jane was his mate, and that negated virtually everything else.

"That's **_enough_** , Bella!" Anastasia commands firmly, giving her half-sister a steel look.

Bella opens her mouth to protest, obviously defiant against her older half-sister's command.

"Do **_not_** make me make Alec _silence_ you, Bella!" Anastasia threatens evenly. "Whether _you_ **like it or not** , I am _your_ **Queen**. I have more power than you. I _will_ **_use_** it. You have felt Jane's powers _once_ , perhaps you may feel Alec's powers _next_. My Guard have the power to break through your shield. You are not **_special_** any longer. And more importantly you cannot _hide_."

Bella snaps her mouth shut immediately, reduced to glaring at her half-sister instead, and Alec glaring heatedly back, not bothering to hide his over confident grin.

"Now, about this mate bond." Anastasia composes herself, turning towards her own mates. "Marcus, can you check? For Jane's sake."

"Of course, mio caro." Marcus answers, looking towards Edward and Bella.

Immediately Marcus' powers light up before his vision, the many bonds before him swirling: his own bond with his mate the brightest, brilliant gold, thrumming and beautiful, the silver soul sibling bonds of Jasper and Anastasia, Demetri and Felix also present, then the sibling bonds of Alec and Jane, unique because they were siblings before and after, thus a two tone mixture, silver like soul siblings, but pink because it was a family bond as well, then the hybrid bond Anastasia had to her friends, the other mate bonds others had churned through the air like Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Benjamin and Tia.

Finally, Marcus focused on Edward and Bella, the bond they once had was weak, turning from a once passionate red to sickly black. It had never been gold, however, Marcus had always seen that, even in the throne room nearly a year ago, they had never been destined for each other as true mates, but it had never been his place to speak; the affairs of the Cullens beyond their breech of law was _not_ his place.

As Caius had once explained, a blood singer, la tua cantante, if turned, does not guarantee a true mate.

That had been Edward's case.

While he had been strong enough to resist the call to feed, he had still been very much blinded, consumed, _obsessed_ by the allure of her silent mind and her tempting scent that challenged his control and therefore his inner beast; thought himself in love, _deluded_ , like a haunting, spellbound, call of a siren, and so a bond had grown between them to something more, but it had been forced, but never been that of a true mate.

On the other hand, the bond between Edward and Jane now sparked, however, weak it was, glinted gold.

"The bond, it is there. Edward and Jane are indeed mates." Marcus confirms.

Bella stomps her foot, moving as if to lunge, but is quickly caught by the Guard who already restrains her, Edward automatically crouching into a predatory stance as if to retaliate.

"There is your answer, sister." Anastasia says plainly, giving Bella a look. "Edward is Jane's mate. _Regardless_ of your complaints and feelings on the matter. It is against the laws to keep them apart. Of course it is their choice on their relationship, but _you_ cannot interfere any longer. **_You have lost_**."

Bella only growls, her expression more than furious.

"Mother." Jane asks.

Anastasia turns her gaze from Bella, expression immediately softening as Jane rushes back up to her side.

" _Your choice_ , Jane. It's _always_ your choice, but remember, he's your true mate. Even if he's made some serious mistakes. Many don't get this opportunity. Don't waste it. I don't wish to see you suffer, either." Anastasia says softly, running a hand along Jane's braid.

"You don't have to make it easy for him either." Anastasia reminds, smirks lightly, knowing Edward can hear her.

Jane pops her head up from Anastasia's shoulder, grinning deviously at Edward and before Edward can register Jane's thoughts piercing pain is searing through his skull.

" _JANE!_ " Anastasia scolds. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Jane immediately stops, Edward holding his head, the pain still ringing in his ears.

"Sorry mom." Jane replies, looking only slightly repentant.

Anastasia sighs in defeat, but levels Jane with a look.

"Jane, _sweetie_."

" _Fine_." Jane mumbles.

"I don't _like_ you, Edward Cullen." Jane hisses, tone displeased in every way, marching up to Edward and giving him a hard look. "And I don't particularly _want_ you. But I'm _stuck_ with you _anyways_ , for whatever _godforsaken_ reason."

Edward goes to speak, opening his mouth as if to try and convince Jane that he would try, try and do whatever it took to prove himself worthy.

"Don't _speak_." Jane snaps. "I cannot reject the bond unless I wish to cause myself pain and I am not _momentously_ **stupid** as some here are. But let me make this crystal clear. I think you're **_pathetic_**. You're _pathetic_ and _weak_. And, if you _think_ for even **_one second_** I will _ever_ be like that **wretched** , _worthless_ excuse of a _human_ **filth** you turned, I will _rip off_ your head myself and _set you_ on **fire**. Inteso?"

"Understood." Edward manages to answer, holding firm under Jane's withering look.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screams happily, running back up to Edward, having been sufficiently entertained by Rosalie while everything had been happening.

"Leaving?" Renesmee asks, placing her hand to Edward's cheek, flashing a few fragmented pictures into his mind.

"Yes, we are sweetie. We're leaving, moving to Italy, to be with your auntie, and a few other family members." Edward answers immediately.

"You can't leave!" Bella immediately screeches, making Edward wince.

"I have to leave, Bella. And why can't I, exactly?" Edward challenges, turning back towards Bella, still holding Renesmee.

"She's my daughter too!" Bella trills.

"And when exactly have you _acted_ like it, Bella? You barely play with her as it is. And when she was a baby? _Jake_ spent more time holding her than _you_ did." Edward points out. " ** _No_** , I'm taking _my_ daughter, Bella. It's the end of discussion."

"What about Jake, then?" Bella argues, this time Jacob making a rumbling noise in agreement, though he hated to agree with Bella on anything, her behavior atrocious, he also didn't want to phase back with still so many vampires around.

Edward pauses at this, hearing Jacob's thoughts on the matter, nods in understanding.

"The _shifter_ will not be allowed in Volterra." Caius rules with firm command, a rumbling from the Volturi and other Kings resounding.

"Jacob is Renesmee's imprint…" Edward explains. "The shifters' versions of mates."

"While there are laws in regards to true mates, to protect true mates from separation before they are bonded, we understand that imprinting, while _similar_ is _not_ the same. One large difference is that there is no harm done when physical separation occurs before they are bonded. The very foundation which our law was built upon. We must protect our own and those that reside in Volterra. We are sorry Edward, but will not allow a shifter to reside in Volterra. The risk to our own mate is too high." Aro apologizes.

"I understand, Aro." Edward sighs. "Renesmee and I will still come. We will just have to visit often."

"Perhaps-" Carlisle poses, stepping forward to speak, hoping to provide an alternative. "Esme and I, Benjamin and Tia, we could move. Forks is soon outgrowing us anyways. Jacob could, come with us. I have not been back to Italy in centuries. We do not have to be in Volterra. There are many beautiful towns and villages in the surrounding areas and Florence is also not too far off."

"What about me!? Aren't I coming too?" Bella questions, though it comes off more as a demand.

"You will no longer be a part of this coven, Bella. You were a part of it because you married Edward. Once you and Edward divorce you will no longer have claim to his last name. If you were separating for another reason, you would, of course, still be welcome in our coven. Such as I consider Jasper to still be my son though he has left. But your actions, Bella, have told me something entirely different. But more importantly, it is shocking that you would think you would be invited into our coven after your actions." Carlisle replies evenly.

"You can't-" Bella starts to cry in protest.

"I am the coven's **leader**. _I can_." Carlisle says firmly.

"As I have said, sister, **_you have lost._** You have lost your best friend, you husband, your child, your coven, **_everything_**. And _that_ will be your punishment, living in eternity knowing what you have lost." Anastasia speaks, ruling with finality.

"Do not think that this means you are _free_ to do as you please. You have seen the Volturi's might. Your powers are _not_ special and you can no longer hide from us. We **_will_** be watching. Step another toe out of line and you will _not_ be given another chance."

At Anastasia's unspoken command, Bella is released from the Guard's hold, Bella's face contorting further into fury from her sister's words, humiliation also clear on her features.

With a loud screech, Bella spins on her heels and flees.

"Our mate has spoken the final ruling. We are finished here, a resolution has been met. We will return to Volterra now. And it seems you have several arrangements to make yourselves, my dear friend." Aro speaks, and in another moment the Volturi is gone, melting back through the trees like darken smoke.

 ** _Edited 2/14/19_**


	84. Now: Eventually

No One's POV

"My Kings, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to send for me, if indeed you were at all." Eleazar speaks, both him and Carmen bowing to the Kings as they stand before them, the Kings sitting comfortably in their thrones. "I deeply appreciate you allowing me to bring my mate, Carmen, along with me. We do not like being separated, even for a few days. She also worries that you may persuade me back to the Guard."

At that comment Eleazar smiles ruefully. "I assured her that you would not. You have always respected my wishes. Now, how fairs our young Queen?"

"We appreciate you coming, Eleazar. And yes, it has been an _interesting_ past month." Aro speaks, graciously thanking Eleazar for coming at their bidding, thinking back to the mild chaos that had descended upon Volterra after returning from the trial of the Cullens and having Edward and Renesmee return with them. "Rest assured, while your service to the Guard have always been appreciated, we have also always respected your wishes and desire to leave. There is no worry to the contrary."

"The Queen's health is good, Eleazar." Caius answers Eleazar's previous question.

"I am sure you know why we have called you here. You witnessed the Queen's remarkable show of power, something until that occurrence, none of us, including Anastasia were aware of. We were hoping, Eleazar, you could help shed some light on what her powers may be. With Anastasia being pregnant and so close to giving birth, we must not take chances you understand. The safety her and the children are the utmost of importance." Aro speaks again.

"Of course, Aro. I understand." Eleazar answers, bowing again. "However, I am afraid I will not be much help. The Queen's powers- they are strong, but your children, surely you have felt them, Aro. Through your touch? Have they not reached out to you, their minds to yours?"

Aro shifts in his throne, nodding in confirmation to Eleazar's words.

He had in fact felt the children, tendrils of their consciousness, small sparks of their minds, just a brush, reaching out towards his own mind as he placed his hands on his mate's belly. It had been weeks ago, but he had remembered the day he had, it had been nothing short than pure elation.

"They too have powers, but there are too many, they are muddled, crossed together like wires. I cannot get a lock on the Queen's because of it. I apologize. At best I can confirm that she has an offensive power. But that was obvious to all of us in the clearing." Eleazar apologies. "I could come back, once the children are born, however. If that is your wish... But I will not be able to help you identify her power before then."

"We understand what you are saying. Thank you for your honesty, Eleazar. As always, we appreciate it." Aro answers. "We of course do not wish to waste your talent and do wish for answers. If that is what you think is best, then we will welcome you then as we do now. You are welcome to stay here to rest from your travels before returning home."

"Thank you Aro, your hospitality is appreciated. Carmen and I wish you, the Kings and the Queen well. You certainly will have your hands full soon enough with four babies." Eleazar comments, bowing with Carmen and moving to leave the throne room.

"Thank you Elea-" Aro pauses, his mind re-thinking what Eleazar had just said. "My apologies, Eleazar, did you just say four children?"

"The Queen is pregnant with four children, is she not? Or was I mistaken?" Eleazar asks.

"You must have been mistaken-" Caius goes to speak only to be cut off by Aro.

"Eleazar is not often wrong, Caius. What makes you believe the Queen carries four children within her, Eleazar?" Aro cuts off to ask Eleazar, looking very much interested in Eleazar's answer.

"The powers, while crossed and hard to distinguish what they may become, there are distinctly four _threads_ of them, independent of the Queen's." Eleazar explains. "I can see that fairly clearly."

At that revelation the Kings, while managing to stay composed outwardly, rise from their thrones after a brief moment's look towards each other.

"Thank you once again, Eleazar. Your gift, I deeply appreciate what you have shared with us. Now, if you will please excuse us." Aro dismisses Eleazar and excuses himself and the other Kings, the revelation still ringing in his mind as well as his brothers.

 _Four children._ Was it even possible? How had they missed that? With all the ultrasounds Anastasia had previously? With their enhanced vampire hearing? **Four children?**

On the other side of the Volterra castle, Anastasia was settled in the theater watching a movie, sprawled out as comfortably as she could among a pile of pillows and blankets, at least with her round belly making her feel fairly _uncomfortably_ , as she was nearly seven months along and she basically felt like a beached whale all the time.

Managing to peacefully enjoy her time alone, alone being a relative term, as she still had her bodyguard shadows stalking her every move, the moment is shattered by Jane all but flying into the room.

" _MOTHER!_ " Jane voice screams, her voice being able to be heard from down the hall.

"Jane, please-" Edward pleads, following after Jane.

" ** _NO!_** I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK, STUPID **_CULLEN_** SKULL! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST _LEAVE ME_ _ **ALONE!?**_ " Jane screams, stomping into the theater room. " _MOTHER!_ "

Anastasia sighs lightly, picking up the remote to pause the movie.

"Yes, Jane?" Anastasia asks, turning to look at her daughter.

"Tell him to leave me alone!" Jane growls, glaring balefully at Edward.

Anastasia sighs lightly again, praying that heaven give her patience and perhaps have mercy on her soul.

"Edward, why don't you keep me company?" Anastasia suggests. "Jane, sweetie, would you mind making some pumpkin cookies for me? I've been craving them."

"Sure mother!" Jane perks up, sending one last heated look towards Edward coupled with a small zap of pain, Edward yelping in surprise.

"I probably deserved that." Edward mumbles, sighing and taking a seat next to the Queen. "She _hates_ me."

"You probably did deserve that." Anastasia agrees, settling back into her nest of blankets and pillows. "Did you honestly believe it was going to be easy, Edward?"

"No… But it- it's been a month." Edward answers, sliding his gaze over towards Anastasia.

"Edward…" Anastasia says seriously, her gaze turning to meet Edward's. "Jane _isn't_ my sister. And they will **_never_** be even **_remotely_** in the same sphere. Love takes time. And you're _vampires_. You have an _eternity_. If you cannot see that or spend the time to get to know Jane for who she is as **_herself_** , than frankly you don't **_deserve_** her. Jane is your **_true mate_** , I would hope you would invest more time and effort and value her more than my sister. A love like this is infinitely more precious and something to treasure."

Edward remains silent at Anastasia's chastising.

"It took the Kings weeks, several months, to gain my trust, Edward. And several more after that until I fully gave them my heart. What you and Jane have is even more damaged. Do not lose hope, but do not assume you can so easily fix things like you grabbed my sister's attention." Anastasia continues.

"How can you be so old, but so young at the same time? If you need or want help, don't be afraid to ask. I want Jane _happy_ , Edward. And I know in time, she'll be happy with you. You are not weak. You're a good father, and your heart and your soul is in the right place. You just need to mature a little more, and more importantly, prove yourself to her and to yourself."

"How do I do that? Prove myself I mean?" Edward asks.

"That, Edward, I can't tell you. You'll need to figure that on your own." Anastasia answers. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out, _eventually_."

 ** _Hello my beautiful readers,_**

 ** _I have big news for you all!_**

 ** _I have decided to do a sequel to this story! Woo woo! (:_**

 ** _As a matter of fact I believe I am making this into a trilogy... So actually, I have big plans for this story arc... Apparently my muse has not died quite yet. *looks suspiciously at plot bunnies* I say this now, but writer's luck says I will regret saying that. *knocks on wood just in case*_**

 ** _My second story will be relatively tame, but the third one I have pretty big plans... I think._**

 ** _Anyways... Several of you have asked about Alice... Ummm if you all have recalled... Alice died. So? Did you guys like all miss that major part in my chapter? If so, there is your answer. She dead... Like torn a part and burn to ash. Poof!_**

 ** _One more chapter left of this story!_**

 ** _Thank you all for your support, you are all amazing._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Edited 2/14/19_**


	85. Epilogue

No One's POV

The chaos had finally settled, after several months of ensuing chaos that had descended on Volterra following the shit storm that was her sister, Volterra had finally resumed its normality, or perhaps found its new normal, that is.

There were days that Anastasia frankly questioned her sanity: Jane and Edward's nonexistent relationship progressing nowhere fast, Alec mother hen-ing over Emma which was practically as bad as Rosalie and Emmett's over protectiveness of the twins, Renesmee was a joy, but Renesmee also meant Jacob came over to see her, which put Caius in a bad mood, as well as over half the Volturi Guard.

That was quickly compromised, however, Edward simply took Renesmee over to see Jacob instead.

Truthfully, Carlisle and his coven, as in Esme, Benjamin and Tia, were probably the only sane ones.

But, as it was now, things had finally seemed to calm down, returning to a somewhat peaceful normality that everyone could live with.

Today was one of those days, however, not for long.

Anastasia was curled up in the library, peacefully enjoying a cup of tea and a book as the fire crackled in the hearth, the winter season now upon Volterra, three months after the confrontation in Forks.

Shifting under her warm blanket, Anastasia sets her cup down, a sudden cramp and large kick in her stomach making her gasp loudly.

" _Justin!_ " Anastasia calls, shifting again, this time feeling another cramp and a sudden rush of fluid.

In a moment her best friend is in the room, having been one of her guards on duty.

"Ana?" Justin asks, looking worried.

"I think-" Anastasia winces. "It's time- the babies- are coming."

In a flurry of motion and movement that was far too fast for Anastasia to think, nor was she really paying attention, Anastasia is moved, shifted into a room that had been made into a mirror hospital room while Anastasia's private doctors were called and the Kings hastened to her side.

Several hours later, of sweaty, pain staking labor, the first cry was heard; _the babies were finally born_.

Marcus' were the eldest, the identical "twins" of the quadruplets; **Finn Antony Volturi** and **Michael Alexander Volturi** , having formed from the same egg and same father.

Then came Caius', the first girl, **Ashlynn Grace Volturi**.

And finally Aro's, who would forever be the baby of the quadruplets, **Genesis Gracelynn Volturi**.

Thus, on a December day, with the winter wind swirling around outside the Volterra walls, Anastasia lie comfortably among sheets and blankets of a hospital bed, her brand new babies tucked close to her, mates hovering close, and her surrogate children in the wings, her family was complete.

 ** _Edited 2/14/19_**


	86. Before Eternity

_**Hey everyone! Guess who's back!?**_

 _ **I realize I have taken a long hiatus on my Twilight stories, but I really needed it. After a such successful run with We Three Kings I realized I needed to step back take a break. I jumped into Heiress, perhaps too soon, even though my plot bunnies were demanding it. I love that story do have plans to continue, but not at the moment, the spark just simply isn't there.**_

 _ **We Three Kings was & is my pride and joy because I finished it. But it was demanding. It was Twilight overload for a bit. So I needed to switch tracks perspectives in order to do justice for my readers stories.**_

 _ **The support I have gotten continue to get is amazing. Honestly, I'm blown away.**_

 _ **This said, while I am still heavily focused on my Star Trek story, I have finally found inspiration on my sequel to We Three Kings. It is now being POSTED!**_

Before Eternity

The story was far from over. It had been three years since the birth of her children & the fateful confrontation with her younger half-sister, Bella. And, though Anastasia Swan may have built a life for herself in Volterra & with the Volturi, with her children, & her mates, the adventures were far from over & other challenges awaited on the horizon.


End file.
